Mil soles
by Hessefan
Summary: La travesía no termina en Raftel. Con Luffy siendo el nuevo rey de los piratas, los Mugiwara han tomado la difícil decisión de esconderse por unos años, pero un infortunio logrará reunirlos de nuevo. Nami en problemas... y el precipitado plan de Usopp. Usopp/Nami, Sanji/Zoro, Luffy/Boa, etc.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer**: OP no me pertenece, todo de Oda.

…

**Prólogo**

_..._

_Desde que llegué con el manga a la parte de los Tenryuubitos que quiero hacer una historia así; la idea la tenía en mi cabeza, pero recién cuando llegó Wilbur Smith a mi vida (?) logré animarme. En parte también es culpa de "Hacia Impel Down" y el pedido de un epílogo. El epílogo, en mi cabeza, terminó siendo el prólogo para la idea de los Tenryuubitos._

_Pido perdón si alguien lee este fic dentro de algunos años con el manga más avanzado de lo que está hoy y encuentra incongruencias del tamaño de una catedral, pero no estoy en la cabeza de Oda para suponer lo que tiene en mente._

**No es necesario conocer previamente Hacia Impel Down**_, pero sí es aconsejable para que vean de dónde sale este fic. No obstante, se puede tomar completamente como un fic aparte, una historia aparte._

_La pareja es la misma que la de HID, sólo que hay algunos detalles extras y no va a ser simplemente BL, una pareja hetero también tendrá protagonismo. Espero no defraudar a nadie con esta historia, pero soy muy consciente de que es imposible conformar a todos por igual. _

_Si el prólogo y el primer capítulo les parece corto, agárrense para el segundo XD Bueno, no… no van a ser tan largos como HID (y por eso sospecho que va a tener más capítulos), pero admito que el primero me quedó demasiado corto para lo que suelo escribir._

_Sin más, los dejo con la historia. Les agradezco de antemano los comentarios y correcciones. Como es un long fic y las betas huyen despavoridas de tan prolífica autora seguramente me comeré alguna palabra. Prometo releerlo las veces que sean necesarias para que no pase, pero soy humana._

…

**I**

…

**L**as olas mecían el barco con una gracia acogedora; dejó de lado la limpieza de la cocina para salir al exterior y aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol que la tarde le ofrecía. Lo vio dormitando en uno de sus lugares favoritos, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le asaltaban siempre en esos momentos… la de molestarlo.

No era fácil atrapar a Zoro con la guardia baja, por eso mismo esos momentos eran preciados para Sanji. Se acercó despacio y lo observó dormir.

Con la cabeza apoyada contra la madera y los brazos enlazados tras la nuca, Zoro parecía ajeno a los problemas del mundo. Lo contempló con picardía, urdiendo un macabro plan para desquiciarlo, hasta que los labios del espadachín se abrieron dando cuenta de que nunca era fácil agarrarlo con la guardia baja:

—Odio cuando haces eso —Roronoa abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa mirada masculina e intensa que el único ojo visible del cocinero le ofrecía.

Mentía, porque en realidad adoraba saberse contemplado por Sanji de esa manera. Especialmente por las mañanas, cuando despertaban desnudos y enredados, luego de una noche intensa de esa lucha corporal que les agradaba más que las que solían tener de jóvenes.

—Es increíble, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa? —Zoro preguntó, aunque sabía a qué se refería.

En el Thousand Sunny se respiraba un aire enrarecido, que sabía a tristeza, a despedida. Luffy no brincaba de lado a lado como un mono, permanecía más taciturno de lo habitual. Cada uno parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Haré del All Blue mi hogar —afirmó Sanji, con una seguridad que se fue diluyendo paulatinamente. Se incorporó del todo, mirando al espadachín desde lo alto.

Intentaba ver en el ojo de Roronoa alguna reacción o emoción que le diera la pista de las intenciones del espadachín. Zoro era muy consciente de lo mucho que al cocinero le había costado confesarle ese pensamiento.

—Lo sé —Perdió la mirada al mar, él también tenía muy en claro su propio camino.

—¿Tú… Tú qué harás? —Había cierta pizca de ansiedad en la pregunta, que no supo disimular—Digo… porque puedes, ya sé que…

Roronoa sonrió, pero no con malicia o en son de burla.

—Sabes que estoy atado de pies y manos por mi promesa —aclaró con paz, pero la expresión de tristeza y abatimiento en el rubio pudo más, y con prisa aclaró—Hasta que no me convierta en el mejor espadachín del mundo no podré, pero… —se puso de pie, para quedar a la altura del cocinero y poder tomarle el rostro entre las manos—Después de todo lo que me costó, no pretendo dejarte ir así como así.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Poco a poco Zoro logró colarse en la vida de Sanji, pero no fue fácil. Cada vez que el espadachín intentaba intimar con él, apenas rozarle o insinuarle, el cocinero se rehusaba categóricamente como si fuera alguna muchachita virgen. Con el transcurso del tiempo, Roronoa logró inspirarle la suficientemente confianza como para permitirle que le acariciase de las maneras más fogosas. Cuando le hizo ver quien era él, y Sanji pudo confiar plenamente, dieron otro paso. Pero fueron pasos pequeños, de los que el espadachín jamás renegó.

Sí, le llamaba la atención ese cambio en Sanji, pero el cocinero era demasiado astuto y se escudaba en el miedo que le daba depositar su corazón en otra persona. Decía que no se trataba simplemente de algo meramente físico. Con ese pretexto, Zoro dejaba de preguntar, sin sentirse muy seguro. Y cada vez que se atrevía a sacar el tema del cautiverio para sondear al respecto, el rubio se mostraba muy renuente a contar cómo le había ido en ese entonces. Roronoa no era idiota, pero tampoco podía ni quería presionarlo. Así que se armó de paciencia, de esa que solía sobrarle, y esperó. Acompañó el ritmo de Sanji y jamás le cuestionó nada.

De todo eso hacía ya casi un año.

—El día que me convierta en el mejor espadachín, volveré al Nuevo Mundo y te buscaré —aseguró Roronoa, acariciándole las mejillas sutilmente con las yemas de los dedos.

Sanji sonrió quedamente, en un gesto que no lo dejaba como el fiero pirata que en verdad era. La barba, ya copiosa por el paso del tiempo, le imprimía un aire mucho más maduro. Parecía profesar más edad de la que en verdad tenía.

La puerta del cuarto del navegante se abrió con ímpetu. Nami salió presurosa, observando hacia la popa, dándole la espalda a los dos.

—Una bandera de la marina —murmuró al viento, para después llamar al capitán a los gritos—¡Luffy!

—Creo que llegamos tarde —Robin apareció de la nada, sosteniendo un libro entre las manos.

Usopp bajó del puesto de vigilancia usando la soga de la mesana para hacerlo más rápido.

—Será mejor estar preparados —Aconsejó Franky yendo a revisar los cañones para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo en caso de necesitar utilizar armamento pesado.

Brook fue en busca de Chopper, quien dejó la medicina a medio hacer y, una vez listos, se pararon tras el capitán. Luffy, encima de la cabeza del león observaba a la lejanía la gran masa de roca conocida como Raftel. Sobre la cima, una bandera de la marina.

Sonrió, no le importaba haber llegado tarde, sino haber llegado.

¿Y qué importaba la meta? Lo importante había sido el camino hacia ella.

Había sido un buen viaje, uno largo.

La lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo y, sin comprender del todo porque estaba emocionado, colocó una mano sobre su sombrero, emblema de los Mugiwara, dando la orden de poner el Sunny a toda marcha.

No sería fácil, de todos modos, alcanzar esa enorme roca vacía. La marina no dejaba de ser un hueso duro de roer. Y si ese iba a ser el último enfrentamiento, que fuera uno inigualable, que quedase por siempre en la memoria de la gente, que pasara a formar parte de la historia. De su historia.

…


	2. II

**II**

Se notaba en el ambiente que los vientos habían cambiado. Experimentó un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con las bajas temperaturas a las que Drum la tenía acostumbrada. Dio un largo sorbo a la botella y suspiró.

—Reno estúpido —murmuró, mirándolo con enojo, escudándose en él para ocultar el dolor que le producía una nueva despedida—¿Cómo llegarás? ¿Nadando? Si eres un martillo en el agua.

Chopper sonrió escuetamente, conocía demasiado bien a la doctora Kureha como para entender cuánto le afectaba su nueva partida.

—Volveré.

La anciana cerró los ojos endureciendo las facciones. Sabía que en esta ocasión el pequeño no volvería; no sabía bien por qué, pero así lo sentía. Por empezar nunca creyó que en verdad regresaría. Cuando Luffy apareció para llevárselo, supuso que moriría antes de verlo convertido en el doctor que actualmente era, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Chopper retornó al reino, instruyendo a los demás médicos e implementando medicina moderna que había conocido en el Nuevo Mundo.

Kureha también conocía muy bien a su extraño amigo. Podía jurar ver en el brillo de sus ojos la bandera pirata todavía enarbolada. Chopper había regresado porque amaba ese lugar, por los recuerdos que encerraban las paredes del castillo, pero ya no pertenecía a él.

Su felicidad no estaba ahí, en Drum; estaba en el océano.

—No volverás —murmuró tan bajo que Chopper no la escuchó. Mejor así, pensó la doctora, porque en esa ocasión no intentaría frenarlo. La situación no se prestaba a hacer berrinches infantiles, pues sabía lo mucho que el reno amaba a sus amigos.

A la familia nunca se le abandona. ¿Valía sentirse feliz y contenta, celosa y enojada por partes iguales? Chopper, por fin, había hallado a quien llamar _nakama_. No iba a robarle eso.

—Será mejor salir en la mañana —dijo con prudencia, hablando más consigo mismo que con la anciana—No, qué digo… es Nami —frunció el ceño.

—Genial… te irás sin barco, en plena noche. ¿No ves? Eres estúpido —dio otro sorbo a la botella, terminándola.

El mensajero aguardaba por él al pie de la colina, el mismo que el reino de Arabasta había enviado una semana atrás. El doctor de los Mugiwara terminó de armar su bolso y soltó la _bomba_ sin temor a la explosión, pero si preocupado del daño que podía causar:

—La princesa Nefertari me ha ofrecido los medios necesarios para ir hasta Twin Capes.

Debido a la delicada situación, la familia Nefertari no podía verse involucrada en asuntos de piratas, pero Vivi no dudó un segundo en ofrecerles ayuda. Mandó a un mensajero a bordo de una falúa con el mensaje y la promesa de llevarlo hacia donde hiciera falta.

Vivi misma había elegido como punto de reunión Twin Capes, tal vez porque le traía recuerdos, tal vez porque siempre le había parecido un punto de partida, o quizás por la sencilla razón de que el tráfico hacia esas islas estaba menos custodiado que el trayecto hacia Sabaody.

El mensajero no llevaba insignia ni nada que identificase al reino, pero no por eso Chopper descreyó su mensaje. Kureha le había reprendido por esa confianza tan necia, ¿y si era una trampa? ¿Y si el mensaje era mentira? Chopper agitó la cabeza, no tenía de qué temer. Al menos no él; no era uno de los Mugiwara más buscado, aunque seguía siendo parte de la tripulación.

Y en tal caso correría el riesgo. Nami y todos ellos merecían ese sacrificio. Así partió, en calma, durante la noche y siendo escoltado por un desconocido que decía ir de parte del reino de Arabasta en secreto, sin tener carta ni nada que acreditase esas palabras. A Chopper no le quedó más opción que confiar ciegamente. Entendía muy bien lo que podía pasar con la familia Nefertari si el Gobierno Mundial o la marina interceptaban la falúa y encontraba una carta sellada y firmada por ellos.

Dalton se quedó al pie del risco observando con el corazón encogido, pero lleno de orgullo, a la pequeña embarcación perderse mar adentro. En los ojos del mejor doctor que en la historia había pisado Drum no había ni una pizca de temor.

—Esta vez quizás sí sea una despedida —susurró al viento—; cuídate, Chopper… y come muchas castañas.

Volvió al pueblo a cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho al reno. Buscó al hombre más fiel de su ejército y le entregó la nota escrita, recayendo así en él la responsabilidad de llegar vivo a Syrup.

…

Meses atrás, antes de que la noticia llegara a los oídos de Cobra Nefertari, se respiraba un aire tranquilo en el archipiélago. Nami había aprendido a no tenerles miedo a los piratas y traficantes, si bien los respetaba.

No buscaba llamar la atención, ni tampoco blandir la bandera de la justicia. Quería vivir una temporada tranquila y, poco antes de que la capturasen, había tomado la decisión de volver a su aldea.

Suponía que todos esos años debían ser suficientes. Si en su momento no quiso volver a Cocoyashi fue por prudencia. Porque Nami podía no temerle a lo que le pasara a ella, pero no toleraba la idea de ver sufrir otra vez a su hermana y a sus seres queridos.

Sabía que ella no era uno de los Mugiwara más famosos, pero ya con sólo ser una Mugiwara significaba problemas.

El mundo cambió mucho desde que Luffy se había hecho con el título del rey de los piratas, pero algunas cosas seguían siendo como siempre.

Trabajar con Shakky fue un cable a tierra. No eran las mejores amigas, ni tampoco eran como hermanas, pero habían sabido limar las diferencias y algo de afecto entre ambas se había desarrollado.

Por eso Shakky se alarmó cuando Nami no volvió a la hora de la cena. Conocía el carácter huidizo de la chica, no por nada tenía su apodo. Como los gatos, sabía caer siempre bien parada, olía el peligro y huía antes de necesitar recurrir a la fuerza.

Una mujer pirata no dejaba de ser una mujer por muy fuerte que fuera. Ellas tenían que hacerse respetar en todo momento. El principal problema eran los Tenryuubito. Una de las tantas cosas que no habían cambiado mucho con el tiempo.

Nami supo que ayudar a escapar a esa mujer de la furia de uno de los nobles no iba a desencadenar nada provechoso para ella, pero tampoco había podido contra el llanto de la niña, chiquilla que clamaba piedad por su madre.

El recuerdo de Bellemere-san le golpeó de lleno, y maldita sea Luffy, donde fuera que estuviese, quien les había enseñado a no darles la espalda a las injusticias.

Sintió tanta empatía por esa niña que contra todo intento de recurrir al raciocinio acabó por reaccionar, casi de la misma manera en la que Luffy había reaccionado cuando secuestraron a Kami.

Logró su cometido: dejaron de lado a la insignificante mujer y a la pequeña para reparar en ella; pero ilusa si creyó que el martirio terminaría con una simple captura, pues no tardaron demasiado en reconocerla como uno de los tripulantes de Sombrero de Paja. Resentidos habían quedado los nobles con dicho capitán, y Nami supo que eso iba a costarle caro.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas. Antes muerta que caer de nuevo en las garras de alguien, como en el pasado Arlong la había subyugado; pero un ejército la rodeó y el recuerdo de su hermana melló su alma. Quería verla, le había prometido volver.

Quería verlos a todos una vez más.

No quería morir.

En el mismo momento en el que le colocaron el grillete al cuello, Shakky —en el bar— miró el reloj calculando el tiempo transcurrido desde que le Nami dijera "Voy a hacer unas compras". ¿Dónde se metía Rayleigh cuando se lo necesitaba?

Un ligero mal presentimiento la colmó, uno que no había sentido en esos años desde que aceptase la ayuda de Nami en el bar. Buscó el denden mushi sabiendo que sólo un hombre en todo el archipiélago podía quitarle ese mal sabor de boca o, por el contrario, confirmarle sus malos presentimientos.

Pero era muy pronto para precipitarse en locas conjeturas, ya que Nami podía haberse cruzado con algún joven guapo y decidir así pasar la noche afuera. Dejó el denden mushi en su lugar con la promesa interna de que llamaría a Duval si Nami no volvía por la mañana.

No se había dejado atrapar en todos esos años, ¿por qué iba a ser capturada ese día? La Mugiwara sabía cuidarse sola. Negó con la cabeza y trató de distraerse con otras cuestiones, pero ese pálpito acertado no le abandonó en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>M<em>uchas gracias por haber leído ^^. Yage se quejó de que fuera Nami la capturada (dice que la fórmula se repite), pero tenía que ser ella y ya verán por qué.<em>

_Las actualizaciones tardarán; dependen de muchos factores, entre ellos: tiempo y ganas; además no quiero descuidar "Eso…"._

_5 de noviembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. III

**III**

* * *

><p>Se paseó con impaciencia por toda la sala, en su garganta se volvían a atorar las palabras. No podía permitirse ser tan egoísta, sabía lo mucho que su marido apreciaba a sus antiguos compañeros de batallas.<p>

Cuando la noticia llegó como un rumor, supo que Usopp no tardaría en querer corroborarlo. En vano intentó hacerle ver la remota posibilidad de que sólo fuera eso: un rumor.

Lo vio armando su morral y el corazón se le encogió.

—¿Cómo harás, Usopp? —A cambio de su preocupada pregunta, el tirador de los Mugiwara le acarició una mejilla en consuelo.

—Ya veré… —En su cabeza tenía un plan, no demasiado elaborado.

Admitía que estaba actuando de manera precipitada, y aunque una parte de él le dictaba que lo mejor era pensar concienzudamente los pasos a dar, sabía que los minutos eran preciados.

Podía caber la posibilidad de que no fuera así, cierto, pero ¿y si lo era? No podía, sencillamente, quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se trataba de Nami.

—El viaje al Archipiélago Sabaody es largo y peligroso —murmuró Kaya afligida, no pretendía frenarlo, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir que una parte de ella se iba con él, mientras que la otra quedaba abandonada.

—Lo sé, pero estaré bien… —Era sabido que la marina iba tras Sogeking, mientras no necesitase enfrentarse a otros piratas, todo estaría bien. Y absolutamente no tenía en mente involucrarse en peleas nimias.

Además contaba con miles de aliados en cada isla visitada. Tenía fe, sabía que llegaría a destino. ¿Cuánto le tomaría? Era incapaz de precisarlo, pero de esa forma podría buscar en el camino información suficiente.

Si de verdad la habían atrapado, cuando llegase al archipiélago sería demasiado tarde para detener una subasta. En ese caso ya tenía que ir con la intención de buscar el paradero de su amiga. Poco y nada sabía de los Tenryuubito, pero lo poco que conocía de los nobles era suficiente para saber que no sería fácil dar con ella.

Cabía también la posibilidad de que su comprador fuera un pirata, y entonces… y entonces Usopp no quería pensar en lo que le podían llegar a hacer a una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Rogaba que en verdad la tuvieran los Tenryuubito.

Como fuera, sólo tenía una cosa en claro: ese chisme no le permitiría dormir en paz.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —Apenas hizo la pregunta se dio cuenta de que no existía una respuesta.

—No lo sé… —Trató de sonreírle con afecto, reparando recién en el semblante de la muchacha. Kaya era fuerte, jamás se había mostrado dependiente de él, y verla así le partía al medio—¿Estarás bien?

Kaya asintió y tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire. Debía permitirle marchar sin que por eso Usopp se sintiera culpable.

—Sí, estaré bien. Será mejor que no te retrases, Nami puede necesitarte —La sonrisa que le regaló fue falsa, pero cumplió su cometido.

El tirador se fue un poco más relajado. Una galera pequeña lo esperaba; el camino era largo y no podía ir directamente a Sabaody. Kaya lo vio irse y no se marchó del muelle hasta que lo perdió de vista. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre, en un gesto sumamente maternal.

No había querido contarle a Usopp de su sospecha, porque imaginaba el peso que eso tendría para su decisión. Desde hacía semanas que se había puesto mala, y como médica y mujer que era intuía la llegada de un hijo. Pudo haberlo usado como excusa para evitar la partida de Usopp, pero Kaya no se lo permitió a sí misma; confiada y segura de que su marido volvería tarde o temprano.

Un mes después de que Usopp se fuera, y ya para esas alturas con la confirmación de que llevaba un hijo de él en su vientre, recibió la visita de alguien que decía ir de parte del reino de Drum. Kaya apenas había oído nombrar esa isla en las historias que Usopp le narraba.

Al final el rumor resultó ser cierto. Eso en parte la aliviaba en sus momentos de flaqueza. Más allá de que le preocupaba el bienestar de Nami le quitaba un gran peso, porque confirmaba que no haberle detenido había sido lo mejor. Usopp jamás se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo abandonar a un nakama en un momento difícil. Y por ella y la paternidad no dudaba de que Usopp así lo hubiera hecho.

…

Laboon estaba inquieta, había estado expulsando el agua por las ventosas, bañando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; hasta los enormes faros que hacía famoso a Twin Capes recibieron su bendición. Crocus la reprendió de nuevo, pero conocía lo suficiente a la ballena. Intuía algo, algo que a él se le escapaba.

La neblina no le permitió ver la pequeña falúa hasta que no estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Apuntó hacia la figura más alta y corpulenta dando la voz de alto.

—¡Busco al tarareante Brook! —dijeron desde la embarcación.

El ruido de la corriente solapaba y escondía esa voz. Crocus estaba viejo y no logró reconocerla.

—¡No conozco a nadie con ese nombre! ¡Den la vuelta!

—¡Crocus-san! —Volvió a gritar—¡¿Es usted Crocus-san?

Un tiro rozó el pelaje del animal causándole una pequeña e insignificante herida. Usando el _arm point_ cambió de forma, y con gráciles saltos en su versión de reno escaló el risco antes de darle tiempo al humano de cargar el arma.

Lo tumbó de espaldas al suelo y con desesperación se identificó.

—¡Soy un Mugiwara! ¡El doctor de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy!

Crocus no se permitió convencer de buenas a primeras; forcejeó para poder quitarse al extraño animal parlanchín y volver a disparar, pero una espada se interpuso entre ambos contrincantes. Chopper elevó la vista poco a poco y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Brook!

—Es un guste verte, Chopper-san —dijo el músico con ecuanimidad.

Chopper se arrojó a abrazar a su viejo amigo, quien lo recibió de buena gana. Recién entonces Crocus guardó el arma. La falúa había dado la vuelta apenas el reno dejó la embarcación; el mensajero no tenía intenciones de quedarse a recibir un disparo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el viejo doctor de Gol D. Roger, ya sentados a la mesa para compartir una merienda.

—No, está bien —sonrió el reno. Había supuesto que no sería tan sencillo dar con Brook de buenas a primera.

—Me estoy poniendo viejo, y sordo…

Chopper no lo había conocido en su momento, pero el viejo doctor del antiguo rey pirata seguía siendo un fiero tripulante digno de Roger, pero era cierto que los años le habían pasado factura.

El silencio reinante era escalofriante. Brook supuso que Chopper no había hecho todo ese recorrido por una mera visita, aunque la idea le agradase.

En pocos minutos el reno lo puso al tanto. Luego, volvieron a sumirse los tres en un reflexivo silencio.

—Será imposible llegar a Sabaody a bordo del Thousand Sunny, si mal no recuerdo —trató de rememorar Brook—Franky-san dijo que lo iba a esconder en Water Seven, eso me hace pensar… —tomó un sorbo y dejó la oración a medio formar.

—¿En qué? —Le alentó Chopper.

—En que quizás Franky se ha escondido en el lugar menos pensado.

—¿Dices que podría estar en Water Seven?

—A veces el lugar más evidente es el que pasa más desapercibido—reflexionó—. Suponiendo que la marina va tras él y el Thousand Sunny, el primer lugar donde buscarán será en Water Seven, ¿verdad? —El reno asintió—Por eso, una vez que lo descarten, se convierte automáticamente en el mejor lugar donde esconderse.

—Además —agregó Chopper conforme con ese razonamiento—Iceburg-san tiene mucha influencia en Water Seven y Franky es muy querido… la gente, con seguridad, debe haber cuidado de él todo este tiempo.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo —Brook se puso de pie, dejando el té a medio tomar—. Las bragas de Nami-san, digo —se corrigió—Nami-san y sus bragas pueden estar en peligro.

—¿Se irán? —Crocus abrió la boca por vez primera desde que la conversación diera inicio—¿Cómo?

—¿Podrías prestarme tu pequeño navío, viejo amigo?

—Ni bajo amenaza de muerte —chistó, cruzándose de brazos.

Chopper quedó con la boca abierta, a la vez que Brook bajaba los brazos y la cabeza en un gesto de derrotismo. Debía haber supuesto que no sería fácil dejar solo a su amigo.

—Te encargo a Laboon, cuídala…

—Es lo que siempre he hecho —dijo de mala gana—, no necesito que un saco de huesos me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

—Volveré y seguiremos con esa partida de ajedrez pendiente.

—Métete la reina en el culo.

Chopper seguía con la boca abierta. No esperaba una despedida de ese talante. Una vez fuera se animó a susurrarle a Brook si todo estaba bien con Crocus. Especialmente porque sin barco no podrían llegar; nadar para ellos siendo usuarios era un imposible.

—No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que le molesta que me vaya —dijo Brook con cierta alegría por el detalle.

Crocus se había acostumbrado a estar solo en Twin Capes —solo en compañía de Laboon, por supuesto—, pero no fue hasta que apareció Brook que tuvo a alguien con quien conversar y jugar al ajedrez. Alguien con quien discutir por nimiedades, a un par.

—¿Nos prestará el navío? —No quería sonar interesado, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse inquieto por no tener medio de transporte.

—No lo creo, ya dijo que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Simplemente lo tomaremos. —Caminó en dirección a una cuesta.

—¡Eso es un robo! —Chopper lo siguió hasta donde el mentado barco había sido anclado.

Crocus estaba sentado en su reposera, leyendo el periódico y simulando así que los ignoraba. Murmuró algo de que la vejez también le estaba entorpeciendo la vista, dándoles de esa forma el visto bueno para que tomasen el barco sin necesidad de mediar más palabras.

—Hasta la vista, Crocus-san.

—Para cuando vuelvas estaré muerto.

—Procura no morir mientras Laboon te necesite —apuntó Brook con fingida indiferencia.

Crocus chistó, a la par que Laboon sacaba medio cuerpo fuera del agua en señal de inconformismo con la nueva partida de su amigo.

—Volveré, volveré… pero no puedes venir con nosotros, eres demasiado grande —le explicó con serenidad, la ballena lanzó un ensordecedor chirrido que por poco y no desmaya al reno—. Una amiga necesita ayuda.

Le dolía despedirse otra vez de su nakama, pero en el fondo sabía que la volvería a ver. No sentía lo mismo con el doctor de Roger. Miró a Crocus desde la embarcación, y mientras Chopper ponía el barco a toda marcha haciendo uso de lo poco que sabía de navegación, Brook entonó una melodía animosa.

—¡Esto es para ti, viejo amigo! —Se decían "viejo amigo" por una cuestión de edad, pero lo cierto es que no eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sí el suficiente para poder llamarse como tal—¡Gracias por todas las partidas de ajedrez!

Crocus miró hacia donde su pequeño barco se perdía, sabiendo que sería la última vez que los vería a ambos.

—Maldito saco de huesos… ese navío destartalado era mi único medio de transporte —sonrió, porque en su interior también le agradecía las partidas de ajedrez.

Laboon se hundió en el agua para bañar al viejo una vez más. Crocus había visto en el enorme ojo de la bestia un mensaje implícito y supo que no podría detenerla.

—Si te vas, no iré tras de ti —aseguró con fastidio.

Laboon soltó un nuevo chillido.

—Vete, vete —la alejó con la mano—. Estaré bien, soy un doctor —Le sonrió—. Y tú ya estás grande para que te cuiden.

Laboon entonces se hundió hasta el fondo del océano, iniciando así un largo recorrido. Las ballenas son enormes cetáceos acostumbrados a viajar grandes distancias, y además ella no era una común y corriente.

…

Su gran manaza rozó delicadamente la madera. Como si en vez de acariciar un barco, estuviera acariciando a una hermosa mujer. Le tenía demasiado amor como para desprenderse de él pese al reiterado y pesado consejo de Iceburg.

Un barco como el Sunny, con tanta historia a cuestas, no podía destruirse así como así. Eran en momentos como ese que se permitía sentirse agobiado, porque la mera idea de destruirlo lo desarmaba por dentro.

Sí, adoraba estar con sus hermanos del alma, seguir haciéndole la vida a cuadritos a Iceburg, estar con _ella_ y a la vez poder tener al Thousand Sunny consigo, pero él sabía que su felicidad —la de ambos, o la de los tres mejor dicho— estaba en el mar, allá afuera.

Tenía grabado a fuego en la mente la última mirada de Luffy y sus palabras. Su capitán siempre había tenido la facultad de desconcertarlos.

"Esto es un hasta luego, chicos"

Había sido de común acuerdo permanecer escondidos un tiempo. Como dicen en la jerga: "Guardarse". Habían hecho demasiado ruido y medio mundo iba tras el nuevo rey de los piratas y su tripulación. La idea era permanecer resguardados hasta que el furor pasase. Sin embargo todos sabían que decir adiós era dejar un pedacito de alma en esa despedida.

Todos tenían un lugar al que regresar y gente que esperaba por ellos; pero en el fondo nunca se dejaba de ser pirata. Amaban la aventura, y él, más que nadie, amaba navegar los mares a bordo del Thousand Sunny.

¿Era en verdad un "hasta luego"? Franky no lo sabía. Desde hacía años que había dejado de tener noticias de sus nakama. No poder decir dónde estaba él representaba una gran dificultad para ser hallado.

A veces fantaseaba con la idea de mandar al menos una misiva a los que eran fáciles de localizar, pero sabía el peligro que eso supondría si una carta cayera en manos de las autoridades, no sólo para Iceburg —por proteger a un delincuente de su calibre—, sino para todo Water Seven.

Amaba demasiado a su gente y sabía que no tenía demasiadas opciones. Era un proscrito, la marina no dejaría de perseguirlo. ¡Y no le importaba eso, maldición! Pero quería, una vez más, navegar por los mares junto a ellos. Y morir en él, de ser posible.

Dejó el enorme taller que escondía a su preciado barco sin sospechar hasta qué punto Luffy tenía razón. Después de todo, su capitán siempre había sido un hombre de palabra.

…

Ya llevaba unos quince minutos llamándolo sin reparo por toda la condenada cadena de islas. Más allá de la imprudencia que significaba intentar localizar a un pirata como él, pocos eran los que identificaban al Mugiwara como maestro de ese extraño sujeto.

Duval sentía la garganta seca y el odio que comenzaba a experimentar por ese rejunte de islas se estaba volviendo antológico. Por empezar, no era en absoluto nada fácil llegar al All Blue, y para terminar, no era nada fácil tampoco dar con alguien que pretende permanecer escondido.

Una niña lo observó con curiosidad, más que nada prestando atención a la enorme maquina que el hombre montaba; pero el encanto duró un segundo pues el dedito de la pequeña apuntó a su rostro.

—¿Qué? Ya lo sé —dijo Duval en un soliloquio ya no preocupante—; estás sorprendida, nunca has visto tanta belleza junta… aunada en una sola persona.

La niña en cambio, y para responderle, se levantó el copioso mechón de pelo que le cubría la ceja izquierda. Duval se acercó a ella, pestañeando como si buscase librarse de alguna ilusión.

—Oye, no he visto muchas cejas así. —Se tocó la suya por reflejo—. Sólo mi maestro y yo tenemos este preciado don. Soy hermoso.

La niña permanecía en un cerrado mutismo. En cuclillas y desde lo alto del pequeño barranco siguió observando con seriedad al extraño sujeto. Duval entonces pareció reaccionar de golpe: ¿Cejas? ¿Niña? ¿Maestro?

—¡¿Conoces a mi maestro? —Al ver que la pequeña no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni de conformidad o inconformidad, dio un salto para llegar a ella. Con emoción la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió—Pierna Negra, Sanji. ¿Lo conoces?

La niña, sorprendida por ese arrebato, le dio un puntapié que fue lo suficientemente doloroso para que la soltase. Cuando se vio liberada salió corriendo, perdiéndose en medio de una tupida vegetación.

Los lugareños sabían lidiar con los intrincados laberintos que habían hecho famosa a la cadena de islas que componían el All Blue, y cuya confluencia de mares se daba en el centro de ese meandro, pero no era igual para los forasteros. Duval suspiró… seguramente se perdería apenas pusiera un pie en ella. Y era demasiado hermoso y joven para morir.

—¡Pero todo sea por el maestro! —Se dijo dándose ánimos.

Adentrándose en el bosque siguió un camino hecho naturalmente por el paso del hombre. En poco menos de una hora, entre idas y vueltas —más vueltas que idas— logró llegar a los pies de un pueblo. La ciudad quedaba más lejos y, en general, los aldeanos se mostraban siempre reticentes a dar información o siquiera a platicar con extranjeros.

Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que nadie de afuera lograse dar con el camino hacia el All Blue. La última vez que había llegado alguien del exterior, había sido un famoso pirata. De eso hacía ya unos años.

* * *

><p>M<em>uchas gracias por leer ^^. Alguien me preguntaba por el tiempo. Cuando llegue a Zoro podrán hacer cálculos y ya verán por qué.<em>

_24 de noviembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

><p>Había algunos días —como ese— en los que Roronoa se arrepentía profusamente de haber aceptado. Y si en un inicio lo había hecho no había sido simplemente para evitar tener a la marina encima —porque eso le tenía sin cuidado—, sino porque era una buena manera de enfrentarse a hábiles espadachines y así evitar que el inexorable paso del tiempo lo oxidase.<p>

Se sentía un matón a sueldo, uno que la marina llamaba cuando no podían erradicar un problema. _Usado_ sería la palabra, pero eso no manchaba su espíritu ni su honor. Estaba más allá de un simple trato. Cuando Luffy volviera al mar, dejaría todo ese mundo atrás, y al final, sería él quien acabaría por salirse con la suya.

Suponía la furia que semejante decisión acarrearía, pero tampoco le quitaba el sueño, en gran parte porque la marina sabía que los Shichibukai eran polvo en el viento. Hoy estaban, mañana no. Y él había cuidado de dejarles eso bien en claro de buenas a primera.

Recibió el ultimátum de que si de nuevo no se presentaba le quitarían el título. Y si había aceptado ir a esa reunión fue por el simple hecho de que tenía que ver con los Tenryuubito.

Sería una buena manera de poder corroborar la información que se había filtrado. Ir a ciegas al archipiélago no le serviría de nada, siendo precisamente Roronoa Zoro le costaría pasar desapercibido.

Solamente tenía que confirmarlo. De ser así, de ser cierto que los Tenryuubito tenían a uno de sus nakama, nada más se abriría paso con sus katana. Poco le importaba desatar una guerra interna entre la marina y los nobles.

No hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado ser parte de ese engranaje. Hacía dos años atrás, cuando pisó la Marina en calidad de aliado y no de enemigo, esperó encontrarse con ella. No la consideraba una amiga, pero al menos sí una cara conocida entre tantas desconocidas.

Le costó dar con Tashigi, y no en cambio con Coby y Helmeppo. Ellos le pusieron al tanto de los detalles, como de los tratos sucios que tenía la marina con los nobles hasta de pormenores insignificantes como las posiciones de cada uno ahí dentro.

Supo así que por su nuevo cargo Tashigi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo navegando fuera, en el Nuevo Mundo, y cuando no, la pasaba con su hijo. La sorpresa que le dio esa novedad no fue tanta cuando al fin pudo dar con la mujer y tener un diálogo áspero con ella.

La curiosidad le había arrastrado a caminar por los pasillos que llevaban a su oficina; en realidad se había perdido —como de costumbre— y cansado de dar vueltas comenzó a abrir las puertas hasta que una de ellas resultó ser la de la teniente.

Nunca olvidaría esa tarde, tal vez porque verla de nuevo había sido, de alguna extraña manera que él no lograba entender, conectarse con un pasado que añoraba. Y conectarse con _él_ de paso.

No pasaba una noche sin pensar en el cocinero. Suponía que el muy bastardo se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir, y le consolaba profundamente recordar lo difícil que le había sido a Nami dar con el camino hacia el All Blue.

El legendario lugar, justamente, era mítico. La marina jamás intentaría buscar un pasaje que se consideraba parte de una leyenda para ir tras un pirata —por muy mugiwara que fuera este—, y ni tampoco Zoro había tenido en sus planes andar gritando por los cuarteles de la marina que el All Blue existía y que Pierna Negra allí residía.

Y en tal caso que la Marina gustase de creer en cuentos, necesitarían más que suerte para maniobrar un barco en esas corrientes.

Por todo eso ver a Tashigi le inquietó. Porque al verla le había nacido una urgente necesidad de dar con Sanji y corroborar que estaba bien. Se mostró molesto consigo mismo por reparar en asuntos que lo alejaban de su promesa, sin embargo esa sensación angustiante y opresora se esfumó como por arte de magia ante la figura de un niño de corta melena azabache que, junto a la madre, dibujaba en una hoja y sobre el escritorio.

Una conversación ardua dio inicio entre los adultos. La presencia del niño no ayudaba a amenizar el encuentro, aunque sí evitaba que la conversación subiera de tono. Zoro habló con ella dirigiéndole miradas recatadas, pero en ningún momento el crío despegó la vista de las hojas.

Las preguntas de rigor, entonces, fueron hechas: "¿Qué haces aquí?" "Hoy hace calor" "Soy Shichibukai, al menos hasta que tenga ganas."

No fue hasta que Zoro señaló con poca educación al infante que la marine se mostró realmente nerviosa.

—¿Él?

—Es mi hijo.

Zoro alzó las cejas sintiendo en su interior que sería descortés preguntarlo, pero la sospecha había acabado por calarle hondo y él no era muy dado a seguir al pie de la letra el comportamiento típico de las personas con tacto y buena educación.

—¿El padre? —Finalmente lo preguntó tratando de aparentar desinterés.

—Eres tú. —Había dicho ella con una calma exasperante, como si el tema no fuera en verdad relevante.

Se puso de pie y le ordenó al pequeño Raiken que fuera a pedirle a Smoker permiso para bajar a ver los barcos anclados. Era algo que al chico le encantaba hacer, podía pasar horas viéndolos zarpar y anclar sin cesar.

Cuando los adultos se quedaron solos, Tashigi fue la única que habló por varios minutos; Zoro se había quedado mudo. Le contó que Raiken tenía ocho años, que era muy inteligente, pero poco hablador.

El trato de ella no fue cordial, pero tampoco duro, en el fondo el espadachín entendía que la había puesto en una situación difícil. No podía siquiera reclamarle nada, pero el reclamo igualmente nació:

—¿No se te ocurrió buscarme para decirme que iba a ser padre?

—No pensé que te fuera a importar —Alzó los hombros, no lo conocía profundamente a Roronoa, pero no le parecía la clase de hombre hogareño y familiar.

Zoro no tuvo más opciones que aceptar aquella excusa. En el fondo no se hizo demasiado drama porque no podía negar que Tashigi tenía un buen punto. Haciendo uso de su escasa empatía, suponía que la mujer no se había sentido con el derecho de buscarlo por tierra y agua para hacerle responsable de algo que él no había pedido.

No era justo. Ni cargarle con el peso de una paternidad no pretendida, así como tampoco era justo haberle negado la posibilidad de conocerlo antes.

—Lo siento —dijo Tashigi, sin más.

Otra cosa no podía hacer, el tiempo había pasado y, después de todo, ahí estaba Zoro.

Había conocido a su hijo y recaía en él la responsabilidad de aceptar o negar en el presente esa paternidad tardía. Zoro no lo hizo verbal, pero le agradeció que la mujer no le insistiera con el tema. Era evidente que Tashigi había criado al niño sola y que no necesitaba nada de él. Zoro no se sentía capacitado para ser padre de la noche a la mañana, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes desentenderse del asunto sin más.

—Nunca le negué sus orígenes —aclaró Tashigi luego de un pronunciado silencio.

—¿Él sabe que soy su padre? —Preguntó, un poco sorprendido con esa revelación.

Al final, él único que no sabía nada era él. Acabó por sentirse ofendido con ese trato, pero de nuevo: no encontraba valederos motivos para enojarse con ella.

—Sabe que su padre es el ex cazador de pirata, y un Mugiwara —aclaró ella. —Sabe que es hijo de Roronoa Zoro —bajó la vista tratando de ocultar así lo mucho que le pesaba, porque ese detalle le había costado caro al pequeño Raiken en la escuela. Nadie dejaba de lado que era el hijo de un pirata buscado, temido y rechazado.

Zoro asintió y dio la vuelta, no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Tashigi entonces se quedó sin saber qué pensaba Roronoa al respecto. Tomó aire, sintiendo el corazón encogido. A Raiken no le había faltado una figura paterna gracias a Smoker, pero ciertamente no era igual el amigo de su madre que su propio padre.

La marine no podía ni quería exigirle a Zoro que cumpliera un rol que en su momento le había negado, pero en el fondo le agradaba la idea de que su hijo finalmente lo conociera.

No acabó por ser una relación modelo. Zoro no lo había visto más de dos veces al pequeño en todo un año, pero Raiken era lo suficientemente listo para entender que no era fácil para ninguno de los adultos. Nunca sintió que su padre no lo quisiera, ni tampoco que lo amase; entendía que la vida pirata era difícil, que los hombres en la era presente tenían obligaciones por cumplir, y que el mar los llevaba por senderos desconocidos.

Él mismo, a punto de cumplir los diez años, fantaseaba con la idea de poder tener una aventura como la que su padre biológico había tenido. No solía hacerle muchas preguntas a mamá al respecto, pero a medida que fue creciendo, lo hizo con él la necesidad de conocer sus orígenes.

De esa forma, Tashigi, todas las noches, le contaba un poco sobre Zoro y la tripulación. Ella estaba al tanto de las andanzas de los Mugiwara, durante todos esos años no había dejado de ir tras ellos, especialmente de Roronoa.

En esos relatos nocturnos cuidó en todo momento de no mostrar un Zoro ni como un héroe ni como un verdadero rufián, pese a que lo era a los ojos de la justicia. De esa manera Raiken creció conociendo a un Zoro bastante cercano al verdadero.

Sabía que su padre era un excelente espadachín, como también sabía que le gustaba mucho el sake. Que tenía un humor irascible, pero que a la vez podía ser sereno y calmado aun bajo presión y si la situación lo requería. Supo de los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado, y de lo difícil que siempre se lo había puesto a la marina.

De esos dos encuentros había pasado unos cuantos meses, y cuando Zoro pudo estar con su hijo por tercera vez —y por primera a solas— fue gracias a esa reunión de carácter urgente en donde la marina lo ultimaba.

No era nada de importancia, sólo se trataba de escoltar a los Nobles de Sabaody hacia el Nuevo Mundo evitando un ataque directo de los grupos revolucionarios que copaban las islas. Haber asistido le permitía tener un pase libre para ir al archipiélago; una vez allí buscaría más información sobre Nami. Y haber asistido, también, le ayudó a conocer un poco mejor al pequeño.

Tashigi había aparecido hecha un manojo de nervios y arrastrando consigo a Raiken de la mano. Necesitaba tiempo extra para terminar de preparar la cuadrilla encargada de ir hacia el Nuevo Mundo, y no podía hacerlo con el pequeño a cuestas por muy tranquilo y maduro que este fuera. Ya la habían reprendido sus superiores por mezclar asuntos familiares con el trabajo, y ella no era una mujer que antepusiese esas obligaciones por sobre su propio hijo.

Eso maravilló a Zoro, aunque no lo manifestó verbalmente. La Tashigi que él conocía en el pasado vivía por y para su trabajo. Nada se interponía entre él y ella. Ver ese lado maternal en el presente le había llamado la atención.

—¿Smoker? —Soltó Zoro en pos de ayudarla, le conmovía un poco verla en ese brete. El niño refunfuñó por lo bajo, mascullando que ya estaba grande y que sabía cuidarse solo.

—Está en el otro edificio y en media hora quieren todo listo —Lo había pensado desde el inicio, pero esperaba a que fuera Zoro quien se ofreciese—. No puedo dejarlo solo —le miró, insistente.

El espadachín se masajeó la nuca.

—Ray, si quieres puedes ir al puerto, pero no molestes a los que están trabajando.

El niño asintió y sin quejarse otra vez se fue, dedicándole una curiosa mirada al hombre de pelo verde. Tashigi tomó aire, se ajustó los lentes y dio la vuelta antes de soltar lo que prendía de su boca.

—Volveré en una hora, ¿podrás?

De pasar a esperar a que Zoro se ofreciera, la urgencia le había llevado a imponérselo. El espadachín no pudo objetar nada; contrariado se quedó unos segundos de pie en el pasillo mientras la veía irse a cumplir con su trabajo.

Se quedó congelado en el sitió hasta que decidió salir para asegurarse que el pequeño estuviera sano y a salvo.

Se había mal acostumbrado a andar pendiente de Luffy, como si fuera un niño que siempre necesitaba la vigilancia de un adulto para no meterse en problema, y por eso temió que el pequeño Raiken acabase envuelto en algún problema que manchase su nula reputación de padre.

Sin embargo al salir al exterior el contraste fue notorio, porque el pequeño Raiken estaba sentado en el pasto, mirando hacia el mar. No, no estaba trepado a la mesana de algún barco, ni estaba saqueando las despensas en busca de comida.

Acaso, el crío, ¿no jugaba? Lo notaba muy inexpresivo, o mejor dicho: demasiado calmo para ser un niño. Y eso, en el fondo, le hacía sentir que al menos tenían un lazo con él. Que algo de su padre había sacado.

Zoro se paró detrás de él contemplando lo mismo que el chico miraba. La ligera brisa despeinaba sus cabellos y las voces de los marines que trabajaban, cargando y descargando provisiones de los barcos, llegaba a ellos como ligeros murmullos.

Roronoa pensó en mil frases para comenzar a hablar y romper el hielo, desde un "hola" hasta un "¿Qué haces?" Pero la voz no le nacía por mucho que luchaba, así que se sentó junto al chico sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Cuando Raiken se percató de la cercanía, aprovechó para hacerle la pregunta que había querido formularle a ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—Mamá dice que eres mi papá, ¿es verdad?

Roronoa lo miró un poco sorprendido, en primer lugar por oír el tono de su voz, melodioso como el de todo infante, no obstante con admirable seguridad. Zoro tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo fue con otra pregunta.

—¿No le crees a tu madre?

El chico asintió y Zoro pudo sentir la mirada de él clavándose en su único ojo. De golpe, el niño pasó de mostrarse firme a lucir amedrentado. Había bajado la cabeza encogiendo las piernas.

Eso le sirvió a Roronoa para recordar que la mayoría de las veces las personas le temían; no era su intención lucir amenazante, al menos no todo el tiempo, pero sabía que solía inspirar terror. Por eso trató de mostrarse más accesible.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —Le preguntó, porque también era una de las tantas cuestiones que había acumulado desde que lo vio por primera vez.

El chico asintió, para después empezar a hablar con la misma seguridad de antes.

—A veces sí… a veces no —alzó un hombro, despreocupado—En el invierno es aburrido. En verano Smoker me compra toneladas de helado y en primavera aparecen algunas garcillas verdes. Me gusta verlas comer, son muy inteligentes para cazar.

—¿Sí? —Trató de ser condescendiente con él, quería seguir oyendo esa voz tan delicada y armoniosa—No sé mucho de aves, sólo las que son de mar. A veces logro identificarlas, pero no conozco sus nombres.

—Pues, es raro ver garcillas verdes por aquí, ellas son de agua dulce, pero a veces en primavera se ven algunas porque inician su largo viaje hasta su hogar. Para formar familia.

Zoro asintió con una ligera mueca de admiración. Descubrió así que el pequeño sabía mucho de aves, y era evidente que le apasionaban. ¿Hasta en eso se parecía a su madre? Zoro esperaba que pudiera encausar esa obsesión por las aves de la misma forma en la que Tashigi lo había hecho con las katana's.

La hora pasó velozmente. Cuando el chico se interrumpió Zoro miró hacia atrás buscando la razón y vio a la madre esperando por ellos; había tomado distancia para darles tiempo a despedirse.

—Tu madre te está esperando —dijo el espadachín deseando poder detener el tiempo unos segundos más.

Raiken se puso de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón, obediente al llamado de su madre, pero antes de irse volteó para preguntar.

—¿A dónde irás ahora?

Zoro arqueó las cejas sin entender del todo la pregunta, y por eso Raiken explicó.

—Mamá dice que eres pirata y que siempre estás viajando.

—Pues… una amiga necesita mi ayuda, así que iré a ayudarla.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu amiga?

—No lo sé. No tengo idea tampoco de que sea así, es decir… de que en verdad esté en peligro.

—¿Irás sin saber? —A Raiken no le parecía coherente hacer un viaje largo por una simple suposición. Él era más bien del corte pragmático.

—Sí —respondió con convicción—, alguien que para mí es importante puede necesitar mi ayuda. No puedo quedarme tranquilo sin estar seguro de que está a salvo—Trató de ilustrárselo al ver que el chico entendía su postura, pero no la compartía—. Si tú escuchas de boca de otro que a tu mamá le pasó algo feo, ¿no irías a ver si necesita tu ayuda?

Raiken asintió, eso era verdad.

—¿Volverás?

—Seguramente.

El chico le regaló una escueta sonrisa y gracias a esa mueca Zoro pudo asegurar que el chico era mucho más que serio. El detalle nuevamente no le molestaba.

—Ey… —lo llamó, y Raiken volteó una vez más—No… no le cuentes a nadie de mi viaje, ¿sí? Porque intentarán detenerme.

—Por supuesto, eres un pirata —dijo, con el tono de voz que su madre hubiera usado para reprenderlo.

Zoro se tentó y empezó a carcajear, en el mismo momento en el que Tashigi, impaciente, se acercó a ellos. Se lo llevó a Raiken susurrándole un "gracias" al espadachín, incapaz de poder en poner en palabras lo mucho que en verdad le agradecía la molestia de pasar tiempo con él para conocerse mejor.

Para Zoro no había sido ninguna molestia, pero sí admitía que se había sentido raro y desencajado. Necesitaba tomar un trago antes de abordar el barco que lo llevaría esa noche rumbo al archipiélago Sabaody. No obstante primero debía buscar a Boa, las miradas disimuladas de la mujer durante la reunión le habían perturbado.

* * *

><p><em>Raiquen significa "Ave nocturna" en Quechua. Parece que la historia de "Eso" se repite XD. Aunque este fic nació antes que "Eso", que conste.<em>

_1 de diciembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina_.


	5. V

**V**

* * *

><p>Boa se encogió en el asiento. Sentía que la vieja cicatriz en su espalda le ardía como un arcaico recordatorio de la miseria que le habían hecho vivir los Tenryuubito. Mandó a llamarla a la abuela Nyon, necesitaba cuanto antes de su sabiduría para lograr conciliar su deber con su querer. Sabía lo que implicaba que el mensaje del espadachín llegara a los oídos de ese hombre, y no estaba preparada para eso.<p>

…

Chopper se dio por vencido y acabó por frenar el navío cerca a una enorme roca sin vida, las corrientes se habían embravecido de tal forma que ambos acabaron por reconocer sus limitaciones.

El mar parecía estar en su contra, los azotaba con enormes olas y no dejaba quieto el pequeño barco. La tormenta incluso les obligaba a gritar para ser escuchados.

—¡Debemos seguir! —Brook salió al exterior sujetándose el sombrero para que el viento enfurecido no se lo volase.

—¡No puedo maniobrar el navío con esta tormenta! —se excusó con pena, en uno de los brazos había enredado parte de la soga de la vela principal como medida preventiva.

—¡No estamos muy lejos de Little Garden!

Pero Chopper igualmente no se animaba. Apretó los labios, sopesando el peligro. Tomó aire armándose de coraje. El pequeño barco no era el Thousand Sunny, y si bien por ese detalle era más fácil maniobrarlo, a la vez era más vulnerable en alta mar.

—¡Ayúdame con la vela, ¿quieres? —accedió el doctor dándose por vencido. El músico dejó el reducido espacio que era el camarote y la cocina, todo en un mismo cubículo, para ayudar a su amigo.

Ocupó su lugar tomando con la mano huesuda la soga. Chopper creyó oportuno aconsejarle que la atase a su cintura, pero sabía que así como era una buena forma de evitar perderla, también era una manera peligrosa de acabar con la vida de uno. Si el pequeño barco daba la vuelta como una campana, estar atado no era lo mejor. Ambos eran usuarios así que cualquier mínimo accidente sería fatal.

Chopper trató de alejar esos negros pensamientos y se concentró en el timón. Reanudó la marcha tomando las monstruosas olas con coraje y fervor.

—¡Gira a la derecha! —le indicó, colocando así el navío a sotavento. Había predicho que una enorme ola nacería apenas ellos alcanzasen a tomar distancia de la roca. Y así fue; golpeó tan fuerte que por un instante ambos creyeron que el barco daría la tan temida media vuelta.

Brook no tenía corazón, pero podía jurar que de tenerlo estaría latiendo incansablemente.

Chopper, una vez más reparaba en lo mucho que se la necesitaba a Nami, pensó con emoción que para la navegante no serían un desafío esas olas, que las enfrentaría con valentía y sin temor, pero había que ser realistas: él no era Nami. Sus conocimientos de navegación eran elementales, más no tan superiores como los de su amiga.

—¡A la izquierda, ahora a la izquierda!

Dos olas seguidas los sorprendió, la soga se deslizó de los huesos de Brook logrando que por eso la vela oscilase peligrosamente. Chopper ahogó la orden, porque comprendía que el músico sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Brook trató de enderezar la vela antes de que esta se inflase y partiese la madera, pero demasiado tarde.

El palo mayor cayó lentamente, y con él todas las esperanzas del doctor por sobrevivir. De mal en peor, la desesperación de Brook por arreglar el desastre le había llevado a escalar lo poco que quedaba del palo para tratar de aferrar otra vez la soga.

—¡Brook! —alcanzó a gritar el reno antes de ver como una ola gigantesca lo tragaba.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la impotencia lo dominó; ¿qué podía hacer él por rescatar a su amigo, siendo también un usuario?, dejó el timón de lado para acercarse al borde. No podía verlo, y no podía tampoco gritar. Sentía que ya había tragado medio mar, sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua salada y la garganta le ardía.

Levantó la cabeza, justo para ver como uno de esos leviatanes convertidos en olas corría con velocidad hacia él. Lo último que pensó cuando el agua lo arrastró al fondo fue en que le hubiera gustado verlos a todos una vez más. Sólo una vez más.

…

Forcejó para evitar que le colocasen el grillete al cuello, pero la habían golpeado tanto que se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia y, para cuando despertó, ya estaba acostada sobre un piso sucio y frío. La celda la compartía con otros tres sujetos que apenas había podido distinguir en la penumbra.

Una risa macabra proveniente de uno de ellos le erizó los pelos. Intentó incorporarse, ignorando las palabras de su compañero de calabozo.

—Una bella flor en un pantano.

Algo en esa frase le vino a recordar al cocinero de la tripulación. Pero Nami no pudo sonreír ante ese cumplido, pues el tono de voz y la intención eran por completo opuestas. Sanji sería incapaz de hacer algo que mancillase a una dama, y no podía asegurar lo mismo de ese hombre.

—Ey… —dijo uno de los carceleros, ojeando a la mugiwara por un breve instante para volver a reparar en las cartas y el juego—Si está marcada bajará su precio. Será mejor cambiarla de celda.

Su compañero alzó un hombro, restándole importancia.

—Igual no creo que sea virgen.

Ambos estallaron en risas, carcajadas que los demás reos acompañaron. Nami entendió sin necesidad de una ilustración, especialmente cuando el hombre más cerca a ella extendió una mano para acariciarle la pantorrilla con intenciones maliciosas.

—No me toques, pedazo de mierda —dijo entre dientes y tomando distancia.

—Qué boca sucia —se quejó el pirata, mostrando una gran hilera de dientes negros—. Una mujer tan bonita con ese lenguaje —chasqueó la lengua—, hay que educarte a ti.

Nami alcanzó a ponerse de pie justo a tiempo. El otro hombre que le había regalado el primer cumplido se acercó a ella para tomarla de los brazos. Un certero puntapié en la entrepierna lo dejó fuera de ring, el tercer hombre estalló en lozanas carcajadas, admirado con el coraje que mostraba la mujer. Pobre condenada, pensó. No imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Nami se tambaleó deduciendo acertadamente que estaba drogada, se apoyó contra la celda tratando de mantener la consciencia, buscó señales en su cuerpo, pero nada parecía indicar que habían ultrajado de ella. Le dolía horrores el cuello, el brazo y la columna, pero todo lo demás parecía seguir intacto.

El carcelero que había propuesto cambiarla de celda se acercó a la puerta. La muchacha sintió un deje de orgullo al notar las medidas preventivas que los hombres habían tomado para con ella, tal vez simplemente por ser una Mugiwara sabían que no debían subestimarla por ser mujer.

Nami se dejó conducir dócil porque sabía que en una celda aparte lograría estar más tranquila y lejos del peligro. Una vez en el calabozo, se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, vencida por el efecto adormecedor del narcótico que le habían suministrado.

En esas horas, que en realidad fueron minutos, ideó la forma de escapar. Llegó a la conclusión de que bajo el yugo de la droga no podría hacer demasiado. Palpó su pierna, buscando en vano su clima tact. No lo tenía consigo, era evidente que la habían despojado de todo lo que llevaba encima.

Suspiró, masajeándose el brazo derecho. Lo mejor sería hacer la "gran _Rayleigh_". Dejarse vender y robarle todo a su comprador para volver al bar de Shakky victoriosa. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, tratando de adivinar los movimientos que haría Shakky una vez que se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba.

No la conocía tanto como para atinarle, así que se dio por vencida enseguida. Tal vez ella junto al Rey Oscuro estarían planeando la forma de sacarla de allí, o quizás la dueña del bar concluyó que la Gata ladrona había ido tras una presa suculenta. Algún hombre bonito o algún ricachón.

Reparó en los detalles, como por ejemplo, que estaban preparando una subasta muy elitista. El recinto a donde la habían trasladado no era el mismo en el que Kami había estado. Ella permaneció en la celda, con una nueva dosis de la droga que le inyectaron en el brazo. Ahora entendía por qué lo sentía tan dormido. No pudo forcejear demasiado. Le dolía la cabeza horrores y suponía que era por los golpes.

Frente a ella desfilaron los compradores, haciendo preguntas técnicas como si en vez de una persona estuvieran ante un objeto.

—¿Es virgen? —preguntó un viejo arrugado con una mueca de asco. Los ojos brillaron cuando se posaron en la Mugiwara. Nami sabía que era una mujer muy bonita y deseada.

—No —respondió el subastador.

La navegante sintió un nudo en el estómago. Malditos bastardos, la habían auscultado allí abajo para comprobar si el himen estaba roto. Y no quería suponer que otras asquerosidades le habían hecho mientras estaba inconsciente. Juntó las piernas, pero seguía sin sentir que había sido penetrada recientemente.

No, no la habían violado.

Una mujer regordeta que no era un Tenryuubito hizo otra clase de preguntas:

—Necesito una mujer que esté con mis hijos y esta es muy joven. No me sirve.

Nami bajó la vista, cansada de escuchar esa clase de interrogaciones: "¿cuánto cuesta?" "Es muy cara", "Es muy barata, pero demasiado linda, eso va a traer problemas". Creyó que con suerte nadie la querría.

Pero el subastador estaba esperando a su comprador ideal, a una familia de Tenryuubito muy particular y adinerada que gustaba de coleccionar rarezas. Caprichos de la niña de la casa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, el subastador desplegó todo su encanto revelando detalles que hasta entonces se había guardado. Fue por partes, para tentar así al comprador.

—Es una mujer hermosa —afirmó una voz juvenil. Nami levantó la vista para reparar en un hombre joven de pelo castaño y rizado. En sus ojos negros logró ver lo que en muchos hombres podía ver: deseo.

Corrió la vista, hastiada.

—Además —apuntó el subastador—es una excelente navegante, sus mapas son únicos.

—No necesitamos una navegante, amor —Una mujer joven, que Nami supuso acertadamente que era la esposa, se colgó del brazo del hombre que la seguía mirando con codicia.

—¿Y sabe qué más? —El subastador se acarició las manos, guardando silencio como si estuviera a punto de soltar una respuesta trascendente—Es una auténtica Mugiwara.

Ante ellos extendió el cartel de recompensa, y tanto el hombre como la mujer Tenryuubito exhalaron un suspiro de sorpresa y encanto. Era claro que estaban ante una pirata mujer, y no cualquiera.

—La compro —dijo de inmediato el sujeto, incapaz de poder disimular su impaciencia. Su esposa no le reprochó la elección, llegado a ese punto hasta ella la quería tener entre sus esclavos.

—Seguramente es una mujer fuerte —caviló la Tenryuubito—. Puede hacer trabajo pesado si sabe navegar un barco.

—Bien, son 480.000.000 berries —dijo el subastador sin pestañear.

Esa cifra tenía demasiados ceros.

—¡Es muy cara para ser una mugrosa pirata! —la mujer montó en una frugal cólera.

—Es sólo una sucia humana de clase baja —El hombre en cambio se mostró contrariado, pero más sereno. Después de todo no quería perder esa compra.

—No puedo bajar el precio, entiendan que es una Mugiwara. Pirata y mugrosa, igual es una Mugiwara.

Nami sintió deseos de ponerse de pie y gritarles unas cuantas verdades, pero en esos años viviendo en el archipiélago había aprendido que mejor era guardarse los insultos. Los Tenryuubito no solían regalar muertes piadosas, eran famosos por sus métodos de tortura.

Ella, siendo mujer, seguramente iba a ser desgarrada por dentro. Usaban un extraño polvo que introducían en los genitales y una vez que ese polvo se disolvía, era como ácido. Las mujeres más fuertes tardaban tres días en morir, y sus gritos podían escucharse en todo el Grove Uno hasta el cuarenta y seis, sin cesar, día y noche.

Nami se rehusaba a padecer una muerte de ese estilo. Ella no moriría ahí, lo haría en el mar, con el timón entre las manos. Que la comprasen esos idiotas que se creían superiores. Les robaría y se marcharía triunfante.

—Bien —concedió el Tenryuubito luego de una acalorada discusión, había logrado quitarle un cero a esa cifra. Y no era poco—. Hablaré con _Padre_ —Era sabido también que el Señor se encargaban de pagar los gastos de esos caprichos.

—Se la lleva, entonces.

—Sí, pero con el arma —aclaró la mujer, adoraba coleccionar las pertenencias de sus esclavos.

Tenía un cuarto abarrotado con alfanjes, extrañas pistolas, cañones y demás adminículos de guerra. Se sentía excitada y poderosa con esos instrumentos en su poder aunque no supiera cómo usar ninguno de ellos.

—El arma se paga aparte.

Otra nueva discusión dio inicio entre el joven matrimonio y el subastador, pero Nami ya no prestaba atención. Comenzó a pensar en sus nakama, en Luffy especialmente, preguntándose que había sido de ellos. ¿Los volvería a ver? Sentía tantas ganas de hacerlo, tenía tanta necesidad de escuchar la voz de sus más cercanos, y no sólo de sus compañeros de batallas. Extrañaba su aldea natal. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de darse una vuelta y asegurarse así que todo marchaba en orden. La última misiva de su hermana la había puesto ansiosa.

Nojiko tenía algo muy importante que contarle, pero quería hacerlo personalmente. Suponía lo que podía ser porque al final de la misiva, en la posdata, había concluido con un "¿Te imaginas siendo tía?".

Nojiko se había casado hacia menos de un año, así que no le parecía descabellado suponer que esperaba un hijo. Pero la muy maldita jamás se lo aclaró, se limitaba a retarla y decirle que tenía que pasar por Cocoyashi a visitar a su familia.

No iba a morir en manos de esos desgraciados sin haber conocido antes al marido de su hermana y a su sobrino, o sobrina.

Tomó aire armándose de coraje. Le consolaba saber que ser vendida a piratas hubiera sido quizás mucho peor. O no, ella era una, después de todo… y sabía lidiar muy bien con los suyos. Sería más fácil para ella escapar en altamar engañando piratas que en la isla en donde residían los Nobles.

Le esperaba una vida dura por delante si no lograba encontrar la forma de huir. Por el momento la droga seguía haciendo efecto, y por la tercera dosis que le dieron dedujo que al menos dormiría un día entero. Tiempo suficiente para que fuera trasladada en barco rumbo a la isla sin peligro de fuga.

Maldita sean, murmuró Nami en su somnolencia, los Tenryuubitos, Luffy y la niña esa.

…


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

><p>Llevaba tres meses en aquella isla y todavía no había podido dar con ella. Si bien el plan había marchado dentro de lo esperado, no estaba rindiendo buenos frutos; pero Usopp sabía que debía ser paciente.<p>

Cuando los tenryuubito lo compraron, creyó que desde ese punto todo sería más fácil y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo mucho que se equivocaba.

La isla que albergaba a las familias de nobles era inmensa, en sí misma era una autentica fortaleza. Los rodeaba una gran masa de agua, aislándolos de todo aquello que ellos consideraban impuro.

En ese poco tiempo Usopp estudió el comportamiento de los nobles, porque sabía que tomar en cuenta los detalles le serviría a la hora de escapar.

Cada día era preciado, ya que le permitía tener una idea cercana de la situación. _Mantente cerca de tus amigos y aún más de tus enemigos_. Cierto que había sido muy imprudente de su parte y más allá de tener en claro sólo los primeros movimientos, el plan no había sido uno muy elaborado.

Supuso que una vez allí sabría qué hacer. Lo primordial era asegurarse de que Nami estaba bien, lo demás le resultaba secundario en ese momento.

La voz de Nauj, el capataz de la obra, llegó a sus oídos, firme y grave.

—¡Diez azotes al que esté holgazaneando! —Usopp oyó el ruido del látigo, con su consecuente grito.

Junto a él trabajaba un joven que había sido capturado en Sabaody acusado de robo; pero no por eso fue conducido a la fortaleza, sino porque en plena huida se había llevado por delante a un noble. Debía dar las gracias de que ese noble en cuestión hubiera optado por sumarlo a su rebaño de esclavos antes de matarlo.

No sabía mucho del chico, pero en su situación había desarrollado un lazo pequeño con él. Uno necesario para lograr subsistir en el día a día.

Gracias a él Usopp lograba ponerse al tanto, porque Daniel había llegado mucho antes que el Mugiwara. En esos meses le había explicado lo básico, por ejemplo, que los tenryuubitos clasificaban a sus esclavos de acuerdo a lo que eran.

Porque para los nobles un pirata no era algo igual a un sucio humano, como solían decirles. Por eso los hombres estaban encargados de la faena más dura, siendo los piratas quienes se llevaban la peor parte y que consistía en el trabajo más pesado. Las mujeres, en cambio, se volcaban a tareas del corte hogareño. Cosechaban, limpiaban las mansiones y atendían a la prole.

Daniel se tambaleó en su arnés, secándose con un brazo la frente perlada en transpiración. Usopp se desató el nudo y caminó por el delgado camino hasta llegar a él y lograr sostenerlo. Sabía que si Nauj notaba que habían dejado de picar la pared los castigaría con deleite y ardor.

—Déjame a mí —Usopp le quitó la masa de la mano—. Ponte ahí —le empujó delicadamente contra la roca, suponiendo que desde esa posición el capataz no podría verlo.

—¿La has encontrado? —preguntó el joven intentando incorporarse, el sol pegaba de lleno en su acalorado cuerpo aumentando la fiebre que la mala alimentación y la inexistente asistencia médica le habían provocado.

—Todavía no.

Usopp no le había contado a nadie más que a Daniel las razones que lo habían llevado ahí. Al principio el chico se rió, descreyendo de sus palabras. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se dejaría atrapar y vender? Pero la seriedad con la que Usopp se lo quedó mirando cuando acabó su confesión le dio a entender que al menos ese pirata sí.

Daniel admiraba a Usopp, quizás por ser joven, pero se maravillaba ante su férrea decisión de permanecer de pie contra viento y marea por una compañera de armas. Nauj nunca había podido doblegarlo y por eso solía ser el blanco favorito del verdugo. Con afán buscaba someterlo y por no conseguirlo lo aborrecía, porque Usopp no clamaba por su vida como los demás y le sostenía la mirada con fiereza, provocándole.

Daniel, aunque a veces se moría de ganas por mentarle la madre a él y a todos los tenryuubitos, no podía. Quería volver a casa junto a sus hermanos y sabía que muerto no lo lograría.

Un bulto cayó desde lo alto de la muralla que estaban erigiendo, algún desgraciado que no había soportado. Tarde o temprano muchos morían; el cansancio, las pocas horas de sueño, la ausente atención a las heridas que se provocaban trabajando, sumado a la mala alimentación, lograban mermar la fuerza de hombres que, al llegar, eran fuertes e imponentes como la misma muralla. Usopp mismo había perdido mucha masa muscular en apenas semanas. Estaba flaco y su barba crecida le daba el aspecto de un pescador, de un hombre de mar. Tenía mucha fuerza, eso tanto Daniel como Nauj lo sabían, pero su cuerpo había sufrido el maltrato.

Cuando la pronunciada calvicie del capataz se dejó ver, Daniel retomó la labor y Usopp volvió a su lugar. Si el joven seguía trabajando a ese ritmo y en esas condiciones, Usopp temía que muy pronto fuera él quien acabase a los pies del risco haciéndole compañía a los demás cadáveres. Para mal en peor, con el calor el hedor a muerte los alcanzaba hasta donde estaban.

Nauj pasó cerca de los dos dedicándole una mirada de asco al pirata, buscando quizás algún pretexto para llevarlo al cuarto especial y castigarlo. Pero Usopp no era idiota, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo para darle pie, y continuó trabajando con fervor. Cuando el capataz pasó de largo, le susurró a Daniel las novedades.

—Hoy he visto donde guardan la pólvora —se secó la frente y tragó saliva, sentía la garganta seca y llena de arcilla, pero ninguno de ellos tenía permitido interrumpir el trabajo y para beber agua debían esperar al final del día.

Daniel lo miró de una manera extraña, como si temiera lo que ese pirata podría llegar a hacer el día menos pensado.

—Van a colgarte si haces algo que…

—No sé si la voy a usar, pero saber donde está es útil.

Usopp reparaba en todos esos detalles, conocía las habitaciones importantes de cada Tenryuubito, donde comían, donde guardaban las armas, donde se reunían. A los ojos de Daniel podían parecer detalles menores, pero para el tirador no.

Sin embargo por mucho que hubiera buscado, no había podido dar ni con su kabuto —del que naturalmente fue despojado— ni con Nami. Sabía que sería difícil dar con ella. La isla estaba llena de esclavas y los tenryuubitos solían mantenerlas apartadas de los hombres para evitar —lo que ellos llamaban— la degeneración de la especie. Y no podía tampoco ir preguntando por ella sin levantar sospechas. Era mejor si no sabían que ellos dos tenían un lazo. Era mejor si no sabían que él estaba ahí por ella y que, al igual que ella, era un mugiwara.

Pero esa tarde su suerte cambió.

Al terminar el día, con el sol ya apagándose, los que estaban todavía con fuerza eran los que se encargaban de los más convalecientes. Usopp suspiró aliviado al ver que Daniel había logrado sobrevivir un día más. No se imaginaba trabajar en la muralla sin su compañía. No tendría con quien hablar y a quien contarle sus reflexiones. No confiaba en los demás esclavos, a fin de cuentas, todos querían salir de ahí y no escatimaban en medios.

Si un tenryuubito les prometía dejarlos marchar con sus familias a cambio de información, nadie dudaba de traicionar a aquel a quien habían llamado amigo. Pero Daniel era distinto. Usopp pensaba con emoción que tranquilamente podría ser un mugiwara. Tenía todos aquellos valores que Luffy tanto rescataba de la gente. Desde la primera vez que vio sus ojos supo que podía confiar en él.

Lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la roca y bajó en busca de los enormes barriles que contenían agua. Siempre era una buena excusa para pasear por entre medio de los cuarteles. Había notado semanas atrás que la muralla que sus propias manos encallecidas estaban alzando servía para aislar lo que sería la milicia del pueblo principal. Un verdadero fortín.

Dentro del patio principal que encerraban esas altas paredes, había diversos cuartos. Algunas oficinas de cargos importantes y habitaciones personales de aquellos esclavos como Nauj que tenían ciertos privilegios.

En uno de esos cuartos guardaban las armas y en el del al lado la pólvora. Trató de no mostrar demasiado interés en las puertas que estaban abiertas, siguió su camino hasta la alberca en busca de agua, cuidando de bajar la vista al suelo cuando un tenryuubito pasaba cerca; porque los nobles odiaban que los esclavos le mirasen directamente a los ojos.

Comenzó a cargar agua, observando hacia sus costados que más que algunos esclavos que iban cargando barriles estaba solo en el patio de tortura. Una puerta estaba abierta y no pudo reprimir la ansiedad de acercar la cabeza; craso error. Al tenryuubito que estaba dentro del cuarto no le pasó desapercibida la intromisión del esclavo.

Usopp volvió a su lugar, pensando rápidamente en alguna excusa creíble, incluso sabiendo que los tenryuubitos eran inclementes cuando se sentían ofendidos.

—L-lo siento señor, es que… me pareció ver pasar un unicornio, ¿sabe? Dicen que no existen, pero por las noches…

Usopp así hizo uso de su notable habilidad para crear coloridos cuentos. Qué ironía decir —mucho tiempo después— que eso le había salvado de una muerte segura. Porque más allá de saber que los nobles no dudaban un segundo en darle muerte a un esclavo si se sentían demasiado insultados, ese en particular estalló en frescas carcajadas. Tan lozanas que parecían las de un niño pese a que claramente se trataba de un anciano.

—Qué ocurrente —dijo el noble una vez que el cuento finalizó.

Usopp bajó la vista al suelo siguiendo el protocolo, pero algo en la postura del tenryuubito le llevaba a levantar la cabeza y espiarlo. En sus ojos viejos no lograba dar con el desprecio que solía verse en los otros nobles. Incluso le sonreía de una manera muy amena para ser uno.

—Dime jovencito… —continuó el tenryuubito. Usopp vio así que tampoco llevaba la máscara que aislaba el aire y que siempre solían colocarse en presencia de humanos comunes—¿qué pasó después de que liberaste al unicornio? Digo, la gente de la aldea se debió haber sentido muy triste.

Usopp carraspeó para contestarle con una rapidez que maravilló al viejo. Este se dio cuenta de inmediato que era un joven muy astuto, al menos debía serlo para tener esa capacidad de hilvanar historias sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlas antes. ¡Cuánta creatividad!, se dijo el viejo.

—_Padre_ —la voz de una mujer madura atravesó el patio de tortura—¿Qué hace aquí con un esclavo? Es peligroso —miró a Usopp y como este le sostenía la mirada. Por un momento, y ante el viejito, el mugiwara había olvidado seguir las reglas—¡¿Qué miras, mugroso insolente? —Tomó al anciano de un brazo, buscando con la mirada al capataz de la obra—¡Nauj, sucio humano, ¿dónde estás?

Usopp vio por sobre el hombro del anciano al capataz llegar corriendo. Nauj enseguida se postró a los pies de la señora, clamando piedad.

—Lo siento mucho, mi señora, se me escapó… —levantó la vista desde el suelo para mirar con aborrecimiento al pirata—pero ahora mismo me encargo. Le juro, le voy a azotar tanto que se le van a ir las ganas de pasear.

—¡Mas te vale, Nauj! ¡No eres irremplazable, te recuerdo!

—No mi señora, no se preocupe, yo me encargo de esta falta.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —dijo el viejo, sonriente al ver como el chico cuentista no mostraba atisbo de incomodidad ante la situación.

Se notaba que no corría una pizca de temor por sus venas, se notaba que era un valiente guerrero de los mares.

—Y usted, padre —se quejó la mujer—Sin protección, sin casco… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que haga caso?

—No soy un niño.

—Nauj, encárgate de este pedazo de porquería —le exigió la dama. Nauj se puso de pie, tomando a Usopp de un brazo. Si esa noche no lo mataba a azotes, al menos se desquitaría con saña.

Pero el viejito intervino, dando cuenta de que su posición allí dentro era una importante.

—No, Nauj, déjalo… —ordenó con una sonrisa, dando la vuelta e impulsando consigo a la mujer—Dile que me acompañe —le exigió él a la dama que intentaba arrastrarlo hacia el exterior del fortín.

—Padre —se quejó la dama.

—¿Qué? Necesito un esclavo que atienda algunas de mis necesidades, no me siento cómodo con las muchachitas.

Usopp agitó el brazo sacándose de encima a Nauj, la mujer tenryuubito se mostró contrariada. Abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Tú —le señaló—, ven, síguenos. Nauj, por favor, encárgate de escoltarnos. No sé que puede llegar a hacer un sucio pirata fuera de la fortaleza —murmuró realmente afectada por la decisión del viejo—. Báñalo y ponlo en condiciones.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Luego llévalo al jardín principal.

Usopp sintió ganas de volver sobre sus pasos y al menos despedirse de Daniel, pero no contaba con esa opción. Era caminar y seguir adelante; asimismo no podía dejar de lado de que estaba allí por Nami. Ese era su objetivo principal.

Desde esa noche la vida de Usopp dio un giro. Las tareas que le fueron encomendadas cambiaron abismalmente su estilo de vida, seguía haciendo el trabajo pesado, pero del tipo más doméstico: preparar los animales, las carretas, cargar leña.

En pocos días incluso aumentó de peso. El trabajo de campo labró su cuerpo, hasta dejarlo como en antaño lo había tenido. Todavía recordaba el cumplido de Nami en el Archipiélago, hacia casi diez años atrás: "¡Te han crecido los músculos, Usopp!".

Y todas las tardes se presentaba en la habitación principal del anciano a narrarle un cuento. No importaba cual, al viejito le gustaba oírle narrar locas aventuras. Muchas de ellas, sin que el anciano supiesen, eran verídicas, otras estaban adornadas por detalles extras y algunas eran completamente invención del tirador.

El anciano reía y acompañaba esas fábulas con mímicas. Parecía un niño pequeño al que le gustaba escuchar un cuento antes de ir a dormir.

El maltrato lo siguió sufriendo, pero era distinto. Estar fuera del fortín le sirvió para darse cuenta de que las numerosas familias de tenryuubitos no eran iguales entre sí. Algunos eran más crueles que otros, por ejemplo preferían usar a los humanos como medio de transporte, otros en cambio no, utilizaban caballos y bueyes.

En poco tiempo Usopp se encariñó con los animales a los que debía atender y aprendió a sobrellevar esa vida mucho menos dura que la que había llevado en el fortín. Cada tanto su mirada se perdía hacia esas enormes murallas, preguntándose si Daniel seguiría vivo.

Fue en una mañana en la que la joven pareja de tenryuubitos recién casada organizaba una fiesta, que logró ver a Nami a lo lejos. Llevaba puesta una delicada prenda tan transparente que uno no sólo podía ver su femenina desnudez, los adminículos y joyas daban cuenta de que era una de las esclavas favoritas.

Usopp sintió un nudo en el estómago. No le parecía raro suponer que hubiera acabado siendo una esclava sexual. Inclusive en cautiverio y maltratada, la belleza de Nami sobresalía por encima de la de toda las demás esclavas.

Ningún tenryuubito admitiría un contacto tan cercano con una simple humana, pero era evidente que sus tareas no se limitaban a fregar las mansiones y a atender los niños.

Cuando Nami vio a su amigo a través de la marea de gente que iba cargando los enseres para la fiesta, las piernas le temblaron. Quiso salir corriendo, abandonar su lugar junto al amo y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero a tiempo vio el gesto del tirador que le instaba a permanecer en su sitio.

Esa particular mirada de Usopp parecía indicarle que no se tomara tal atrevimiento. No sólo por el castigo que recibiría, más bien porque era prudente no dar a conocer su lazo.

Negó con la cabeza y perdió la mirada simulando que no la conocía, que era una esclava más cuya belleza había acaparado su atención por un breve intervalo.

Cuando pasó junto a ella lo hizo tan cerca que el volado de la prenda le rozó el moreno y curtido brazo desnudo; pudo sentir su colonia y el corazón le latió rabioso.

No se dejó llevar por la emoción. Al fin la había encontrado. Y estaba entera, fuerte y brava como siempre. Ahora lograr acercarse a ella y escapar sería el siguiente paso.

* * *

><p><em>Detesto que este fic se convierta en un What if?, pero a la vez siempre tuve muy presente que es algo inevitable cuando el manga está en proceso. Espero que pese a los detalles, les siga gustando ^^<em>

_Gracias por leer._

_15 de enero de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	7. VII

**VII**

* * *

><p>Perdió la consciencia y extrañamente la recuperó. Si así era la muerte y el paraíso, no resultaba nada prometedor. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, el pelaje pesado y humedecido. Abrió los ojos sin lograr enfocarlos. Algo titilaba en una negrura inmensa. Cuando logró visualizar bien se dio cuenta de que estaba boca arriba sobre algo áspero. Y lo que estaba frente a él era el cielo de la noche.<p>

Giró la cabeza abruptamente cuando la voz de Brook interrumpió su desconcierto.

—Menos mal que estás a salvo. Tú eres el doctor y yo mucho no puedo hacer —el músico rió con su característica risa. Había sonado jubilosa y llena de vida, como siempre.

—¿Qué…? —Chopper se quedó a medio decir, muchas preguntas se habían agolpado en su mente.

Pensó que habían muerto, que la ola había destrozado el barco contra el barranco, que ellos siendo usuarios habían sido condenados a morir en el fondo del mar, pero algo áspero como la lija seguía cobijándolo. Se sentó mirando a sus costados con desesperación. Mar, sólo mar, y bajo él:

—¡Laboon! —gritó con emoción, para de inmediato arrojarse boca abajo y besarla repetidamente en agradecimiento—¡No tengo tanta confianza contigo! —reconoció risueño—¡Pero gracias, me da tanta alegría verte!

Chopper no necesitaba que Brook le ilustrara lo que había pasado, pero el músico igualmente necesitó hacer ese merecido reconocimiento hacia la ballena.

—No me había dado cuenta de que nos seguía, pero… me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, Laboon —dijo, hablando con ella más que con el reno—Gracias, amiga. Nos salvaste la vida.

Con su mano huesuda acarició suavemente la dura piel del cetáceo y Laboon respondió con un chirrido ensordecer. Sobre ella, las grandes olas llegaban como pequeñas ondas. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, pero a salvo y seguros en el lomo de la ballena.

—No estamos muy lejos de Drum, Chopper-kun —lo miró de reojo y notó como el reno se encogía en el lugar.

—Mmmm —meditó al respecto—, perderíamos tiempo. —Admitía que le gustaba la idea de volver a pasar por su hogar, pero no tenía razones valederas para hacer ese desvío. —Arabasta queda más cerca, estoy seguro que Vivi nos podrá ayudar.

Necesitaban, cuanto antes, de un nuevo barco o al menos provisiones. Aun así más importante era encontrarse con Vivi por las novedades que el reino pudiera llegar a tener respecto al paradero de Nami.

Cuando Laboon se acercó a un barranco, frenó abruptamente. Brook entendió sin más que hasta ahí llegaba su amiga, adentrarse cerca de la costa sería peligroso para ella. Escalaron hasta subir por uno de los bordes y al tocar tierra firme notaron de inmediato que ante ellos se extendía un apabullante desierto. Chopper tragó saliva, Brook no porque ni siquiera tenía garganta. Meterse allí sin agua y sin alimento podría significar la muerte.

No tenían demasiadas opciones, por fortuna en el camino se cruzaron con algunos animales que sirvieron de guía, incluso Chopper consiguió que un cangrejo lo transportase un buen trecho hasta el oasis más cercano. El animalucho se había sentido en deuda con el reno pues le había atendido una vieja herida que en una pelea le había dejado inutilizada una de sus tenazas.

El clima de Arabasta era inclemente, pero ellos siguieron adelante.

Llegaron al reino cuando caía la noche, sin embargo no fue fácil dar con Vivi de buenas a primera. Antes tuvieron que armar suficiente revuelo para que Pell fuera a ver que estaba ocurriendo en la puerta del castillo. En cuanto reconoció a Chopper y luego al músico, los hizo pasar.

Vivi corrió hacia ellos abrazando a Chopper como si de un peluche se tratase y saludó a Brook con la misma emoción. Pese a que no había viajado con él y lo había visto tan sólo una vez en el reino cuando Luffy pasó a saludar, lo sentía un compañero.

Vivi estaba más hermosa que nunca, se la notaba con carácter, al menos con el de uno propio de un líder, pero al mismo tiempo dulce como siempre lo había sido desde pequeña. Atenta al dolor de la gente.

Cobra Nefertari y Koza se encontraban fuera del reinado, tratando de dar con focos de rebeldes y atender sus inquietudes; pero la mugiwara contó que su padre había intentado comprar a Nami en su momento. No era la mejor opción, pero en esas circunstancias resultaba ser lo más idóneo antes que enfrentar a los Tenryuubitos.

—Aunque mi padre ofreció dinero sin reparo alguno, se rehusaron a vendérsela —comentó Vivi afligida—, aparentemente la tenían reservada para un tenryuubito. Lo poco que sabemos es eso.

—Es bueno saber dónde buscar, Vivi-san —le consoló Brook. —Eso nos ahorra un montón de especulaciones.

—Lamento no ser de mucha utilidad.

Había intentado con su padre hacer uso de sus contactos y su posición, pero ante los tenryuubitos no eran más que un mugroso reinado. Uno entre miles. Cobra no había dudado en entregar oro y sumas desorbitantes de dinero a cambio de Nami, pero no hubo caso y la negociación murió apenas nació la intención.

—Nosotros no podemos levantar armas contra los tenryuubitos por el bien de nuestra gente.

—Lo entendemos, Vivi —Chopper se sintió desolado, porque notaba que la mujer estaba en una posición muy delicada—, y no creas que no eres de utilidad.

—¿Eh?

—Necesitamos muchas cosas.

Vivi asintió relajada al ver que podía ser útil. Cosas como un barco, comida, agua y demás adminículos no suponía un esfuerzo mayor cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus viejos amigos. Arabasta le debía mucho a los Mugiwara.

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, aunque imagino que tendrán prisa.

Brook asintió, tomando la palabra.

—Mañana a la mañana queremos estar camino a Water Seven.

La puerta de la sala principal se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación. Un niño pequeño de no más cinco años asomó su cabeza. Sus rizos color cyan emulaban los de su madre.

—Ansuz, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? —se acercó al niño y lo tomó de una mano—Ya que estás aquí, ven… quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Ya te conté de ellos…

—¿Los que salvaron Arabasta, mami? —Como futuro príncipe, estaba al tanto de muchos detalles que la mayoría de los niños tildarían de "aburridos".

Aunque para él igualmente lo fuese, era también su obligación conocer todo sobre el reino desde temprana edad.

Brook rió, abochornado.

—Bueno, yo no fui parte de esa gesta y no tuve el honor de conocer a tu madre en su momento, pero él sí —señaló a Chopper quien ya había comenzado a danzar en la silla reprimiendo a tiempo un "el reconocimiento no me hará feliz, idiota".

—Mira mami, el esqueleto habla —Pero al niño sólo eso le había llamado la atención.

Vivi rió un poco avergonzada por la soltura de su hijo.

—No debes señalar a la gente —bajó la mano del niño cuyo dedo apuntaba a Brook.

Ansuz tomó un lugar en las faldas de su madre y escuchando la conversación de los adultos volvió a quedarse dormido. Muy entrada en la noche Vivi los llevó por las inmediaciones del palacio para que descansaran en un cuarto antes de partir. Acostó a su hijo y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero la idea de que Nami estuviera en ese momento pasando por una situación desagradable no le daba paz.

Lamentando la ausencia de Koza, logró quedarse dormida luego de consolarse diciéndose que ellos lograrían rescatar a Nami. No había nada que los mugiwara no pudieran hacer, ningún obstáculo que no pudieran sortear. Eso Vivi lo sabía muy bien.

…

Cuando al otro día zarparon en un barco fácil de maniobrar y lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar desapercibidos, Laboon los siguió por detrás. Brook entonces se preguntó si sería prudente llevarlos con ellos todo ese viaje; pero hacerle entrar en razón a la terca ballena era un caso perdido. Recordó la última vez que se separaron y algo dentro de él le decía que así sería mejor: no quería volver a apartarse de ella por otros cincuenta años más.

…

Paulie exhaló una gran bocanada logrando que sus facciones se perdieran de vista por un momento tras la espesa cortina de humo. Iceburg miró hacia la ventana, viendo al enviado del gobierno yéndose con paso firme y furioso.

Otra vez había logrado evitar una pesquisa a fondo. No en vano sospechaban que Franky estaba refugiado ahí. El enviado acabó por aceptar la derrota cuando Iceburg le exigió una carta firmada y sellada que lo ultimase a permitir un allanamiento, en caso contrario no tenía ninguna obligación de abrirles las puertas.

No supo cuánto tiempo más lograría sostener la mentira, esconder un barco como el Sunny por tantos años no era algo sencillo.

—Otra vez Franky ha hecho de las suyas en el muelle uno —comentó Paulie, pero Iceburg no lo escuchó, o sí, pero en esos momentos tenía otros asuntos en su mente—. Parece que no entiende el significado de "oculto"; si no hubiera sido por esa mujer...

—Nmá… ya sabes cómo es… —Sonrió—un niño pequeño que está impaciente.

—Santo Dios, que ya está viejo —se puso de pie. —Insiste con eso de salir al mar.

—El Thousand Sunny aún tiene mucho por navegar, es un gran barco.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la secretaria recientemente contratada. Paulie se reservó las ganas de gritarle desvergonzada por llevar un traje tan escotado siendo tan jovencita. La chica lo enmudeció al revelar las razones de la interrupción.

—Hay unos sujetos muy extraños preguntando por usted. —Habían estado todo el día insistiendo con tener una cita con Iceburg-san—. Dicen que los conoce.

—¿Quiénes son?

La muchacha, que no debía tener más de dieciséis primaveras, abrió la boca no muy segura de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Uno tiene un disfraz de un esqueleto y el otro un… ser… algo peludo. Me dieron sus nombres, pero por el tiempo que les tomó decírmelo intuyo que no me dijeron la verdad al respecto.

Ella poco y nada sabía sobre piratas famosos. Conocía más o menos algunos integrantes de la tripulación del rey pirata. Asimismo Vivi les había regalado para el viaje un disfraz. "Aunque no sean de los más buscados, son mugiwara, chicos. Deben cuidarse", había dicho reprendiéndolos como si fuera una madre.

A Paulie el cigarro se le cayó de la boca y lo atajó justo a tiempo de que diera contra la alfombra incendiándola. Iceburg plantó una sonrisa de satisfacción. No porque la idea de despedirse de nuevo le alegrase, sino porque sabía que Cutty Flam no estaría a salvo por mucho tiempo más en Water Seven. Así como también sabía que no era feliz allí.

La idea de que habían ido a por él, sin saberlo con certeza, le aliviaba de sus mayores preocupaciones.

—Hazlos pasar —indicó.

La chica se mostró un poco sorprendida por esa muestra de imprudencia. Ni siquiera se había molestado en esperar a que les dijera el nombre supuestamente inventado. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que sería osado de su parte preguntarle si estaba seguro, así que asintió y fue en busca de los dos extraños sujetos.

—Aquí están señor —señaló a Chopper—El señor Tony… —miró al músico—Y el señor Tono.

Paulie ahogó la carcajada a tiempo, pero Iceburg negó con la cabeza. Cuando la muchacha cerró la puerta, lo preguntó:

—¿No se les ocurrió un nombre mejor?

—¡Iceburg-san! —Saludó Chopper quitándose la capa, las gafas y el bigote falso, y Brook lo imitó.

—Tanto tiempo, Mugiwara's —correspondió con ecuanimidad—supongo que vienen en busca de Franky, cierto.

—¡Santas bragas!, qué bueno, entonces está aquí —exclamó Brook y Iceburg asintió.

—Paulie, ¿podrías ubicarlos y decirles que esperen en el lugar de siempre?

Paulie salió de la oficina en busca del cyborg. Iceburg entonces se puso de pie y les pidió que lo acompañaran. Por prudencia debían tomar un camino libre de posibles marines e infiltrados. Les ofreció lo básico: un refrigerio e incluso descansar del viaje largo antes de presentarse con Franky, pero los mugiwara tenían apuros y no era para menos.

—Sigan por la costa —indicó Iceburg frenando el paso, dejando en claro que hasta ahí podría acompañarlos. Sería raro ver al intendente del pueblo metiéndose en la zona considerada liberada. —Verán los cimientos de la vieja Franky House. Sigan derecho hasta un barranco, luego busquen una escalera y caminen por el borde, llegarán ante una puerta. Golpeen tres veces, hagan una pausa y luego golpeen dos veces más. Si se equivocan recibirán en respuesta una ráfaga de tiros, así que tengan cuidado.

—¡Pero Franky no nos haría eso! —Se horrorizó Chopper.

—Es un sistema que se activa si el sensor de la puerta no interpreta el código. Ah, y a veces se activa por error.

—Eso me deja más tranquilo, Iceburg-san —bromeó el esqueleto.

Con esas indicaciones el músico y el doctor le agradecieron la ayuda. La impaciencia estaba mellando sus espíritus, cada minuto era tan preciado que cuando el día moría sentían que estaban cada vez más lejos de Nami, en vez de cerca.

Al llegar a la mentada puerta, esta estaba abierta. Por lo visto Paulie había dado con Franky a tiempo y ya estaba advertido de la visita. El largo pasillo, sumido en una oscuridad inquietante logró ponerlos con los sentidos en alerta. Chopper olfateó el ambiente; olía a metal, a aceite y a cola… sonrió abiertamente porque también reconocía el olor de Franky, y otro, que le era sumamente familiar.

—¡_Brothers_! —gritó Franky haciendo una pose. En ese momento las luces se encendieron iluminando de lleno las nuevas refacciones en su cuerpo. Siempre estaba haciéndose retoques.

A pesar de que habían pasado casi diez años desde la última vez que se vieron era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido en verdad. Como si tan sólo ayer hubieran dicho "hasta luego".

Chopper y Brook no tardaron en revelar las razones de su visita, Franky así supo que no estaban allí de vacaciones.

—Nami-_sister_ está en graves problemas si la tienen los tenryuubitos —golpeó el metal que hacía de pared—, encerrado aquí no me entero nunca de nada.

Lamentaba la situación porque sabía que los nobles no se andaban con vueltas. Si tenían que dejarle una bala en la cabeza a un humano, no dudaban. Y ciertamente Nami era una chica con clase, no se dejaría sublimar así como así. ¿Podía darla por perdida? No, no debía pensar así.

Ni Brook ni Chopper necesitaron hacerle la pregunta, desde ya que Franky no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que un nakama estaba en apuros. Iría con ellos a Sabaody. Después de todo la marina se había vuelto insoportable y ya ni caminar por las calles se podía.

—No tenemos idea de dónde pueda estar Luffy, pero el reino de Arabasta mandó a un mensajero rumbo a Syrup. —Enumeró Chopper—Sanji sabemos que está en el All Blue, si es que no se ha movido de allí.

—Zoro es shichibukai —continuó Franky con una enorme sonrisa. —Ya debe estar al tanto y cortando cabezas.

—El tema es Robin-san —se lamentó el músico, pero Franky ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—Localizar a Nico Robin es mucho más fácil de lo que creen, pero ahora —batió las palmas—hay un nakama que quiere verlos.

Los llevó a través del bunker hasta una ensenada, en ella el Thousand Sunny estaba anclado, esperando ansioso por surcar las aguas. Chopper no reprimió las lágrimas cuando subió a bordo del amado barco una vez más.

Faltaba el capitán, ese barco tenía uno. Luffy, _¿dónde estás?,_ fue la pregunta colectiva. No sentían que fuera prudente sacar el Sunny a navegar de nuevo sin estar con la tripulación completa, pero tampoco iban a dejarlo con las ganas de hacerse a la mar, ¿verdad?

…


	8. VIII

_Sip, van a ir más largos a partir de ahora (pero no por mucho tiempo XD, después volveré a la otra extensión, es que esto ya lo tenía escrito así)._

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

* * *

><p>La mujer pegó un grito cuando vio a un hombre demasiado <em>guapo<em> salir de entre el follaje cubierto de hojas, sucio y desalineado. Duval intentó tranquilizarla, pero lejos de conseguirlo la señora había optado por salir corriendo.

Viró y vio una pequeña casilla. ¡Al fin civilización! Adentrándose en el pueblo notó sin dificultad que los aldeanos no eran muy adeptos a conversar con extranjeros. Ir preguntando por un pirata cuya cabeza tenía un precio demasiado alto no le parecía prudente tampoco, así que decidió averiguar el paradero de la niña.

Fue peor. Quedó como todo un pervertido acosador de niñas. Al finalizar el día pensó en darse por vencido. El All Blue poseía demasiadas islas como para dar con el maestro de forma tan rápida y sencilla; podía estar en esa, como en cualquiera de las otras islas.

Sin embargo cuando ya pensaba en claudicar, un rejunte de niños que venía acompañado de un adulto llamó su atención; quizás porque caminaban en dirección a él, quizás porque lo señalaban, quizás porque lucían muy amenazantes.

—Este —dijo el niño—, este es el hombre que andaba persiguiendo a Umi.

Duval intentó agudizar la vista en la negrura de la noche, pero sólo podía percibir las ansias asesina de quien, evidentemente, era el padre de la niña acosada.

—Te voy a quitar las ganas de perseguir niñas a patadas, malnacido —bramó el pirata, y Duval reconoció el tono de voz de inmediato.

—¡Maestro! —Se puso de pie de un salto, justo al mismo tiempo que Sanji había levantado la pierna que bajó justo a tiempo al reconocerlo.

—Ah, eres tú —murmuró con desaire luego de unos segundos de infinita sorpresa.

—¡Tantos años y me dice así! —se lamentó el pupilo—¡Está como siempre, maestro! —Lo tomó de los brazos—Aunque con tanta barba y el pelo tan crecido se me hace difícil reconocerlo —y lo sacudió.

Ponte de acuerdo Duval: _¿Cómo siempre o cambiado? _Sanji alzó las cejas, preguntándose qué motivos podía tener ese loco narcisista para haber cruzado todos los mares hasta el All Blue.

—Luces fatal —Sanji lo miró de arriba abajo y pitando de un cigarrillo, los niños al ver que no correría sangre se dispersaron para ir a sus respectivas casas—, ¿qué te pasó?

—¡De todo, maestro! —Dramatizó—¡Por empezar…! —pero Sanji no lo escuchó, dio la vuelta para volver por donde había llegado—¡¿No va a escucharme?

—Supongo que estarás cansado y hambriento, sígueme. Me contarás en el camino.

Y mientras Duval lo seguía supo así que Sanji era bastante conocido en esa cadena de Islas. No era para menos, nunca habían tenido un cocinero tan diestro. Que fuera pirata a la gente no le quitaba el sueño, ya que el All Blue albergaba a las personas más extrañas del planeta; a fugitivos, a soñadores que creían en su existencia, a locos.

Cuando llegaron a la modesta casa del Mugiwara, a la mesa estaba sentada la niña que en las primeras horas de la mañana Duval había visto.

—¡Tú!

La niña no dijo ni hizo nada, volvió a tomar otro bocado con la cuchara y siguió comiendo, a su lado había un niño pequeño de cabello negro y rizado. De esa forma Duval confirmaba lo que sospechaba: ese angelito de cabellos rubios era la hija de su maestro y el niño sentado a su lado que lo miraba con extrañeza, su hermanito.

Se sentó a la mesa a comer mientras Sanji acostaba a sus pequeños en sus respectivas literas, y por eso le llamó la atención no ver una figura femenina en la casa, aunque sin dudas el toque de una dama había. Aquel orden, aquellos adornos… Quizás no hacía mucho sí había una mujer viviendo bajo ese mismo techo.

Cuando Sanji volvió y le ofreció café ambos se sumieron en una conversación más suelta ya sin la presencia de los niños.

—Sí, me casé —respondió el cocinero—, pero mi esposa murió poco tiempo después de dar a luz a Ice. —Encendió el cigarrillo para continuar hablando al soltar una gran bocanada de humo—, los doctores dijeron que era algo, dentro de todo, normal. Algunos embarazos debilitan a las madres y sacan a relucir enfermedades —dejó caer la ceniza, el tono de su voz era parco, casi sin emoción—. Su corazón estaba gastado, eso dijeron.

—Oh, lo siento. —De inmediato se sintió arrepentido de haberle orillado al maestro a revelar esos recuerdos que, sin dudas, debían ser dolorosos.

—Está bien, pasó hace tres años… ya lo he superado. Los niños me necesitaban —suspiró recargando la espalda contra la silla—. Umi no habla.

—¿Eh?

—Desde la muerte de su madre —alzó los hombros—sin razón aparente, dejó de hablar. Ni una palabra. Desde hace tres años que no me dice _papá_ —sonrió, con cierta melancolía que a Duval no le pasó desapercibida.

De golpe y sin razón comenzó a llorar escandalosamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? —Iba a despertar a los niños si seguía gritando así.

—¡No, es que… me emociona que comparta todo esto conmigo!

—Me preguntaste, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… ¡Es terrible! ¡Peor que _Una casita en la pradera_, maestro, debería escribir un libro!

—Ya… dime, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —Porque era evidente que Duval no estaba allí de visitas o vacaciones.

En ese punto no supo si era prudente revelar de buenas a primeras sus razones, así que optó por hacerse el misterioso.

—¿Qué es lo último que sabe de los Mugiwara?

—Pues —alzó las cejas, suspirando en señal de sentido hartazgo—, Usopp volvió a su aldea, mi adorada Nami-swan se quedó con Shakky, Zoro aceptó ser… shichibukai —en ese punto silenció, porque hacía años que había dejado de mencionar el nombre del espadachín en voz alta.

Algo dentro de él se había quebrado. La distancia y los años de ausencia volvían a doler como al inicio.

—Bueno —continuó Duval al ver que su maestro se había quedado suspendido en el tiempo—, vengo de Sabaody con noticias frescas sobre la mugiwara Nami.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —Sanji recuperó toda la atención que nunca le ponía a Duval.

—La apresaron y, aparentemente, la vendieron a un tenryuubito. —Se aclaró la garganta—Alguien tan lindo como yo tiene muchos contactos, y en este momento deben tener más novedades, pero yo opté por hacerme a la mar en busca de usted.

—¡¿Que a Nami la tienen esos bastardos? —Se puso de pie para sacudirlo de la camisa.

Sanji sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer los nobles con un humano que, encima de humano, era pirata… y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Es imposible, Nami es fuerte —se puso de pie para apagar la hornalla antes de que el agua se evaporase—. Nami es…

—Los tenryuubitos se han hecho fuertes en todos estos años —explicó Duval—. La milicia que se encarga de protegerlos son los marines más capacitados. Lo mejor de la elite. El gobierno…

—Ya sé toda esa mierda —lo calló despectivamente, no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía sobre la supuesta nobleza de la Tierra. Le daban tanto asco.

—Shakky y Rayleigh están buscando la mejor ruta para ir tras ella sin que por eso los tenryuubitos sepan quienes están involucrados.

Sanji asintió, sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer en represalia. Toda la gente que amaban, todos sus conocidos estarían en peligro.

—Rayleigh está viejo y muy enfermo, pero sigue siendo un digno tripulante de Roger.

Ya para esas alturas Sanji no lo escuchaba, se había sumido en sus pensamientos. En su interior sabía que sus nakama no se quedarían de brazos cruzados al saber que Nami estaba en tierra enemiga. Pensó en Zoro, que debía haber sido el primero en enterarse. Quizás él solo ya le hubiera dado ayuda. Y a raíz de eso nació otro pensamiento que hizo verbal.

—Nami no es la clase de princesa que se sienta a esperar a que la rescaten. Seguramente debe estar tramando algo.

Duval siguió hablando, notando que la decisión que le dejaba a Sanji era una difícil. Había ido en su búsqueda sabiendo que su maestro sería incapaz de darle la espalda a un nakama, había salido de Sabaody prometiéndoles a Shakky y a Rayleigh que volvería con _Kurohashi_, pero la situación que tenía en frente era complicada.

—Lamento mucho haber venido con estas noticias.

—No, está bien —negó el cocinero, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando un punto fijo en la mesa—. Prefiero saber.

—No tiene que darme una respuesta hoy —aclaró—. Mañana buscaré mi moto y volveré a Sabaody, si quiere venir yo gustoso lo acercaré, y si no, es entendible.

Sanji lo miró sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que detrás de toda esa masa narcisista se escondiera una persona verdadera, alguien capaz de ver a través de la situación en sí. Hasta se sintió orgulloso de que su joven _padawan_ hubiera madurado tanto.

—No tengo nada qué pensar, Nami está en problemas.

Duval no quiso decir lo obvio, además estaba cansado, quería acabar con la charla para darse un baño —porque ya no soportaba verse tan feo— y acostarse a dormir. Sanji, en cambio, permaneció despierto, fumando en el descanso de la puerta delantera y mirando las estrellas.

No sabía si estaba preparado para esa nueva aventura, quizás tenía miedo porque sabía que existían altas probabilidades de volverlo a ver. A Zoro. ¿Todavía estaba enojado con él? Nunca supo si lo suyo era en verdad enojo, tal vez más bien se trataba de decepción.

Cuando llegó al All Blue para asentarse en esas aguas creyó fervientemente que Zoro algún día iría a por él, como en su momento se lo había prometido. Pero los días pasaron, las noticias llegaron y con él las esperanzas murieron. Porque Zoro se había hecho shichibukai, porque Zoro, pese a saber donde estaba él, jamás se había molestado en irlo a visitar, siquiera en mandarle una mísera postal.

Era como si de repente ellos dos hubieran pasado a ser simples desconocidos. Se sintió tan idiota por aguardarlo con ilusiones cual princesa virgen que espera por el arribo gallardo de su príncipe azul.

Patético.

Y en esa soledad, que sublimaba cocinando como si su vida dependiera de eso, la conoció a _ella_.

Le recordaba tanto a su capitán, no físicamente ¡por Dios! Que Sara tenía pechos pequeños y una cadera diminuta, parecía una niña casi, pero era mujer de pies a cabeza y aun más elemental: en espíritu. En lo que le recordaba a su capitán era en detalles que más de uno tildaría tontos. Porque Sara tenía un hambre voraz y nunca olvidaba sonreír. Era obstinada y muy descuidada en el trato.

La conoció justamente porque él se había hecho un famoso cocinero en el All Blue y ella quería comer la mejor comida de todo el All Blue. Claro que no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar platos tan caros, pero Sanji también era famoso por no preocuparse por esos pormenores, menos si esos pormenores venían de muchachitas.

De esa manera llegó a preguntar cómo podía comer tanto y no engordar un gramo. Tiempo después lo supo: trabajaba sin descanso labrando el campo junto a su madre. Las dos estaban solas y no tenían otra entrada de dinero.

No se enamoraron de inmediato. Sanji tenía una herida abierta y muy profunda que Zoro le había dejado, y su mera sombra ni siquiera le permitía ser el Sanji de antaño: no correteaba chicas, no las llenaba de cumplidos. Seguía siendo atento con las damas, pero ya sin esperanzas de encontrar amor en ellas.

Ya no creía en el amor. Podía darle las gracias a Zoro por eso.

No quería volver a enamorarse de alguien y atravesar todos los estadios de un corazón roto. Él, aunque pareciera un hombre muy fuerte, era demasiado frágil en ese aspecto.

Pero Sara se fue colando en su día a día. Le ofreció trabajo en uno de sus restaurantes, para al poco tiempo retarla por comerse todo y acabar sonriendo al darse cuenta que hasta los gestos de ella cuando le regañaba le recordaban a su capitán. Luego se sentía culpable por haberle retado —era una mujer, aunque sus actitudes distaran de ser femeninas— y la colmaba de regalos y cumplidos que ella apreciaba más allá de lo común. Es que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones por parte de los hombres.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sanji logró resaltar por encima de otros cocineros, su fortuna no era cuantiosa, pero si lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente. Le ofreció matrimonio a Sara, con el fin de aliviar en parte su soledad y en parte la calidad de vida de ella. Con el tiempo nació Umi, y más tarde Ice. Antes de que Sanji pudiera darse cuenta de que sí, la amaba, Sara había partido del mundo.

Nunca dejó de sentirse agradecido por su presencia. La ausencia de Zoro no dolía tanto cuando ella estaba a su lado, y los niños, benditos sean, le habían dado más de un motivo para seguir adelante.

Durante ese tiempo había vivido por y para ellos, pensando en su futuro y en verlos crecer, pero ahora Duval aparecía con una terrible noticia que lo llevaría irremediablemente a ese pasado que creía haber dejado atrás.

Lo cierto es que Sanji siempre se sintió un pirata. Podía culparlo a Zeff y a Luffy por ello, pero su corazón estaba en el mar, en las aventuras. Y en Zoro.

Viendo el día clarear lentamente se puso de pie sabiendo que ya había tomado una decisión, pero no podía irse así como así.

…

Cuando Duval despertó escuchó la voz de dos adultos discutiendo entre sí y la de un niño jugando a ser pirata. Ice se acercó al camastro donde estaba acostado y berreó blandiendo una espada de madera:

—¡Tú, sucio pirata, ahora morirás!

Duval alzó una ceja, ¿qué clase de educación tenían esos niños? Claro, con un padre así no se podía pedir demasiado.

—¡Ice, ven aquí! —Lo llamó Sanji, y Duval entonces se puso de pie para levantarse, motivado por el aroma de un suculento desayuno. En la mesa ya estaba sentada la niña quien se limitó a mirarlo un instante para después seguir comiendo lo que estaba en el plato.

Sanji entró sacudiéndose las botas sucias de barro y hablando con el menor.

—Te portarás bien y cuidarás a tu hermana, ¿cierto?

—Sí —afirmó con convicción.

—Umi —le sonrió—tú eres la mayor así que ayúdala a la abuela con las tareas de la casa —luego los miró a los dos—; no la hagan berrear que ya está viejita.

—¡Viejos son los trapos! —gritó una mujer mayor entrando por la arcada, eran tan gorda que Duval temió que no lograse atravesar el marco de la puerta—¡Sanji! ¡Quiero hablar a solas contigo! —Lo llamó con un dedo y una mirada muy intimidante.

Otra vez afuera ambos parecían mantener una nueva discusión acalorada. Duval sentado con los niños no podía oír lo que conversaban, pero parecía que su presencia había desatado una tormenta en la familia.

—¿Te lo vas a llevar a mi papá? —Preguntó Ice sumiéndolo en la desesperación.

—Pero lo devolveré pronto —dijo, al no saber qué decir para consolar al crío.

Umi dejó la cuchara dentro del plato y se puso de pie para ir hasta su cuarto y acostarse en la cama abrazando su muñeco favorito. En ese punto Duval se sintió el malnacido más grande del universo.

Cuando Sanji volvió a entrar tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, la señora regordeta en cambio pasó con un semblante furioso rumbo al cuarto de la niña.

—¿Qué le sucede a mi princesita? —preguntó sentándose como podía a un costado del camastro logrando que por su peso este tambalease peligrosamente con la niña en él.

—¿Has terminado de desayunar? —Le preguntó Sanji a Duval.

—Todavía no empecé.

—Apura, que cuando termines nos iremos.

Duval no necesitó preguntarlo, se notaba que Sanji había tomado ya una decisión y por lo apurado que parecía temía arrepentirse antes de dejar atrás el All Blue.

Mientras Duval terminaba de desayunar, Sanji hizo un pequeño bolso de mano con lo más elemental. Sentado en su cama no notó que Ice se había acercado a él. Cuando levantó la vista y lo vio le dio un abrazo fuerte que lo llevó al pequeño a reclamar.

—Papá, me estás dejando sin aire.

—Cuida a tu hermana, ¿sí?

—Ya me lo dijiste cien veces —bufó molesto.

—Y cuídate tú también.

—Eso también ya me lo dijiste cien veces.

Sanji sonrió acomodándole uno de los pequeños resortes que le caían desordenadamente sobre la frente. Él le recordaba tanto a Sara que a veces le dolía verlo fijamente a la cara y reparar en esas mismas facciones.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

Sanji tragó saliva, sabía que la vida que llevaban los Mugiwara no era una muy segura. En el All Blue hallaba el confort de un hogar y una familia, pero a bordo del Thousand Sunny y con los tenryuubitos como enemigos la muerte podía llegar en cualquier momento.

—No sé, trataré de que sea pronto.

—Si te vas yo también voy a dejar de hablar como Umi —amenazó.

Sanji rió apenas, aunque en realidad sentía ganas de llorar. De golpe entendió lo que el pequeño trataba de decirle.

—Te prometo que volveré, no sé cuando, pero volveré.

No pensaba morir; no estaba en sus planes dejarlos solos. Si bien tenían a su abuela y eso le reconfortaba, sabía que la vida sería dura para ellos si él no regresaba. Había cometido el error de hacerlos muy dependientes a él.

Se puso de pie tomando el bolso que estaba a un lado y caminó hasta la cocina donde Duval lo esperaba ya listo para volver a Sabaody. La señora tenía a Umi bajo el ala de su brazo, la niña había depositado la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de poder reaccionar de otra manera.

—Gracias, Hana —saludó a la anciana, pero esta miró hacia otro lado murmurando que no tenía nada que agradecerle porque eran sus nietos—. No podría irme tranquilo de no saber que dejo lo más importante de mi vida en buenas manos.

Hana no pudo sostener más su postura de mujer fuerte, el enojo por la decisión de su yerno desapareció de golpe. Y es que, a pesar de todo, quería a Sanji como si fuera su propio hijo.

—Más te vale regresar, infeliz.

Sanji sonrió, Hana era "dulce" como una flor muy a su manera. Su trato siempre le había tenido sin cuidado, quizás porque Zeff había sido diez veces peor que Hana durante su infancia.

—Ya sabe que tengo un viejito muy lindo para presentarle, creo que harán buena pareja, cuando vuelva…

—¡Otra vez con eso!

Sanji prorrumpió en carcajadas sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le molestaba que tocase el tema. A veces se preguntaba si Zeff seguiría vivo. "Yerba mala nunca muere" le había dicho el viejo la última vez que se vieron, pero lo cierto es que los años no habían pasado en vano.

Se agachó para besar a Umi, pero la niña no quería levantar la vista y esa despedida le partía el alma en mil pedazos. Al final fue ella la que corrió tras él para colgarse de su camisa y reclamar su beso. Así, Sanji se fue, con la promesa de volver.

No había muerto teniéndolo a Luffy como capitán, no pensaba tampoco morir en esas circunstancias. Vería cuál era la situación de Nami y sopesaría las consecuencias de sus actos antes de actuar precipitadamente. Si algo le había enseñado la paternidad era a ser más comedido. Porque ahora debía cuidar su vida por _dos_ buenas razones.

**(…)**

No notaron su presencia, tan emocionados que estaban revisando el viejo barco. Pero la nariz aguda de Chopper le hizo reparar en ese aroma que le resultaba tan familiar. Justo cuando pensaba hacer mención al respecto reparando en lo mucho que extrañaba los mimos de Robin en la barriga, la voz de ella llegó débil desde la ensenada.

—Chicos, tanto tiempo.

—¡Robin! —el reno bajó del barco de salto en salto para caer en los brazos de la dama. Desde lo alto Brook se quitó el sombrero.

—Benditos los ojos que te ven, Robin-san, aunque claro… no tengo ojos.

Franky sonrió cruzándose de brazos y obvió el dato, porque era claro que durante todo ese tiempo la arqueóloga había permanecido allí.

—Nos preguntábamos con Brook cómo haríamos para encontrarte —dijo Chopper con una gran sonrisa.

—El mundo no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de nosotros así que pensé que lo mejor era quedarme con uno de mis nakama —explicó Robin con su calma habitual—. Tampoco tenía adonde ir.

Cierto es que podía haber elegido seguir a cualquier nakama, pero no, ahí estaba con Franky. Una bendición para Iceburg, porque Nico Robin era la única que sabía controlar al cyborg cuando este parecía olvidar el significado de _permanecer oculto_. De no haber sido por sus oportunas intervenciones seguramente la marina hubiera dado con Franky tarde o temprano.

—Supe por Iceberg-san que Nami está en problemas —Robin decidió ahorrarles el disgusto de tener que darle la mala noticia.

—Debo hablar con él —Franky pareció repara en ello—, quiero pedirle una mano para aprovisionar el Sunny, ponerlo en condiciones y…

—Ya está en eso —le interrumpió ella sonriendo delicadamente—, en este mismo momento los chicos de Galley-La deben estar en camino.

Dicho y hecho estuvieron trabajando toda la tarde; llenaron los tanques con cola, limpiaron y lustraron el barco y lo atiborraron de alimentos.

Durante el día se pusieron de acuerdo con el camino que tomarían. Era lógico ir al punto de partida, no dudaban de que en Sabaody recibieran no sólo ayuda sino datos del paradero de Nami.

Partirían durante la noche para que esconder tremendo barco de ojos posiblemente atentos fuera tarea más sencilla. Cuando la noche comenzaba a ser un hecho, Robin se acercó a un pensativo Franky quien contemplaba la puesta del sol sentado en una de las maderas y con una lata de refresco en la mano.

—¿No irás a despedirte?

Franky la miró con una enorme sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que se refería a Iceburg.

—Ya nos despedimos en su momento —recalcó, y ella asintió despacio—, esto fue sólo… una transición; yo en realidad nunca estuve aquí, siempre estuve allí —señaló el mar extendiéndose a lo ancho.

—Y yo siempre te envidié.

—¿Eh?

—Todos estos años —se sentó a su lado mirando la misma porción de agua—. Tienes un lugar al que regresar...

Franky nada dijo, había entendido esa oración a medio formar. Durante ese tiempo había aprendido a hablar con la arqueóloga sin necesidad de usar más palabras que las elementales. Sabía que para ella su lugar era donde estaban sus amigos, y que estaba tan ansiosa y contenta por hacerse a la mar como él.

Pese a que la situación de no saber cómo la estaba pasando Nami los angustiase, sabían que era algo pasajero, que la navegante era un hueso duro de roer y que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Cuando parte de la tripulación abandonó el puerto viejo de Water Seven, sólo una persona quedó mirando la partida hasta que el enorme navío desapareció de su vista. Y Franky sabía que era Iceburg. Como así también sabía que quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver.

…

Fue primero al lugar en donde supo que lo encontraría y efectivamente allí estaba. Dormitando sobre su brazo cuya mano aferraba con fuerza la botella que la noche anterior había comprado. Jango colocó le tocó el hombro y lo sacudió apenas.

—Vamos, hombre… o el barco zarpará sin nosotros.

Pero Fullbody no respondió de inmediato. Estaba despierto porque levantó la cabeza y miró hacia al frente. En el espejo pudo ver su cara demacrada y desfigurada. Era un asco, llevaba días sin bañarse y sin alimentarse como era debido.

Y no dudaba de que la marina ya lo hubiera echado a la calle de no ser por los esfuerzos de Jango. De no ser por la insistencia de este hubiera sucumbido más de una vez. A veces Fullbody se preguntaba por qué, ¿qué motivos tenía Jango para lidiar con él? Era un pésimo amigo, nunca le dabas las gracias y siempre se olvidaba adrede de su cumpleaños.

Sin embargo ahí estaba; bien que podía tomar ese barco sin él, pero no… Jango sabía que si Fullbody no se presentaba tendría una mancha más en su expediente y a su vez un paso más hacia la calle. Para Jango era sencillo: habían entrado juntos, había lidiado contra lo desagradable de pagar el "derecho de piso" juntos, y aunque Jango había sido ascendido y Fullbody de nuevo había sido degradado, nunca olvidarían sus comienzos.

Jango era un pirata, bien o mal y aunque lo mantuviese oculto. Y un pirata no abandona a sus nakama. Fullbody lo había aceptado de buenas a primera y había mantenido el secreto bien guardado.

Hasta la fecha, el antiguo pirata no entendía qué era lo que había convertido a su amigo en lo que actualmente se mostraba: un despojo de ser humano. Sabía lo muy orgulloso que era Fullbody, y podía suponer el golpe duro al ego que debió haber sido tener que empezar de cero.

Había canalizado esa frustración buscando a alguien a quien echarle la culpa, pero desde que aquellos dos Mugiwara habían escapado del barco de la marina, nunca más había mencionado al cocinero con el que había estado tan obsesionado hasta hacia pocos años atrás. Y no fue hasta que lo vio a Zoro deambulando por los cuarteles que empezó a ir en picada.

Pasaba todas y cada una de las noches en el bar y rara vez llegaba al servicio sobrio o presentable. Sus superiores sentían que era un caso perdido y le tenían lástima. Lo peor que podían hacerle —pensaba Jango— era tenerle lástima. Porque Fullbody odiaba esa clase de sentimientos compasivos.

Jango no entendía qué demonios venía a recordarle ese mugiwara en particular, ni tampoco le echaba la culpa a Zoro de que su amigo se encontrase en ese estado, pero sabía en su interior que Fullbody había cambiado de obsesión. O de excusa. Ahora gustaba de echarle la culpa de todas sus desgracias, hasta de estar lanzando todo lo bebido en la puerta del bar, a Roronoa Zoro.

Durante todo el viaje en barco no le quitó los ojos de encima. Decía que un pirata no dejaba de ser lo que era, muchas veces obviando que Jango lo era, e incluso diciéndoselo a él. Por eso cuando llegaron al Archipiélago, los movimientos del espadachín no pasaron desapercibidos para él; quizás sí para el resto, pero no para Fullbody.

…

Entró al bar de Shakky sintiendo una nostalgia innecesaria e inexplicable. El lugar lucía vacío, como si por durante años nadie hubiera ido a pedir una copa; pero Zoro recordó de golpe que el bar de esa mujer siempre lucía así.

Se sentó a la barra y esperó por ella. Cuando la mujer atravesó la misma puerta y vio la espalda del hombre, lo reconoció por la cabellera.

—Oh, llevo días esperando a uno de ustedes—. Se acercó a la barra y buscó unas copas para servirse y servirle un trago.

—Entonces, ¿el rumor es cierto? ¿Dónde está Nami?

—Si esperabas encontrarla aquí lamento decirte que sí, el rumor es cierto. Llegas en buen momento —tomó el contenido de su copa de un trago— Rayleigh se mantuvo sereno porque dijo que sabía que ustedes llegarían a tiempo.

—¿Cómo está el viejo?

—Viejo —sonrió ella. —Lleva en cama unas cuantas semanas, pero la cabeza le funciona bien —se golpeteó la sien con un dedo—, tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar la manera más idónea de sacar a Nami de la isla de los nobles —. Dio una calada al cigarrillo notando como el espadachín fijaba la mirada en el contenido de su copa, para después beberla de un sorbo.

Es que esa clase de gestos le recordaban tanto al cocinero. No es que toda persona que fumase le trajese a la memoria la figura de Sanji, pero había sido la manera de colocarse, o quizás de exhalar el humo, o tal vez el saber que existía la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

—Sabes, ¿no? de lo que son capaces los Tenryuubitos si descubren quién interrumpe el orden.

Zoro asintió. Como shichibukai había estado al tanto de aquellas cosas que la marina, por orden del gobierno, tapaba. Islas enteras arrasadas por supuestos fenómenos naturales e impredecibles no eran otra cosa que el accionar de los nobles cuando se sentían insultados o amenazados por tan sólo una persona. Una sola persona era suficiente pretexto para una matanza indiscriminada.

—¿Dónde está?

—Es difícil saberlo, la isla de por sí es enorme —Shakky alzó los hombros—. Una parte de mí está tranquila, sé que Nami no se dejará subyugar así como así, y también sé que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no provocar su muerte.

—Me han encomendado escoltar a un tenryuubito hasta el otro lado —hizo un gesto adusto con los labios—, pensé en infiltrarme y buscarla, pero sé que no me van a dejar.

—No, ni podrás poner un pie. Rayleigh puede decirte de ello.

—Tengo dos oportunidades, de ida y de vuelta.

—No te precipites, Zoro-kun —pidió la dama recargándose sobre la barra—, eres la mejor carta en este momento. Si lo hechas a perder será muy difícil después…

—¿Qué propones?

—¿Tú que tenias en mente?

Zoro alzó los hombros, despreocupadamente.

—Una vez en la isla pensaba usar la fuerza bruta, ya sabes: o me dan a Nami o me la llevo por la fuerza.

Shakky rió bajito. Era de esperarse de ese espadachín; parecía saber usar mejor los músculos que el cerebro.

—Si tienes dos chances entonces lo mejor será atacar en la segunda. Que la primera sea para recaudar cualquier tipo de información.

—¿Y me voy a quedar sin hacer nada? —Eso para Zoro no era práctico.

—Hay que esperar…

—¿Qué? —Negó con la cabeza—Yo no tengo nada que esperar.

—¿Quieres que la aldea de Nami y la tuya sean arrasadas por algún fenómeno natural?

Zoro suspiró escandalosamente fastidiado y perdió la mirada.

—Pronto llegarán.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tus amigos —respondió ella dando vuelta para buscar en la heladera un sencillo refrigerio—, a estas alturas deben estar enterados y seguramente vendrán hacía aquí; además por mucho que quieras entrar en acción de momento estás atados de pies y manos.

—Puedo dejar de ser shichibukai en este preciso momento —desafió el espadachín, autosuficiente.

—¿No lo entiendes? Esa es nuestra mejor carta por el momento —¿Cuántas veces se lo tenía que repetir para que le entrase en la cabeza?

Roronoa comenzaba a entender mejor qué era lo que pretendía la mujer.

—Podemos suponer lo que va a intentar hacer Nami si sabe que tú estarás en terreno enemigo.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza descreyendo esa suposición.

—No creo que se lo permitan si tienen muy en claro que ambos somos Mugiwara. Por muy shichibukai que yo sea en el presente…

—Pero eso no quiere decir que ella no lo intente —le interrumpió dejando una fuente con embutidos frente a él—, de alguna manera va a buscar la forma de acercarse. Ir sin tener un plan es una locura.

—Gracias —rechazó gentilmente la comida—, pero debo volver antes de que amanezca del todo o se darán cuenta de que dejé mi puesto.

Hasta entonces ese detalle no le había inquietado, pero entendía que cuidar de momento su título podía resultar a favor de ellos. Salió del bar cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Antes de ingresar al bosque sabiendo de ante mano que volvería a perderse, suspiró fastidiado.

Odiaba que lo controlasen y más odiaba que fuera ese maldito marine. Desde que había pisado la marina en calidad de aliado no había podido evitar sentir ese recelo. Tal vez porque una parte de él sabía lo que en verdad había pasado, aunque prefiriese negárselo.

Antes de seguir su camino, volteó y cortó una de las ramas gruesas de un arbusto de un solo tajo. Eso había sido suficiente para develar la presencia del fisgón.

Chistó, para después torcer la boca en una sonrisa socarrona. Fullbody en cambio se quedó estático, sorprendido por la percepción del espadachín.

—Detesto que me sigan.

—Veo que tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo —irguió la espalda, tratando de mostrarse sereno y firme—, no podía esperar menos de un mugroso mugiwara. ¿Cómo crees que tomará esto la marina?

—Me importa poco lo que opine la marina; porque además no se van a enterar de nada —desenfundó lentamente una katana, observando fijamente a su adversario.

Fullbody se colocó su nudillera, listo para írsele al humo. Roronoa sonrió para sus adentros; por lo precipitado que había sido el marine deducía sin dificultad que no era un oponente digno. Con el revés de la hoja de su katana y un leve retroceso logró desviar el primer puño de una lluvia de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Aclaración: Nudillera es el puño americano (arma de Fullbody).<em>

_Bueno, ahora que estoy a punto de terminar con "Eso" podré subir un capítulo de este fic todas las semanas. O al menos intentaré de que la publicación sea más seguida =)_

_Gracias por leer._


	9. IX

**IX**

Era un grave problema luchar con alguien que utilizaba una katana. Fullbody no tardó en darse cuenta de que acabaría muerto antes de lo pensado. Rió de una manera que desconcertó al espadachín, como si la idea de morir en manos de un mugiwara le resultara demasiado divertida.

—Estás demente —murmuró Zoro con desprecio, mirando esos ojos desencajados.

Fullbody no dudó de ir otra vez al contraataque; con su estilo de lucha necesitaba estar demasiado cerca del oponente. Cuerpo a cuerpo. Zoro lo esquivó de nuevo, logrando que la espalda del marine quedase al descubierto, pero se había confiado demasiado y Fullbody se aprovechó de ello para barrerlo con una pierna.

No hizo más que hacerlo caer, aún así y todo Zoro tenía los reflejos necesarios para dar una fatal estocada. Fue preciso, apuntó desde el piso al talón de Aquiles con tanta mala suerte —para el marine— que le dio a los dos, cuando él había querido darle sólo a uno.

El grito desgarrador de Fullbody atravesó todo el manglar; la sangre bullía de las dos heridas abiertas como una sonrisa. Inevitablemente cayó arrodillado, incapaz de poder caminar. Con esa clase de herida no lo haría nunca más.

Fue en ese punto que se dio cuenta de que su vida no tenía sentido. No la tenía desde antes, pero ahora inválido menos que menos. Eso era peor que morir. Preso de la rabia y del rencor empezó a gritar, al principio palabras de dolor, insultos y oraciones inconexas.

Zoro no guardó la katana, no le gustaba dar muerte a un hombre ya derrotado, pero tampoco podía dejarlo vivo si eso iba a implicar tirar al tacho el título de shichibukai que tanto parecía necesitar en ese momento.

Sus valores se vieron en conflicto por un leve momento; pero un hombre hace lo que debe hacer, sin pestañear.

—¡Maldito mugiwara, todos son la misma mierda! —gritó el marine con la cara roja del esfuerzo que debía hacer para soportar el dolor y la rabia consumiéndole—¡Tú y ese cocinero marica!

—¿Qué tienes para decir de él? —lo tomó del pelo y lo jaló con fuerza arrastrándolo por la hierba—¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar de él, escoria!

Miró la sonrisa que le dedicaba el marine aunada al extraño brillo en los ojos y sintió nauseas.

—Me lo follé bien follado… eso es lo que haré con cada uno de ustedes, ¡basura! —le escupió en la cara, pero Roronoa no se inmutó.

Aquella revelación, que en el fondo ya conocía, logró congelarlo en el sitio.

—¿Qué dijiste? Repite lo que dijiste —le colocó el filo de la katana en el cuello.

—Lo oíste bien… todos los mugiwara son mierda. ¡Mátame si no quieres que te folle como a ese cocinero! ¡Porque si me dejas vivo te juro, Roronoa Zoro, voy a joderte la vida! —aseguró.

Antes de que pudiera cortarle la cabeza el ruido de unas ramas quebrarse lo puso en alerta de nuevo.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?

Jango apareció por el claro, con paso calmo. Miró al suelo en donde Fullbody había quedado desangrándose y tosiendo. Gemía de dolor y de frustración, y se permitió sentir pena de él. Miró al espadachín por un leve momento y con toda seguridad caminó hacia ellos para agacharse y tomar a Fullbody mientras este le gritaba improperios por querer ayudarlo.

—¿Podrías perdonarle la vida, Mugiwara? —preguntó, poniéndolo de pie—Te prometo silencio a cambio.

Zoro sabía que Jango tenía un extraño poder sobre Fullbody, que este lo escucharía. Podía creer fielmente que el antiguo pirata cumpliría con su palabra, asimismo consideraba que matarlo sería un premio para él. Merecía seguir vivo y postrado en una silla hasta el día de su muerte, gastándose hasta convertirse en auténtica _nada_.

Roronoa finalmente asintió, limpiando con una única y rápida sacudida del brazo la sangre de su katana para volver a enfundarla. Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Nunca lo hacía.

…

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, sabía que apenas despuntase el sol el hombre que estaba a su lado partiría, y tal vez para siempre. Boa se puso de pie y cubrió su desnudez con una ligera prenda. Sin despedirse de Luffy, dejó la cabaña que durante todos esos años había servido como vivienda para el Mugiwara. No toleraba la idea de una despedida.

Ya no era tan ingenua como en un pasado, sabía lo que significaba el matrimonio y ciertamente con Luffy no lo era. Porque Luffy estaba casado con el océano, con las aventuras y con ser pirata.

Ese hombre nunca había sido suyo, ni lo sería…

De ella ni de nadie. Él era del mar.

…

Era casi imposible maniobrar el Thousand Sunny con tan sólo cuatro tripulantes. Estuvieron a un paso de encallar más de una vez, pero lograron salir de todas las encrucijadas y ahora por fin lograban mantener un ritmo estable.

Laboon los seguía detrás, como una gran masa en el agua. Brook casi no tenía tiempo para ir a hacerle compañía, pero ella parecía estar de todos muy a gusto con la travesía.

Pocas horas después del alba, Robin bajó del puesto de vigilancia yendo al timón en donde Franky estaba para avisarle del barco que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—¿Estás segura de que viene hacia aquí?

—No logro ver la bandera.

Franky enarcó las cejas, eso podía significar problemas. Alguna tripulación de bandidos con ganas de pelea. Buscó a Chopper y a Brook y los cuatro esperaron varios minutos hasta que la bandera, claramente pirata, se dejó ver.

—Es el símbolo de las piratas de Amazon Lily. —Robin sonrió, porque podía ser posible que alguien a quien esperaban con anhelo estuviera a bordo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ver la cubierta del otro barco, Chopper se subió a la baranda preso de ansiedad. Brook tuvo que tomarlo de la cintura y bajarlo para que no se cayera al agua.

Luffy tampoco podía esperar a que el barco se acercase más, le resultaba ridículamente lento así que usó su _akuma no mi_ y en un parpadeó los tumbó a los tres. Robin había sospechado de ante mano el arrebato de su capitán y logró correrse de la trayectoria justo a tiempo.

—¡Creía que alguien había robado mi barco! —Carcajeó Luffy poniéndose de pie y ajustándose el sombrero.

Chopper no tenía voz para hablar y fue Brook quien lo dijo:

—Bienvenido a bordo, capitán.

Luffy los miró a todos con una gran sonrisa, luego dio la vuelta, se subió a la cabeza del león para quitarse el sombrero y agitarlo con ganas.

—¡Gracias de nuevo, chicas! ¡Gracias por todo! —El barco de las piratas Kuja giró con lentitud para regresar a su tierra—¡Mándenle mis afectos a Hancock!

Robin sonrió de nuevo porque conocía bastante bien a Luffy para entender lo que esa palabra implicaba para él. Podía verlo: ya era un hombre, no un niño.

Luffy bajó de un salto y lo primero que dijo fue:

—Necesito comer algo.

—Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para hacer una pausa —combinó Franky frenando la marcha del Sunny.

Mientras el capitán se atiborraba de comida, los cuatro lo pusieron al tanto de todo lo que sabían. Luffy escuchó con seriedad, sin esbozar palabra alguna durante el relato. Cuando Robin terminó de hacer sus especulaciones al respecto y Franky le explicó que el barco estaba en camino hacia Sabaody, un silencio pesado sobrevino en la cocina. Luffy recién entonces abrió la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer.

—Bien, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, chicos —sonrió ampliamente, aliviando considerablemente la desazón que los carcomía a todos—; Nami es fuerte, la rescataremos.

Chopper suspiró, relajándose. Sentía que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Tener al capitán de vuelta consigo los llenaba de dicha y seguridad, Luffy era el pilar principal de esa tripulación. Sin él se sentían impotentes y desorganizados.

Llegaron a Sabaody durante la noche y el principal problema apareció, ¿qué harían con tremendo barco y con la ballena que los escoltaba? Brook pidió quedarse para cuidar el Sunny mientras los otros cuatro iban en busca de información sobre el paradero de Nami en el bar de Shakky.

El principal problema de anclar allí no era solamente la marina, esa era una mínima preocupación junto a la que se avecinaba, ya que esa zona del archipiélago era una zona liberada y de esa forma la principal preocupación eran las otras bandas de piratas.

En cuanto sus nakama se fueron y Brook quedó a solas, tomó su violín y fue hacia el costado del barco para tocarle una canción a su amiga. El lugar parecía calmo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que los problemas recién se iniciaban.

En el archipiélago no había tripulaciones piratas de poca monta. Para llegar allí —ellos lo sabían muy bien— se necesitaba más que agallas.

—Creo que estoy en problemas —se lamentó Brook con tranquilidad y dejando de tocar.

Podía enfrentarse solo a una tripulación pirata, pero cuidar a su vez el barco le parecía un poco peliagudo.

Pronto descubrió que no lo necesitaría y que Laboon era una excelente aliada; pues apenas notó las intenciones del enemigo por robar el Sunny, se zambulló en lo profundo para salir sorpresivamente y arrastrar al fondo del océano el barco con la tripulación entera.

—Eso fue… —Brook se quedó sin palabras—espeluznante, Laboon-san. Además de sorprendente.

Tragó grueso. Ver a la enorme bestia elevando en su lomo un barco como si fuera un mosquito para hundirlo había sido aterrador. Luego de sentirse horrorizado pasó a sentirse maravillado; lamentaba que los chicos no estuvieran ahí para que vieran lo mismo que él.

A las pocas horas, otro barco con las mismas intenciones que el anterior sufrió el mismo destino. Brook acabó por hacer un té y sentarse a leer el periódico. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando veía el lomo enorme de la ballena asomar y una gran ola inundaba el Sunny sabía que Laboon estaba hundiendo otro barco.

…

—¿Zoro está aquí? —Luffy miró hacia ambos lados, como si esperase que se materializase ahí, en el bar—Hancock me dijo que lo encontraría en este archipiélago.

—Viene todas las noches por un trago —respondió Shakky dándole una honda calada al cigarrillo—, llegan justo a tiempo, porque según me dijo para mañana tienen que salir del archipiélago rumbo a la tierra sagrada de los Tenryuubitos y, de ahí, al Nuevo Mundo.

—¿Puedes decirle que nos busque? Estamos anclados en el Mangrove de siempre.

Shakky asintió.

—¿Quieren comer algo antes de irse?

—Sí, también me gustaría ver a Rayleigh si es posible —respondió Luffy.

—Ve, está en el cuarto —señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás. —Mientras, prepararé algo rápido. Para ti, amigo —dijo mirando a Chopper—tengo un algodón de azúcar que lleva como diez años esperando.

—Oh, ya debe haber caducado —bromeó Franky. Chopper se puso de pie aceptando de buena gana el dulce, mientras Robin aceptaba otra taza de café.

Luffy golpeó la puerta antes de entrar, pero al no recibir respuesta la abrió despacio. Como suponía, el viejo estaba durmiendo. La penumbra de la habitación fue suficiente para que pudiera caminar sin llevarse nada por delante. Ubicó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó en ella a contemplar al anciano. Su respiración era leve y su rostro surcado de cicatrices y arrugas estaba flaco y demacrado.

Rayleigh era una clara muestra del paso del tiempo a tal punto que de repente hasta Luffy se sentía viejo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos y olvidando algo tan elemental como la comida que Shakky les estaba preparando.

—Te ves distinto.

La voz trémula del Rayleigh acaparó su atención y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Echó el cuerpo hacia adelante y le regaló una fresca sonrisa al descubrirlo despierto.

—¿Cómo está?

—Viejo —respondió el antiguo tripulante de Roger y Luffy rió apenas.

—Entero, por lo que veo.

—Tú también. A ver… —intentó sentarse, pero tuvo que dejar que Luffy lo ayudase—Ponte de pie, quiero verte bien.

Luffy tomó distancia y así Rayleigh pudo comprobar lo muy distinto que lucía y a la vez lo muy igual que seguía. Quizás tenía expresiones propias de un adulto, un rostro más curtido y un asomo de barba rala en la perilla y la cara, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada de niño y esa sonrisa lozana que tanto lo caracterizaba. Era extraño, porque así como lo veía juvenil, también lo veía más sensato, más sereno y sabio.

La puerta fue abierta y por ella apareció Shakky.

—Luffy, está el plato —avisó, dirigiendo su atención al rey oscuro—, ahora te traigo tu vianda, ¿o prefieres venir?

—Preferiría comer aquí —expresó, tratando de acomodarse mejor en la cama, pero su cara transmitió todo el dolor que sus consumidos huesos sentían.

—Chopper podría revisarte, ¿te has hecho ver con un doctor? —dijo y preguntó Luffy.

Shakky chistó.

—Es un viejo cabeza dura. Trata de convencerlo. Fue una sola vez al médico desde que empezó con los dolores y sólo porque precisamente estaba con dolor. Hace meses que no se deja revisar.

—Ya déjame en paz con eso —pidió, tosiendo gravemente—, ¿para qué quiero un médico? ¿Para qué me diga lo que ya sé?

Que estaba viejo y que iba a morir tarde o temprano. No era algo que le quitase el sueño.

—Claro, me olvido que tú lo sabes todo —refunfuñó la mujer con sarcasmo. —Al menos podrías dejar que Chopper te de algo para el dolor.

Como si fuera invocado, el reno asomó la cabeza preguntando con cortedad.

—¿Podemos saludar a Rayleigh-san?

—Claro jovencito —dijo el aludido—pasen. Justo hablábamos de ti.

—Chopper, ¿podrías revisarlo y darle algo para el dolor? —preguntó Luffy sin darle tregua a Rayleigh para que rechazase una vez más la oferta.

El reno accedió de buena gana, determinando que el cáncer parecía estar muy avanzado. Lo máximo que podía hacer por él era darle calmantes fuertes. Los necesarios para que tuviera por mucho tiempo o el suficiente.

Cuando volvieron al Thousand Sunny, encontraron a Brook dormido en una reposera con el diario sobre la cabeza. Franky se acercó a él sigilosamente y, sacudiéndole violentamente, le gritó:

—¡Piratas! ¡Estamos bajo fuego enemigo!  
>—¡Ah! ¡Santas bragas! ¡Laboon!<p>

El músico se puso de pie dispuesto a desenfundar su espada, pero vio a Robin carcajeando levemente y entendió enseguida el engaño.

—Eso fue cruel, Franky-san… podía haber muerto de un paro cardíaco. Aunque…

—… ya estoy muerto —completó el cyborg desahuciando a su amigo. Era horrible cuando completaban sus frases. —Bonita guardia —ironizó.

—¿Todo bien, Brook?

—Sí, capitán. —Brook se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta que no tenía por ser puro hueso—Laboon se encargó de aproximadamente siete barcos enemigos. Al menos hasta que me quedé dormido eran siete.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Chopper se acercó a la barandilla junto al capitán.

—¡Gracias, Laboon! —Gritó Luffy y la ballena lanzó un chillido ensordecedor que hizo eco en el Mangrove.

—Dijo "no es nada" —fue la traducción del reno—Le gusta estar con nosotros.

—¿Y, capitán? —preguntó Brook acaparando la atención de sus nakama—¿Novedades?

—Sí, un montón… —respondió Luffy con emoción.

Se sentó sobre la madera y empezó por decirle que habían logrado dar con uno de los nakama. Brook se alegró al saber que Zoro andaba cerca. Cuantos más Mugiwara fueran, más probabilidades de éxito había; además siempre es agradable ver a la familia reunida.

Poco a poco lo estaban logrando.

**(IX-II)**

El hombre la observó fregar el suelo con notable insistencia. Se acarició sutilmente con la yema de los dedos la marca de dientes que todavía perduraba en su mano. No había podido doblegarla hasta el momento y eso no podía menos que excitarlo. La Mugiwara era lo suficientemente astuta como para evitar cada uno de los encuentros que él propiciaba.

—¿Amor mío? —dijo la mujer tenryuubito apareciendo por la arcada principal, observó momentánea y despectivamente a Nami para luego volver a dirigirse a su esposo—Ya es tarde.

El hombre asintió guardando compostura. El brillo lujurioso en los ojos se esfumó dando paso a uno más digno.

—Tú —señaló a Nami—, retírate.

La Mugiwara cumplió con el protocolo y dejó todo como estaba para acatar la orden. No levantó la cabeza ni esbozó palabra alguna y salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina dispuesta a descansar luego de un largo día. Fue una de las últimas en entrar a la cabaña. Siempre era la última.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de madera esta se cerró abruptamente tras su espalda, escuchó como el guardia de turno colocaba la traba y el candado dando la orden de que se mantuvieran calladas y quietas.

Sintió la mirada que siempre las otras mujeres le dedicaban, de odio y de rechazo. En parte la envidiaban porque sabían que era la favorita del señor cuando no era quién para haberse ganado ese lugar. No sabían lo que ser la favorita del señor implicaba. Y pese a que a Nami las joyas le gustaban tanto como a cualquier chica materialista de su edad, no las que le daba ese hombre a cambio de futuros favores sexuales que no pensaba cumplir. No era tan idiota para hacerse matar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar.

Allí nadie era amigo de nadie, debían cuidarse las espaldas constantemente y aún más los botines que obtenían.

Una pelea dio comienzo cuando una de las mujeres más vieja le clavó en el ojo a una jovencita un broche de pelo que debió haber robado de la casona principal, con el único fin de quitarle el trozo de pan más grande que había cogido cuando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta arrojaron las raciones de alimentos.

Las más fuertes siempre eran las que mejor comían y las más débiles perecían al poco tiempo. El grito de la muchacha que había sido apuñalada llamó la atención de los guardias. Uno abrió la puerta y la sacó de los pelos arrastrándola por el piso de paja.

—¡Deja de gritar, cerda!

Nami no vio lo que sucedió, aunque lo supo. La habían llevado al claro para darle muerte antes que gastar dinero en asistencia médica, de nada les servía una esclava ciega o tuerta. Escuchó el ruido sordo de una madera golpeando contra algo sólido. Supuso así que el cráneo de la muchacha había sido destrozado y su cuerpo dispuesto para ser arrojado a los pies del acantilado junto a los demás cadáveres. Quizás seguía viva, se dijo Nami, obligándose de inmediato a no preocuparse por esas nimiedades; porque lo eran cuando debía velar primero por ella misma si quería vivir un día más.

Notó que ya no quedaba casi nada de comida, el último trozo de pescado putrefacto se lo había agarrado una mujer gorda. Y no le importaba; ella solía comer bien dentro de la casa principal. Una sólo vez al día y las sobras que quedaban del almuerzo que ellas preparaban. A veces no sobraba mucho, pero le bastaba para evitar esos enfrentamientos nocturnos. No se sentía tan fuerte como para luchar por la comida.

Las horas pasaron con notable lentitud, era extraño porque la mayoría de las veces solía caer rendida del cansancio, para sentir que no había dormido nada cuando al otro día los guardias las despertaban a puntapiés a comenzar con el trabajo diario; pero haber visto a Usopp en la fiesta había dado un vuelco a sus esperanzas.

Escapar sola le parecía un imposible a medida que descubría cómo era esa isla y cómo estaba conformada. Las corrientes que la rodeaban eran muy similares a las del Triangulo y por muy buena navegante que fuera sabía que necesitaría de un buen barco.

Lo primero que se había puesto como meta era descubrir qué había sido de su Clima Tact y pese a que supo de su paradero de forma casi inmediata eso no podía aliviarla realmente. No obstante había aparecido Usopp a esa complicada ecuación, dándole fuerzas, fe y confianza en sí misma. Ahora se sentía más fuerte, más entera y decidida a salir de allí.

Usopp había sido una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Entendía por qué el tirador no había querido hablarle ni acercarse a ella, pero le angustiaba. Saber que estaba allí, tan cerca de ella y no poder darle un reconfortante abrazo la llenaba de zozobra. Comenzó a gimotear, sintiéndose idiota por dejarse llevar. Ella no lloraba, al menos no cuando precisaba ser fuerte.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero varias de las mujeres dormían y otras tantas se habían acostado en sus camas improvisadas con paja tratando de no hablar para suscitar la furia de los guardias. Notó por el entramado que uno cabeceaba y podía oír el ronquido fuerte del segundo. Eran en esos momentos que le agarraban unas irrefrenables ganas de escapar, pero justo cuando pensaba en ello, un ruido la distrajo alejándola de la locura momentánea.

Había una pequeña abertura en el extremo opuesto de la cabaña débilmente iluminada. Caminó hasta allí tratando de ver quién podía estar intentando agrandar ese pequeño hueco cuando escuchó la voz de Usopp en un suave susurro.

—Nami…

—Usopp —dijo ella con emoción, pasando por encima de una de sus compañeras cuidando de no pisarlas y se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a la altura de la pequeña abertura—¿Qué haces aquí? Van a matarte.

—Los guardias duermen, ey… escúchame.

—Usopp, ¿qué haces aquí? —Volvió a preguntar con otro tono; pero ambos querían decirse tantas cosas y el tiempo era tan exiguo.

Intentó que la lágrima no descendiera, pero le fue imposible. Apretó los labios tratando de contenerse para no despertar a las mujeres.

—Escúchame, ¿estás bien?

—¿Sí?

—Bien, ten… —por el pequeño agujero le pasó un trozo de carne en salmuera. Suponía que su alimentación debía ser tan mala como la suya, sólo que él sabía donde guardaban la carne por ser el encargado de transportarla, y por eso había podido robar un poco para compartir—No podemos hablar, tengo que volver —le pasó, también, un trozo de papel—; hazlo desaparecer después.

Nami aceptó las dos cosas y no pudo despedirlo ni decirle nada más. Escuchó con claridad el ruido de la maleza siendo pisada. Sabía lo que implicaba que Usopp hubiera ido hasta la cabaña de las mujeres, podían matarlo si los guardias lo veían deambular de noche por la isla. Sin embargo Nami sabía que Usopp era muy inteligente, seguramente había ideado algún plan alocado para salirse con la suya. Tiempo de sobra allí tenían para pensar.

Volvió a su lugar metiéndose el papel entre los pechos y el pedazo de carne en la boca. Si quería evitar que alguna sintiera el olor o se lo quitase debía comérselo cuanto antes, y eso hizo con palpable desesperación.

Se sentó y buscó la escasa luz de la luna que apenas se colaba por los huecos para intentar leer la nota. Estaba escrita en un trozo de papel con un carbón, así que se le hizo difícil entender de buenas a primera.

"No hagas nada. Aqua Laguna"

Nami frunció el ceño. Entendía lo de "no hagas nada", pero ¿qué tenía que ver el Aqua Laguna? Según sabía sólo se daban en las aguas linderas a Water Seven y una vez por año. Suspiró, preguntándose cómo y en qué momento lograrían poder conversar sin el temor de la muerte acechándolos.

Empezó a llover, y las gotas que se filtraban por el techo mal construido comenzaron a caer sobre el trozo de papel, borroneándolo y ahorrándole el trabajo de ocultar lo que decía. Se acostó en su cama buscando la posición más idónea para evitar terminar empapada y trató de dormir. La lluvia, que poco después se volvió intensa, lograba despertarla de a ratos. Tiritó de frío, estaba empapada y sabía que no era la única porque podía escuchar las quejas de sus compañeras.

A ella le había tocado el peor lugar, pero nunca había peleado por otro mejor. Eso tampoco le interesaba. Sólo quería sobrevivir para escapar. En lo poco que pudo dormir, soñó. Desde que había sido llevada a esa isla la pesadilla era la misma. En ella Arlong aparecía materializado como la mayor amenaza.

Cuando despertaba se consolaba sabiendo que no tenía que temer a nada; que sus nakama lo habían derrotado y que ellos eran más fuertes que Arlong y todos los Tenryuubitos juntos. Recordaba a Luffy y a todos y se sentía en paz y en calma consigo misma. De esa forma el temor desaparecía dando paso a la desesperación.

Volvía a darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería verlos, pero antes debía salir de ahí con vida si quería hacer realidad ese sueño.

…

Usopp también se preguntaba cómo lograría acercarse a ella sin causar la muerte de ambos. Había pasado toda la semana ideando algún plan, pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente seguro para Nami. Porque una cosa era arriesgarse él a ser condenado a la horca, una muy distinta era exponer a Nami. Una parte de él sabía que cuando los demás supieran que Nami había sido apresada no tardarían en ir a buscarla, y por eso mismo no tenía sentido exponerla a un innecesario peligro.

Sin embargo no necesitó planearlo tanto, cuando ya estaba a punto de poner en marcha uno de sus planes kamikazes, un revés le solucionó ese problema. Parecía ser que Kami estaba del lado de ellos.

Fue durante una noche calurosa que el cielo se iluminó en la cabaña de los esclavos. Usopp se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido de unos cañones y al sentir el característico olor a pólvora, seguido de gritos y exclamaciones.

—¡Ey, guardia, ¿qué está pasando?

La puerta fue golpeada con violencia para silenciarlo, Usopp se hizo hacia atrás notando que la abrían. ¿Lo matarían sólo por preguntar? Estaba dispuesto a dar guerra, no se iba a dejar matar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo el guardia no reparó en él apenas terminó de abrir la puerta.

—¡Todos, fuera! ¡Fuera! —Los esclavos se apiñaron en la puerta, casi llevándose por delante—¡Caminen en fila india, si alguno se sale de la fila le volaremos la cabeza! ¡¿Está claro?

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, Usopp fue uno de los últimos y sus ojos contemplaron la noche negra siendo otra vez iluminada por el fuego. Estaban bajo un ataque y la batalla se estaba dando en el cuartel. Tragó grueso preguntándose por el bienestar de Daniel. Quizás para esas alturas ya estaría muerto y era mejor a que suponerlo en medio de un fuego cruzado; los tenryuubito no dudarían en dar muerte a los esclavos antes de permitirles escapar o dar lugar a una posible liberación. La victoria nunca estaría del lado de sus enemigos.

Fueron conducidos hasta la estancia en donde los caballos estaban aglutinados. Los colocaron dentro de los almacenes. Muchos se regodeaban de estar en un sitio mejor, pero Usopp sabía que aquello era temporal. Los movían de lugar para alejarlos del foco de liberación con el fin, justamente, de que no llegaran a ellos. Se preguntó si acaso no serían sus nakama, pero descartó esa opción. Ellos no serían tan imprudentes.

¡¿No lo serían? Maldición, "imprudentes" era un sinónimo de "mugiwara", era el otro nombre con el que los conocían. No obstante el tiempo le demostraría que se equivocaba. De haberse tratado de ellos ya habrían estado ahí, pero en cambio seguían llegando más y más esclavos.

Usopp supo reconocer a varios de los que habían estado con él en el fortín. Buscó con la mirada a Daniel en la marea de gente y de guardias que trataban de solucionar el embrollo, pero no lo vio y la angustia amenazó con desbordarlo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse. Por la gran entrada vio a otro grupo de esclavos siendo conducidos hacia allí, y era el grupo de mujeres. Se dio cuenta de ello porque los hombres que estaban más adelante comenzaron a gritar y a bullir de emoción por ver féminas después de tanto tiempo, que para algunos habían sido años.

Trataron de no mezclarlos, pero eso fue casi imposible, así que los guardias se decantaron por permitir la mezcla y vigilar atentamente lo que hacían para evitar violaciones o contactos de común acuerdo. Suponía que no querían esclavas embarazadas, no les servirían para trabajar y serían una gran molestia después. Y mejor no preguntar lo que hacían cuando sucedía o llegaba una ya embarazada.

Trató de mantener la calma y de obedecer la orden de acostarse, pero no dejó de buscar con la mirada a Nami, conjeturando que si ella estaba ahí haría lo mismo. Cerca de un cuarto de hora luego de que los guardias dieran la última orden, notó que alguien se acercaba a él en la oscuridad. La carita de Nami asomó en la penumbra, llena de ilusión y alegría, haciendo un notable contraste con lo lúgubre del entorno.

Lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse fuertemente sin decir palabra alguna. Nami se echó al suelo y sobre él para evitar despertar a los hombres apiñados alrededor, estrechándolo con candor. Había querido tanto darle ese abrazo y decirle tantas cosas…

Aunque sabían que no debían hablar para impedir que el guardia que hacía las rondas se percatase del contacto, tampoco podían evitarlo. No sabían qué decirse, sin embargo poco a poco notaron que no hacía falta.

Junto a ellos varios esclavos dormían o prestaban atención a la imprudencia que cometían. Un viejo murmuró "eso es amor" riendo bajito, pero ellos dos ignoraban al resto, tenían demasiado en qué pensar y combinar.

—Es bueno verte entera —dijo Usopp luego de un extenso silencio.

—Idiota —fue lo único que pudo decir ella, carcajada mediante, sentándose en el suelo y secándose una lágrima. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó por tercera vez y en esta ocasión esperando una respuesta.

Usopp sonrió, como si descreyera la posibilidad siquiera de que esa pregunta existiera.

—¿No es obvio? —Cuestionó sonriendo—Vine a buscarte.

Nami tuvo que refrenar de nuevo la angustia y el agradecimiento que sentía, era una vorágine extraña de sensaciones contradictorias y egoistas. Se aferró a sus hombros de nuevo y lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro. Se sentía tan afortunada de tener nakama en los que confiar.

—Aunque bueno… —meditó el tirador—No me salió muy bien que digamos.

Los dos rieron bajito tratando de no alertar al guardia que pasaba por allí. La oscuridad era suficiente para ocultarlos y darles unos minutos a solas antes de que se dieran cuenta.

—Pensé —murmuró tratando de que la voz le naciera clara—, pensé que te habían atrapado por algo… como a mí.

—Es largo de contar —le interrumpió él, pensando que una vez que lograsen salir de ahí tendría tiempo para fanfarronear y narrar la historia, con agregados extras de su invención por supuesto. —Tenemos que buscar el día ideal para escapar y creo que sé cuál es —levantó un dedo, reflexionando—Aunque lo primero sería dar con nuestras armas. Eso es primordial antes de escapar. —Los dos, por igual, no sabían pelear tan bien sin ellas.

Podían valerse de su inteligencia y astucia, y Usopp sabía usar los puños si la situación lo requería como todo hombre, pero no era nada excepcional; no era un Luffy, un Zoro o un Sanji. Si daban con sus armas la historia podía ser muy distinta y el escape todo un éxito a la hora de enfrentarse a posibles enemigos, que no dudaban que los tendrían a toneles.

—Yo sé donde están.

Las palabras de Nami, más que hacerle arquear las cejas, le hicieron explotar de dicha. Eso era lo mejor que había oído en todos esos meses. Era tan tranquilizador saber al menos la ubicación de las armas.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias <em>Ronoa Akxy_ por seguir leyendo esta historia ^^._


	10. X

**X**

* * *

><p>Tratando de no llamar la atención de los guardias, le explicó a cuenta gotas como eran los palacios por dentro. Usopp pedía demasiados detalles que ella por fortuna tenía bien grabados, pero que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la importancia. No es que lo fueran verdaderamente, pero al tirador le gustaba tener un panorama completo o era muy quisquilloso.<p>

—Una vez vi mi Clima Tact en ese cuarto, está lleno de armas —murmuró con energía—, pero nunca me han enviado a mí a limpiar ese cuarto. Creo que lo hace uno de los esclavos de la mujer.

—Bien, no es fácil entrar y tomarlos, pero ¿podrías ingeniártelas para hacerlo?

—Claro —dijo convencida, sabiendo de antemano el peligro que supondría si algo en el proceso llegase a salir mal.

Hasta Usopp parecía temer esa posibilidad, pues la miró con angustia.

—No te preocupes, Usopp —intentó consolarlo—, no empecé a robar ayer —ironizó, su compañero sabía que era una experta ladrona—, me las arreglaré sola.

—Bien —no se mostró muy convencido, pero tampoco tenía otra opción más que aceptar que Nami se involucrase de esa forma—. Tienes que buscar un buen lugar donde ocultarlos una vez que…

—Ya, déjamelo a mí.

—Y lo prudente es que robes algunas armas más para que no sospechen que fuimos…-

—Usopp —lo tomó de la cara y le plantó una mirada fiera—, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Lo sé porque estamos juntos en esto.

—Sí —sonrió él.

—Ahora, no entendí tu nota. El Aqua Laguna es un fenómeno de Water Seven.

Usopp elevó un dedo, recordando de golpe ese punto.

—Cierto, casi lo olvidaba —se había perdido en la inmensidad de los ojos de la navegante, siempre tan expresivos—, no es un Aqua Laguna, pero no estamos lejos de Water Seven, así que una vez por año aquí también se siente una réplica. Es menor, pero dado que aquí también están los remolinos alrededor de la isla, ¿recuerdas el triángulo? Bueno, el fenómeno que causa es similar. Me han explicado cómo funcionaba, pero… —alzó los hombros—lo único que me quedó claro es que el efecto es devastador.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Usopp sonrió, sería largo y complicado de explicar. Tenía fe en que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de todas esas cosas, y por eso lo resumió.

—Hay un viejito, un Tenryuubito —aclaró—, que le gusta conversar conmigo. Él me dijo que están construyendo la muralla no sólo para aislar la milicia, sino para evitar las inundaciones.

—Una barricada.

—Algo así. Me dijo que esas olas generan grandes desastres y pérdidas materiales. Me contó que en estas fechas tienen que tomar medidas… como sacar a todos los esclavos del fortín y trasladarlos aquí. Pensé que si tenemos chances de escapar, va a ser ese día porque todo esto será un caos. Si tienes tu Clima Tact puedes empeorar la situación para ellos.

—Y para nosotros —remarcó ella. Que a veces los mugiwara tendían a olvidar que no eran inmortales.

—Nosotros estaremos bien. Yo te cuidaré —dijo con sentido orgullo. Nami torció la boca, no muy convencida—. Estuve viendo la cantidad de guardias que hay en la entrada principal, incluso sé los horarios de rotación. Cada seis horas cambian de compañeros. El tema será ponernos de acuerdo. Me desespera no saber de ti.

Nami le sonrió con cariño porque lo último había sido dicho con notable desesperación y amargura.

—No nos pueden ver hablando, pero hay un árbol en la plaza principal, ¿sabes cuál es?

—Hay muchos árboles.

—Sí —refunfuñó ella—, pero este que te digo tiene muchos años y está viejo, resquebrajado. Y justo está en el centro —Al ver que Usopp asentía, continuó—en ese árbol te dejaré una nota cuando haya podido dar con las armas.

—Bien, pero tiene que ser antes de que el Aqua Laguna, o lo que sea esto, llegue —calculó el tiempo—aproximadamente en tres semanas. No es mucho tiempo —frunció el ceño sopesando los peligros a los que deberían enfrentarse si no estaban preparados.

—¿Para qué más tiempo, Usopp? —Se quejó la navegante—Ya bastantes meses estuve aquí. Tres semanas me parecerá una eternidad.

Usopp no quiso explicarle todo el plan, porque hacerlo significaría implicarla más y ciertamente lo que tenía en mente para ella ya era muy alocado. Había altas probabilidades de que no lo lograsen. Nami no era idiota y pareció adivinar en los ojos de su amigo que algo le escondía. Siempre mintiendo.

—Ya, ahora dime qué harás tú, porque conociéndote no te quedarás de brazos cruzados —le puso un dedo en la frente—, esa cabeza marcha a todo motor.

Él le sonrió antes de responderle.

—En el fortín hay suficiente pólvora para hacer volar todo un edificio. Eso logrará ser una gran distracción; pero tengo que hacerme de ella antes del Aqua Laguna, o mojado no me servirá de nada. —Se remojó los labios no muy seguro de confesarlo—, todos los días apenas empiezo con mis tareas llevo los animales a pastar en un campo abierto… queda cerca del fortín y… —agitó un brazo dando a entender que no había necesidad de soltar tanta chorrada y preocuparse—. Tú quédate sólo con que yo me arreglo.

—No, Usopp… cuéntame —exigió ella y él no tuvo más opciones al ver la brava mirada de su amiga.

Suspiró, para empezar a relatarle con calma como eran sus días. Además de informarla, lograba distraerla, porque escuchando como eran sus jornadas Nami no se daba cuenta del paso del tiempo, ni del lugar en el que estaban. Le contó que a la mañana solía llevar los rebaños a pastar, estratégicamente había logrado dar con un claro muy cerca del fortín. Se aseguraba de que ningún guardia tuviera los ojos puestos en él y caminaba por un sendero que lo conducía a los pies de la muralla muy cerca del acantilado donde descargaban los cadáveres. Trepaba por ese muro hasta llegar arriba. Tan sólo trepar esos metros le tomaba cerca de una hora, por eso una vez dentro tenía que ser rápido.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de agarrarlo, especialmente cuando se topaba en el camino a los guardias que iban bajando para tirar los cuerpos, pero una vez que lograba llegar arriba se escabullía de Nauj para deslizarse dentro del cuarto de pólvora. No era mucho lo que podía sacar en los bolsillos sin que fuera evidente, y ni tampoco podía sacar una cantidad considerable sin dejar en evidencia que alguien estaba robando la pólvora. Así que día tras día Usopp se hacía de una pequeña cantidad que escondía en pequeños trozos de tela anudados, retazos que sobraban de los animales que cuereaba.

Luego los escondía entre medio de las hendiduras de la vieja muralla con la idea de darles un uso más adelante. En todos esos meses no había podido hacer más pasos de los que lo conducían al cuarto de la pólvora, pero cada vez que pisaba el patio de tortura echaba la mirada hacia un costado tratando de ver a Daniel en la distancia; pero sus compañeros eran puntos negros en la lejanía y le resultaba imposible distinguirlos.

Luego volvía al claro y seguía dándole de comer a los animales para continuar más tarde con la rutina del día.

—Si logramos hacer que los demás esclavos quieran unirse a nuestra huida, no tendremos que preocuparnos por ser desertores.

—Quieres usarlos —simuló ofenderse—, eres cruel, Usopp.

—No, soy pragmático —corrigió divertido—. Estás cansada —remarcó él al ver como los ojos de la navegante se cerraban por mucho esfuerzo que hacía su dueño por evitarlo—, ven… tienes que descansar un poco —se sentó contra una pared de madera y la acostó sobre su pecho desnudo.

—No, Usopp… quiero seguir hablando.

—Después tendremos tiempo para conversar —Hizo presión en la mano para bajarle la cabeza, Nami no lo resistió más y se relajó por completo.

—No debería quedarme cerca de ti, si nos ven así van a…

—Te despertaré en un rato, duerme un poco.

Eso intentó hacer la navegante, era la primera vez desde que había pisado ese lugar que sentía que podía dormir sin preocuparse por ser asesinada en mitad de la noche. Era extraño sentir esa paz después de tanta desdicha.

—Ey, Usopp —murmuró entre sueños.

—¿Mh?

—¿Crees que los chicos… que ellos saben?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí —apoyó la cabeza contra la madera, enredando los dedos en la cabellera tupida de la muchacha en una ligera caricia.

—Entonces vendrán… estoy segura.

—Esperemos que no, Nami… esperemos que no.

La navegante se incorporó apenas para mirarlo en la penumbra y preguntarle a qué se debía esa acotación, pero de inmediato pudo leer en los ojos del tirador la preocupación. Y tenía razón. Ellos sabían que tan preparados estaban los Tenryuubito y de lo que eran capaces en contra de los que levantaban armas.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza enredando los brazos en el cuerpo de su amigo y durmió profundamente, como nunca antes hasta entonces. Lo poco que logró descansar fue suficiente para ella, pero cuando Usopp la despertó, notó que él no había dormido en toda la noche.

Se había quedado despierto pensando en todo lo que debían hacer y en el peligro subyacente de cada paso que darían en pos de la libertad. Robar uno de los barcos anclados no era problema teniéndola a Nami como navegante, pero para llegar a él debían pasar por mucho antes.

Nami quiso reprocharle el que no hubiera descansado correctamente, pero no tuvo tiempo. El tirador la había despertado para que tomara distancia antes de que los guardias fueran a despertarlos a comenzar con el día.

No se despidieron, aun sabiendo que quizás no volverían a hablarse hasta el día de la fuga y si ninguno de los dos moría. Ambos se sentían extraños, por un lado aliviados de saber que no estaban solos y a la vez preocupados por el otro. Escapar solos sería mucho más fácil. O no; pero al menos no tendrían que lidiar con esas inquietudes.

…

Esa mañana a Usopp —junto a otros esclavos— le habían encomendado la labor de aprovisionar uno de las galeras. Fue una buena ocasión no sólo para pasear sino para conocer el puerto. Hasta ese día jamás había ido a recorrer en profundidad esa zona.

El trayecto de los establos y de las huertas hacia el puerto era largo, por eso debieron hacer varios viajes y turnarse entre ellos para no sucumbir a mitad de camino. La puerta que conducía al puerto era una simple arcada sin más impedimento que el aire mismo, pero más allá y sobre el mar había un enorme portón que le recordaba vagamente al de la puerta del Gobierno. Se preguntó si al igual que esas enormes aberturas, sería necesario abrirlas desde algún lugar en específico. Por lo poco que sabía del mecanismo que las hacía funcionar la manera de abrirlas manualmente parecía encontrarse a sus costados. Había visto pequeñas escalerillas a sendos lados y suponía que no estaban de mero adorno.

Chistó por lo bajo, abrirla no sería nada sencillo llegado el día; pero más le valía morir en el intento, que no intentarlo nunca.

El pasto era inexistente en esa zona, erosionado por el agua de mar. La madera que conducía a los barcos parecía ser nueva o la habían cambiado recientemente porque apenas tenían rastros de sal, lucía indemne y sin teredos. Lo retaron varias veces y recibió unos cuantiosos latigazos por permanecer absorto contemplando el paisaje. Así que a mitad de la mañana decidió echarle ganas si es que pretendía comer algo al final del día.

No obstante, en uno de esos viajes notó que los guardias apostados a cada lado conversaban entre ellos junto a un tercero. Fácilmente pudo reconocerlo como un Tenryuubito por el traje. Bajó la vista al suelo siguiendo las reglas, pero para entonces había podido reconocer vagamente las facciones del hombre. Era el yerno del Patriarca.

Le llamó la atención la actitud del sujeto, parecía nervioso o apurado, echaba miradas hacia los costados como si cuidara que nadie estuviera atento a él. Usopp no pudo contra su propia naturaleza. Hizo un pequeño rodeo con el carro y se situó detrás de las enormes bolsas con abono. Desde ese lugar podía evitar ser visto por el guardia que supervisaba el trabajo y a la vez por los tres interlocutores. Sin embargo a duras penas podía oír algo de la conversación y lo poco que pudo le sirvió para hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba allí adentro.

—Con la comida… No puede hacerse así como así —dijo el Tenryuubito con una ligera exaltación en el tono, pero cuidando de hablar en voz baja—, tiene que parecer accidental o… natural. Después de todo está viejo ese inútil, si muere a nadie le sorprenderá.

Usopp tomó distancia del lugar notando que no podría pasar mucho tiempo más desapercibido. Él comprendía de qué estaban hablando o al menos sospechaba lo que estaba pasando. En poco tiempo había descubierto que el anciano Patriarca no era muy querido por la mayoría de sus "hijos".

Tenía ideas muy radicales y opuestas a la mayoría de ellos, quienes se contentaban con tratarlo como si fuera un demente y desacreditaban sus palabras alegando su vejez. El anciano no solía quejarse demasiado por el trato aunque sí sabía imponer su palabra cuando la situación lo requería, dejando en claro que su lugar no se lo había ganado sólo por consanguinidad.

Que planeasen matarlo no le llamaba la atención, pero le preocupaba. Si bien que el viejo era un Tenryuubito, era distinto. Para Usopp no merecía morir, menos en manos de los suyos. ¿Qué forma era esa de pagarle al viejo todo lo que tenían? Era por él y sus antecesores que habían llegado tan lejos, amasando esa fortuna y esa fama de despiadados.

Y no era mala persona pese a ser un Tenryuubito. Sí, conservaba las mismas ideas de base: ellos eran superiores, seres considerados puros en sangre, pero a diferencia de la gran mayoría, Kanjiryû no era tan radical, no consideraba que por ese motivo los humanos mereciesen un trato despectivo. Hasta incluso había propuesto abolir la esclavitud, por supuesto que nadie estuvo de acuerdo con él y solo, con sus ideas alocadas, se quedó. Nadie contemplaba la vida como él.

¿Por qué no tratar bien el rebaño que te da de comer? La idea de considerar a los humanos como a las mascotas le causó inmensa gracia a Usopp en un primer momento, pero enseguida entendió que era imposible hacerles cambiar de parecer luego de centurias con el mismo pensamiento. Las ideas estaban muy arraigadas, a tal punto que hasta era atrevido lo que el viejo proponía.

Usopp se preguntó si valía la pena alertarlo. Después de todo no sabía cómo se lo podría llegar a tomar. Corría el riesgo de que no le creyera, que se enojase con él por insinuar semejante traición por parte de los suyos. A fin de cuentas no lo conocía demasiado como para adivinar su reacción.

Siguió trabajando y tratando de alejar de su mente esa cuestión, pero cuando llegó la hora de _contar cuentos_ volvió a cuestionárselo. Un guardia fue a buscarlo y Usopp supo de inmediato que su tarea cambiaría. El viejo era muy riguroso con la hora en la que debía presentarse en la biblioteca. Ese día no estaba particularmente inspirado para inventar historias, y el viejo lo notó casi de inmediato.

Estaba sentado en el mismo sillón de siempre, con una gran fuente repleta de fruta que nunca dudaba en convidarle al esclavo. Siempre quedaba un guardia en la puerta estudiando todos los movimientos mientras él narraba los cuentos.

**(**X-II**)**

Motobaro era excesivamente lento, a tal punto que Sanji pensaba seriamente en arrojarse al mar; suponía que nadando llegaría más rápido.

—¿Esta mierda no se puede apurar?

—Lo siento, maestro —se disculpó escupiendo un bicho que le entró justo cuando abrió la boca—, es lo máximo que Motobaro puede dar de sí.

—Bueno, al menos puedo disfrutar de este paisaje hermoso —se consoló al no saber cómo suplir la ansiedad que lo gobernaba.

—¡Lo sé, maestro; me alegra que usted también note lo hermoso que estoy cada día!

Sanji no dijo nada ni corrigió el error, había aprendido a resignarse con Duval. Encendió un cigarrillo y se dio la vuelta para ver todo lo que dejaban atrás. Él, al menos, dejaba mucho; pero con la seguridad de que volvería a por todo eso.

Hicieron varias paradas antes de llegar a Sabaody, durante esos pequeños descansos Duval trató de pasarle toda la información que con Shakky habían recabado, y entre la cual se rumoreaba que un pirata de nariz larga había sido vendido a los Tenryuubito.

—¿Será?

—No es el único con nariz larga —dijo Duval mordiendo el trozo de carne que segundos antes le había dejado la cantinera—, he visto muchas narices así.

—Demasiada casualidad —Sanji miró su plato como si no tuviera intenciones de tocar la comida—, todo concuerda: nariz, aspecto, orgullo… hasta incluso no me sorprende que haya mentido respecto a la tripulación en la que estaba.

—¿Y para qué va a hacerlo? Debería sentirse orgulloso de ser un Mugiwara.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza en su cuenco.

—Usopp es muy astuto… si es él, debe tener una buena razón… —meditó—y creo saber cuál puede ser.

—En fin, eso es todo lo que sé al respecto.

—Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder… mañana mismo quiero estar en Sabaody sin falta, hazle algo a tu moto para que vaya más rápido o la llenaré de patadas para que lo haga.

—Sí, maestro —apuró la comida al ver que el otro estaba con prisa.

Sin embargo esa noche no podrían seguir la marcha, el mar se había vuelto peligroso en esa zona con una tormenta aproximándose, era un suicidio ir con tan sólo una moto de agua. Así que el cocinero debió resignarse a buscar un lugar dónde dormir. Lo bueno de ser pirata es que se había acostumbrado a adaptarse al entorno, a viajar y parar en cualquier lado.

Él podía dormir en el suelo, en la puerta de la taberna y en un callejón, pero Duval se mostró molesto de nuevo con esa predisposición _hippie_ y acabó por pagar otra vez una habitación en una hostería para los dos.

…

El recibimiento del cocinero fue caluroso, quizás porque precisamente era el cocinero de la tripulación. Luffy no aguantó más de un minuto en rogarle para que hiciera alguna delicia, mientras lo bombardeaban a preguntas sobre lo que había sido de su vida. Lo habían extrañado por razones que iban más allá de su arte culinario. Sanji entró a la cocina sintiendo la más pura e incondicional nostalgia.

No le llamó la atención ver que Usopp faltaba, era como si una parte de él supiera dónde estaba el tirador o las razones que podía tener para no estar allí; en cambio sí le sorprendió la enorme ballena que custodiaba el barco y a la cual reconoció enseguida, y que Zoro no estuviera allí.

Se abstuvo de comentar algo al respecto, pero mientras cocinaba en el Thousand Sunny un plato elaborado para todos la conversación dio inicio y el tema a tratar era la razón que los unía allí: Nami.

De esa forma el nombre de ella surgió de los labios del reno, y luego el del tirador.

—Tal vez no esté enterado —Robin intentó apaciguar el desconcierto de sus nakama, pero fue Brook quien aclaró ese punto.

—Vivi-san nos dijo que ella había mandado un mensajero también a Syrup.

—Entonces —caviló la arqueóloga con rapidez—, si está enterado y no está aquí, no es raro suponer que haya ideado algo. Nagahana-kun a veces sabe sorprender.

Franky asintió, de acuerdo con ese pensamiento y continuó la idea.

—De todas formas no podremos esperarlo, apenas Zoro regrese tenemos que ponernos en acción. Esto de estar sin hacer nada es desesperante.

Sanji irguió la espalda cuando escuchó el nombre del espadachín de boca del cyborg, le había dado impresión, y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

—Zoro —balbuceó dando la vuelta—¿Zoro está… aquí? Quiero decir, ¿qué es de él?

El capitán asintió, dándole un mordisco al bocado rápido que Sanji le había preparado para paliar la espera del plato principal.

—Debe escoltar a un Tenryuubito y para eso tiene que pasar por la isla. Tratará de conseguir toda la información que pueda…

—En el All Blue nunca me entero de nada —sonrió—, había olvidado que Zoro era shichibukai —Mintió y perdió la mirada; rememorando apenas el tono de su voz, la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre y especialmente los motes que le había colocado en ataño.

Lo extrañaba, pero no pensaba dejarse doblegar por ese sentimiento. Ya no. No era el mismo joven de antes, no creía en el amor de la misma manera. Ahora para él el amor tenía la forma, el color y el olor de sus hijos. Ellos eran su mundo y en él Zoro no tenía cabida. Y no lo tendría. Después de todo había sido el espadachín quien tomó esa decisión.

Cenaron poniéndose de acuerdo, porque si bien la mitad no entendía de qué podía servirles esperarlo a Zoro, la otra mitad entendía que por unos días más no hacían diferencia alguna y que en cambio el espadachín podía averiguar algo de importancia que podía servirles para pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.

Sabían que Zoro, por muy shichibukai que fuera, no podía pasear por las inmediaciones de la isla, pero al menos tendría un panorama general de cómo era. Pisar tierra enemiga sin tener esas nociones básicas podía ser letal además de contraproducente.

Los Mugiwara no solían ser tan comedidos, ellos actuaban sin pensar demasiado en el después, pero los años habían pasado y la experiencia les había enseñado que lo mejor era tener paciencia. Una virtud de la que todos carecían.

Empezando por Zoro.

La mañana que le tocó salir con el grupo de marines rumbo a la isla de los Tenryuubito se lo notaba de mal humor, a tal punto que no fue molestado en su camarote durante todo el viaje. Los más jóvenes preferían mantenerse apartados de él y los más veteranos sabían que los shichibukai tenían alma de pirata. Podían quebrar los códigos de la marina de un momento al otro si la situación lo ameritaba o se los orillaba a eso, y nadie tenía en mente enfrentarlo para morir a manos de su inclemencia. Después de todo era el sucesor de Mihawk y ciertamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a este.

Llegaron durante la mañana, tal como el navegante a cargo lo había predicho. La isla le recordaba vagamente a Enies Lobby, especialmente por la puerta que había sido abierta para permitirles el paso. El barco ancló en un lugar apartado especialmente para ellos y fueron conducidos por un hombre que no parecía ser un Tenryuubito a una reducida habitación que tan sólo tenía un bidón de agua.

Bonito recibimiento. Pensar que ellos estaban a cargo de salvaguardar la integridad de ellos. Era en momentos como ese que se daba cuenta de que los Tenryuubito no valían nada. Y él, perdiendo su tiempo allí, cuando bien podría abrirse paso con sus katana's. Pero recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Shakky y la nueva promesa hecha a su capitán respecto a que no actuaría imprudentemente.

Salió al exterior sin importarle si se le tenía permitido. Ese reducido cuarto comenzaba a darle claustrofobia. En el puerto había mucha gente, en su mayoría esclavos que trabajaban cargando y aprovisionando los barcos que harían de caravana. Zoro chistó… tanta preparación para transportar a un mugroso Tenryuubito y dos escoltas insignificantes.

Había dado la vuelta para regresar antes de que lo regañaran como un niño —y si eso pasaba correría sangre—, pero una imagen llamó su atención.

El primero en ver al otro había sido Usopp, porque esa cabellera era reconocible a metros de distancia. Al igual que para Zoro lo fue esa nariz.

—¡¿Usopp?

El mentado agitó una mano tratando de silenciarlo. Le faltaba agitar una pancarta en el puerto con su nombre. Zoro intentó caminar hacia él, pero al ver los latigazos que recibió por parar el trabajo se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era seguir en lo suyo o acabarían por matarlo a golpes.

Había notado un mensaje implícito en la mirada del tirador, pero pese a los años que habían convivido juntos se le hizo imposible adivinarlo. Que no leía la mente ni era un jodido mentalista. Sin embargo que él estuviera allí podía significar algo, ¡¿pero qué?

No tuvo tiempo para analizarlo en ese momento. Respondió al llamado del hombre que los había conducido hasta el cuarto y aceptó un plato pobre de comida y una habitación propia para descansar. No tenía siquiera ventanas, pero no debería quejarse, sabía que el resto del grupo había sido apiñado en un cuarto común. Se podía considerar afortunado entonces.

Manifestó sus intenciones de ocupar su camarote en el barco, pero no se lo permitieron y tuvo que reprimir las ansias de mandar todo al diablo en ese momento. Odiaba acatar órdenes. Al menos las que no provenían de su capitán. A Luffy era al único al que le había permitido en el pasado —y en el presente— tomarse tal atrevimiento.

…

Durante esa semana de preparaciones para el viaje no estuvo a cargo de los animales y por ende no pudo acercarse al fortín, pero al menos se las ingenió para escabullirse por la plaza y revisar el tronco, ansiando encontrar la nota de Nami.

De nuevo volvía a decepcionarse, ¿y si no conseguía las armas? Para colmo haber visto a Zoro no lograba apaciguar sus miedos, al contrario, sabía de lo que Zoro era capaz de hacer por ellos, y si no lo había hecho en el preciso momento que se vieron sólo podía pensar en que tenía buenas razones. Volvió al trabajo pensando concienzudamente en eso, al extremo que cuando fue la hora de presentarse ante el Padre no había ideado ninguna historia nueva.

El viejito notó de nuevo que el joven esclavo estaba disperso en sus pensamientos, y mientras le ofrecía las uvas del plato que otras esclavas le habían dejado, cuestionó al respecto con tono afable.

—¿Sucede algo, muchacho?

Usopp sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sentado en la alfombra llevó la mirada a la misma tanteando lo mismo que había estado sopesando durante todos esos días.

—¿Recuerda la historia que le conté, la del anciano que moría?

—Ajá…

—¿Usted qué…? —Se trabó con sus palabras—¿Usted qué haría en el lugar del hombre del cuento?

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por el vuelco en el trato. Por lo general el esclavo solía sentarse en la alfombra día a día y le narraba un cuento, jamás hacía preguntas y sólo las respondía. Era la primera vez que le pedía opinión respecto a una de las historias.

—Pues —trató de que el detalle no lo enmudeciera, porque por viejo entendía que había una razón poderosa tras ese atrevimiento—, es difícil dado que el anciano del cuento no podía hacer nada al respecto, después de todo él no estaba enterado de la traición.

—Claro, pero… ¿y si lo supiese? —Usopp tartamudeó mirándolo brevemente para volver a fijar la vista en la alfombra en un gesto de falsa sumisión.

—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer, ¿cierto? —Le sonrió, entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

—Sí —contradijo el Mugiwara con emoción—; puede… puede evitar comer la comida envenenada.

—Tal vez, pero encontrarían otra forma de matarlo tarde o temprano. —Alzó los hombros, para después ponerse de pie del sillón con dificultad. Usopp se mostró contrariado, atinó a arrodillarse para ayudarlo, sin estar muy seguro si se le tenía permitido tocarlo.

Pese a todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos y compartiendo historias, no habían podido dejar de lado que uno era un Tenryuubito y el otro un esclavo. Sin embargo Usopp tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras al ver el atípico comportamiento en el anciano sabiendo lo que el gesto implicaba, pues este caminó con calma hacia él y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—No debes preocuparte sólo por un viejo.

Usopp abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella. Al menos hasta que Kanjiryû quitó esa mano que buscaba consolarlo en vano.

—Está bien, pero prométame que… —Usopp miró hacia un costado. No terminó la oración porque el anciano lo silenció cálidamente.

Buscó un libro en la extensa biblioteca que componía y se lo cedió al pirata. Era uno sobre política, sobre los tratados entre los Tenryuubito y los humanos. Un libro tan arcaico como el mismo Kanjiryû.

—Ya estoy viejo para leer, mi vista no es buena… —volvió a alzar los hombros riendo quedamente y toda su cara arrugada acompañó la mueca—de todos modos he leído cada libro en este cuarto.

Usopp abarcó con la mirada la extensa biblioteca. A él no le alcanzaría la vida para conocer tantos compendios así dedicase cada minuto de sus días a leer y nada más que a leer. Y le resultaba improbable que alguien viviese tanto.

—¿Sabes sobre nosotros? ¿Los Tenryuubito?

—Lo que sabe todo el mundo… —respondió en voz baja—que son nobles, de sangre pura…

—Las mismas patrañas de siempre —censuró el anciano con indolencia—. Nos dicen que somos de sangre pura simplemente porque somos los descendientes de los que sobrevivieron al año vacío. Y nadie que no sea un Tenryuubito tan anciano como yo es capaz de saber lo que es en verdad el año vacío.

Usopp abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido por escuchar de los labios de Kanjiryû respecto a aquello que tanto intrigaba al mundo de hoy en día. Pensó automáticamente en Robin y en lo mucho que a ella le gustaría estar en ese cuarto en ese momento.

Por ese breve intervalo logró olvidarse de lo inquietante que era tenerlo a Zoro tan cerca y no poder decirle que esperaran a la réplica del Aqua Laguna antes de entrar en acción. Al tirador se le hizo claro con el correr de las horas que esa podía ser la razón por la que el espadachín todavía no había hecho un desmadre en esa isla.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a los comentadores anónimos =)<em>


	11. XI

**XI**

* * *

><p>El viejito lo miró regalándole una afable sonrisa, pero ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Y qué era prudente decir o callar? Usopp se mantuvo en suspenso por las palabras del Tenryuubito. Abrió la boca soltando lo primero que había atravesado por su mente cuando el tema salió a la luz.<p>

—Robin nos contó que durante el vacío de los cien años un reino fue destruido. El reino que creó las armas ancestrales.

—Es cierto —admitió.

—Entonces no entiendo…

—No entiendes muchas cosas que seguro tu amiga no supo responder, como por ejemplo por qué razón nosotros estamos por encima del gobierno —suponía acertadamente el quid de su desconcierto—, son años de historia y sería imposible explicártelo en una tarde, y me temo que mi barco zarpa a primera hora de la mañana, sin embargo —silenció brevemente, buscando las palabras idóneas—. Imagina una isla… cuyos habitantes poseen todo tipo de conocimientos. Avanzados conocimientos; a tal punto que te sería imposible "imaginar_"_ realmente de todas las cosas de las que eran capaces de crear…

—Hicieron las armas ancestrales, después de todo —terció comprendiendo la analogía.

—Bueno, ahora imagina que una entidad externa…

—Gente de otra isla.

—No lo pondría de esa manera —elevó un dedo—, imagina que vienen de otro lado, de afuera, pero no de una isla.

—Algo así como… del fondo del mar, como los Gyojin.

—Algo así —aceptó—, sólo que en vez del fondo del mar —agitó una mano—vienen de arriba, de una estrella —resumió, porque ese no era el punto importante—, estos seres que no son parte de la isla notaron que los isleños eran muy versados, que tenían una tecnología superior a cualquier otra vista en muchas otras islas.

—Ahora hablamos de _muchas islas_ —se sentía mareado.

—Sí, suponte que había otras islas con gente que quizás no estaba tan desarrollada —se tocó la cabeza como si así tratara de ordenar sus ideas—al menos al punto de las personas en esta isla. De esa forma llegaron estos seres de afuera, encargados de velar por la seguridad de los que habitan en todas las islas.

—No entiendo —y fue sincero—, ¿por qué van a tener esa obligación o necesidad? ¿Para qué?

—Tú cuidas animales —espetó con firmeza, y Usopp asintió—, tú los vigilas, les das de comer y si se enferman tratas de asistirlos.

—Ajá. Después de todo dependen de mí y se obtienen muchos beneficios de ellos.

—Ahora suponte que la gente de esta isla era un gran rebaño de bueyes. Bueyes muy fuertes y capaces de crear armas tan letales que podían ser un serio peligro para ellos mismos. ¿Tú qué harías si ves que los animales de los que te sirves están peleándose unos con otros, matándose y destruyendo cada cosa creada para el bien de ellos?

—Los separaría. —Comenzaba a entender con más claridad lo que el viejito insinuaba.

—Bien… ahora suponte que estos animales tienen un virus letal y altamente contagioso. Una enfermedad incurable que los llevará indefectiblemente a una muerte segura y horrenda. No todos, pero la gran mayoría de los bueyes se ven afectados.

—Bueno, si es contagioso y no se puede curar supongo que apartaría los que están sanos y sacrificaría a los que ya no tienen salvación.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó satisfecho, para luego continuar—De esa forma te concentras en el porcentaje mínimo de bueyes que ha sobrevivido al virus. Los alimentas, los cuidas, tratas de que no contraigan esa enfermedad letal… en pocas palabras estableces un vínculo, te encariñas.

—Sí, si el fin es cuidarlos… supongo que es normal desarrollar afecto. Y en ese caso me costaría sacrificar los que están enfermos.

El viejo asintió.

—Pasan los años, muchos, cientos de años en los que la tierra que ellos conocían, cambió abismalmente luego de procesos naturales… islas donde antes no había, pedazos de tierra cubiertas por agua… —vociferó emocionado con la alegoría—, estos bueyes siguen evolucionando a pesar de haber estado al borde de la extinción por la enfermedad y tienen descendencia. Una que les reclama, tarde o temprano, a los invasores lo que les corresponde. Pero volvamos a la gente de la isla —dijo al darse cuenta de que su analogía comenzaba a desvirtuarse—, la gente de la aldea de esta isla ha sido parcialmente diezmada, asesinada y ocultada por su propio bien, pero un día sus descendientes reclaman la tierra que les correspondes, y estos seres que han querido ayudarles, erradicando la enfermedad, se dan cuenta de que están en su derecho de reclamar lo que es suyo. Después de todo ese pedazo de tierra es fehacientemente suyo.

—Es lógico suponerlo así. Pero en ese caso, ¿no es mejor impedirlo para que no vuelva a ocurrir? Digo, si pasó una vez…

—Es verdad —admitió—, pero digamos que estos seres tenían otros rebaños o islas que vigilar. No podían quedarse para siempre allí, así que al verlos sanos les devolvieron a los descendientes lo que le pertenecían. Partieron, dejando atrás a esas personas… pero hubo mezclas, otras razas, gente que venía de otras islas, en resumidas cuentas ellos quedaron en el escalafón principal por haber sido los gobernantes de sus tierras.

—Los Tenryuubitos.

—Claro… es difícil de explicar, pero digamos que la historia se volcó al otro extremo. De pasar a ser las pobres víctimas erradicadas, pasaron a sentirse dueños no sólo del pedazo de tierra que originalmente era suyo, sino incluso de cada planta, de cada animal y de cada ser que habitaba ese trozo de tierra —cerró los ojos suspirando—, ahora, si en vez de la isla hablamos de este mundo entero, ¿lo entiendes?

—Es un poco complicado, pero creo que sí… pasaron a sentirse dueños de todos, a despreciar a otras razas por el simple hecho de ser extranjeros, de no ser parte de esa primera descendencia.

Usopp imaginaba sin dificultades cómo debió haber sido ese cambio paulatino. El lugar que ocupaba el gobierno y la responsabilidad no sólo de preservar el orden para todos por igual, sino de hacer valer los derechos de los Tenryuubitos por ser los dueños originales del trozo de tierra que ocupaban.

—A través de todos estos años —Continuó Kanjiryuu como si le estuviera leyendo la mente al joven—, a través de las distintas generaciones se fue instalando la idea errónea que por ser los originarios de estas tierras teníamos derecho a tratar a todos los demás como un rebaño. No se pueden cambiar ochocientos años de historia de un momento a otro. Y además de estar muy arraigada la idea, cuenta con la protección y el apoyo del gobierno, con el fin de resarcir el daño hecho en el pasado. El gobierno podía considerarse en sí estos seres de los que te hablé, o más bien como los responsables directos de que una ley no escrita, pero moral, siguiera su curso.

Usopp siguió escuchando sin dejar de prestarle atención al libro que el anciano le había dado. Lo abrió por el medio encontrando un recuadro con varios números que supo identificar como un _almanaque_, pero era ligeramente distinto.

—¿Esto qué es?

—Lo que ves —sonrió—: un almanaque —aclaró.

—Pero… es raro…

—Se lo conocía como el calendario gregoriano. En esa época dividíamos los días de forma distinta a como lo hacemos ahora. Aunque es muy ligera la diferencia.

—Tengo una amiga que se moriría de la emoción por tan sólo ver este libro —de repente lo recordó—¡¿Y los _Poneglyph_?

—Son recordatorios. En el idioma que estos seres nos habían transmitido.

Usopp asintió, no era nada que Robin no les hubiese explicado.

—Les enseñaron esa lengua.

—No, lo transmitieron —al ver que el chico no entendía tal como se lo había expuesto su amiga, se explicó—, no te olvides que hablamos de personas distintas a cómo las ves ahora. Según nuestros ancestros el año del vacío corresponde desde el 2012 al 2112 del calendario gregoriano que vez en ese libro viejo… Por esa época había una religión que luego se tornó dominante.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Religión?

—Oh —exclamó suspirando—, es una palabra sin uso hoy día… es creer en una entidad superior.

—Como el Dios del mar.

—Sí, algo así… sólo que en ese entonces se creía en un solo Dios, pero no como Dios en sí, sino como una unidad del que todos eran parte —agitó los hombros, era difícil de explicar—. El idioma, la religión y el dinero pasaron a ser uno sólo en un común acuerdo. La Verdad.

—Como es actualmente.

—Sí, pero era otro —explicó notando que era demasiado intrincado para hablarlo en tan pocas palabras y tiempo—, el que mis ancestros manejaban.

—Me estaba explicando eso de "transmitir" —Usopp no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad al respecto, pensando en todo lo que después tendría para compartir con Robin, porque sabía que la arqueóloga guardaba un caudal impresionante de conocimientos que compartía a medias justamente por no tener quien lograse entender de fondo el asunto.

—Bueno, hablamos de personas que en esa época hacían viajes al espacio —Vio que el joven parpadeaba—, hay imágenes, dibujos de máquinas parecidas a los barcos, pero que flotaban en el aire y que habían sido creadas para explorar lo que hay afuera de este mundo.

—¿Islas del cielo?

—Más allá de las islas del cielo —tomó aire y luego un trago de agua—de esa forma dieron con estos seres mucho más superiores que ellos; y por ser más superiores en aspectos físicos e intelectuales (incluso espirituales) poseían la capacidad de comunicarse a través de la mente —imaginó lo que iba a decir y se adelantó—, no, no se trataba de ninguna _Akuma no mi_, simplemente es que su cerebro estaba más desarrollado. Así como hoy en día los Gyojin pueden respirar bajo el agua, estos seres podían transmitir pensamientos sin necesidad de hablar o de conocer el idioma.

—Pero descubrieron que los isleños estaban enfermos.

—Ajá —asintió reiteradas veces—, de una enfermedad que, me temo, es muy recurrente en nosotros, y por nosotros me refiero a todos los que habitamos este suelo, no sólo los tenryuubitos.

—Odio —arqueó las cejas—. Guerras… Intolerancia.

—La tecnología puede crear armas realmente destructivas y el odio ser _leña_... es de hecho un sentimiento muy destructivo —se puso de pie para caminar hacia la ventana, notando que ya se estaba haciendo de noche—. Qué ironía, ¿no? Pensar que los míos no aprendieron de la historia. La vuelven a repetir —murmuró—, no comprenden que están invocando la misma fatalidad, con la diferencia de que ahora no hay nadie que nos ayude; con la diferencia de que ahora en estas tierras hay gente incluso con habilidades más superiores que las nuestras. La evolución es asombrosa. Pensar que coexistimos con seres que vienen de otras islas, de estrellas lejanas… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué son las _akuma no mi_?

—Mi madre me contó cuando era niño la leyenda de que una vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hubo una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y que en cada una de esas estrellas vinieron las distintas _akuma no mi _que se repartieron por el mundo y que hoy conocemos… y que nos faltan por conocer.

El anciano volteó sonriéndole.

—Hay mucho de realidad en las leyendas, y también de fantasía —admitió. —Tú sabes bien de eso. —Puso un dedo en su frente—, eres un joven con muchísimas imaginación.

Ambos silenciaron por un breve momento, Usopp se había sumado en reflexiones, tratando de imaginar el mundo que el anciano había tratado de ilustrarle con palabras mientras iba mirando las ilustraciones del libro al no saber leerlo por desconocer la lengua. Le llamó la atención notar que en ese mundo, que era el mismo que él habitaba en el presente, había otros tipos de animales, peces y personas. Otro tipo de vida que escapaba de su imaginación, o quizás no tanto.

—Creo que es hora de despedirnos.

Usopp levantó la vista notando que afuera ya era de noche. Se inclinó tocando la frente con el suelo en señal de sumisión.

—Lamento haberle robado tanto tiempo. Y le agradezco el gesto.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ti.

Usopp, sorprendido, levantó lentamente la cabeza y la pregunta salió de sus labios sin pensarla demasiado.

—¿Por qué? —Iba a acotar. "Soy sólo un esclavo más".

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga? —La sonrisa fue más ancha—Más allá de que hacía años que no tenía con quien conversar de manera tan amena… no puedo dejar de lado tu valor para enfrentarme.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo lo enfrenté?

—Al transmitirme tus ideas de una conspiración te arriesgabas a una muerte segura. Sé que ustedes, los esclavos, tienen muy presente de lo que somos capaces los Tenryuubitos. Y pese a que no tenías por qué arriesgarte de esa forma —alzó los hombros—, sólo soy un viejito sin importancia —carcajeó levemente—, aun así te arriesgaste y me lo advertiste. Por eso no puedo estar menos agradecido.

Usopp bajó la vista al suelo y apretó los labios, el murmullo apenas fue audible.

—Pero no sirvió de nada… usted mismo me lo dijo, van a encontrar la forma de matarlo si ese es el fin.

—Bueno, pero al menos ya sé de quién tengo que cuidarme —agitó un mano con displicencia—, igual no es nada que me sorprenda. El marido de mi hija nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mis ideas. Sé muy bien que represento un obstáculo para sus ideales y propósitos. Igual —dijo con dejadez—, ya estoy viejo. Algún día voy a morir.

—¿Y qué va a pasar? —Se dio cuenta de lo que decía y no supo cómo arreglar el lío de haber soltado impulsivamente lo que cruzaba por su mente, una vez más—Digo… no hay muchos tenryuubitos que piensen como usted y es la máxima figura aquí adentro. Es el _Padre_… ¿qué pasará cuando usted no esté?

—Bueno… no es difícil suponerlo —se enserió borrando la sonrisa—, por fortuna no voy a estar vivo para verlo.

—Van a reclamar lo que es suyo, nos van a erradicar a todos a través del Gobierno —reflexionó con pesar.

—No te olvides que somos minoría —naturalizó—, sería una guerra desigual. El mundo versus los Tenryuubito y el gobierno —alzó las manos—¿Quién ganaría?

—Pero será horrible…

—Será el primer paso para un cambio —había resignación en sus palabras—, si te soy sincero una parte de mí cree que sólo después de una guerra de esas magnitudes será posible establecer un verdadero cambio.

—Yo no estoy a favor de las guerras.

El anciano carcajeó con ganas.

—Es muy raro que me diga eso un joven pirata.

—Bueno —alzó los hombros en la encrucijada de su contradicción—, es distinto… una cosa es ser un delincuente; estamos hablando de una guerra mundial. No se va a tratar del Gobierno contra los Yonkus o la marina contra todos los piratas del mundo. Estamos hablando de un "todos contra todos". Gente inocente, gente desprotegida.

—Todos contra el gobierno y los Tenryuubitos —le corrigió. —La gente que luchará será la que deseará la libertad y el cambio.

Usopp guardó silencio sintiendo que no tenía sentido discutir al respecto sobre algo que sería imposible de predecir. Cierto es que una alianza sería útil llegado el caso, pero era tan improbable suponer alianzas de ese estilo. Las personas son egoístas por naturaleza y, bien o mal, buscan el beneficio personal.

—En una guerra no hay verdaderas alianzas. Son pactos que se van con el viento si la situación lo amerita —farfulló el tirador, incómodo con la idea.

—Y tú no quieres que yo muera ahora para evitar lo que tarde o temprano ocurrirá.

—No, no quiero que muera porque no voy a tener a quien contarle historias — rectificó—, y créame que es más ameno estar aquí narrándole cuentos que allí afuera soportando latigazos por detenerse a beber agua en horas de trabajo.

El anciano borró la expresión de agobio de su cara para plantar otra de sus sonrisas amenas.

—No soy eterno. He vivido mucho más de lo que crees. —En esos pocos meses se había encariñado con ese esclavo más que con cualquier otro integrante de su familia. Hasta sonaba cruel pensarlo de ese modo, pero tampoco sintió mayor remordimiento—. Si necesitas algo… puedo otorgártelo —dijo sin mirarlo, observando la noche tras el amplio ventanal—, aunque sé lo que puede ansiar un esclavo. La indulgencia.

—¿Usted… podría?

—Soy el Padre, después de todo. Aunque no sea parte de la Cámara, sí soy una figura decorativa que tiene poder —explicó—, puedo obtener fácilmente con artimañas legales tu liberación.

Usopp se puso de pie tragando grueso.

—El tema es que… —Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? —Yo… en realidad —no sabía hasta qué punto era prudente ser tan sincero con él.

—¿No quieres? —Arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué clase de esclavo rehusaría tamaño regalo? —¿Tienes familia, Usopp?

—Sí… tengo una hermosa esposa esperándome en mi aldea natal —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, un poco triste por darse cuenta que durante todos esos meses había reparado poco en Kaya. Tan ensimismado estaba con su nueva vida, con sobrevivir en el día a día, que casi había olvidado que ella esperaba por él. —Pero… también hay una persona muy especial para mí aquí.

Kanjiryuu giró para mirarlo con sorpresa y sopesó la circunstancia. Acaso ¿le estaba pidiendo el perdón para ella también?

—Y no sólo ella, señor —tomó aire, no era fácil decirle eso a un tenryuubito—, hay mucha gente aquí adentro que merece el perdón —pensó en Daniel, temiendo en su interior que quizás no estuviese vivo—porque fueron apresados en situaciones injustas. No creo que por sólo contar cuentos sea mérito suficiente para… —calló de golpe y cerró los ojos—soy un grandísimo idiota.

—No, no creo que seas idiota. O tal vez sí, eres la clase de idiota que no sabe darle la espalda a los necesitados. No te sientas avergonzado nunca de eso.

—No es eso, no soy tan altruista, es que usted me está ofreciendo algo que… —Negó con la cabeza—No puedo. Si me hace el favor —se arrodilló en el suelo rindiéndole pleitesía—, le ruego que la indulgencia sea para esta persona especial. Ella es mujer y…

—No puedo —se lamentó—. Es distinto contigo Usopp, porque si me decían que no, podía encontrar otras formas de liberarte, pero no todos los esclavos están bajo mi jurisdicción completa y real. La familia que la tenga a ella es la que debe otorgar su perdón.

—Pero ella está aquí.

—Con más razón. Mi yerno es muy receloso de las esclavas personales que escoge —torció la boca en una mueca desaprobatoria—, no sé si se entiende lo que quiero decir. Si tu amiga es muy bonita, entonces está muy perdida también.

—Lamentablemente sí.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella, si eso te alivia de alguna forma; pero lo cierto es que las leyes están para ser respetadas, y justamente por ser el Padre no estará bien visto que yo las quiebre y menos que menos en pos de una esclava —Más motivos para desear su muerte temprana.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—Entonces… ¿hay algún otro favor que quieras? Puedo conseguirte ropa, alimentos o…

Usopp entonces pensó en lo que podía llegar a querer de ese hombre. Tenía muy presente que esa noche debía prepararse para partir hacia el Nuevo Mundo a la primera hora de la mañana. No estaba seguro de ser tan osado. Podía estar cometiendo un grave error, pero algo en la mirada del anciano, desde siempre y en ese momento más, le transmitía la seguridad necesaria.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí. <em>

_Le comentaba a alguien (no sé si a SunaRen) que si bien creo que todos van a cumplir sus sueños tarde o temprano, hay dos hipótesis (?) al respecto. Puede que lo hagan antes de llegar a Raftel o después. El tema es que los sueños son el principal motor de los mugiwara, una vez realizados ¿qué les queda? (no a ellos, hablo por la historia). Por eso son varios los que argumentan (válidamente, creo) que primero van a llegar a Raftel y luego a cumplir los sueños (y salvar el mundo, de paso). Tomando en cuenta que los sueños son el motor principal, no quise hacer que todos, especialmente Robin, lograsen desentrañarlo. Especialmente ella, digo, porque no tiene nada más que eso… su razón de vivir es descubrir qué pasó. No tiene un lugar a dónde volver, aunque sí gente que la quiera (por suerte)._

_Vale destacar en este punto que 1) no quiero meterme muy de lleno con lo que Oda no contó todavía, 2) tengan muy presente que NADA de lo que está en este capítulo es oficial. O sea, no es nada que haya salido del manga, de la cabeza de Oda o del canon en sí… son puras sanatas mías para darle color a la historia (y explicar lo que obligadamente tengo que explicar)._

_¿Se entendió algo? Bué, aunque no lo parezca, este capítulo es la columna vertebral de la historia (no, no es relleno). _

_Nos estamos leyendo en cuanto pueda X_D No me odien._


	12. XII

**XII**

* * *

><p>Fue toda una auténtica ceremonia el abordo del Tenryuubito. Una larga procesión de marines lo escoltó y cada uno debió ocupar un puesto determinado. No tenía idea de quién era, pero parecía tratarse de algún pez gordo.<p>

Todo eso le aburría de sobremanera y aunque pensó en mandar todo al demonio y echarse al suelo a dormir una siesta hasta que toda la parafernalia terminase, no podía dejar de buscar a Usopp con la mirada tratando de encontrarlo entre los cuantiosos esclavos allí reunidos.

En algún momento la larga ceremonia terminó y el barco debía partir sin que él tuviera más datos que el paradero de otro de sus nakama. Ahora no sólo debían ir tras Nami, sino también tras Usopp. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que meterse en problemas? ¿De ninguna forma los Mugiwara podían tener una vida tranquila?

Qué más daba, no le gustaba un ápice la idea de dejarlos allí, pero sabía que eran fuertes y su obligación para con su capitán era ir con toda la información que pudiera recabar antes de mandarse al frente.

No habían zarpado ni hacia una hora que el capitán del barco golpeó en su camarote con el extraño mensaje de que debía presentarse ante el Tenryuubito. Le nació preguntar por qué, en vano, ya que un Tenryuubito no tiene nunca ninguna necesidad de andar explicándoles a simples humanos sus motivos.

Al capitán le pareció prudente recordarle que estaba prohibido presentarse ante un Tenryuubito armado; podían tomarlo como un insulto o amenaza a su seguridad. Pero una sola dura mirada bastó para que el hombre entendiese que Zoro no iba a dejar sus preciadas katana y que no le valía de nada volver a sugerírselo.

Zoro no se desprendía nunca de ellas, especialmente de Wado Ichimonji, y le importaba muy poco lo que opinase un Tenryuubito o quien fuera al respecto. El capitán no supo si era mejor enfrentar al shichibukai o esperar a ver la reacción del noble. Con suerte y sólo lo mandaba a matar al espadachín; después de todo el barco necesitaba de un capitán. Por muy sensibles que fueran los Tenryuubitos, no eran idiotas.

Durante el corto trayecto hasta el camarote principal del navío se preguntó qué podía querer de él un noble. Supuso lo lógico: darle precisas instrucciones sobre cómo debía cuidar de él.

Frente a la puerta, los soldados observaron las tres katana's en la cintura del shichibukai y aunque quisieron hacer mención al respecto no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que bajar la vista al suelo y golpear la puerta, contrariados, para dar aviso de la visita del shichibukai.

Dentro del cuarto el viejito estaba rodeado de dos Tenryuubitos más y una esclava.

—Déjennos a solas —dijo el anciano agitando un brazo, los otros dos acompañantes lo miraron por un breve intervalo antes de acatar las órdenes—, ya lo hablamos —sentenció con firmeza.

Los dos nobles asintieron y se alejaron lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima al espadachín. Zoro no les sostuvo la mirada porque estaba más interesado en el trapo viejo que lo miraba con una encantadora sonrisa.

Habrase visto, un Tenryuubito sonriéndole a un humano. Eso sí que era atípico.

—Roronoa Zoro, ¿cierto?

El aludido sólo asintió una vez en respuesta.

—Acércate, no voy a comerte.

Zoro arqueó una ceja, siendo tan expresivamente corporal que el anciano estalló en ligeras carcajadas. Era él quien debería tenerle miedo por muy tenryuubito que fuera. Ese fue el pensamiento compartido.

—Tengo algo para ti —buscó en el pequeño cajón del escritorio al que estaba sentado y sacó un sobre.

—¿Esto? —Lo tomó con curiosidad, pero el sobre en blanco no le decía nada.

—No sé lo que es. Di mi palabra de que no miraría.

Zoro, entonces, sonrió de costado con mordacidad. Como si los tenryuubito supieran de códigos honestos para con los humanos.

—De verdad —reiteró el anciano, un poco ofendido por la falta de credibilidad.

Roronoa volvió a sorprenderse, porque él bien sabía —como todos— que los nobles no toleraban sentirse insultados. De por sí le sorprendía que le hubieran dado esa misión por muy fuerte que lo considerasen; sabían en la marina que era un insubordinado que no sabía relacionarse con los tenryuubito, pero por eso mismo habían hecho lo posible hasta entonces para que él no tuviera ningún contacto directo, sólo a través del capitán.

Era evidente que el viejo había puesto el barco de proa a popa patas hacia arriba con su arrebato. Seguramente afuera todos estaban preguntándose si una nueva guerra mundial venía en camino. Pero nada de eso; Kanjiryuu sólo había querido cumplir con el trato verbal que había hecho con Usopp.

—Léela cuando estés a solas. Pero que no te vean.

—¿De quién es?

—De un amigo tuyo. Eso me dijo —elevó las cejas con otra sonrisa afable.

—Usopp… —murmuró sin necesidad. Dio la vuelta con el fin de irse, pero antes de hacerlo alcanzó a salir de la sorpresa y agregar por sobre su hombro un escueto "gracias".

El anciano nada dijo y lo vio marcharse. Ahora podía quedarse más tranquilo. Y no, en verdad no sabía lo que decía la nota. Ni tampoco le importaba. Él simplemente era un viejito que cumplía con su palabra.

Cuando Zoro llegó a su camarote ante la pavorosa mirada de todos los tripulantes, buscó el sobre entre los pliegues de su ropa y lo abrió con desesperación. Esperó encontrar una carta larga y extenuante que contase, exageradamente, los días en cautiverio. Sin embargo el mensaje era uno dolorosamente escueto. En apariencias Usopp no se había hecho de tiempo para ser más detallado.

"Háganlo durante el Aqua Laguna", rezaba el papel.

¿Háganlo? ¿Qué tenían que hacer? ¡Claro! Le tomó unos segundos caer en la cuenta. Usopp daba por hecho que iban a ir a buscarlos. Bien, ahora lo que no entendía era qué pito tocaba Water Seven en todo ese asunto.

Alzó los hombros. Ya lo sabría cuando estuviera de regreso. Desde entonces los días se le hicieron lentos y pesados. Con el tenryuubito no volvió a tener contacto, tampoco se lo tenían permitido. Lo había visto una sola vez sobre cubierta, admirando el mar y le había parecido un sujeto tan curioso.

…

Era muy entrada en la noche. La ligera sensación le había acompañado durante esos días, porque pese a no tener la fecha o el momento exacto en que volvería, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Y eso lo mantenía en vilo.

Por un lado quería verlo, pero por el otro deseaba que ese día no llegase nunca. No estaba preparado, no se sentía listo para verlo pese a los años transcurridos. Suponía que el tiempo había lavado las heridas y el rencor, pero no, ahí estaba firmemente adherido a él.

Por eso cuando Luffy gritó en la cubierta un alegre "¡Zoro!" al cocinero el mundo se le vino abajo. Y también la pila de platos que estaba guardando. Robin lo miró con sorpresa por la torpeza, pero no se detuvo a ahondar en motivos, ella también quería ver a uno de los nakama que faltaban. Así que salió por la puerta de la cocina dejando a Sanji solo. Solo con sus fantasmas.

Pasaron los segundos con extrema y graciosa rapidez, quería salir de allí, esconderse en algún lugar y que no lo encontrasen nunca. Pensó en atravesar la puerta y desaparecer, pero no podía moverse del lugar. Estaba como… petrificado.

Demasiado tarde para reaccionar, podía oír el bullicio de sus nakama y el rechinar de las escaleras. Ya no tenía adonde huir. Dio la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió para tratar de evitar verlo, pero sabía que todo eso era en vano, que tarde o temprano debería afrontar esa difícil situación.

Así que giró lentamente, para ver como Luffy tironeaba cual niño de la manga del _midorigi_ de su primer oficial. Lo rodeaban haciéndole preguntas que iban desde lo que había recaudado de vital importancia para rescatar a Nami hasta de lo que había sido su vida como _shichibukai_. Pero Zoro se había quedado en silencio, mirando fijamente al cocinero.

—¿Tú no vas a saludarme?

Sanji sonrió mordazmente de medio lado. ¿Saludarlo?

—Te ves…

—Más viejo —completó el espadachín notando lo bien que le sentaba al cocinero su barba crecida y prolija, pero era su pelo atado en una pequeña coleta lo que le había llamado la atención. De frente era el mismo corte, pero detrás le hacía parecer otra persona.

—Bien, Zoro, dinos lo que pudiste ver y reunir en el viaje —apremió Chopper sentándose de vuelta en la silla.

El cocinero agradeció esa pronta interrupción. Siguió acomodando las cosas tratando de que los nervios no lo consumieran vivo, pero no podía. Sentía la aguda mirada del espadachín clavada en él. Había temido la posible reacción, la suya propia y la de Zoro, pero después de todo ahí estaban. Como si nada, o al menos simulando.

¿Esperaba que Zoro lo besara y lo abrazara frente a todos? No, claro que no. Ni él tampoco lo hubiera permitido. Quizás su postura y su mirada le habían dejado en claro ese punto al espadachín y por eso no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Además no habían sido tampoco en el pasado la clase de hombres demasiado demostrativos, menos que menos ante los demás. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar eso en el presente por muchos años que hubieran transcurrido?

Y justamente porque habían transcurrido muchos años ninguno de los dos podía actuar como en el pasado. Paradójicamente cierto.

—Sanji, ¿quedó comida? —preguntó el capitán.

—¡¿Todavía tienes hambre?

—No es para mí, tonto —rió Luffy—, es para Zoro. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —respondió mirando directamente al cocinero—, pero si no hay, tampoco…

No pudo seguir hablando, Sanji prácticamente le arrojó un plato con algunos bocadillos que solía reservar para el capitán cuando cocinaba —y para evitar que le comiera los platillos a medio hacer—. Zoro devoró el contenido mientras hablaba sobre el viaje. No supo cómo organizarse así que hizo lo más sencillo: empezó por el principio.

—Como lo temíamos —dijo Robin cuando el nombre del tirador salió en la narración del espadachín.

—Me dejó un mensaje —buscó entre los pliegues de su ropa hasta dar con el papel que extendió al capitán.

—… "durante el Aqua Laguna" —leyó Luffy, abstraído—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Roronoa.

—El Aqua Laguna es algo que sólo se da en Water Seven, chicos —explicó el cyborg—, no obstante es un fenómeno natural y hablamos del mismo mar.

Robin asintió, creía entender lo que el mensaje implicaba.

—¿Quieres decir que —murmuró el esqueleto—el efecto también se da en otras zonas? Como una especie de… réplica. Como los terremotos.

—No es raro suponerlo, el Aqua Laguna es monstruoso —exageró el cyborg, pero ellos sabían que no dramatizaba en verdad. Podía serlo.

—Y la isla no está tan lejos de Water Seven —agregó Robin.

—Si Nami-swan estaría aquí nos explicaría con un mapa el comportamiento de las olas durante el Aqua Laguna —se lamentó el cocinero metiendo bocado por primera vez, pero al notar que había acaparado la atención de todos y especialmente la del espadachín, volvió a lo suyo.

—Pero bueno, me tranquiliza saber que Usopp está ahí —admitió el capitán.

¿Cómo podía tranquilizarle eso? Se preguntaría más de uno, sin embargo Luffy sabía que su tirador era fuerte. Resistiría.

—No sé cuándo es el Aqua Laguna —confesó el espadachín mirando a Franky, este asintió poniéndose de pie para marcar el día en el calendario. —No falta mucho.

—Un poco más de un par de días —se angustió el reno—¿Nos dará tiempo?

—Yo creo que sí, el tema es que… —Robin dudó de ser tan fatalista, pero no podía dejar de lado ese detalle—no tenemos una navegante como Nami a bordo y navegar durante el Aqua Laguna…

—¡Santas Bragas, no había pensado en eso!

—Es casi como un suicidio salir a navegar ese día —murmuró el cocinero.

—Yo no sé tanto de navegación, pero ya deberíamos estar saliendo —opinó el espadachín.

En el camino hacia la isla de los Tenryuubito tendría tiempo de sobra para atar cabos y adivinar sobre la marcha cómo funcionaba la mente del tirador o qué era lo que pretendía de ellos. Por otro lado no estaban en condiciones de amedrentarse frente al peligro. Todos tenían en claro que sería difícil maniobrar el barco durante una réplica de Aqua Laguna, más sin Nami para dirigirlos; pero a esas alturas ya no podían ni querían echarse atrás. Sabían dónde estaban sus nakama, ahora sólo restaba ir a por ellos.

Se prepararon para zarpar de inmediato, aprovisionándose durante la primera hora de la mañana con todo lo necesario. Antes de irse debieron hacer una parada obligatoria en el bar de Shakky. La mujer, apenas los vio supo que iban a despedirse, pero no les dio tiempo a nada y les dijo que Rayleigh quería hablar con ellos.

Luffy pasó al cuarto del anciano solo, para no copar la habitación y perturbar su calma. El viejo parecía dormir, pero en cuanto sintió la presencia del joven abrió los ojos y le sonrió. El resto no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo afuera, además querían saludar al Rey Oscuro antes de partir a otra de sus aventuras suicidas.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la tardanza, pero la vida real me engulle viva. Gracias por los comentarios anónimos que no puedo responder :3<em>

_Nos estamos leyendo =)_


	13. XIII

**XIII**

* * *

><p>Cada palacio contenía innumerables habitaciones, repletas de toda clase de lujos y con techos tan altos que uno acababa por preguntarse cómo hacían para pintarlos. Nami conocía la casa de principio a fin. Si bien había algunos cuartos a los que no se le tenía permitido ingresar, sabía por las demás esclavas, y por lo que se comentaba, qué era lo que había detrás de cada puerta cerrada con llave.<p>

Podía localizar sin dificultad el cuarto de armas, pero por saber dónde estaba, no era suficiente para hacerle la tarea más sencilla. Tampoco podía dejar de lado la labor de turno. Por ese motivo le tomó varios días reunir el coraje necesario y planear bien los pasos a dar. A esas alturas ya no podía dilatarlo más, sí o sí debía dar con las armas a más tardar ese mismo día.

—Lo siento señor —Nami dejó caer la palangana—, tengo que ir al baño… a atender un asunto femenino —eso le serviría como excusa por si se tardaba más de la cuenta.

El guardia salió del sopor veraniego y la miró con mala cara, como si estuviera preguntándose qué clase de asunto femenino se trataba. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza autorizándola. Nami no perdió tiempo y recorrió los pasillos rumbo al exterior, pero antes de llegar a la cabaña de esclavos bordeó la casa para entrar por una de las puertas laterales que daban a la cocina. No le fue fácil ubicar al esclavo que solía estar a cargo de limpiar ese cuarto; pero finalmente lo halló en los establos, alimentando a los caballos.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Nami intentó hacer memoria, pero no lograba recordarlo. Era mala para memorizar nombres de tipos que se baboseaban en ella. El de Sanji le costó unos cuantos días retenerlo.

Lo vio juntando heno, era un hombre mayor, no viejo precisamente, pero sí de mucha más edad que ella. En cuanto la vio le sonrió mostrando una gran hilera de dientes negros y amarillos. Nami se recargó contra el marco de madera poniéndose en acción.

—Qué calor hace hoy… —agitó la blusa que transparentaba su desnudes.

—Puedes quitarte la ropa si tienes calor —rió con exageración, para seguir adelante con el trabajo.

Por supuesto que se preguntaba qué hacía ahí esa dama tan bonita, cuando por lo general no le dirigía la palabra y, cuando el milagro se daba, no solía tratarlo precisamente cordial.

—Es una buena idea —dijo Nami con voz sensual—, ¿tienes un poco de agua?

El hombre señaló una cuba llena de agua que, la navegante dedujo, era para los caballos. Frunció la frente y se obligó a reaccionar. Caminó hasta la cuba y cargando el cucharon lo dejó caer sobre sus senos. Hacía calor de verdad, así que el gesto no pecaba de inadecuado, ni tampoco le molestó hacerlo.

Pudo ver el brillo en los ojos del hombre, la entrepierna hinchada y la malsana intención de hacerla suya. Se acercó a ella tomándola de las caderas y un poco más abajo. Nami tuvo que reprimir una mueca.

¡Bingo! Gritó la navegante en su interior, para después escabullir la mano en busca de la llave y, más tarde, reaccionar como había querido.

—¡Asqueroso! —le dio un cachetazo y salió corriendo del establo hacia la casa, en la mano tenía la llave del cuarto. El hombre quedó estupefacto en el sitio, preguntándose a qué se debía ese arrebato, ajeno al robo que había sufrido. En ese sentido Nami seguía siendo muy hábil; lo era en el pasado, y se había perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo.

Sabía que el esclavo no iba a usarla de momento, porque lo había visto entrando por la mañana a limpiar y no era una tarea que soliese hacer todos los días; pero igualmente no podría ir tras las armas en ese momento.

En cuanto volvió a la sala principal a seguir con su trabajo, el guardia le recriminó por haberse tardado tanto; mientras que una de sus compañeras manifestó haberla visto caminando por los jardines.

El guardia decidió creerle a la mujer porque tenía motivos para sospecharlo. El castigo por haber estado paseando fue quedarse sin cenar. Sin embargo, a Nami, nada podía arruinarle la dicha que sentía por estar un poco más cerca de su objetivo.

Temía, eso sí, que el esclavo reparase de la ausencia de la llave y que la denuncia llevase a los guardias a revisarla. Así que por prudencia escondió la llave bajo tierra. Cavó un pequeño pozo entre la maleza y allí la sepultó. En el peor de los casos, no sería nada bueno que le encontrasen la llave entre las ropas.

Por la noche no pudo dormir: más que por los nervios, por la ansiedad. Fue un suplicio tener que esperar a que se hiciera de día para comenzar con la faena. Esa mañana le tocó hacerse cargo de los niños, en su mayoría eran críos insolentes e insoportables, pero lo positivo es que no le había tocado el mismo guardia, así que pudo usar la misma excusa de necesitar el baño por "asuntos femeninos" y escabullirse hacia la casa.

Tenía muy presente que en esa zona en la que estaba no debería estar paseando, ninguna de las esclavas tenía permitido vagar por allí, así que cuando escuchó pasos haciendo eco y en clara dirección a ella, supo que debía esconderse. Miró hacia sus costados, pero estaba encerrada en un largo pasillo con amplios ventanales y varios pisos.

Ya era demasiado tarde de todos modos, a lo largo de ese pasillo uno de los tenryuubito's la había visto. Su corazón palpitó rabioso, creyendo que ese era su fin, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, pudo aflojar un poco las facciones y relajarse para lograr idear una buena excusa. Quizás ese era su día de suerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

—Amo —exclamó ella con fingida alegría—, lo estaba buscando.

El tenryuubito carraspeó y alzó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Podía ser que quizás la esclava se había cansado de correr de él? Intentó reprimir una sonrisa, porque en el fondo no podía olvidar todas las veces que esa mala mujer lo había puesto en serias dificultades, como así tampoco de la mordida en su mano y la patada en la entrepierna.

Y si no la mató en su momento, y no la mataba en el presente, era por la sencilla razón de que siempre había estado en sus planes hacerla suya —aunque fuera por la fuerza— antes de destrozar ese hermoso cuerpo con sus manos. Por supuesto que quería verla muerta, pero no sin antes haberse desquitado, que por algo la había comprado.

El tenryuubito se relamió los labios antes de preguntarle las razones de tamaña fingida preocupación.

—¿Y para qué me buscabas?

—Es que… —bajó la vista al suelo, no muy segura de lo que debía decir. Silenció prudentemente, esperando el oportuno permiso de seguir hablando.

—Vamos, no seas tímida —le alentó, acariciándole la mejilla. Su mano olía a sexo—¿Quieres pasar a mi cuarto de lectura a conversar mejor? Aunque seas una simple humana, me gusta escuchar a mis esclavos y tratar de ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

Nami asintió, no muy segura de seguirle los pasos.

—Lo que sí —dijo al ver que el hombre le daba la espalda—, debo llevar al pequeño Frappe con su madre —realizó una breve reverencia sin dejar de mirar el piso—, si me disculpa. Usted adelántese y espéreme, no tardaré demasiado.

El hombre asintió y siguió su marcha. Ansioso por la compañía de esa esclava en particular. Le haría pagar con creces el suplicio que le hizo vivir durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Nami se aseguró de que el tenryuubito había desaparecido doblando en el pasillo siguió camino hasta el cuarto de armas. La mano le temblaba cuando colocó la llave en la cerradura, pero respiró aliviada cuando la puerta cedió.

No obstante, apenas al poner un pie adentro, cayó en la irremediable realidad. Sería muy difícil sacar las armas y pasar desapercibida al mismo tiempo. No le costó dar ni con su Clima Tact ni con el Kabuto de Usopp —además de su preciado morral que tanto le había encomendado—, pero al tomar dos armas más al azar se dio cuenta de que no podría con todo.

Pensó en un plan B, sintiéndose un poco idiota de no haber previsto antes ese inconveniente. Abrió la ventana del cuarto asegurándose de que abajo, en el piso inferior, no hubiese nadie. Si quizás la tiraba por la ventana corría con más posibilidades de poder ir a por ellas, recuperarlas y esconderlas.

Al menos valía la pena el intento. Esperó a que el guardia que hacía la ronda pasara, pero los minutos le jugaban en contra, se preguntaba hacia cuanto que se había ido, si se darían cuenta y si ya estarían buscándola. Para colmo no podía dejar de lado que el amo esperaba por ella.

Finalmente el guardia pasó en unos segundos que a Nami se le hicieron eternos. Arrojó las armas sabiendo que, hasta que volviera a hacer toda la vuelta completa, tenía al menos media hora para ir a por ellas.

Salió del cuarto, cerró con llave, la escondió entre sus prendas y caminó con sigilo hasta la salida trasera, la que daba a la antesala de la cocina. Las esclavas la miraron con algo de recelo, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia a su presencia. En cuanto pudo estar afuera corrió como una posesa hasta el costado del palacio. Bien, las armas seguían allí.

Las tomó con dificultad preguntándose qué haría con ellas. Era algo en lo que tampoco había pensado concienzudamente, o mejor dicho: tenía una vaga idea, pero que no le convencía demasiado. Miró hacia lo lejos, al establo cerrado.

Caminó con prisa, y tanto como el peso de las armas se lo permitían, hasta el lugar, rezándoles a todos los dioses, conocidos y desconocidos, porque nadie la viera cargando con semejante botín; que la pescasen, significaba una muerte segura.

En cuanto llegó al establo no le pareció prudente meterse confiadamente, porque siempre quedaba alguien adentro haciendo guardia. Que estuviera cerrado no significaba que estuviera vacío.

Intentó levantar una de las maderas del costado que más la resguardaba de las miradas, pero le fue prácticamente imposible moverla de lugar. Tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza y demasiado ruido para lograr levantar al menos dos; luego, las necesarias para poder pasar su diminuto cuerpo, tan enflaquecido por la vida que llevaba.

Atravesó el hueco improvisado, encontrándose de inmediato con las ancas de un caballo. Este relinchó cuando sintió su olor, y por reflejo Nami lo calló en un susurro:

—Shhh, tranquilo caballito —caminó sigilosamente, pegada a la madera para evitar una patada mortal, volvió a agacharse y tomó las cuatro armas para sepultarlas bajo el heno.

Seguía teniendo muchas dudas al respecto, pues algún esclavo podía llegar a limpiar el cubículo en cuestión y encontrarlas, pero a esas alturas solo tenía en mente regresar antes de que el castigo fuera peor que el del día anterior.

Buscó la llave que le había robado al esclavo y subiéndose a una pequeña tarima estudió el panorama por encima de la puerta cerrada del cubículo en el que estaba encerrada. Tal como lo temía, había alguien haciendo guardia; o más bien sería "durmiendo".

Arrojó la llave hacia el centro y el imperceptible ruido del metal dando contra algo sólido fue suficiente para despertar al hombre de su somnolencia. Miró hacia sus costados, alarmado, pero enseguida siguió dormitando al ver que seguía estando solo.

Nami suspiró aliviada, y en cuanto pudo recuperarse, salió por donde había ingresado, cuidando de dejar las dos maderas tal como las había encontrado. Temía despertar al guardia con tanto ruido, pero por fortuna eso no sucedió. Lo que si sucedió fue lo que tanto intuía. Ese no sería en verdad su día de suerte.

La pescaron a mitad de camino, mientras volvía al parque en donde había dejado a los críos. El guardia la tomó de un brazo gritándole, para después golpearle repetidamente en la cara con la gusta que siempre llevaban a cuesta. Nami no forcejeó con él, sabía que de hacerlo sería peor para ella.

La llevaron ante la señora de la casa, quien ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. No obstante la tenryuubito no dejaba de repetir que había sido su propia culpa, por confiarle sus adorados hijos de sangre pura a una sucia humana.

—Quince latigazos en la espalda con sal —fue la orden de la mujer, luego de meditar seriamente al respecto.

Solían ser cinco latigazos por falta, pero ella había sumado tres: haberse ido, dejando solos a los niños, estar paseando y, la tercera, existir. Aunque esta última podía traducirse a un "ser bella" y "acaparar la atención de su marido". Siempre odiaba a sus juguetes nuevos, cuando ya llegase una nueva esclava a la que dedicarle su desprecio, Nami podría verse liberada, pero aparentemente su marido todavía no había cansado de la esclava nueva, que de nueva ya no tenía nada.

Cuando comenzaron a desnudarla con la violencia de siempre y a la que tan acostumbrada estaba, Nami se alegró de haber tirado a tiempo la llave. Siguieron el protocolo al pie de la letra: la ataron desnuda como estaba a un árbol, la diferencia es que por ser mujer —y no por eso los hombres estaban completamente exentos— antes de castigarla se entretuvieron manoseándola y haciendo comentarios sobre su figura.

Todas las esclavas eran convocadas obligatoriamente a presenciar el castigo. Los tenryuubitos creían que esa era una buena forma de instruirlas y persuadirlas de cometer el mismo atropello o uno similar.

Pero el castigo comenzó, y con ella los gritos. Cada latigazo le quemaba la piel, y con cada latigazo, otro guardia se tomaba la tarea de arrojarle la sal en una lluvia sobre la espalda. Ya para el tercer golpe, lanzó un quejido de dolor y para el quinto esperaba con lágrimas a que la tortura acabase lo más pronto posible.

Para el décimo había dejado de llorar, y para los quince latigazos ya casi de gritar. Era tanto el dolor que ya no tenía voz ni garganta para expresarlo. Creyó morir, cuando solo estaba desmayándose.

La descolgaron del árbol una vez que el castigo terminó; la cargaron hasta la cabaña destinada a los esclavos y al dejarla sobre el suelo, conversaron entre los guardias para ver quién sería el primero en poseerla, una práctica muy común y que muchas veces era tomado como parte natural del mismo castigo; pero alguien intercedió a tiempo.

—No se puede… —dijo una voz a las espaldas del primer guardia que había dado un paso al frente, la joven forcejeaba con las pocas fueras que le quedaban.

—S-Señor —dijo el guardia poniéndose de pie y arreglándose precipitadamente la ropa.

—Saben muy bien que está prohibido tener contacto carnal con las esclavas —lo dijo sin verdadera convicción, porque después de todo sabían que las esclavas solían ser violadas por los guardias. Todas, tarde o temprano. —No queremos tener que hacernos cargos de un engendro en sus entrañas, y ciertamente tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de perder una esclava, con lo caras que son algunas de estas putas —hizo una seña con el dedo—, levántala y llévala a la enfermería. Que la atienda el viejo Reynolds y que me avise cuando termine de curarla.

Eso fue lo último que recordó Nami, porque enseguida perdió la consciencia del todo. El dolor y el daño le recorrían el cuerpo por entero, quebrándola desde adentro. Para cuando despertó, lo hizo sobre una cama mullida y en un cuarto de paredes húmedas. Supuso que era la enfermería de los esclavos, especialmente al ver distintos adminículos que le recordaron fugazmente a Chopper. Incluso el olor… olía a la medicina de Chopper. Una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginar que estaba en el Sunny, que el reno entraría en cualquier momento a decirle algo como "la medicina está lista, Nami" o "puedes vestirte, ya terminé" con su infantil voz.

Sí, ese olor le recordaba mucho a su doctor. A Chopper trabajando en su medicina, a Chopper leyendo sus libros doctos en la enfermería. Extrañaba tanto esos momentos tan cotidianos, extrañaba tanto a su familia, a sus amigos.

Intentó no llorar de la emoción, pero le fue imposible.

—Oh, ¿te duele mucho, jovencita?

Ahí, Nami se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el cuarto. Intentó dar la vuelta y quedar boca arriba, pero no pudo, la espalda le ardía como si se le hubiera prendido fuego, literalmente. Levantó apenas la cabeza y vio a un viejo demacrado que, de ser otra la situación, le hubiera asustado. Debería estar acostumbrada, habiendo navegado junto a seres extraños como Brook, pero es que ese viejo tenía aspecto de estar momificado en el sitio. Se le había quedado mirándola con ojos inyectados y a la vez carentes de brillo.

—Debes sentirte muy adolorida—pero pese a su aspecto, sus palabras eran suaves. La navegante no respondió, vio que el hombre buscaba algo en uno de los estantes, preparando lo que supuso acertadamente, era algo para el dolor que la aquejaba.

Nami se dejó inyectar sin abrir la boca, no tenía nada para decir, ni tampoco las fuerzas necesarias. A duras penas murmuró un "gracias" cuando el hombre flaco y desgarbado se alejó.

Sin decir nada el viejo la dejó sola; Nami sopesó la circunstancia, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada a la camilla, de esa forma dejó ir la ligera esperanza que la había confortado.

Pensó que le hubiera venido bien lograr escapar en ese momento, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció su amo. Llevaba en los ojos esa expresión, y en el rostro esa mirada tan particular, que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Cerró los ojos sopesando otra vez la circunstancia. Había logrado escapar de él hasta la fecha, pero dudaba de poder salir intacta en esa ocasión. Bastante lejos había llegado, y si todo salía según lo planeado en una semana le diría adiós a aquella lastimosa vida.

Sin embargo el amo no podía darse el lujo de maltratarla como pretendía. No en un lugar tan concurrido como la enfermería, pero al menos se quitaría un poco las ganas.

Ya tendría oportunidad de verla gritar y sufrir; de alguna forma encontraría la manera. Pensar en ello le excitaba demasiado.

Se acercó a la camilla hasta donde la esclava lo miraba con fingida indiferencia. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para levantar una mano y posarla sobre la espalda desnuda y adolorida de la joven.

Nami apenas se removió al sentir esa ligera presión; sin embargo fue lo que el amo necesitó para continuar, pues al ver esa respuesta, hundió más los dedos arrancándole un auténtico quejido de dolor. Eso aceleró los latidos de su corazón; era esa la clase de expresión que adoraba ver en sus esclavas cuando las sometía.

* * *

><p><em>¿Será posible que en estos fics siempre violen a alguien? XD Le tocó a Sanji en HID y ahora a Nami. Aunque en este caso casi lo fue.<em>

_NO, a Nami NO la violaron… ni la van a violar, solo estaba resaltando la fórmula. Pobre Sanji, a él sí, ¿no? XD es que es… ¡es muy Sanji y muy lindo!_

_¿Qué tendrá que ver, ¿no? _

_Ojo, que es un tema serio; que me lo esté tomando a la ligera ahora no significa que no tiene la dimensión que tiene._

_En fin, me dejo de dar lata. _

_Gracias por los comentarios anónimos :3_

_Y muchísimas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. Sobre Sanji y Zoro ya van a tener más en los capítulos venideros._


	14. XIV

**XIV**

* * *

><p>Cuando esa mañana Usopp metió la mano dentro del tronco y encontró el bendito trozo de papel, tuvo que reprimir un grito de júbilo poco masculino que, sin dudarlo, hubiera alertado a los guardias. No tardarían en darse cuenta de que no estaba acompañando a los animales, que a la buena de Dios habían quedado.<p>

Abrió el papel, reflexionando innecesariamente sobre el tipo de material que su amiga había usado para escribir, ¿lápiz labial? La minúscula nota apenas era entendible:

"mañana establo grande"

Frunció el ceño. Una vez más comprobaba que Nami, a veces, sobrevaloraba demasiado su inteligencia e imaginación. Dio vuelta el papel para ver si encontraba algún mensaje cifrado, miró la parte trasera, tratando de que este le dijera algo más. Hasta que pudo entenderlo. O quiso creer que lo entendía.

Debía ingeniárselas para que al otro día le tocase a él limpiar el mentado establo, y daba por hecho que la navegante se refería al de la casa madre, porque establos había tantos como palacios. Sin embargo, el mayor problema que se le presentaba era el hecho ineludible de que los esclavos rotasen en las labores. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, podía sobornar al compañero de turno con comida; después de todo era un bien demasiado preciado para ellos. Y aunque se quedase sin comer, valía la pena el intento.

El asunto es que, una vez que hubiera logrado trocar el trabajo, para quedarse solo ya no tendría con qué sobornar a otro compañero. ¿Sexo? No, no pensaba llegar tan lejos por Nami, el amor de nakama tenía un límite. Más el suyo propio.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, preguntándose si lograría siquiera su primer cometido. No obstante, al otro día, no fue tan difícil convencer al chico encargado del establo de cambiar el puesto, especialmente cuando le dijo que, a cambio del favor, podía quedarse con su desayuno.

El hombre que le tocó en suerte tener de compañero, lo conocía de vista, era un sujeto mayor muy huraño. No se atrevió a proponerle que fuera a encargarse del trabajo pesado, porque él era más joven y como solía ser en ese lugar, e incluso entre los esclavos, le tocaba a él pagar derecho de piso por ser más joven y la adquisición más nueva.

Y mientras preparaba el heno para los caballos, se preguntó cómo se las ingeniaría Nami para dar con él. Cierto es que ellos dos –así como con los demás- podían entenderse casi sin palabras, algo comprobado un centenar de veces en el campo de batalla; pero ahí a leer la mente y mirar a través de las paredes había un trecho.

Pensaba en ello de manera casi obsesiva, cuando uno de los caballos comenzó a relinchar acaparando su atención. Primero lo hizo de una manera imperceptible, luego cada vez comenzó a mostrarse más inquieto, como si algo le molestara.

El viejo que le hacía compañía chistó maldiciendo al equino. Fue ahí que Usopp irguió la espalda y pensó en la remota posibilidad de que esa fuera la manera en la que Nami había pensado para contactarlo. Molestar a un caballo no era algo muy difícil de hacer.

—¡Espere! —le dijo al hombre, frenando antes de que diera los pasos necesarios hasta el cubículo—No se moleste —sonrió con nerviosismo—, iré yo a ver qué le pasa.

Se acercó al lugar y abrió la tranca metiéndose sin mirar atrás, como si temiera que el hombre adivinase la impaciencia que lo había gobernado.

Tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa cuando los pechos de Nami se pegaron a él en un caluroso abrazo y desesperado abrazo. Lo necesitaba, Nami necesitaba de ese afecto y necesitaba de sus nakama; por muy fuerte que fuera, su fortaleza tenía un límite… en el fondo reconocía que se había hecho, de cierta manera, dependiente de su familia pirata, pues si se había mantenido con vida hasta entonces, era por esa imperiosa necesidad de volver a verlos.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —murmuró, tratando de no llamar la atención del viejo quien afuera seguía llenando los toneles de agua. Le rodeó la espalda, acariciándola sutilmente y pudo ver el gesto de intenso dolor en el rostro de ella.

Sin decir nada la hizo dar vuelta lentamente, Nami no supo rehusarse, simplemente bajó la vista al suelo y le permitió la osadía de levantarle la única pieza que llevaba. Quizás porque sabía que el tirador no iría a reparar en su desnudez. De hecho no lo hizo, porque estaba demasiado irritado, dolido por la impotencia que sentía de ver aquellas heridas en la espalda de su amiga. Casi no se distinguía el tatuaje de los tenryuubitos en la masa de carne mal cicatrizada; sin embargo sabía que no podía pedir menos. Debía dar las gracias de que Nami estuviera viva.

—¿Te pescaron?

—Obvio que no —murmuró ella, señalando la paja apilada a un costado del caballo que seguía relinchando, molesto por el olor de los humanos.

—¿Por qué te castigaron entonces?

—Estuvieron a punto. —Señaló con más ahínco esa esquina para que Usopp prestara atención a lo más relevante en ese momento—Ahí están las armas.

Usopp enarcó las cejas. Qué arriesgado había sido dejarlas en un lugar de trabajo, pero enseguida concluyó que era un buen escondite. ¿En qué otro habría podido ocultarlo para recuperarlo más tarde sin demasiadas dificultades?

Asintió, sin atreverse a revisar la zona, pues sabía que no debía hacer nada que llamase demasiado la atención.

—Hoy es el Aqua Laguna en Water Seven —dijo la navegante, cuidando el tono de voz, tan bajo que Usopp prácticamente adivina en la gesticulación de sus rosados labios—, para el mediodía de mañana estará llegando aquí. Vi que estaban levantando las compresas.

Usopp asintió.

—Estate lista —le dijo, tratando de decirle mucho más en esas dos sencillas palabras, pero no le salía, por más que intentaba hablar para soltar palabras de aliento y falso bienestar, su garganta estaba cerrada. Solo podía mirarla a los ojos, rogándole implícito con ellos que hiciera todo lo posible para mantenerse con vida. Nada más había que resistir un poco más y todo terminaría.

—Mañana al mediodía nos volveremos a encontrar aquí —asintió con convicción—. Estén los chicos esperándonos o no: lo haremos.

—Sí, pero...

—Prefiero morir intentando escapar que a no intentarlo nunca, Usopp —interrumpió, al sospechar la queja de su compañero.

El ruido de la puerta de madera moviéndose puso sus sentidos en alerta. Sin mediar más palabras se despidieron con una última mirada. Usopp salió del pequeño cubículo para encontrarse con la mirada iracunda del viejo.

—¿Qué? —espetó el hombre, de malos modos—¿Te estabas follando al caballo? Te fuiste hace una eternidad.

—Perdón, es que… no se quedaba tranquilo y le estuve hablando —señaló hacia atrás—. No sé qué le pasa.

—El resto del trabajo te lo dejo a ti —dijo, secándose el sudor y caminando hasta la fuente de agua dulce que tenían para los caballos y beber un poco.

Usopp no reprochó la carga de trabajo; estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de que mañana fuera a ser _el gran día_. No estaba para quejarse o para tener tontas rencillas. Pronto podría dejar todo eso atrás y olvidarse del mal trago. Sería un recuerdo amargo, pero no más.

Durante toda la noche le acompañó la imagen de su amiga. Sonrió… quería sacarla de allí, tal como lo haría un héroe. Después de todo, en su vanidad, había ido por propia cuenta; era algo que Sogeking haría sin dudarlo.

**(…)**

Llevaban varios días en altamar y aunque estaban cerca sabían que debían ser cautelosos en esas aguas tan traicioneras. Todos estaban nerviosos aunque no lo manifestasen a viva voz y, en cambio, buscaran mantener un ritmo normal. En el fondo, y de forma tácita, todos sabían que durante la noche sería peor. Se desataría el Aqua Laguna en el mar que surcaban.

La puerta de la cocina fue abierta, pero Sanji no se molestó en ver de quien se trataba. A fin de cuentas la única persona que podría llegar a acaparar su atención en ese momento -Robin- estaba afuera ayudando a Franky con los mapas y el rumbo del Sunny.

En parte lo intuía. Zoro tarde o temprano buscaría hablar con él a solas. O quizás era lo que él anhelaba aunque se repitiera mentalmente, como una obsesión, que en el presente le importaba poco lo que el espadachín podría llegar a decirle… o hacer.

—¿Piensas volver a hablarme algún día? —La voz grave de Roronoa le llegó por la espalda, electrizándolo—¿O vamos a seguir haciendo de cuenta que no nos conocemos?

Tal vez no era la mejor manera de empezar, pero Zoro no encontraba válidos los motivos del cocinero para mirarlo de aquella manera tan indiferente. Que en el fondo, por mucho que quisiera negárselo y evitarlo, lo hería. Comprobaba en ese momento que sí, que ese desinterés del cocinero por siquiera mirarlo, no solo lo partía en dos; lo distanciaba cada vez más de él. Roronoa era muy consciente de su propia persona: él no rogaría, acabaría por cansarse de la situación y se encogería de hombros. Sin embargo en ese momento todavía no había pasado, y la distancia no le gustaba. De hecho, lo enojaba… y de una manera tan inmadura.

—Es que no tengo nada relevante para decirte —logró responder pasada la sorpresa, y no debería sorprender tanto que Zoro estuviera ahí hablándole, después de todo él era así. Franco y directo.

Se acomodó el mechón de pelo rubio para poder ver lo que cortaba sobre la tabla y siguió prestándole más atención a la mesada.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Eso era todo lo que Sanji tenía para decirle? El espadachín arqueó una ceja, tratando de contenerse.

—Después de todos estos años sin vernos, me sales con algo así… —chistó, murmurándolo entre dientes. Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la excusa que Sanji necesitó para explotar finalmente. Lo tenía acumulado desde hacía mucho tiempo y pugnaba por salir.

—¡Precisamente! ¡Pasaron muchos años, Zoro!

—No hace falta que me grites —dijo con tanta calma que Sanji se exasperó aún más.

Trató de guardar compostura y con la mano húmeda y temblorosa intentó prender un cigarrillo; pero había mojado el mechero sin querer y no encendía así que, frustrado, acabó por arrojar con furia el encendedor.

—Mierda, y esta cagada que no enciende.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? —Y con el encendedor, se dijo mentalmente. Había acabado estrellado contra la pared.

Sanji lo miró con descreimiento y negó resignado con la cabeza. Esa pregunta ni siquiera merecía respuesta. Todavía le faltaba mucho por hacer y para terminar de limpiar la cocina, pero en ese momento le importaba poco, necesitaba recostarse.

Intentó pasar junto a Zoro y salir por la puerta, pero el espadachín se lo impidió parándose frente a él en una actitud que Sanji tomó como provocativa.

—Muévete o te muevo a patadas —le advirtió, con una seriedad acojonante que dejaba por sentado, una vez más, que lo haría de una manera muy literal. Pero Zoro no se amedrentó, siempre había sido así con Sanji. Lo tenía tan mal acostumbrado.

—No hasta que me des razones.

—¿Razones? —preguntó con fastidio, escupiéndoselo prácticamente en la cara—Puedo darte como diez años de razones.

—No entiendo.

—No, claro… —asintió con sorna—no pretendo que entiendas —negó otra vez con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido por su propia actitud—¿Sabes que es lo más patético de todo? —No parecía hablar con Zoro, más bien con el trozo de madera que hacía de pared—Qué pese a lo mucho que me dije que no iba a reaccionar así, siempre supe que de verte me pasaría todo _esto_.

—¿Y qué te pasa? —Creía entender el enojo de Sanji, pero no le encontraba un buen punto. Y con _creer_ solamente, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

—Si no eres capaz de verlo por ti mismo —sentenció con énfasis, pero más aplacado—, entonces no pretendas que te hable como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros. —Fue tajante—No lo está.

Hizo un nuevo intento de pasar a través de Zoro, pero otra vez volvía a impedirle el paso.

—Déjame pasar.

—No.

—Zoro —le advirtió. Pues la tormenta iba a desatarse, la interna y la externa.

—Cuando nos separamos todo estaba bien entre nosotros —rememoró el espadachín.

Porque recordaba bien que en esos últimos días no había pasado nada que le diera a entender lo contrario. Incluso guardaba en su memoria la última sonrisa que el Sanji de ese entonces, tan distinto al del presente, le había dedicado; el "nos vemos" prendido de sus labios.

Sanji se limitó a suspirar, mirar el suelo y llevar las manos a la cintura; en ese orden y con una lentitud exasperante. Zoro creyó que cambiaría de parecer, pero era evidente que no quería hablar del tema. No, porque durante todos esos años se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a dar todo de sí para recibir a cambio solo migajas de la otra parte. Una relación se hace de a dos, y si uno solo se queda queriendo…

—Lo dijiste —afirmó el cocinero—, _estaba_ todo bien.

—No sé qué hice en estos años para que… te moleste tanto ahora.

—Es precisamente lo que _no_ hiciste —lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para poder pasar—, lo que prometiste y no cumpliste —dijo antes de irse. Eso sí quería que Zoro lo escuchara, pero no podía decírselo a la cara.

Sin embargo dio la vuelta, decidido a terminar la idea; ya era demasiado tarde para cerrar la boca.

—Y yo soy un estúpido —se despreció a sí mismo—que se queda como una princesa esperando por su príncipe. Pero ¿sabes qué? —Alzó las cejas en un gesto sobrador—te toca a ti hacer de princesa, siéntate y espérame; y que te den por el culo —siguió su camino ante la estupefacción del espadachín—. Ten por seguro que nunca voy a llegar.

Zoro se quedó con esa extraña idea murmurada. Parado bajo el marco de la puerta, trató de procesar lo que el cocinero le había dicho. Se había quedado con una sola palabra, y mientras lo veía irse de espaldas, antes de perderlo del rango visual, alcanzó a gritarle.

—No me queda el papel de princesa a mí.

Sanji viró furioso y con su mejor cara de pocos amigos, alzó el dedo medio en un claro gesto obsceno_. Marimo de mierda_, encima tenía el tupé de bromear cuando él estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios. Debía dar gracias que los años lo habían hecho madurar y andaba más mesurado por la vida, porque ameritaba llenarlo de patadas en el trasero hasta que la pierna se le quebrase.

Pero si podían sacar algo positivo de esa pequeña rencilla -una de las tantas que tendrían- eran que habían logrado entenderse un poco mejor. A Zoro no solo le sirvió para deducir qué era lo que le molestaba a Sanji; también le sirvió para darse cuenta de que era un maricón y un rencoroso de primera. Que se lo engullera un rey marino. Él tenía la consciencia tranquila y _mucho_ orgullo. Eso no se le quitaría con los años.

Por su lado Sanji descubrió lo que se temía: Zoro era un idiota, un dolor en el culo, el peor error andante, un aborto de la naturaleza, hijo de Belzebú. Y estaba que se partía al medio solo de lo bueno que estaba. _Abría_ su costado más sexual, ese lado instintivo que nadie más sabía incitar a esos niveles, porque nunca un hombre –ni siquiera una mujer- la había atraído tanto como ese espadachín descorazonado.

Podía _follárselo_, claro… _tirárselo_ y nada más. Una noche, o varias. Simplemente usarlo para quitarse las ganas de buen sexo. _Porque para otra cosa no servía_. Y le dolía, carajo que le dolía eso… porque Zoro había significado mucho para él y, pese a los años transcurridos y al resentimiento, seguía _significando_ demasiado en su vida. Por mucho que le pesara.

Una vez afuera, trató de prestarle atención a las indicaciones de la arqueóloga en pos de ser más útil, pero su mente estaba por completo abstraída. Se obligó a no mirar hacia la cocina, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista, Zoro ya no estaba parado en el mismo sitio.

—Cocinero-san, ¿estás escuchándome? —preguntó Robin con calma.

—Lo siento —le sonrió tratando de lucir relajado—, ¿me decías?

—Que Franky me ha advertido que las olas empezaran a crecer en tamaño paulatinamente, tenemos que recoger las velas y… —no le dejó terminar.

—Déjamelo a mí —ese era trabajo pesado para un hombre.

En pocas horas y sin que ninguno de ellos advirtiera ese cambio paulatino del que había hablado Franky, estaban inmersos en una tormenta que impresionaría al navegante más versado. Las olas tenían dimensiones monstruosas.

Lejos de parecer las del genuino Aqua Laguna, tenía la fuerza suficiente para mover barco tan grande como lo era el Thousand Sunny a sus anchas. Fue inútil poner interés en vaciar las bodegas, era trabajo obsoleto ya que por mucho empeño que pusieran seguía entrando más y más agua.

De repente, sin que tampoco ninguno lo notara, la necesidad de preservar la vida cobró real importancia. Todos aquellos objetos materiales que sin dudas se estropearían con la tormenta carecían de importancia.

Franky necesitó usar de toda su intuición y comunicación con el Sunny para poder guiarlo hacia la isla, pero no era fácil establecer un camino prefijado y respetarlo; por lo general las olas marcaban la vía a su completo antojo. En varias oportunidades corrieron peligro de estrellarse contra otros barcos que aparecían en el camino y a la deriva, arrastrados por las corrientes, con sus tripulantes ya ahogados.

Franky se preguntó si lo lograrían, si acaso ese no sería el fin de los Mugiwara.

Por supuesto que no, después de todo habían estado a merced del auténtico Aqua Laguna. Y el Sunny podría con esas olas, había sido fabricado para surcar todos los mares en todas las condiciones climáticas.

Poco a poco Zoro lo pudo ver desde lo alto; el montículo de tierra a la vista, apenas como una mancha difusa que se perdía en la inmensidad de las olas. A lo lejos parecía tratarse de un cubo puesto al azar en el mar, pero enseguida comprendió que debían tratarse de las murallas de las que el Rey Oscuro les había hablado antes de que empezaran con la travesía.

El antiguo tripulante de Roger les había dado indicaciones y datos precisos sobre la fortaleza; les había hablado de sus puntos débiles y de todo lo que conocía acerca de la isla de los Tenryuubitos. Luffy enseguida entendió que se trataba de información muy valiosa, pues en el presente sabían hacia donde apuntar los cañones, pero debían valerse del sistema hidráulico mediante cola porque la pólvora estaba por completo empapada e inutilizable.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí, porque no me da más el cuero XD sé que los tengo muy descuidados, pero ya termina este cuatrimestre en la Universidad, falta muy poquito.<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_27 de mayo de 2012_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	15. XV

**XV**

* * *

><p>Todo había sucedido con una velocidad tan vertiginosa, que Nami se sentía sumida en una irrealidad, pero vaya que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, muy real. Cuando los reunieron a todos en el establo principal, entendió por qué Usopp había insistido en que ese era el mejor lugar para esconder las armas.<p>

Cuando la "tormenta" se desató, y la cantidad de guardias menguó en dicho establo al necesitar refuerzos para parar el ataque, supieron que había llegado la hora de escapar. Inutilizar a los dos guardias que quedaban haciendo la vigilancia no significó un problema mayor, el asunto era lograr que el escape fuera numeroso y, de esa forma, disimular mejor la fuga.

Y allí estaba Usopp, liderando como el capitán que siempre había querido ser a unos esclavos que tenían miedo y ninguna seguridad de salir vivos de esa situación; pero las palabras del tirador habían socavado sus ya maltrechos espíritus.

_¡¿Qué prefieren? ¡¿Morir intentándolo o morir lentamente encerrados en esta isla?_

Los más viejos decidieron quedarse, no tenía la fuerza ni la convicción de los más jóvenes para correr e intentar escapar. Su vida se había reducido a eso: a la esclavitud, afuera no tenían nada, ya no quedaba nadie esperándolos.

Nami trataba de hilar todo lo ocurrido, pero eran borrones en ese instante. Y mientras sentía los gritos de los hombres corriendo hacia el fortín supo que lo que estaban haciendo era un completo suicidio. Los Tenryuubitos estaban acostumbrados a los motines y sabían cómo actuar ante ellos. Se dio cuenta de eso de una manera apabullante cuando vio los cañones de los fortines apuntando hacia el claro en donde la mayor cantidad de hombres esclavizados corría, en apariencias, sin un rumbo concreto.

Sintió el fuerte apretón de Usopp y su orden:

—¡Sígueme!

Se dio cuenta también de que Usopp había tenido un plan y que no incluía a toda esa gente que ahora caía despedazada por los cañones. Rodearon el fortín hasta la zona más baja donde el olor a cadáver ahogaba las vías respiratorias.

La navegante sintió arqueadas, pero Usopp en cambio estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese hedor.

—¿Puedes usar el Clima Tac y hacer caer un rayo en esa torre?

Nami se incorporó y miró hacia arriba. Claro que podía, aunque no entendía bien el fin del pedido.

—Tengo que tomar distancia para hacerlo —aclaró. Caminaron unos metros hacia atrás y, con un simple movimiento, un rayo azotó la torre que Usopp había le había señalado como blanco.

Creyó que el efecto iba a ser mínimo a causa de la lluvia, porque suponía que la pólvora debía estar en su mayoría mojada, sin embargo había calculado mal la cantidad. Eso fue evidente ya que no solo había ocasionado más desastre que el esperado, la onda expansiva los arrojó con fuerza hacia atrás.

Nami sintió perder el conocimiento, pero la _delicada_ manera del tirador para hacerla volver en sí le recordó que todavía no estaban siquiera a mitad de camino. Todavía faltaba para echarse a descansar.

—¡Ya, imbécil! —Le reprochó quitándole la mano. No era nada lindo que la cachetease con todo ese cúmulo de emociones bullendo dentro de ella.

—No es momento para desmayarse.

Nami miró hacia arriba en donde supuestamente debía estar la torre, pero allí solo había un montón de piedras apiladas y el humo no le permitía ver que tan grave habían sido los daños; pero sin dudas había funcionado, porque la mayoría de los cañones habían quedado anulados y de esa manera los esclavos ya no tenían a qué temerle. Podían avanzar sin el temor de recibir un balazo, y eso fue lo que hicieron.

No era momento para sentir orgullo, pero Usopp no dejaba de ser en esencia el mismo de siempre, así que le regaló a su amiga una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Estaba contento, porque el largo y arduo trabajo había dado sus frutos.

Tantos días yendo y viniendo, exponiéndose al peligro, robando la pólvora, para dejarla en zonas claves y en pequeñas cantidades, había dado resultados. Y si la lluvia que se había desatado, en un primer instante, lo había considerado una adversidad, en el presente era una gran aliada ya que la mayoría de las armas de fuego habían quedado estropeadas.

Cuando la puerta principal del fortín finalmente cayó con el arrojo de cientos de esclavos que aunaron sus fuerzas para tumbarla, lograron reunirse con los que estaban del otro lado trabajando en las murallas. Unos pocos perros para los Tenryuubitos, que habían dejado dentro del fortín a merced de las olas.

Para los nobles podían ser desperdicio, pero para ellos eran un refuerzo extra, que les daba la fortaleza necesaria para resistir tamaña violencia con la que estaban siendo reprimidos.

El plan había funcionado y los esclavos sabían lo que debían hacer. Lo habían pactado antes de amotinarse, y los que estaban en el fortín, pese a no haber estado al tanto de esa motivadora charla, supieron que quedarse en esa zona era una muerte asegurada. La única posibilidad de sobrevivir era tomando uno de los barcos.

Por eso, la gran masa de esclavos comenzó a arrasar en el sentido opuesto. Los nobles no eran idiotas y suponían que ese sería el camino a tomar por los subversivos. Por eso las grandes murallas del puerto habían sido cerradas y los mejores marines puestos a cargo de su cuidado, dichos soldados ya estaban apostados con sus armas. Tenían orden de matar a todos de ser necesario. Mujeres, niños y hombres por igual.

Sin embargo los Mugiwara no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados, y para cuando Usopp, Nami y los demás esclavos llegaron al puerto, las murallas habían desaparecido y de los soldados solo quedaban sus cuerpos sin vida. Era el caos absoluto, y si el tirador se preguntaba segundos atrás cómo abrirían la puerta, notó que de eso ya no tenía qué preocuparse.

Cuando vio al Sunny a lo lejos no permitió sentirse conmovido, no todavía. Dio la vuelta y frenó.

—¡¿Qué haces, Usopp?

—¡Sigue hasta el Sunny! —Le dijo con calma, pero gritando para ser oído en medio del bullicio—¡Espérenme! ¡No se vayan sin mí! —aclaró neurasténico.

—¡Pero…! —No entendía qué era lo que pretendía al quedarse allí en medio del caos.

—¡Vete, es peligroso que te quedes! —Podían llevársela por delante y morir aplastada.

Nami seguía sin entender las razones que podía tener su amigo para permanecer en el sitio y aunque le pareció prudente acatar la sugerencia del tirador, prefirió quedarse tras él y aguardar. Después de todo, el plan había sido desde el inicio escapar juntos, y no pensaba irse sola por muy idiota que fuera su propio razonamiento.

Cuando el último esclavo pasó una línea imaginaria que Usopp había trazado, extendió su Kabuto y disparó dándole al árbol de la plaza principal. Cuando dio la vuelta para correr, la vio a Nami tras él.

—¡¿No te dije que te fueras?

—¡No me grites! ¡Además tú a mí no me das órdenes, no te creas mi capitán!

Usopp suspiró. Si Nami _nunca_ le había hecho caso a Luffy, ¿qué le hacía pensar que le haría caso a él? La tomó del brazo y siguió corriendo. Nami atinó a mirar hacia atrás, preguntándose qué clase de _bestia_ había liberado, porque de buenas a primeras el escenario no había variado en lo más mínimo.

Pero en cuanto un soldado atravesó esa supuesta línea imaginaria, Nami descubrió lo que era. Del árbol había salido una enredadera con diversos y enormes capullos, que se encargaban de devorar todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino. Escalofriante.

Con el Kabuto y el Clima Tact escapar era cosa de niños, pensó el tirador con sentida vanidad -y hasta no desaprovechó el hacerlo verbal-. Llegaron al Sunny, encontrándose con la evidente necesidad de los demás esclavos por escapar. No eran los únicos que querían abordarlo. Y en esa marea de gente desesperada, les costaba hallarse con los suyos. Nami vio a Luffy sobre la cabeza del león, observando el panorama caótico en la cubierta, y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—¡Luffy! —Cuando el capitán escuchó su nombre buscó con la mirada a su amiga, hasta reconocerla en la muchedumbre histérica. Le regaló una amplia sonrisa, agitando el sombrero, aliviado de ver también a Usopp junto a ella.

—¡¿Estamos todos? —irrumpió la voz del cyborg en la multitud desorganizada.

—¡Diría que más que "todos"! —rió Brook, tratando de que no lo aplastasen, era un inconveniente eso de ser tan liviano, se sentía flotar en el aire—Vinimos a buscar a dos y… si mis cálculos no están mal, son más de dos.

—¡Nami-swan! —vociferó Sanji tratando de pasar por encima de algunos. Zoro fue menos delicado para sacar a la gente de su camino—¡Qué alegría verte entera! ¡Debes haberlo pasado horrible!

Usopp, a un lado de la navegante y cruzado de brazos, llamó su atención:

—Yo también la pasé mal. Gracias por preguntar y preocuparte por mí.

—Ah, Usopp —correspondió el cocinero, con fingida indiferencia. Para después sonreír y pasarle un brazo sobre el cuello y apretujarlo—¡Buen trabajo, narigón! —Porque después de todo, se le hacía evidente que había cuidado perfectamente de la navegante; aunque todos supieran que Nami sabía cuidarse muy bien sola.

—Qué alegría verlos, chicos —lloriqueó Chopper, mientras Robin, a su lado, había hecho uso de su _akuma no mi_ para crear un círculo en torno a ellos y así mantener alejados a los esclavos antes de que los hundiesen con barco y todo.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar los saludos y la charla para más tarde.

Zoro gruñó, como si estuviera de acuerdo con la propuesta de la arqueóloga. Todo muy lindo, pero seguían estando en terreno enemigo, y dichos enemigos estaban recuperando fuerzas.

El barco atravesó la enorme puerta con extrema lentitud, y la anarquía era tal en el Sunny que recién cuando los esclavos vieron el tamaño de las olas, enmudecieron de hondo pavor. Porque si creían que estaban a salvo, comprobaban con pesar que todavía no podían cantar victoria.

Luffy notó que ese era el momento oportuno para hablarles así que, sobre la cabeza del león, llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Escúchenme! —El grito fue suficiente para que los polizones guiaran su atención a la pequeña figura parada sobre la parte más alta del navío. Algunos esclavos, los que eran hombres y mujeres de mar, supieron reconocerlo de inmediato. De esa forma un murmullo con profundos tintes solemnes colmó el sunny.

—Es el rey pirata.

—El nuevo rey pirata.

—Cállense.

Luffy se aclaró la voz y antes de continuar hablando desdibujó su seria expresión para sonreír con el candor de un niño.

—¡Soy el capitán de este barco! ¡Así que todos los que están aquí deberán obedecer mis órdenes! —El tiempo le había enseñado que la benevolencia y la clase de pirata que le gustaba ser, no implicaba que por eso debía permitir un amotinamiento en su propio barco. Ser un líder significaba mucho más que dar órdenes o imponerse, sea con respeto o con terror—¡Si alguien está en desacuerdo, que hable ahora! —No voló ni una mosca; no se escuchó una sola voz irrumpiendo el estrépito de las olas chocando con furia contra el casco. Luffy así notó que podía seguir hablando—¡Todavía no estamos a salvo; así que aquellos que alguna vez han estado en un barco, acatarán las ordenes de mi navegante! —Señaló a Nami—¡Sin chistar! ¡Será mujer, pero es más hombre que todos ustedes juntos!

—¡Luffy! —chilló Nami, simulando estar ofendida mientras los demás reían.

—¡Si trabajamos juntos lograremos salir vivos de esta, en caso contrario todos terminaremos en el fondo del mar! —Recordó algo imprescindible—¡Los que nunca han estado en barcos o no sepan de carpintería, ayudarán en la cocina! —Señaló a Sanji—¡Él está a cargo de la cocina! ¡Y él de la manutención del barco! —dijo en referencia a Franky—¡Por último, hay que sacar del barco todo el agua que nuestros brazos nos permitan sacar! ¡No es momento de descansar! ¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero ahora debemos trabajar juntos si queremos salir vivos de esta! ¡¿Ok?

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos los hombres con tanta energía que el barco pareció vibrar.

—¡Cualquier problema que tengan, lo tratan con mi segundo al mando! —Señaló a Zoro y este tenía tal expresión en el rostro que los hombres se replegaron tratando de mantenerse apartados.

Luffy rió bajito; eso sería suficiente para mantener a raya cualquier acto subversivo. Y el caos inicial fue transformándose paulatinamente en un trabajo grupal. Las tareas estaban perfectamente divididas y si bien hubo muchísimas bajas que el mar había ocasionado con sus monstruosas olas, no tenían tiempo para lamentarse por los compañeros caídos.

Cada hombre que moría -fuera aplastado o fuera ahogado- era olvidado en el mar que le había quitado la vida. No tenían otras opciones si querían sobrevivir a la mortal réplica del Aqua Laguna. La noche fue larga y extenuante, no hubo un minuto de paz en el Sunny, y las peleas entre esclavos tampoco se hicieron esperar, sumidos en la desesperación y el estrés; pero pese a todo Luffy estaba en paz, porque por fin su tripulación volvía a reunirse.

Les había ordenado a los _usuarios_ que se refugiaran dentro de la cocina, pero más allá de también ser un usuario y pese al bamboleo del Sunny, él no había dejado su lugar sobre la cabeza del león. No podía, porque ser capitán implicaba tomar riesgos como esos.

Recién cuando comenzaba a amanecer, las olas habían amainado lo suficiente. Varios de los nuevos y cuantiosos tripulantes habían sucumbido al cansancio, pocos trataban de mantenerse en pie y despiertos, haciendo acopios de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Luffy no los reprendió y los dejó descansar. A los que no podían más, les ordenaba dormir. En pocos minutos la cubierta se llenó de cuerpos tendidos, sudorosos y cansados. Prácticamente no se podía caminar sin pisarlos.

A cargo del barco habían quedado los Mugiwara, incluido los dos a los que habían ido a buscar.

—Nami, tú también descansa —miró a Usopp sonriéndole—, y tú deja eso, ya habrá tiempo para arreglar el Sunny. Vayan a la cocina, coman algo y acuéstense.

Ninguno de los dos protestó, después de todo estaban agotados y sus cuerpos ya no podían más. Dentro de la cocina, Sanji, Robin, Chopper y Brook terminaba de preparar el desayuno para los que todavía estaban de pie y hambrientos.

Tener una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, al tirador, le pareció suficiente motivo para lagrimear de felicidad. Para Nami no fue menos; recibir las atenciones del cocinero luego del maltrato padecido le ayudaba a recordar por qué lo quería tanto. A él y a todos.

* * *

><p><em>Esto no se termina hasta que se termina XD, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Sé que la historia va lenta, pero… gajes del oficio (?) Nos estamos leyendo ^^.<em>

7 de junio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	16. XVI

**XVI**

* * *

><p>Lo peor había pasado, el mar estaba tranquilo y el sol, en lo más alto, doraba sus cuerpos. Luffy notó que había llegado la hora de felicitar la titánica labor de todos los que estaban de polizón en el barco, y de paso, aclarar un punto importante.<p>

—¡Lo lamento mucho, pero no podré dejarlos a todos en sus respectivos hogares! —explicó sin esa sonrisa amena que solía llevar como estandarte—¡Pero los dejaremos en una isla segura para ustedes, y desde donde podrán volver a sus lugares de origen! —Por primera vez notaba que también había niños y niñas entre los esclavos liberados.

—¡Yo quiero quedarme! —Gritó un hombre corpulento.

—¡Yo también! —Las voces se confundían entre sí, pero todas convergían en lo mismo: querían navegar junto al rey pirata.

—¡No hay un lugar en este barco para ustedes! ¡Son bienvenidos cuando quieran a nuestras fiestas y pueden decir con orgullo que son Mugiwara! ¡Después de todo, esta noche trabajaron como si lo fueran! ¡Pero no tomaré tripulantes! —Al ver el descontento general le pareció prudente resaltar un detalle que a él se le hacía obvio—¡Nadie está solo en el mundo! ¡Por eso estoy seguro de que hay alguien que pregunta por ustedes, que está preocupado y espera por su regreso! ¡Vuelvan junto a ellos y traten de que no los agarren otra vez!

Terminado su discurso, Luffy se sentía satisfecho al saber que había dejado bien en claro que de momento no quería más nakama de los que tenía. No porque tuviera algo en contra de todos esos hombres, al contrario, les estaba agradecido por haber trabajado a la par de ellos, pero sus tripulantes eran ellos… Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook. Sin olvidar a Laboon, que había hecho un gran trabajo echando la enorme puerta de la isla abajo con su enorme cuerpo.

No quería involucrar a más gente con él, no quería que otras personas corrieran los mismos peligros que sus amigos corrían, por simplemente ser los tripulantes de Monkey D. Luffy.

Todos esos hombres, jóvenes y adultos, todas esas mujeres, tenían a alguien en casa esperándolos.

…

El desembarco en Sabaody significó una parada obligatoria en el bar de Shakky que ningún Mugiwara rehusó hacer. No habían planeado tener una fiesta, pero como siempre sucedía, esta era llevada a cabo igualmente, de manera paulatina, casi sin que los involucrados se dieran cuenta de que estaban inmersos en una. Los de afuera podían verlo como una autentica fiesta, pero para los Mugiwara era un momento más entre ellos.

Una vez que Shakky vio a la navegante se permitió respirar aliviada e incluso bromear al respecto:

—Vaya, has roto tu récord de "tiempo que Nami gasta en compras".

La Mugiwara sonrió en respuesta, negando con la cabeza. Ya le había contado lo sucedido el día que desapareció y no se sentía con ganas de repetir la historia por mucho que sus compañeros le preguntasen detalles al respecto. Aunque se lo debía a uno en particular. Sentía que tenía una especie de obligación extraña para con Usopp.

Como si la dependienta le estuviera leyendo la mente, miró al narigón exhalando una gran bocanada de humo.

—Valiente y estúpido lo que has hecho —la mujer suspiró escandalosamente—, y ya casi no quedan hombres así —apuntó con el dedo, diciéndoselo más a Nami que a Usopp.

La muchacha se limitó a reír bajito, escondiendo la sonrisa tras su vaso con licor. El tirador estaba extrañamente callado; de haber alardeado lo suficiente, agrandado la aventura, ahora se había recluido en un costado del bar, bebiendo y absorto en sus pensamientos.

Nami creía saber las razones que podía tener, o al menos lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. No era fácil seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, luego de haber vivido y presenciado el cautiverio y la miseria. Una cosa era la privación de la libertad, pero muy distinto era que, además de eso, se suprimiesen los derechos naturales.

Había sido una mala experiencia, y quizás debería pasar mucho tiempo hasta que lograsen alejar esas vivencias de su mente, evitando perderse innecesariamente en pasajes desagradables que no servía para nada traer a la memoria. No obstante era imposible no pensar, o desligarse completamente de ello.

La voz de Shakky, suave y dirigida solo a ella, la hizo volver en sí, dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesada y dejó también de prestarle atención al tirador.

—Ahora tienes otro tatuaje que te trae malos recuerdos, ¿verdad?

Por reflejo Nami se tocó el brazo en donde estaba el viejo tatuaje de la tripulación de Arlong. Ya no; ese tatuaje ya no le traía malos recuerdos, ahora simbolizaba su aldea, su hermana, su madre del corazón, su familia en el mar, Luffy… sin dudas no le traía malos recuerdos. Sin embargo entendía a qué se refería Shakky.

Encorvó las espalda, sintiendo que el tatuaje de los tenryuubitos le quemaba la piel como el primer día que se lo habían hecho.

—Chopper dice que puede intentar sacárnoslo, pero que igualmente la marca quedará.

Sonaba tan simbólica esa expresión, y lo era. Porque sería una marca que les recordaría por siempre lo vivido. Volvió a mirar a Usopp, quien ahora hablaba -o más bien discutía- con el capitán.

Quizás no era tan malo tener esos recuerdos, es decir: sí, la había pasado horrible, pero también en su fuero más interno no podía evitar sentirse egoísta al respecto; porque así como experimentó la miseria más absoluta, también conoció el lado más benevolente y amable del ser humano.

Usopp, siendo quien era, había ido a buscarla. Y no podría explicar o poner jamás en palabras lo feliz que le había hecho saberse tan querida por un amigo, y comprender hasta qué punto sus nakama eran capaces de jugarse por ella, porque saberlo era un sentimiento muy distinto cuando se comprobaba con hechos. Porque las palabras siempre son fáciles de soltar.

Usopp era egoísta y medroso, eso por mucho que los años lo habían endurecido y moldeado, seguía siendo su esencia, sin embargo había sido el primero en ir a buscarla. Que todos lo habían hecho, cierto. Ponía las manos en el fuego que cualquiera de sus amigos hubieran ido tras ella de haberse enterado como Usopp, antes de tiempo; pero la cuestión es que él había sido quien le había dado esa pequeña luz de esperanza.

Porque sí, pensaba fugarse en la primera oportunidad que se le presentase, no tenía en mente dejarse subyugar y era lo suficientemente fuerte -o al menos así se consideraba ella- para tolerar todo ese martirio, pero en ese momento ¿quién le podía borrar de ella la emoción que le dio saber que no estaba sola?

Idiota de su parte, pensaba la navegante; porque Usopp había actuado de una manera muy impulsiva, cuando por lo general era de deliberar bien sus estrategias.

El punto fuerte de ellos dos radicaba en la cabeza, no en la fuerza.

Por eso el sentimiento era encontrado. La había pasado muy mal en la isla de los nobles, pero hubiera sido peor sin Usopp. Ahora comprobaba una vez más lo mismo que había constatado en el pasado, cuando apenas había conocido al tirador: sus valores eran firmes, y más fuerte que cualquier puño, que cualquier acero.

Eso, sin dudas, era lo que más le había gustado de él. Pocas veces había visto a ese Usopp, pero ella lo conocía muy bien. Como también había visto el brillo de sus ojos mientras se lamentaba con ella por ser débil, aquella vez cuando Franky todavía no era un amigo y en cambio sí un enemigo.

Y era evidente que Luffy y Zoro también habían reparado en ello, por algo lo habían invitado a subirse al Merry. Con el tiempo acabaron por comprobarlo todos. Tarde o temprano los que lo rodeaban lo hacían.

Usopp movió la cabeza, como si le estuviera preguntándole cordialmente con el gesto qué le sucedía, y por eso Nami reparó en que lo estaba mirando demasiado.

—¿Pasa algo?

La navegante negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Volveré al Sunny, tengo sueño —elevó un brazo a modo de saludo, pero pocos de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que se retiraba, alguien le gritó que era una aburrida por claudicar antes de que el sol asomara en el horizonte, sin embargo ella no hizo caso ni volteó a responder.

El barco había sido anclado desde un lugar que pudiera ser fácilmente vigilado por ellos a la lejanía, quedando como escolta la nueva nakama. Nami la saludó con afecto desde la baranda y Laboon se agitó en el agua como si le estuviera respondiendo, creando olas que lograron empaparla.

Estuvo unos minutos allí, en compañía de la ballena y respirando el aire puro de la noche y del mar. Embotaba aún más sus sentidos, como si el efecto del alcohol se potenciase. No estaba borracha, ella no era de las personas que tomaban hasta caer rendidas, pero sí le había dado mucho sueño.

Se encerró en su camarote dispuesta a dormir, sin embargo estuvo un buen rato revisando sus pertenencias, en la necesidad de estar un poco más en contacto con sus enseres personales, lo aquello puramente material que a la distancia había extrañado. Su pluma favorita, que ya no usaba porque estaba muy gastada, y que se la había regalado Bellemere cuando le confesó que le gustaba hacer mapas. Casualmente el primer mapa que había hecho, colgado junto a su camastro, y la foto de su hermana, sobre una repisa. Tocó cada objeto, como si necesitara asegurarse que estaba ahí, que era real.

La puerta del camarote fue golpeaba sutilmente, por eso le costó reconocer que alguien llamaba. Se acercó a abrir, pensando que podía ser Robin quien llegaba para dormir, pero era tonto suponerlo, porque de ser la arqueóloga no se molestaría en golpear.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Usopp y Nami no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa ancha, tan fresca que sorprendió al tirador e incluso le hizo olvidar a lo que había ido a hacer. A la navegante comenzaba a agradarle sentir que el tirador siempre vigilaba sus pasos, yendo tras ella. Cuidándola.

—¿Dormías?

—No, estaba en eso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Terminó la fiesta? —dio unos pasos para mirar a lo lejos las luces encendidas y el gentío todavía reunido.

—No, pero… —se rascó la cabeza levantando levemente el sombrero con el gesto—no estoy de ánimos para festejar —al darse cuenta de lo raro que sonaron sus palabras, se apresuró a aclarar—. Me pone contento volver a ver a los chicos y estar reunidos como antes, pero… —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo quedamente—supongo que estoy viejo para fiestas.

Nami rió apenas ante la conclusión de su amigo, porque después de todo era de los más jóvenes dentro de la tripulación y ahí afuera, en el bar de Shakky, seguían de parranda Brook, Franky, Robin…

—Soy un amargo, lo sé —alzó los hombros, resignado.

—No —negó ella con énfasis—, te entiendo, yo tampoco tengo ganas de… —no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero al verlo a los ojos supo que no necesitaba explicar lo que pensaba y sentía.

—Imaginaba que por eso te habías ido —y con eso recordó por qué había ido tras ella—, desde que volvimos no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar —recargó la espalda contra la baranda—. Supongo que no tendrás ganas o dirás que no hay nada de qué hablar, pero… —no sabía cómo darse a entender—, hay cosas que no las puedo conversar con Luffy o con… Chopper. ¿Entiendes? —Nami asintió—. No porque ellos no fueran capaces de comprenderme, es que… —silenció, al darse cuenta de que pese a tener la intención, le costaba hacerle preguntas sobre su cautiverio—¿Te lastimaron? —preguntó finalmente, con duda y tal vez hasta con temor a una respuesta afirmativa. Le hubiera gustado poder cuidarla mejor.

—No, Usopp —sabía a lo que se refería, porque la pregunta era muy abstracta. Por supuesto que la habían lastimado, a él también de hecho, pero comprendía perfectamente a lo que apuntaba: a un daño irreversible, a una mancha, al despojo de dignidad—, estuve muchas veces en peligro, pero… supe ingeniármelas —contestó con confianza y seguridad.

—Qué bueno —se relajó, bajando la vista al suelo.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía más para decir al respecto ya que se quedaron en silencio. Reconfortados en él, porque a fin de cuentas podían decirse muchas cosas sin necesidad de usar palabras.

Un poco de paz y de silencio, lejos de todo y de todos, sin necesidad de aparentar que se estaba bien, entero y fuerte. Entre ellos podían ser débiles y vulnerables, siempre se habían sentido cómodos entre los dos en ese particular aspecto. Nunca se habían avergonzado por mostrar ese lado tan humano. Y si antes no lo hacían, en el presente y luego de lo vivido, menos que menos iba a preocuparles.

Y eso era lo reconfortante, saber que en el silencio estaban compartiendo un momento, sosteniéndose alegóricamente. Nami volvió a mirarlo, sintiendo toda esa mezcla de emociones, y esa descarga de adrenalina que antecede a la locura. Lo tenía presente; lo que quería hacer y pensaba llevar a cabo, era una locura.

Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones. Ella nunca había sido buena para manejarlas correctamente. Odiaba o amaba, pero no había grises para Nami. Amaba a su familia, a sus amigos y lo daría todo por ellos. No odiaba a Arlong, pero sí a ciertos recuerdos que la quebraban. Odiaba a los tenryuubito y sus torcidos valores.

Pero en ese momento el amor que sentía por Usopp era uno diferente al que sentía por sus otros nakama, y como buena mujer que era, sabía lo que significaba. Por eso se acercó más a él, enredando los brazos en su cuello, preguntándose como esquivar prominente nariz para finalmente darle un beso.

Ella era una mujer de armas a tomar, cuando quería algo lo conseguía. ¿Usopp pensaría que era una clase de premio de su parte? ¿Una paga por su muestra de camaradería? ¿O entendería lo complejo de su acto? Porque ese beso encerraba mucho más que un mero acto mecánico o la necesidad de un deshago, incluso de la manifestación del afecto especial y diferente que empezaba a sentir por él.

Sin embargo Usopp no pareció comprenderlo, pues pese a corresponderle el gesto con notable pasión y destreza, acabó por poner las manos en la cintura de su amiga y distanciarla. No con brusquedad, pero tampoco de una manera conciliadora.

Nami vio en los ojos de su amigo confusión y algo más que no supo darle nombre, pero que no era otra cosa más que culpa.

"_Kaya_"

Ese nombre se había colado en el beso, como si de golpe el tirador reparase con dolor en su amor de juventud, tan eterno y perenne que siempre había creído que era. Se sentía ruin por descubrir que se había permitido olvidarla, que recién en ese momento su corazón la reconocía como la legítima dueña.

Kaya no se merecía eso; se merecía el cielo, las estrellas, el mundo entero, pero no eso.

—Usopp —murmuró, tratando de entender a qué se debía esa mirada cargada de desconcierto.

La asustaba, porque ella no estaba preparada al rechazo. Al menos no conocía esa clase de derrotas emocionales.

El tirador cerró fuerte los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera evitar pensar en su mujer. Abrazó con vigor a Nami, a modo de no soltarla nunca. Le dolía el pecho y no tenía muy en claro por qué. Si por lo que no podría darle a su amiga por mucho que quisieran ambos, o por si admitir la derrota de sus propias emociones. Dolía por Kaya, porque se suponía que la amaba.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y en ese punto Usopp dejó de pensar tanto, tratando de, en cambio, sentir más. Era difícil, pero tampoco fue imposible. Quería corresponder a Nami, aunque fuera esa noche; quería que fuera suya y amarla aunque fuera solo una vez.

Lejos de ellos, otra persona tampoco la tenía fácil; porque no solo debía que luchar con emociones encontradas, sino con un estúpido de cabello verde -ridículamente verde- que se había empecinado con esconderle la bebida bajo la patética excusa "estás borracho y haciendo un papelón; compórtate como un adulto, ya no tienes veinte años."

¡Ja! ¿Quién lo había nombrado padre suyo? Ni a Zeff le había cedido ese lugar, menos que menos se lo cedería en el presente a un marimo en extinción.

* * *

><p><em>Te quiero Kaya T.T Perdón por hacerte esto.<em>

_Por otro lado, soy de pensar que durante una guerra, o en una revuelta/amotinamiento, los niños son los más vulnerables y los primeros en morir, junto a los ancianos._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios anónimos, me hicieron muy feliz ^^._

_Nos estamos leyendo próximamente, ya se termina este cuatrimestre en la Universidad :D_

* * *

><p>16 de junio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	17. XVII

**XVII**

* * *

><p>Sanji volvió a estirar el brazo para sacárselo de encima o para alcanzar la botella, lo que lograse primero; pero Zoro tenía pleno uso de sus facultades y por eso no le costó impedirle ninguna de las dos acciones que el cocinero pretendía llevar a cabo.<p>

—Te digo que me des la botella, marimo —espetó de mal humor.

—Será mejor que te acuestes.

—¡¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer? ¡Nunca te importó!

Zoro cerró los ojos y suspiró. En circunstancias normales le daría igual si alguno de sus nakama se le daba por beber hasta el borde del coma alcohólico; no era padre de ninguno de ellos, pero el problema con el rubio de cejas ridículas es que comenzaba a irse de boca.

Y por lo general, a Zoro tampoco le importaba lo que pensaran al respecto los demás, pero había cosas que no podía tolerar. No tanto por el ridículo que estaba haciendo Sanji, ni por estar escuchando las quejas que aparentemente en sobriedad no se atrevía a soltar, pero había un límite para todo, y la paciencia no era una de las mejores virtudes del espadachín, por mucho bushido que llevara a cuestas.

—¡Tú lo que quieres es llevarme al cuarto a follarme, ¿verdad, pedazo de bosta! ¡Es lo único que queda!

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar? ¿O tendré que golpearte para que lo hagas?

El cocinero se puso de pie, saturado con la situación y dispuesto a darlo todo en una batalla a muerte con tal de volver a tener esa botella entre sus manos. Como algún estúpido trofeo o carta de victoria.

Luffy, que al igual que todos se mantuvo ajeno a la disputa, pero estalló en carcajadas cuando empezaron a pelear en serio.

—¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Chopper guió la mirada de uno al otro; era claro que en esas circunstancias Zoro tenía las de ganar, Sanji apenas podía hacer uso de sus piernas con semejante borrachera encima. Sin embargo Roronoa no estaba con ánimos de entablar una pelea, así que lo solucionó rápidamente.

—¡Lo noqueó! —se espantó el reno.

—Bien, lo llevaré al camarote —dijo el espadachín, impávido, mientras Chopper lo miraba con horror y el resto carcajeaba bajito.

Cargó con Sanji como si fuera una bolsa de cebollas y se fue con calma en dirección al Sunny. En su somnolencia, Sanji se daba cuenta de que había perdido, pero no pensaba dejarse subyugar así, sin al menos hacérsela difícil.

—¡Bájame, puto marimo! —Intentó agitarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas como para moverse enérgicamente sin sufrir las consecuencias—¡Zoro, bájame! —Volvió a exigir con un tono más amistoso—Zoro… quiero vomitar.

El espadachín lo dejó ágilmente en tierra, para ver como se encorvaba abrazándose a un árbol. Las arcadas dieron paso al vomito. Cuando se incorporó, buscó un cigarrillo que encendió para darle una honda calada, repleto de una ficticia satisfacción que no le duró más de un segundo.

—Me siento fatal.

No recordaba muy bien cuando había sido la última vez que se había emborrachado así, pero ciertamente quería que esa fuera la última. Zoro lo miró con una expresión extraña, como si esas palabras no le dejaran en claro si se refería a su estado emocional o físico.

—Déjame ayudarte, idiota —reprochó al ver que el cocinero se bamboleaba y tropezaba con cada raíz y rama en el camino.

Sanji no objetó nada en esa ocasión, quizás porque realmente quería dejarse ayudar de alguna manera o porque quería sentir la cercanía de Zoro. Borracho era más fácil de admitir y permitirse esas pequeñas derrotas personales.

Llegaron al Sunny y el cocinero expresó en un tosco balbuceó que necesitaba usar el baño. Zoro se quedó tras la puerta esperándolo, pero al ver que tardaba se recargó contra la baranda a mirar las estrellas. Se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso que lo llevó a volver frente a la puerta.

—Cocinero, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo ahí adentro?

Sanji abrió la puerta, desnudo de pies a cabeza y con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Me baño, ¿por qué? ¿Olvidé pedirte permiso?

—Veo que estás bien, así que… —intentó no mostrarse conmovido por la masculina desnudez de su compañero y dio la vuelta.

—Zoro —El mentado volteó y lo miró instándole a hablar—. ¿No era que ibas a quedarte conmigo?

—Primero vístete —exigió, molesto con la innecesaria provocación.

Eso hizo Sanji con extrema calma –y dificultad- para después dejarse auxiliar de nuevo sin que hubiera una real necesidad de ello. Zoro lo ayudó a intentar subir a su camastro, pero el cocinero soltó un incomprensible "el puto cuarto da putas vueltas", y al ver que lo más _sano_ era acostarlo en las literas de abajo, lo empujó sutilmente sobre una. O al menos él creyó ser sutil, sin embargo la queja de Sanji dejó en claro que no.

—¿Quieres que te haga café?

—Me siento fatal —Sanji se acurrucó en la litera tratando de componerse, preguntándose por qué demonios se había permitido beber tanto.

—¿Quieres o no?

—No, solo… quiero dejar de sentirme así.

Al ver que Zoro tenía intenciones de irse lo aferró de un brazo.

—Quédate, no me dejes solo… me siento fatal.

—Ya —lo silenció—, me quedó claro que te sientes mal —se sentó a un costado de la litera y con una inusitada soltura y cariño le acarició la frente, levantándole apenas el mechón de pelo—¿es por mi culpa que te sientes así?

Sanji no habló, pero asintió con la cabeza hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

—¿Y esta es tu manera madura de resolverlo?

—Vete a la mierda —se ofendió, en parte porque sabía que Zoro tenía razón; pero él lo manejaba cómo mejor podía o le salía, punto.

—Quieres que me vaya a la mierda… ¿o simplemente quieres que me vaya?

Sanji no respondió nada, no estaba con la cabeza puesta en resolver acertijos mentales. Que no lo era, pero estaba tan borracho que todo le resultaba muy abstracto, hasta el ligero toque del espadachín.

—Duerme.

Como si fuera una orden, eso intentó hacer el cocinero. No fue un descansar memorable, fue nefasto. Cuando despertó no sabía ni en donde estaba ni cómo se llamaba, la cabeza le daba más vueltas que el cuarto en sí y sentía las arcadas ahí, en la garganta.

Asco, mucho asco.

Miró alrededor notando que era de día y que el barco se mecía apenas. ¿Habían zarpado? ¿Cuándo, cómo? Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de Shakky, del Rey Oscuro o de Duval. Aun más preocupante: ¿quién había quedado a cargo del desayuno? Porque era evidente que era el último en despertar ya que estaba solo en el cuarto de los chicos.

Se sentó en la litera odiando profundamente el calor de las islas veraniegas, sumaba una molestia más a las que ya tenía. Intentó ponerse de pie notando, frente al espejo, que era un remedo de persona. Fue al baño e intentó componerse un poco, pero las arcadas terminaron por derrotarlo.

Desde la cocina podían escuchar lo mal que estaba, pero cuando se apareció nadie hizo mención al respecto. Saludó a sus nakama, notando que Zoro no estaba entre ellos.

—Lo siento, chicas… no les hice el desayuno.

El resto que se pudriese, claro.

—No te preocupes, cocinero-san, nos arreglamos bien —lo miró agudamente—, luces fatal.

—Sí —miró al reno llevándose una mano al vientre—, ¿tienes algo para… dejar de vomitar? ¿Y para dejar de sentirse una porquería?

—Para lo primero puedo prepararte algo. ¿Tienes limón?

—Oh, sí —recordó de golpe—, el limón es lo mejor para la resaca.

—Si eso no funciona, puedo hacerte un preparado.

Como pudo, Sanji se las ingenió para hacerse el mejunje en cuestión sin necesitar la ayuda del doctor, mientras en la cocina el capitán seguía adelante con la conversación levemente interrumpida. De esa forma Sanji se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando del futuro viaje. Claro, se habían reunido para rescatar a Nami, nada más… y una vez que eso ya fuera una realidad, ¿qué quedaba? Estaban tan emocionados por volver a estar juntos que no parecían reparar en los detalles, como en la gente que dejaban atrás.

Cuando el único que faltaba apareció en la cocina, la conversación cambió de tinte y se enserió aun más.

—No podemos, simplemente, hacer de cuenta que los Tenryuubitos se quedarán en el molde. Saben que Nami es una Mugiwara, y aunque escapó a la par de los demás esclavos, se sabe también que fueron los Mugiwara quienes irrumpieron esa noche. O al menos deben suponerlo —Robin parecía hablar en un tono calmo, como si estuviera contando una historia de la que no era parte.

Quizás porque ella tenía menos que perder que los demás, pero no por eso podía dejar de sentir empatía por la situación.

—¿Qué propone, capitán? —preguntó Brook, al notar que Luffy quería decir algo.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero asegurarme de que los míos están bien. Y, especialmente, quiero asegurarme que lo estarán —remarcó.

—¿Y después? —el murmullo de Nami les hizo reparar en lo que todos pensaban.

—¿Desde cuándo los Mugiwara se preocupan por el "después"? —sonrió Franky, él era el que menos quería pensar en esas cuestiones.

—Yo… —interrumpió Usopp—de verdad necesito volver a mi aldea —Su mirada se encontró brevemente con la de Nami, pero ambos cortaron el contacto, intimidados y sojuzgados.

—Bien, entonces no hay mucho más para conversar —Luffy miró a todos sus tripulantes—, estamos de acuerdo en hacer una visita… y si alguno de nosotros quiere bajarse —alzó los hombros—bien —resolvió con calma, pero más que nada refiriéndose a los que tenían motivos valederos para hacerlo.

—Yo no es que quiera bajarme —Usopp se sintió extremadamente aludido por esa expresión—; es sólo que…

—Es entendible, Usopp —sonrió el reno sentado a su lado—, Kaya querrá saber que fue de ti, si ha quedado viuda o qué… y si quieres bajar —él también alzó los hombros, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el ruido violento de una silla corriéndose con brusquedad lo silenció.

Al ver que las miradas estaban puestas en ella, Nami intentó disimular su arrebato momentáneo.

—Me muero de calor. ¿Sanji, te queda limonada?

—No es limonada, Nami-swan, es limón puro —dijo, elevando el vaso que estaba bebiendo—, pero puedo hacerte, si gustas.

Se puso a hacer el juego para su navegante, sin que el detalle de que Zoro estuviera taladrándolo con la mirada le pasara desapercibido. Era la primera vez que podían hablar sin ladrarse desde que habían vuelto a verse.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No; contradictoriamente me siento peor que ayer a la noche —comentó con un tono cordial.

—Debe ser el hígado.

—Sí —murmuró algo ido—, el hígado.

Parecían dos extraños tratando de buscar algún tema en común para tener conversación y ese pormenor les fastidiaba. En un pasado habían gozado de la intimidad propia de las parejas, pero en el presente se sentían extraños y alejados. No obstante volvían a decirse que era un gran paso no ladrarse.

Medio limón se cayó al suelo y aunque no era un impedimento para Sanji alcanzarlo, Zoro lo hizo por él.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres…?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, sin tener en claro qué decirse. Y tenían tanto por gritarse, insultarse y reprocharse. Ambos, porque no sólo Sanji tenía motivos para sentirse furioso. Todos se habían puesto al tanto de la vida de los demás, así que el detalle de que el cocinero se había casado y tenía dos hijos, era tan conocido para él, como lo era para Sanji el que Zoro tuviera un hijo perdido por ahí.

—¿Quiero "qué"? —preguntó el cocinero mientras las voces y gritos de los demás llegaban a sus oídos incrementando el dolor de cabeza. —Necesito salir de aquí. —Y eso hizo. Atravesó la puerta siendo consciente de que Zoro lo seguía y— ¿La guardia?

El espadachín alzó los hombros restándole importancia y por eso Sanji sonrió socarronamente de medio lado. Se sentó sobre la madera y buscó sus cigarrillos.

—Bonita pulsera —dijo Roronoa quizás por decir algo, por el simple hecho de no cortar una conversación que se estaba dando en buenos términos con el cocinero. Un auténtico milagro.

Sin saberlo le había atinado, porque preguntarle por la pulsera le permitía tocar un tema que le importaba por encima de todo lo demás.

—Me la hizo mi hija —sonrió con nostalgia—. Un artesano que estaba de paso por el All Blue le enseñó a hacerlas… y le salen muy bien para ser tan pequeña.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —se sentó a su lado demostrándole que sí, todavía le importaba saber de él.

—Ahora tiene seis.

—¿Es la única hija que tienes? —lo preguntó, incluso sabiéndolo.

—No, también está Ice, él tiene cuatro… —sonrió—La niña se llama Umi —metió la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón dando con la billetera—Creo que tengo una foto de ellos.

Zoro esbozó una tenue e imperceptible sonrisa, se daba cuenta de lo muy importante que eran sus pequeños para Sanji, y se preguntaba si en su caso debería ser así para con Raiken. Si lo quería porque lo tenía que querer o si lo quería por el simple hecho de quererlo.

Reparar en esas cuestiones le hizo sentirse espantosamente mal y la sonrisa se borró de inmediato dando paso a una expresión de duda y dolor, a tal punto que hasta Sanji se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Son lindos —dijo para disimular, aceptando la foto y mirándola. En el centro había una mujer, suponía que era la madre—, yo no tengo una foto de mi hijo —frunció el ceño, ¿debió haberle pedido una a Tashigi antes de irse? Él no era de los que guardaban objetos—¿Ella es…? —pensó en decir "la madre", pero en cambio hizo la pregunta de tal manera que pudiese aclarar los tantos—¿Tu esposa?

—Soy viudo —dijo tomando de vuelta la foto para guardarla.

—¿Y los niños, con quiénes quedaron?

—Están con la abuela —de golpe su expresión radiante lucía severa, como si le molestase tocar ese punto con Zoro—, ¿tu hijo está con Tashigi?

_Touché_. Se la había devuelto. No supo porqué pero la manera de preguntarlo le hizo carcajear bajo. Antes de que Sanji pudiera decirle algo como "¿qué te causa gracia, infeliz?" se apresuró a responder.

—Sí, es la madre después de todo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Había escuchado el nombre del niño por boca de Luffy, pero quería escucharlo en boca de Zoro.

—Raiken… Roronoa.

—Es un buen nombre.

—Lo es —asintió con orgullo, no supo si hacia el nombre o si hacia el hecho de lo trascendente que es de por sí tener un hijo. Más uno como Raiken… era un gran chico y no dudaba en que sería un buen hombre. No un rufián como su padre.

El silencio que sobrevino fue estremecedor. Sanji reparó en que ya no se sentía tan mal, ni física ni emocionalmente. Por su lado Zoro quería hacerle mil preguntas y aclarar otras mil cuestiones más, pero no sentía que ese fuera el mejor momento.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sanji al darse cuenta de que nunca hay un momento ideal para tocar temas difíciles; si no lo hacía ahí en ese instante, se quedaría con las palabras atoradas en la garganta—, ayer estaba muy borracho y aunque me acuerdo poco de todo lo que te grité, sé que dije muchas cosas desubicadas.

—Está bien, supongo que pensaste que me las merecía.

—Y lo sigo pensando —dijo con firmeza y un deje de enojo, para de inmediato aplacarse y suspirar—. Todos estos años… ¿te han servido para cumplir tu sueño?

—Sabes que no, que no es suficiente con un ocupar un puesto. Hay muchos espadachines en el mundo con los que todavía no enfrenté espadas.

—La marina te ha consagrado como el mejor.

—No me importa lo que digan ellos —Porque para Zoro era algo personal, se trataba de que él mismo pudiera decirse y sentirse el mejor espadachín del mundo.

—Yo he estado todos estos años en el All Blue —murmuró—, esperando —alzó los hombros—, esperándote —corrigió en voz tan baja que Zoro tuvo que adivinar lo dicho.

—Pero te cansaste y no te culpo.

Esas palabras parecieron sorprender notablemente a Sanji, como si no esperase esa comprensión o tal vez como si le doliese la naturalidad con la que Zoro lo había dicho. Como si el detalle no le atormentarse tanto como a él.

—Digo —continuó al ver la dura mirada del cocinero—, te casaste y tuviste dos hijos. Mucho, que digamos, no me esperaste.

Alzó una ceja notando que el primer reproche de su parte al fin había nacido, y no sentía el equipaje menos pesado por ello. Sanji abrió la boca tratando de retrucárselo, pero sabía que esa pequeña rencilla verbal la había perdido antes de siquiera comenzarla.

—¡Sanji, comida!

Y la siempre inoportuna —u oportuna en ese caso— intervención de Luffy y su estómago sin fondo. El cocinero se puso de pie sin decir nada más y volvió a la cocina para recordarle rudamente a su capitán que ya habían desayunado, en teoría, y que faltaba mucho para el almuerzo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Me creen si les digo que me olvidé de actualizar? XD SOY UN DESASTRE, perdón por dejarlos esperando dos semanas, pero este mes fue muy caótico para mí, en varios sentidos. No me sentía muy bien y estuve a las corridas, fue un mes muy duro y muy triste.<em>

_Gracias por leer este capítulo ^^_

* * *

><p>29 de junio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

* * *

><p>Se apoyó en la baranda, desde donde podía observarla dándole inclementes indicaciones a Franky, con el afán de sortear el tan temido Triangulo. No se percató de la presencia de la arqueóloga tras su espalda, al menos hasta que ella le habló.<p>

—¿Me buscabas?

—Oh, sí —Usopp le prestó entera atención a ella—quería hacerte unas preguntas… tiene que ver con el vacío de los cien años.

Robin se mostró interesada, lógicamente. La siguió hasta el jardín interno del barco mientras le contaba brevemente sobre Kanjiryuu. Desde ese lugar tenía una perfecta ubicación para mirar más de cerca y en detalle a Nami.

La arqueóloga sonrió muy internamente, porque se daba cuenta de que el tirador estaba disperso, perdía el hilo de lo que le estaba contando y se quedaba, por largos segundos, en silencio, absorto en la figura de la navegante, con un semblante que parecía estar indicando que algo realmente le preocupaba.

Robin tuvo que repetirle frases, y oraciones enteras, más de una vez, no porque al tirador le costase comprender, pero era evidente que no estaba con todos los sentidos puestos en la arqueóloga para prestarle atención.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entendí, en especial porque el viejito no tenía tiempo.

—No se pueden resumir ochocientos años de historia en un par de horas —naturalizó ella con conformidad.

—Pero entonces… —No supo cómo decirlo sin herir los sentimientos de su amiga. Una parte de él creía poder ser capaz de herirla de alguna tonta manera.

—¿Te preguntas porque sigo tras algo de lo que ya no hay registro alguno? —sonrió—Bueno… Kanjiryuu es un ejemplo, ¿no? —Usopp parpadeó levemente desconcertado, y por eso se explicó—Es verdad que todo rastro ha sido borrado, que esos cien años son irrecuperables. Pero, déjame preguntarte —dijo con misticismo—¿Cómo crees que la historia de la humanidad se conserva?

—¿Porque… se _cuenta_?

—Claro —asintió—¿y cuál es el soporte para que esa "historia" se mantenga inalterable en el tiempo, sin la distorsiones típicas de la oralidad?

Usopp se dio cuenta de que Robin se refería claramente a las leyendas y del "boca a boca" que siempre distorsiona la realidad, incluso sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

—Entiendo… —sonrió autosuficiente—hablas de la historia "escrita".

Robin asintió cruzándose de brazos.

—Al no haber documentos ni nadie que pueda contar qué fue o qué es lo que pasó en esos cien años, se hace muy difícil investigar, pero no es imposible tampoco —lo señaló—, por eso te decía lo de Kanjiryuu. Tú lo has conocido, a él y a su libro, eso quiere decir que no todo está perdido —una efímera sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, apenas perceptible. —¿Sabes? Dicen que algunos Tenryuubitos pueden vivir mil años… como los dragones.

—Sí —admitió—, pero eso es una leyenda.

Robin alzó los hombros.

—La gente que vivió en esta tierra ochocientos años atrás consideraría la existencia de las _akuma no mi_ como un mito. Pero estas existen.

—¿Dices que ese viejito puede tener mil años? —Le parecía tan descabellado suponerlo.

Y no supo por qué pero le hizo sentirse extraño que justamente a él le pareciera absurdo, siendo una persona que solía alimentarse de fantasía.

—No digo que pueda tener esa cantidad de años, después de todo no lo sé… simplemente es lo que se suele decir —miró el mar, como si buscara las respuestas que nunca hallaba en él—. Puede que sea verdad como no, pero lo cierto es que solo alguien que ha vivido ochocientos años es capaz de explicarnos cómo era la vida antes… qué es lo que pasó. Lo mismo con el libro que el anciano te mostró, debe ser invaluable —sus ojos chisporrotearon.

Eran en esas ocasiones cuando se podía apreciar en Robin un brillo muy inusual, ella misma parecía refulgir al hablar de sus pasiones, que eran casi obsesiones.

Usopp sonrió con picardía, asintiendo quedamente ante ese resplandor inusitado en los ojos de la arqueóloga.

—Lo veo en tu mirada —asintió con malicia—, eres toda una pirata.

Ella se limitó a carcajear bajito.

—No pienso en robarlo. Claro que, si la situación se presenta, no desaprovecharé la ocasión —rió con más ganas. —Y antes de pirata soy arqueóloga. Si bien soy las dos cosas —admitió.

—Últimamente más pirata que arqueóloga… —bromeó con seriedad.

La conversación fue levemente interrumpida por un "súper" de Franky y el grito de Nami. La voz de ella volvió a acaparar la atención del tirador y Robin sintió que ese era un momento, si bien no ideal, especial para preguntarlo.

—Por lo que veo el cautiverio rindió frutos…

—¿Eh? —se mostró incómodo. Como si temiera que la mujer fuera capaz de ver a través de él. Se sentía en falta, pero Robin no se refería a lo ocurrido entre él y Nami; porque no tenía forma de saberlo, aunque sí de sospecharlo. Ella simplemente se refería al éxito obtenido durante la fuga.

—Conociste a una persona muy curiosa.

—Oh, sí… Kanjiryuu.

—Me alegra ver que todo salió bien con ustedes… —dijo flemática y se puso de pie para buscar a Franky, dejándolo a Usopp reflexionando solo sobre lo último que había soltado.

Esa simple oración parecía ser el consuelo que necesitaba; porque bien o mal, pese a los errores cometidos, también había sacado muchas cosas buenas. Por eso se puso de pie para ir tras Nami, quien se había encerrado en el cuarto del navegante a estudiar la ruta por venir.

Cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta dio el permiso, creyendo que se trataba de Luffy con mil preguntas sobre el nuevo camino a tomar. Una parte de ella se había resignado con la idea de que Usopp fuera a intentar explicar, enmendar o continuar con algo. Por eso su expresión fue de sorpresa, una expresión que fue mal interpretada por el tirador.

—No quiero molestar tu trabajo —se atajó antes de tiempo, sintiendo que el Usopp miedoso de antaño volvía a renacer en su interior. Señaló la puerta y titubeó—, pero… quería… ¿podemos hablar?

Nami no se mostró muy a gusto con la idea. Al menos el gesto de su rostro, al fruncir el ceño, le dio a entender eso sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —Antes de que le respondiera, dejó la pluma con vehemencia sobre el tintero y continuó con seguridad—No tienes que gastar saliva en recalcarme lo evidente. No soy idiota. Y está todo bien.

Usopp negó con la cabeza tratando de entender las oraciones aparentemente aisladas que le había soltado su amiga. Eso no le dejaba nada en claro, ni mucho menos le respondía los interrogantes que pretendía hacerle.

Caminó los pasos que faltaban para buscar una silla y así sentarse frente al escritorio donde la navegante trabajaba; había llegado la hora de tener una charla.

—No sé qué es lo evidente —mentira, lo sabía. Y con una sola palabra que en ese momento (o siempre) para él era letal: "Kaya"—, hay cosas que no son evidentes… como lo… bien que —La seguridad comenzaba a flaquear y, al final, lo terminó murmurando—lo bien que la pasamos ayer a la noche.

Nami intentó no mostrarse feliz con esa apreciación, pero en su orgullo al menos se permitió asentir, simulando estar de acuerdo a medias con la opinión.

—Usopp —suspiró, no tenía sentido darle más vueltas a un asunto zanjado de antemano—, somos amigos desde hace muchos años; te consideré siempre como un hermanito… no quiero que eso cambie.

Pero ella también mentía, porque lo cierto es que Usopp se había convertido, en muy poco tiempo en un sostén emocional. Y tal vez era solo eso y era ella la que se engañaba creyendo que había algo más atrás de esa camaradería y afecto.

—¿No quieres que eso cambie? —Parecía decepcionado con el detalle—Yo sí.

Nami abrió más los ojos, sorprendida; porque primero pensó que Usopp iría hasta ella solo para recalcarle lo importante que era Kaya en su vida. Lo sabían todos, el lugar que la muchacha de su aldea ocupaba en el corazón del tirador.

Sin embargo era indudable que ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que los años de convivencia habían transformado la unión que tenían. Porque Kaya era su amor perenne y juvenil, ese que es inocente y eterno; pero uno crece, y con uno, también crecen las aspiraciones.

Kaya sabía darle amor y todo lo que una esposa sabe darle a un marido: sabía curarle las heridas, las del alma y las del cuerpo, era una buena mujer y amante. Pero Nami significaba otras cosas en su vida, Nami misma era su _vida_: porque con ella había navegado, se había hecho un hombre, un valiente guerrero de los mares. Habían sorteado innumerables peligros, habían estado juntos al borde de la muerte en miles de ocasiones, habían llorado, reído y enfrentado adversidades de todo tipo. Por eso, cuando volvió a su aldea natal, ya nada era igual para él.

En parte porque no era el mismo Usopp que había partido de la aldea, pero en parte porque en el Thousand Sunny abandonaba a los nakama que lo habían visto crecer como el individuo que arribó muchos años después en Syrup.

Amó a Kaya, o se obligó a amarla con tal de no cambiar la estructura de vida que se había imaginado; porque esa clase de cambios siempre dan miedo. Él no dejaba y no dejaría de ser por dentro y en esencia el mismo medroso de siempre.

Pero como el Usopp que había vuelto a Syrup no era el mismo que el que se había ido, nada fue había planeado de antemano. De eso Kaya se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero ella también se propuso amarlo como lo había hecho hasta entonces. Lo aceptaría, como era en el presente, sin buscar cambiarlo. De más está decir que le había gustado el nuevo Usopp, de una forma diferente que en su primera juventud.

Sin embargo, se decía Usopp, frente a él y en el presente, estaba la mujer que le había ayudado a crecer y a madurar; aunque fuera de una manera indirecta, aunque hubiera sido parte de ese gran engranaje que lo formó como persona (y cuyo engranaje incluía a todos los demás). No podía evitar sentir que su corazón estaba dividido.

Lentamente caía en la cuenta de que lo estaba desde antes. Ahora solo quedaba asumirlo.

—Lo que estás diciendo está mal —reprendió ella con seriedad. Bien que no era quién para hablar de lo correcto o incorrecto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque —no supo siquiera cómo explicarlo—¡porque no puedes deshacer un matrimonio solo porque el sexo es genial! —intentó no levantar demasiado la voz—Que lo fue… —admitió sin decoro—, no lo voy a negar —finalizó en un reflexivo murmullo.

Usopp sonrió con picardía, perdiendo la mirada a una esquina cualquiera del cuarto. No era un niño, entendía a lo que se refería Nami, y no… no era que la emoción de lo "nuevo" despertase en él una pasión dormida -dicha pasión nunca se le había dormido y siempre solía estar demasiado despierta para su gusto-; había mucho más, pero que no sabía expresar adecuadamente.

—Quiero estar contigo —resumió en pocas y efectivas palabras. —No es un capricho ni un hechizo pasajero. Quiero estar contigo mucho antes de haberme dado cuenta de que siempre quise estar contigo —explicó con energía y muy gestual con las manos—. Pero ¿sabes? Siempre fui consciente de que las chicas bonitas como tú no se andan fijando en sujetos como yo. Tuve suerte de que Kaya se enamorase de lo que no era… de una imagen… —asintió—fue pura suerte.

Porque Usopp no tenía dinero ni donde caer muerto. Al menos le quedaba la imagen de un valiente guerrero de los mares, pero las chicas como Nami valen todos los tesoros del mundo y la mejor vida. Siendo como era la navegante, incluso lo exigiría. Ella no andaría con un mendigo.

—No hables así —reclamó con enojo—; no digas eso, Kaya no se fijó en ti por tus mentiras, sino por lo que simbolizaban esas mentiras. En otras palabras —intentó explicar—no creo que se haya enamorado por imaginarse de ti otra cosa; justamente te conocía bien y ese fue el Usopp que aceptó… lo sé —aclaró antes de que se lo reprochase—, porque eso nos pasó a todos… eso me pasó a mí —le sonrió tenuemente; era claro que no había entendido todo el trasfondo de lo que él quería expresar.

—No vine aquí a que me levantes la autoestima, ni a hablar de lo genial que soy —aclaró con una pizca de gracia y altanería—, sino a… —dicha altanería desapareció en un segundo—a preguntarte —no le gustaba esa palabras, chasqueó la lengua—, más bien a dejarte en claro que eres mi mujer —Esa sí, esa expresión se ajustaba mejor a lo que tenía en mente. Se puso de pie acomodándose el sombrero de manera galante.

Nami no pudo decir nada, porque era la primera vez que un hombre le hacía sentir que realmente le pertenecía a alguien en cuerpo y alma. No era algo bueno o malo, simplemente era algo nuevo. Que ya, ella no era un objeto ni tenía dueño… ni lo tendría jamás; pero comprendía lo que Usopp le estaba queriendo decir. Y le gustaba.

El llamado de Franky, requiriendo la presencia de la navegante para orientar el barco, acaparó la atención de Nami. Sin darle una respuesta a Usopp -si es que esperaba alguna- pasó a su lado y comenzó a dar las indicaciones para lograr llegar sanos y salvos a la siguiente isla.

Franky disimulaba su impaciencia bastante bien; pero todos suponían que debía estar preocupado, al menos eso les quedó en claro cuando le recalcó a Nami aproximadamente unas cuarenta veces que debía bajar el ancla en el puerto abandonado.

Ya de por sí le parecía peligroso hacer esa visita; temía exponer a todo Water Seven innecesariamente, pero tampoco podría seguir el viaje sin asegurarse de que los Tenryuubitos hubieran hecho de las suyas. Sabía que Iceburg tenía fuertes contactos en el gobierno y con eso se consoló las horas que les tomó llegar finalmente a destino.

Fue durante la noche, escoltados por una espesa y oportuna niebla, el arribo a Water Seven. No sabían si el nuevo viaje recién comenzaba o volvía a terminar. Luffy no había querido presionar a nadie, pero el cyborg le dejó muy en claro, antes de bajar, que no pensaba abandonar el barco que él mismo había fabricado. Esa era solo una parada… para asegurarse que la ciudad seguía en pie. Ni siquiera irían al centro en busca de Iceburg, puesto que era más prudente permanecer en la periferia. Allí encontrarían la información que necesitarían y las provisiones que hicieran falta.

Luffy se dio cuenta así, en la impaciencia de Franky por hacer todo rápido y partir de inmediato, que se escondía una dicotomía subyacente en él. Era algo normal sentir apego hacia la isla en la que uno creció y aprendió a amar. No obstante en Franky, como en todos los Mugiwara, pesaba más el lado esencialmente pirata y aventurero con el cual cargaban.

El capitán rió sin motivo aparente, desconcertando a los que estaban cerca; pero es que la imagen de surcar el mar con sus nakama ya entrados en la tercera edad era entre surrealista y, contradictoriamente, muy real. Después de todo ellos eran una familia.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por los comentarios anónimos que no puedo responder ^^ Se los ama.<em>

* * *

><p>7 de julio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._  
><em>


	19. XIX

**XIX**

* * *

><p>Habían calculado llegar a Arabasta poco antes del amanecer; con el fin de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles y, a la vez, de encontrar un buen escondite. Por suerte Nami tenía un don para recordar cada trozo de mar que había surcado, así que dar con una ensenada rocosa donde ocultar tremendo barco, no fue tan difícil como sí lo fue llegar a Vivi sin hacer un escándalo en el proceso.<p>

Cuando lograron ponerse en contacto con la armada, Zoro y Luffy volvieron a las horas en busca de los de los otros que habían dejado en el Sunny. El barco quedó solo y desprotegido; no era algo que soliesen hacer, pero tampoco los acosaba una sensación de peligro inminente. No estarían mucho en Arabasta, solo lo suficiente para recaudar información y, por supuesto, tener un banquete como hacía mucho tiempo no tenían.

Vivi y Koza los recibieron con alegría, disculpando la ausencia del rey, aclarando que pronto llegaría, al menos para la cena.

—Ahora que está viejo, se le ha dado por jugar. Supongo que en cuanto tenga hambre, volverá.

Así era bueno ser rey, ¿qué había sido de ese hombre responsable que adoraba su pueblo? Luffy carcajeó. Se daba cuenta de que de rey solo le quedaba el título, porque eran Koza y Vivi los que impartían las ordenes en el presente. Por supuesto, Cobra sabía muy bien que él algún día no estaría, y que tremenda responsabilidad caería en manos de su hija y de su yerno, ¿qué mejor que ir preparándolos poco a poco? Él seguiría estando allí, para ser el consejero. Su lugar no era menos importante que en el pasado, al contrario.

—¡Vivi-chwan! ¡Qué linda que estás! —casi no pudo terminar la frase. El revés de la mano de Nami le hizo ver las estrellas.

—¡Ubícate, que Vivi ahora es una señora!

Koza lo miró fijamente y luego suspiró. Por algún extraño motivo no podía enojarse con un Mugiwara, así fuera este muy descarado con su propia esposa.

—Pasen, supongo que tendrán hambre —invitó el príncipe de Arabasta con sencillez. Los Mugiwara pasaron y en la sala, además de los empleados de servicio, había un niño. Todos sabían por las noticias que Vivi había tenido un hijo, así que casi no hizo falta presentación.

—Él debe ser… —murmuró Zoro con voz parca, era malo para recordar nombres.

—Ansuz —completó Robin, mientras Chopper se acercó a saludarlo con más confianza.

El niño se inclinó en una solemne reverencia que hizo sonreír a más de uno.

—Es un placer conocerlos finalmente.

—Con piratas no hace falta tanta formalidad, chico —Franky hizo una pose.

El niño, entonces, perdió su línea y se inclinó un poco para buscar con la mirada a Brook, en cuanto lo vio, le sonrió cálidamente.

—Bien, chicos, acomódense —indicó Vivi—, y tú Ansuz, si ya has saludado, ve a lavarte las manos para cenar.

Cobra no tardó en aparecer. En poco tiempo, la cena estrictamente formal que solían tener, se volvió irremediablemente una al estilo Mugiwara. La comida empezó a volar –especialidad de Luffy- de una punta a la otra, mientras Brook tocaba una canción. Era un griterío y las voces se mezclaban. Anzus estaba muy contento, porque él nunca había tenido una cena así; le resultaban mucho más animadas que las sobrias que debía padecer noche tras noche.

Pero la algarabía cesó abruptamente cuando Pell ingresó a la sala seguido de dos escuderos.

—Lamento interrumpirles la cena.

—¡No pasa nada, Pell! —gritó Luffy desde el otro extremo—¡Ven y únete!

Pell sonrió, no estaba ahí para cenar. Se acercó al rey y le susurró algo en el oído, pero Cobra estaba un poco sordo y luego de exclamar un "¡¿eh!" tuvo que elevar la voz.

—Están afuera.

Cobra lo miró y pareció entenderlo de esa manera, pestañeó y se puso de pie, para agitar un brazo e instarlos a continuar la cena. Vivi apretó la mano de Koza por debajo de la mesa, y este se puso de pie para seguir al rey y ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Chicos —Vivi llamó la atención de Sanji, quien era el que estaba más cerca. —¿dónde escondieron el barco?

—En una ensenada que Nami reconoció —el cocinero alzó los hombros, él no tenía tanta buena memoria como la navegante.

—¡Ey, Nami! —gritó Zoro, putas mesas que eran tan largas—¡¿Dónde anclamos el Sunny?

Nami dio las latitudes exactas y Vivi asintió. Sí, era un buen lugar para esconder el barco, pero le inquietaba la interrupción de Pell. Por eso cuando su padre y su marido regresaron se puso de pie, como si con la mera expresión les estuviera pidiendo sinceridad. Después de todo los Mugiwara eran aliados, más que eso: eran amigos.

—No es nada sorprendente —aclaró Koza al ver las miradas serias—, que la marina esté tras de ustedes, chicos.

—¿Son muchos? —preguntó Luffy ajustándose el sombrero y enseriándose de golpe.

—Una flota entera.

Franky silbó.

—¿Y cómo no los vimos? —Usopp alzó los hombros.

—Aparentemente están siendo seguidos por un informante, todos los puestos están al tanto de que ustedes salieron al mar otra vez —explicó el revolucionario—, como así también están al tanto de lo de la Isla de los Nobles.

La expresión de más de un Mugiwara fue de horror.

—Pero es solo una ligera sospecha por parte de la marina —aclaró Cobra buscando con éxito aplacar la angustia de los jóvenes.

No tenía sentido amargarse suponiendo de antemano que habría represalias. Por lo general la marina era inclemente, sí, pero solo cuando la situación los orillaba a ello. Tener ligeras sospechas era algo muy distinto a tener hechos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Luffy? —preguntó Chopper angustiado.

Lo tan temido parecía estar volviéndose realidad.

—Bueno, es evidente que… ha llegado la hora de partir —Luffy plasmó una enorme sonrisa para aligerar el espeso ambiente que se había creado.

Todos llegaron al acuerdo de forma tácita y no podían estar más de acuerdo con su capitán. Sería peligroso para Vivi y los suyos quedarse más tiempo del debido. Vivi borró su expresión calma para suplantarla por una de tristeza. Le hubiera gustado tener a sus amigos una temporada con ella; pero comprendía también el lugar difícil en el que estaba. El reino de Arabasta no podía demostrar tener alianzas con piratas de ningún tipo. Menos que menos con el rey de los piratas.

—Bien —asintió la mujer viendo a su padre y luego a su esposo—, lo primero será mandar a algunos de los grupos que esté desocupado en busca del Sunny.

—¿Qué propones, pasearlo por delante de todos los barcos de la marina? —Koza frunció el ceño, sospechando ligeramente las intenciones de su esposa.

—Mandaré un grupo reducido a disfrazar al Sunny… si yo me subo al barco —Koza se puso de pie dispuesto a no escucharla—¡No será peligroso! ¡Soy la princesa! —exclamó ella antes de escuchar la previsible queja—La marina no podrá inspeccionarlo a fondo si yo estoy arriba. —Suspiró, porque se daba cuenta de que su padre y Koza no estaban de acuerdo con su plan—Hay que sacar el Sunny de allí y llevarlo de algún modo a la ensenada sur para que puedan irse sin que la marina se dé cuenta de que estuvieron aquí. A mí no se me ocurre una idea mejor, si a ustedes sí, los escucho.

Cobra bajó la vista hasta posarla sobre el plato vacío mientras que Koza gruño insatisfecho. Maldición, Vivi tenía toda la razón, por mucho que le pesase. Luffy sonrió, satisfecho con el espíritu de la princesa. Eran esas cosas las que la hacían una auténtica Mugiwara.

—El camino hacia donde está anclado actualmente el Sunny, está lleno de marines —continuó Koza con tono parco.

Vivi sonrió, porque se daba cuenta de que era su manera de aceptar la propuesta que ella había hecho.

—Chaka dice que el camino más despejado es el de la ensenada sur —agregó Cobra—, pero de eso nunca podemos estar seguros —miró a Luffy, quien asintió.

—Zoro y Sanji irán primeros a despejar ese camino.

Cualquiera pensaría en que la lógica del capitán estaba cimentada en la realidad de que esos dos eran los más fuertes de la tripulación; no convenía que fuera un grupo numeroso a hacer estragos y con ellos dos sería más que suficiente; pero el fin de Luffy iba más allá de eso. Creía que de esa forma todo podría volver a la normalidad.

Si se iban juntos y tenían una buena pelea, quizás todo volvería a ser como era antes. Para Luffy todo se solucionaba con un buen encontronazo, al menos sabía que aquellos dos se manejaban así. Era el lenguaje que hablaban Zoro y Sanji.

Y en un pasado algo lejano ambos estarían en desacuerdo con la fatalidad de tener que ir juntos.

—_No me hagas ir con el marimo, yo quiero ir con Robin-chwan._

—_Prefiero ir solo, el cocinero será un estorbo._

Pero en el presente ninguno de los dos manifestó estar en desacuerdo de forma tácita, sin embargo eso no significaba que estaban plenamente de acuerdo tampoco. Al contrario. Aun así no podían desobedecer una orden tan directa del capitán.

Sanji refunfuñó por lo bajo, ¿de todos sus nakama tenía que ir con Zoro? Que ya, entendía la supuesta lógica de Luffy, pero con lo que le costaba pasar el día a día, rodeado con sus demás nakama, ahora tendría que luchar con él codo a codo.

Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo estaba _bien_ entre ellos y a su particular mala manera.

—Mami, yo quiero ir contigo —Ansuz la tomó de la manga de su vestido.

—Tú te quedarás aquí a ayudar a tu padre —no pretendía exponer a su hijo a ningún tipo de posible peligro. —Él va a necesitar tu ayuda. —Esa mentirilla fue suficiente para convencer y persuadir al niño.

—Igual, antes de que ustedes hagan algún movimiento, primero mandaremos un grupo a disfrazar el barco —aclaró Koza.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la noche nunca les pareció tan larga. Las horas pasaban con lentitud, y en esa agonía se preguntaban si todo saldría bien. Por regla general las cosas a ellos le salían graciosamente mal, pero de alguna manera siempre lograban salir bien parados. No obstante, el grupo volvió avisando que todo había salido como había sido planeado.

Vivi les preguntó a los soldados enviados si habían tenido dificultades en el camino y especialmente a la hora de preparar el Sunny.

—No fue fácil disfrazar la cabeza del león como pidió —Chaka habló en nombre del grupo—, pero los detalles que hacen identificable al barco del rey pirata, al menos han quedado bastante enmascarados.

—Bien, supongo que si salgo cuando todavía es de noche, esos detalles quedarán más disimulados todavía —terció la princesa.

—No faltan muchas horas para el amanecer, aconsejaría que parta mañana por la noche.

—No, esperar más tiempo puede ser contraproducente —opinó Cobra con ecuanimidad. —A la larga llegarán más barcos y navegar se tornará imposible —no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que su hija se expusiera tanto, pero comprendía también que por el bien de ella, le convenía hacerle caso a su instinto.

—Perfecto —asintió Luffy—, entonces será mejor que Zoro y Sanji vayan saliendo —los miró.

Roronoa dejó la botella sobre la mesa con un sonido seco y Sanji apagó el cigarrillo para ponerse de pie con desgana. No, no le causaba mucha gracia ir a una de sus típicas misiones suicidas junto al espadachín, pero… tampoco había lugar para quejarse, ni era momento de sacar trapos al sol. Su querida Vivi-san podía verse en peligro por culpa de ellos si hacían el trabajo mal; eso no se lo podía permitir. Y más le valía a ese marimo comportarse civilizadamente con él durante el camino.

Mientras Vivi preparaba todo para un viaje ficticio, buscando a los soldados que la acompañarían en la travesía. Sanji y Zoro partían hacia la ensenada sur cubiertos apenas con unas capas. Las calles a esas horas estaban vacías, algún que otro puesto de comida abierto en donde un borracho dormía ajeno a la posible clientela. Los bares, con sus luces mortecinas, era lo único que parecía vivo en una ciudad cubierta de arena.

—Ey, cocinero —murmuró Zoro luego de un extenso silencio, cuando ya se encontraban cruzando el desierto—, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? Hemos salido hace una puta hora y todo lo que dijiste desde entonces es "me cago de frío, coño".

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta conversar durante las misiones? —Le dio donde sabía que no podía retrucárselo. Zoro siempre le pedía que guardara silencio, porque él necesitaba concentrarse en el entorno, solo así podía estar atento a un posible ataque sorpresa.

—No hay peligro —explicó parcamente. A su alrededor solo había dunas, por lo tanto podían ver si se acercaba un enemigo o un ejército a kilómetros de distancia.

Sanji no dijo nada al respecto. Miró la luna, enorme, por sobre su cabeza, iluminando la arena con un fulgor extraño, volviéndola irremediablemente blanca. El frío calaba los huesos y se metía por entre medio de los pliegues de su abrigo. Buscó un cigarro y lo encendió.

—¿No deberíamos correr? —fue una pregunta retórica, porque tanto silencio y la evidente necesidad de Zoro por establecer un diálogo cordial con él, lograron inquietarlo un poco.

Era necesario llenar ese vacío para no pensar. No pensar en idioteces que no venían al caso.

—Podríamos; pero tampoco vale adelantarnos tanto. Tenemos que darle tiempo a Vivi de prepararse y salir hacia al Sunny —fue la monocorde respuesta del espadachín.

Lo miró de reojo, tratando de adivinar si era prudente o no _provocarlo_. Por la expresión en su rostro, no.

Chistó, porque pese a los años todavía no había aprendido a llevarse bien con las palabras. Pensó en mil frases para soltar lo que pensaba, incluso meditó la alocada posibilidad de expresarse con gestos, pero no quería iniciar ahí una batalla de mil días. La situación no se prestaba a ello, y aunque en el pasado esas cosas no les importaban, en el presente todo cobraba un matiz diferente.

Por eso Zoro abrió la boca y la cerró, para hablar muchos minutos después de ese primer intento. El sonido del viento era como el aullido de un animal espectral y tuvo que darle fuerza al tono ya de por sí grave de su voz para que el cocinero lo oyera claro y no hiciera de cuenta que no.

—Eres un idiota.

Y después de tanto pensar, y de tanto juntar coraje para armar una oración, le nació eso desde lo profundo de su ser. Cuando Sanji paró de caminar y giró a verlo, como si no pudiera creer que él le hubiera soltado eso, Zoro portaba la misma cara de desconcierto. Como si hasta él se viera sorprendido de haber soltado ese insulto.

Y no debería, porque después de todo decirse "idiota" no era algo muy salido de lo esperado entre ellos, para dada la circunstancias lograba desencajar todo el esquema. Si Zoro había pretendido quebrar el hielo con esa expresión, pues lo había conseguido con éxito.

—¿A qué viene eso, marimo de mierda? —masculló con el cigarrillo entre los labios. No recordaba haberle dicho nada malo como para que el otro saliese con semejantes palabras.

Zoro empezó a carcajear bajito, porque la expresión de Sanji era una que le conocía, que era muy frecuente en el pasado. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ese trato y esa cercanía con él.

—Y ahora te ríes —chistó—, _tú_ eres el idiota —frunció el ceño tratando de entender el enigma andante que era Zoro.

—Desde hace días que quería decírtelo: eres un idiota —reiteró—, y tú sabes por qué…

Sin más siguió caminando, dejándolo atrás con mil interrogantes. Y no, Sanji no sabía a qué venía ese improperio. O prefería hacer de cuenta que no lo había entendido; pero si traía a su mente la última conversación, le encontraba más sentido. Y era algo que no quería: encontrarle sentido.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias <em>kagome nekko_ por tu comentario ^^._

* * *

><p>12 de julio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	20. XX

**XX**

* * *

><p>Lo siguió al espadachín, pero a una distancia prudencial, no fuera a ser cosa que la demencia de Zoro resultase ser contagiosa. Este imaginó que Sanji le estaba dando vueltas a lo dicho y por eso sentenció en voz alta:<p>

—Deja de darle vueltas.

—No estoy pensando en eso —contradijo como lo haría un niño tozudo. —Es solo que… es cierto, pero tú eres más idiota —remarcó infantilmente; pero guardó silencio, incapaz de atreverse a continuar la idea, no obstante lo hizo, sin que por eso le importase menos las consecuencias—, si me casé fue porque… —Había comprendido que se refería a eso. Zoro sonrió de medio lado, al final no necesitó hablar demasiado para tocar ese tema con él y de paso arrastrarlo al otro a hacerlo—, fue porque… lo sabes —argumentó—, me conoces… y sabes lo mucho que odio estar solo. Aunque no lo diga ni lo reconozca en situaciones normales.

—Y esta no es una situación normal —preguntó o dijo, no hubo diferencia.

—Y no, marimo —sentenció con una pizca de burla en la voz—, estar hablando contigo en buenos términos nunca va a dejar de parecerme surrealista por mucho que haya pasado el tiempo y por mucho que hayamos follado en su momento.

A Zoro le hubiera gustado sincerarse en ese momento, o al menos explicarle su postura; pero por más que le daba vueltas, en su cabeza no había más que frases armadas, que sonaban muy trilladas. Y sabía lo sensible que era el cocinero con ese tema, no le perdonaba una…

—Parece que hubiera sido ayer… —murmuró, sabiendo que Sanji lo escuchaba con atención mientras se acercaban más y más a una parte poblada de Arabasta, dejando atrás el enorme desierto—Los años pasaron muy rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta… —guardó silencio, buscando reconciliarse con las palabras—Habían pasado diez años y yo seguía exactamente igual. Sin ningún tipo de progreso. Los espadachines que enfrentaba eran más del montón.

Frunció el ceño, como si reparase recién en ese momento, al estar diciéndoselo al cocinero, en lo fútil que había sido perseguir el sueño de juventud. ¿Qué había buscado todo ese tiempo? ¿Su propio reconocimiento? ¿Lo tendría, acaso? ¿O la muerte de Mihawk le pesaría por siempre? Ser su sombra y con la posibilidad truncada de consagrarse como el mejor espadachín porque, precisamente, el mejor espadachín estaba muerto.

Y no, no se trataba de recibir la bendición de Mihawk, a Zoro no podía importarle menos ese tipo de aprobación. Volvía a decirse que era algo personal, un asunto pendiente consigo mismo y con Kuina, pero se daba cuenta que todo era en vano, porque pasarían los años y él mismo no se aceptaría. No hasta derrotar a miles y miles de Mihawk. El problema residía en que había habido uno solo, y ya no estaba.

Una historia sin fin. Un laberinto sin salida.

—Supuse que te habías olvidado de mí —dijo aparentando conciliación con dicha idea, pese a que en verdad jamás creyó en eso—, así que no te culpo…

Sanji guardó silencio, porque no sabía si sentirse enojado, triste, contento o qué diantres. Era una mezcla muy compleja de emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho, y se quedó mirándolo contemplativamente.

—Y si no te busqué cuando quise hacerlo —continuó con más confianza—, fue por la sencilla razón de que un Shichibukai que es y fue un Mugiwara, siempre despierta desconfianza.

—¿Y eso?

Zoro alzó una ceja. Para él era claro:

—Si iba hacia el All Blue, no tardarían en hallarte.

Sanji entendió así hasta qué punto la marina le seguían los pasos; despistar a uno o dos informantes podía ser sencillo, lo que no parecía para nada simple era convivir con esa presión. Zoro siempre había sido un poco perseguido, pero en ese entonces tenía motivos para serlo doblemente.

Y si se guardó que en muchas de esas ocasiones había decidido mandar todo al demonio y correr el riesgo, no fue por orgullo, sino porque podía ver en el único ojo visible del cocinero que este ya lo sabía.

De golpe, Sanji se sintió agradecido con el espadachín y esa resolución… porque no hubiera sabido qué hacer con los niños si se viera envuelto en dificultades con la marina.

Y de golpe, también, la barrera invisible puesta entre ambos comenzaba a quebrarse, dando lugar a una cercanía como la que gozaban en antaño y que tanto añoraban en el presente.

Sanji quiso decir algo para cortar el clima tan pesado, pero no necesitó volver a romper el hielo, porque los enemigos que esperaban encontrar en el camino, aparecieron finalmente.

Vencerlos no fue complicado, ni el regreso rápido al castillo para ir en busca de los demás; y en las siguientes horas previas al alba, pusieron en marcha el plan de Vivi.

La princesa había salido ya en dirección al Thousand Sunny, acompañada por un grupo de soldados. Uno de sus navegantes transportaría el barco hasta el punto en donde los Mugiwara esperarían.

Tal como temió, la marina la interceptó, pero las leyes no le permitían requisar un barco que era propiedad de la realeza. Vivi nada más tuvo que acercarse a la baranda, con el corazón latiendo frenético, y darse a conocer para que el capitán de la flota los dejara pasar.

El mayor problema fue darle una excusa creíble que justificase la necesidad de que fuera la princesa, en persona, quien abordase un barco. La excusa del negocio o de asuntos diplomáticos era un cliché que siempre funcionaba. Especialmente en el presente, con las relaciones que Arabasta había establecido con Drum.

Temió, por supuesto, que reconocieran el barco disfrazado, pero eso no sucedió.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar con fuerza, Vivi los vio en el archipiélago, esperándola. La despedida no fue menos amarga que la última, pero guardaba las esperanzas de volver a tener contacto con ellos de alguna manera.

—¡Gracias por todo, Vivi! —gritó Luffy mientras el barco comenzaba tomar distancia lentamente del muelle.

La princesa elevó un brazo y lo agitó. No dejó de saludar hasta que el navío de sus compañeros se perdió en la niebla, luego dio la vuelta y con la tropa aguardó a que fueran a recogerlos para regresar al castillo y seguir con la rutina.

…

Laboon emergió a la superficie causándoles un sobresalto. Todavía no lograban acostumbrarse a su monstruoso tamaño. Lanzó un chillido ensordecedor, como si estuviera molesta por algo. Chopper se acercó a la baranda y sonrió.

—Dice que le costó seguirnos el paso… está contenta, sabe que estamos cerca de Twin Capes.

Brook se colocó a un lado del reno, violín en mano, y empezó a tocar una canción. Franky salió de la factoría en compañía de Usopp, ambos cargaban maderas y herramientas para las reparaciones de rigor.

—Ey, _boy's_… en algún momento tendremos que darle más amor al Sunny. Está bien que esté hecho con madera especial, pero está lleno de teredos y no es inmune.

El tirador dejó todo en el suelo mirando la espalda desnuda de Nami. Esa mañana llevaba una minúscula prenda que pocas veces se le había visto puesta. Y no, no es que Usopp reparase en la ropa que usaban sus amigas, él no se fijaba en esos detalles tontos; pero era la piel que se dejaba ver lo que se le antojaba en ese momento. Frunció el ceño, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo Nami no se atrevía a utilizar ese tipo de prendas en las Islas de Verano que atravesaban. Sus ojos se clavaron en el mismo tatuaje que, a diferencia de ella, él tenía en el pecho y que lo unía a la mujer.

Sonrió, ignorando por completo las indicaciones del cyborg, quien tuvo que llamarlo un par de veces para traerlo a la realidad. Justo al mismo tiempo que Nami dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esa mueca.

Se quedó petrificada en el sitio, como si en vez de Usopp estuviera ante un desconocido, para después perder la mirada y seguir caminando en busca del capitán.

¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? Se preguntó Franky. Desde que habían vuelto de la isla de los Tenryuubito's se comportaban de manera extraña, y si bien al principio se lo atribuía a razones lógicas –como el cautiverio forzoso-, ciertos comportamientos lograban desconcertarlo. Y él bien sabía de esos "momentos" de cuelgue que tenía el tirador, pues pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado reparando codo a codo lo que diariamente se estropeaba en el barco por el simple uso cotidiano.

—Por lo visto estamos cerca de Drumm —dijo Robin, había salido de la cocina con una taza de café y había perdido la mirada hacia una aparente nada, pero entre la bruma todos sabían que estaba la tierra natal de Chopper.

El reno se había enseriado de golpe, dándose cuenta de la situación. Fue el mismo quien lo dijo, ahorrándole a Luffy la necesidad de tener que recalcárselo.

—Si nos están siguiendo, no es prudente hacer una parada. Además Sanji dijo que con las provisiones que tenemos, estaremos bien hasta cruzar del otro lado.

Zoro, quien en apariencias dormía sobre el suelo de la cubierta, estiró la cabeza y miró al reno. El tono de su voz sonó monocorde.

—Podemos pasar de cerca para asegurarnos que no hay barcos de la marina en las aguas de Drumm.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sanji secándose las manos con una servilleta de tela—¿Quién está en el puesto de vigilancia si tú estás durmiendo la mona aquí? —frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirar al espadachín. Este refunfuñó, se puso de pie con lentitud, se desperezó y caminó desganado hasta la escalera para subirse al cuervo.

—¡Irresponsable! —le gritó Chopper, mientras Brook dejaba de tocar una vez que Laboon volvía a hundirse.

El ser una ballena tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, para navegar a la par de ellos debía encontrar caminos alternativos en las profundidades del mar o corría el riesgo mortal de quedar encallada; pero Laboon conocía muy bien esas aguas.

Sanji volvió a la cocina, mientras Nami se alejaba por el pasillo en compañía del capitán. Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo: no era prudente hacer una parada en Drumm, pero por supuesto que nadie se opondría si Chopper quería hacerla. Sin embargo el reno era muy consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser, no tanto para ellos, sino para los habitantes de Drumm.

Sortearon las aguas, con el fin de asegurarse de que ningún barco de la marina acosaba la isla. De ser así, esa sería la excusa perfecta para desembarcar; pero al no encontrar ningún indicio de acechamiento, siguieron el camino hacia Twin Capes.

…

Podía pasar horas, días, meses enteros, encerrado en su factoría innovando con su Kabuto y las semillas recolectadas en el Archipielago Bowin. Todos lo sabían, Nami incluida. Por eso fue la primera en ofrecerse en ir a buscarlo cuando Sanji avisó que la cena estaba lista.

Usopp no imaginó que fuera a ser ella la que a la larga terminaría acercándose, siempre creyó que debería hacer unos cuantos intentos más, volverse insoportablemente insistente con ella, al mejor estilo Sanji. Porque, es decir, si al cocinero jamás le había dado cabida, ¿qué le hacía pensar que él tendría más éxito? Y no se refería a lo que ya había tenido con ella, sino más bien a lo que pocos días atrás le había reclamado. No quería que solo fuera un romance pasajero, no con Nami porque era su nakama y convivían en el mismo barco.

Pero verla ahí tampoco significaba puntualmente que hubiera ido por él, eso también lo tenía en claro.

Nami pasó sin esperar el permiso correspondiente y, sin decir nada -porque lo de la cena era una excusa para acercarse-, se sentó en la madera frente a él.

—¿Está la comida? —preguntó el tirador, dándole pie a hablar.

—Sí —y de inmediato agregó—, Usopp…

—¿Qué? —le instó al ver esa intención, y dejó de lado las herramientas para darle a entender que tenía toda su atención. —Habla. Te escucho.

—Yo… estuve pensando mucho estos días. —Le aclaró—: sobre lo último que hablamos.

—Sí, ¿y a qué conclusión llegaste?

—A ninguna —confesó—, es solo que… me estuve preguntando —bajó la vista al suelo, eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente—, ¿qué harás cuando lleguemos a Syrup?

Usopp se sorprendió con esa pregunta tan directa, y a la vez se sintió bastante tonto por no haber previsto que tarde o temprano nacería. Tal vez porque ni siquiera él mismo quería torturarse con se asunto. No antes de tiempo, pero lo cierto es que en algún momento debía tomar la decisión.

Si bien era indudable de que ya la había tomado desde la primera noche que besó a Nami.

Decidió ser franco, porque podía mentir, por supuesto, pero la navegante lo conocía muy bien y sabía adivinar la verdad en sus mentiras.

—No sé —suspiró—… o sea… sí sé lo que quiero, lo que no sé es como conseguirlo —arqueó las cejas, en un gesto que le arrancó una sonrisa cómplice a Nami.

—Temo… ¿sabes? —chistó, frustrada con la situación, y se abrazó a íi misma como si tuviera escalofríos. En parte sentía que algo de eso había, sentía un estremecimiento recorrerla de pies a cabeza—Por lo general me importa poco lo que tengan para ofrecerme los hombres, siempre y cuando su billetera tenga suficientes billetes.

Usopp sonrió, como si en vez de molestarle el típico materialismo de Nami, le agradase descubrir que no cambiaba en esencia.

—Mira que soy un pobre pirata —comentó con fingida ecuanimidad.

—Por eso —dijo sin tapujos—, contigo es distinto. No se trata de nada de eso… no me importan esas cuestiones porque… eres _Usopp_.

—Entiendo… —lo entendía, porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.

—Y por primera vez tengo miedo de… —rió, avergonzada por su propio pensar, idea que había quedado truncada en el peor momento de la conversación—. Nunca antes había tenido este miedo tonto, porque por lo general siempre soy yo la primera en irse —se secó una lágrima que había aparecido sin ningún razón válida. No había razones para llorar.

—Yo no voy a irme a ningún lado, Nami —aclaró, acercándose a ella para tomarla de los brazos y arrastrarla. La quería tener cerca. —Yo quiero estar contigo. No voy a irme de tu lado.

—Sé qué para ti Kaya es importante —hundió la cara en el pecho del tirador, tratando de terminar la idea—, por eso tengo miedo de que ahora me digas todas estas cosas que suenan bonitas, que me digas que todo está bien y que cuando lleguemos a Syrup, y la veas...

Usopp la apretó más fuerte, abrazándola con fuerza. Se tomó todo su tiempo para hablar, y no quería tener que pensar en esas cuestiones, pero tampoco podía huirle tan cobardemente a algo que tarde o temprano iba a enfrentar.

—No puedo… no puedo mentirte, Nami. —Se quejó de una manera que la hizo reír—: mierda, quiero mentir y no puedo, porque sé que te darás cuenta.

—No me mientas —pidió ella, tomando apenas distancia—, no lo hagas, por favor —rogó a lo último de una manera que, según juzgaba ella, la rebajaba.

—Por eso mismo, no puedo prometerte nada ahora, porque la verdad es que no lo sé. Quiero estar contigo, pero a la vez quiero tratar de hacer las cosas bien. Tu misma lo dijiste —remarcó—, Kaya es alguien importante para mí, y no quisiera desaparecer de su vida sin darle explicaciones. Sin verla una vez más. —Asintió—sé que ella lo va a entender.

Nami no podía decir que con esa conversación lograba sentirse más segura, pero al menos si más tranquila de haber tocado el tema.

Había podido sacarse ese gran peso de encima. Terminó de tomar distancia de Usopp, dejándolo con las ganas de un beso, y se puso de pie. Sanji no dudaría en ir a buscarlos si tardaban más en aparecerse en la cocina. La cena se enfriaba.

…


	21. XXI

**XXI**

* * *

><p>Se veía desde una buena distancia. Lo único que les recibió en Twin Capes fue una enorme cruz clavada en la tierra. El enigma era quién la había puesto allí. Sin decir nada, Brook tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar, sin voz, el "Bink's no sake".<p>

Chopper apenas lo murmuró, como si buscara no amargar de más al esqueleto:

—Laboon está triste.

Hasta la ballena se daba cuenta de que la morada del viejo doctor de Gold Roger estaba vacía. En silencio, echaron el ancla en el puerto improvisado y bajaron a tierra. El músico, junto al capitán, fue a comprobar lo que era evidente. La vieja casona del puerto estaba vacía; había sido saqueada, tal vez por piratas o por animales salvajes. Todo estaba revuelto, solo quedaban ollas y unos anteojos intactos que, misteriosamente, había sobrevivido.

—Crocus-san, viejo amigo… —Brook los tomó y los miró, para quedárselos—, aunque no tenga ojos —rió tristemente—, los guardaré.

Luffy lo miró para adivinar cuánto le afectaba, pero al ser solo huesos se le dificultaba descubrir las facciones en su inexistente cara. Aun así, lo conocía bastante bien para lograr interpretar el tono de su voz.

No supo qué decirle pese a que era conocedor de ese dolor. Nunca hay palabras ideales para soltar en un momento así. Dio la vuelta y antes de irse para dejarlo un rato a solas con su dolor, le palmeó el hombro huesudo en señal de confort.

Brook agradeció el gesto de su capitán de darle unos minutos en soledad. Sin embargo no tardó demasiado en salir al exterior de la cabaña, y como si Luffy se lo hubiera preguntado implícitamente, musitó un sincero:

—No estoy tan triste como creí que podría llegar a estar, después de todo sufría por los dolores de su enfermedad, así que puedo sentirme aliviado de que ya no tendrá que lidiar con ella. —En el fondo siempre supo que la muerte era una posibilidad a la que debería enfrentarse tarde o temprano, porque Crocus estaba viejo y muy enfermo—Simplemente me hubiera gustado no dejarlo morir solo.

—En apariencias no lo estaba —señaló la cruz. Era lógico: alguien tuvo que haberla puesto. Ambos se preguntaron interiormente quién había sido, pero no obtendrían la respuesta por tan solo especular al respecto. Así que volvieron a la zona en donde el Sunny había sido anclado. Allí, sobre unas rocas, Nami discutía con Franky.

—¡Te digo que se puede, mujer!

—Es una locura, el Sunny se destrozará y nosotros…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el capitán, Nami vio en él su salvación, como si por un segundo hubiera olvidado que Luffy era el menos coherente de ellos diez. Quizás tendría que tocar el tema con Laboon, la entendería más. Al menos el animal parecía ser más racional que los humanos que la acompañaban.

El problema principal era cómo enfrentarse a la nueva adversidad. Escalar el Reverse Mountain en sentido inverso era ya de por sí una locura, pero no imposible según Franky. Nami comprendía que haber hecho esa proeza con Merry era algo muy distinto con un barco como el Sunny, pero el cyborg le tenía demasiado amor a su navío y por eso mismo a veces pecaba de insensato respecto a las virtudes y limitaciones del barco en cuestión.

Luffy escuchó ambos argumentos, pero seguía sin entender el quid del asunto. Nami hizo una tregua con el carpintero: ella estudiaría mejor las corrientes, de esa forma podría notar si por la noche o por la mañana, con la luna, la marea era más benevolente. Mientras, Franky acondicionaría el barco para lograr que, literalmente, volase.

—No entiendo nada —confesó Luffy—, si pudimos bajar con Merry, ¿por qué no vamos a poder subir con el Sunny?

—El Coup de Burst es limitado.

—¡Que no es limitado, mujer!

—¡El trayecto es muy largo, nos vamos a quedar sin cola en medio del camino!

—¡Pero puedo hacer que dure más y usar los cañones para propulsarnos, además… bajamos al fondo del mar! ¡¿Qué tan difícil podrá ser?

Nami se frotó la frente; lo mejor sería dejar el tema zanjado y ponerse a estudiar las corrientes. Lo cierto es que lo que dijo Luffy le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenían otras opciones.

—Pero, ¿entonces qué propones? —el capitán alzó los hombros—No entiendo de qué otra forma podemos pasar al otro lado.

La navegante suspiró. Era imposible dar la vuelta, además ella había sido la primera en decir que podrían escalarlo; pero frente al monstruoso Reverse Mountain ya no se sentía tan segura de poder lograrlo.

Era como si lo hubiera olvidado: el terror de una muerte asegurada.

Era demasiada la presión.

—Bien, me pondré a estudiar las condenadas corrientes para decidir a qué hora es más conveniente subir —lo señaló a Franky—, tú acondiciona el barco.

El cyborg asintió saturado y secuestró a Usopp de la nariz para ponerse cuanto antes con el Sunny. Brook se quedó junto a Laboon, mientras que Sanji volvió para hacer la cena y el resto se dispersó a hacer las labores diarias que demanda la vida en barco. Pronto se haría de noche y auguraba ser una muy fría.

…

Terminó de acomodar todo y buscó una buena excusa para acercarse a él, dándose cuenta de que, en primer lugar, ninguna excusa sería buena para con Zoro y, en segundo lugar, no la necesitaba.

Así y todo preparó un café y con la bandeja subió hasta el puesto de vigía.

—Ni se te ocurra emborracharte y quedarte dormido a estas alturas —Sanji dejó la bandeja sobre el suelo—, sé que no te gusta mucho el café, por eso te hice capuchino.

Zoro no se mosqueó por la primera provocación, sabía que debía estar alerta con la marina o los tenryuubitos, quienes fueran los que los estaban siguiendo.

—La verdad… desde que soy shichibukai —negó con la cabeza tomando de un sorbo el café para volver a dejar la taza y continuar hablando. Tanta preparación para que el otro lo acabase en un suspiro, casi sin saborearlo—no he podido dormir bien.

—¿Y eso, a qué se debe? —se sentó sobre el suelo para escucharlo.

—No lo sé —fue sincero—, pero nunca más pude sentirme tan tranquilo como cuando viajaba con ustedes —sonrió de medio lado. Era como si todo el tiempo estuviera esperando una muerte violenta. Horrible. Eso de ser uno de los más fuertes de todo el Nuevo Mundo pesaba cien toneladas—¿Y tú? —preguntó con cordialidad, dándole la pista de que al menos esa noche podrían hablar en buenos términos sin ladrarse de nuevo—¿Sigues con tu insomnio?

Sanji hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como asintiendo; eso era algo que no había podido cambiar con el tiempo. En el pasado Zoro se lo reprochaba y alegaba que todo era culpa del tabaco. Pero lo cierto es que los piratas se acostumbraban con el tiempo a dormir poco; así como se acostumbraban a estar listos para luchar o salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—¿Te quedas?

La pregunta de Zoro logró desencajarlo y lo hizo volver en sí. Lo miró, como si tratara de entender cuáles eran las intenciones detrás de esa pregunta. ¿Quedarse? ¿Dónde? ¿En la tripulación? ¿En el puesto de vigilancia? ¿En su vida?

El espadachín, echado de costado en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano se incorporó del todo, esperando por la respuesta. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta -por la ligera expresión de perplejidad- que debía reformularla.

—¿Te quedas esta noche?

Ahí Sanji entendió que hablaba del puesto de vigilancia. Negó con la cabeza, inconmovible, para después hacerlo verbal y quizás, de esa forma, lacerar su orgullo aún más. Divertido, no dejaba de lado que debía haberle costado hacerle esa propuesta.

De hecho, Roronoa consideraba que debía ser Sanji quien diera el primer paso para acercarse. El problema es que Sanji también pensaba lo mismo de Zoro. El principal problema, era un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, en ese sentido, el espadachín podía ser mucho más flexible.

—No, Zoro… —pareció que quiso decir más, pero en eso quedó.

—Qué rencoroso eres, cocinero. Válgame Dios.

Sanji sonrió, algo jocoso por verlo a Zoro blasfemando. Es decir, el espadachín no creía en Dios, al menos eso le había dicho en su momento -hacía varios años-, para después contradecirse en sus actos. Sanji lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que sí creía en él, o al menos en algún dios o deidad superior. El punto es que le causó simpatía escuchar esa palabra poco frecuente en su boca.

—A veces rezaba —confesó. Para Zoro no venía al caso, pero para el cocinero sí, por sus propios pensamientos que no se había molestado en compartir—, rezaba por ti… pero después de que murió Sara, dejé de rezar —alzó los hombros.

Y de nuevo un golpe bajo, ¿por qué tenía que nombrarla? ¿Y por qué? Se preguntó Zoro ¿él tenía que preguntar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua?

—¿La amaste?

Sanji tardó en responder pese a que sabía la respuesta. Se la había hecho a sí mismo en esos días de soledad.

—Sí. A mi manera aprendí a amarla… con el tiempo —agregó dubitativo—, cuando se fue, ahí la amé como nunca —sonrió—. La extrañaba, la extrañaba horrores. Los chicos me demandaban mucho durante el día, pero era por la noche, cuando me iba a dormir, en la calma del cuarto y en la penumbra, que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba —alzó un hombro—, cosas rutinarias, por ejemplo conversar con ella, cocinar con ella, hacer el amor con ella.

—Y encima sufres de insomnio. Qué suerte la tuya.

Ambos carcajearon levemente, y por ese detalle Sanji se dio cuenta de que a Zoro no le molestaba que hablase con tanta sinceridad sobre ella. Eso le agradó lejos de fastidiarle, porque no podría mentirle al respecto aunque Zoro se lo pidiese. Sería algo así como mancillar y humillar el amor de la única mujer que supo quererlo a él.

—Justamente, ya que sufro de insomnio —el tono dejaba en claro que quería cambiar el clima de la conversación y sobre todo el tema—, debería aprovechar que tengo sueño e ir a la cama.

Cuando intentó alcanzar la bandeja Zoro hizo el movimiento que supuso y esperó que hiciera: lo tomó del brazo y lo miró fijamente. Sanji ya no tenía ganas de seguir en el mismo juego, también necesitaba un poco de ese confort que el espadachín sabía darle en el pasado. Estaba cansado, muy cansado… y extrañaba a sus niños, y sin motivos aparentes tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Así que se dejó arrastrar, hasta terminar sobre el cuerpo de Zoro.

Al final había sido él quien buscó primero los labios del otro; había olvidado lo que era besar al espadachín. Siempre era como la primera vez… la ansiedad, los nervios y la satisfacción haciendo nido en su estómago.

Mordió los labios de Zoro y hundió la lengua, quiso ir lentamente, no devorarlo de golpe sin disfrutarlo, pero no pudo… No porque Zoro le había aferrado de la nuca de esa manera que lo volvía loco, había colado las manos bajo la camisa para llegar a su piel y le estaba lamiendo los labios. Así que el beso, contra todo lo pretendido, se tornó en un santiamén en una verdadera lucha para ver quién de los dos tenía mayor dominio sobre la boca del otro.

Cuando Sanji se dio cuenta de que su tonto orgullo peligraba, tomó distancia y se puso de pie, ignorando por completo la bandeja.

—Buenas noches —dijo, antes de llegar a la escotilla para bajar.

—¿Te vas?

Sanji arqueó una ceja. Si mal no recordaba hacia un segundo atrás había dicho "Buenas noches".

—Qué descanses, Zoro.

—No, si yo digo que eres un rencoroso de primera —algo voló, pero no alcanzó a golpear a Sanji, este ya había desaparecido de su rango visual.

Zoro resopló como una fiera, sintiendo la sangre acumulada en cierta parte de su anatomía que reclamaba atención. ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más lo castigaría? Acaso ¿no pensaba dar nunca el brazo a torcer? Al espadachín iba a darle algo. Lo peor de todo es que una parte de él no podía reprochárselo vivamente. Si ahora le tocaba tener que esperar a él diez años por Sanji, no tendría más opciones que aguantárselo.

…

Nami estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que no reparó en la flor que alguien había dejado en su escritorio y sobre los mapas. Iba de un lado al otro, estudiando sus libros de navegación y tomando notas.

Se podría decir que ya tenía todos los datos necesarios para zarpar, fue en ese segundo que se permitió suspirar y descansar. Necesitaba relajarse. Se dejó caer, desplomada, sobre la silla y miró por la ventana. Usopp estaba con Franky cargando uno de los cañones. Sonrió, no supo por qué, pero lo hizo. La confortaba saber que en todas las empresas arriesgadas que llevaban a cabo, estaban ellos dándole la seguridad de que nada podía salir mal.

Cuando ella bien sabía que muchas veces tentaban a la suerte.

Dio la vuelta y vio el lirio sobre los mapas. Lo tomó preguntándose si había sido Sanji o Usopp. Negó con la cabeza, porque debía reconocer que últimamente el cocinero no le dedicaba tanta atención como en la más tierna juventud. Antes sí, le traía flores de cada isla visitada.

Era curioso, pero el lirio era la única flor que crecía en ese rocoso archipiélago. De tan árido que era uno no creería posible la vida, pero de algo, Crocus-san, tenía que vivir. Las pocas plantas comestibles o que daban frutos, estaban muy lejos.

Había estado tan enfrascada durante tres días en todo ese asunto del Reverse Mountain que casi había ignorado a todos sus amigos, perdiéndoles el rastro.

Rió en su interior, porque quizás era una forma que Usopp había hallado para reclamarle atención; lo cierto es que lo tenía muy descuidado. O bien, había sido una manera de recordarle que él estaba allí y que la quería.

La puerta fue golpeada y ella no se molestó en ocultar la flor. No tenía por qué.

—¿Y? —La cabeza de Luffy asomó apenas.

—Ya está —asintió. —Creo que será menos suicida por la noche. Hablaré con Franky —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Y si durante el día la única que había estado nerviosa era Nami, para el atardecer, cuando todos estuvieron al tanto, eran varios más los que compartían ese sentimiento. Para muchos de ellos sería la primera vez que atravesarían esa montaña. De golpe, Brook abrió la boca haciéndoles sentir que hacía mucho no lo escuchaban hablar: ¿Qué harían con Laboon? Ella no podría cruzar y Crocus-san no estaba para hacerle compañía; pero Luffy ya había pensado en ello.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por los comentarios anónimos que me dejan ^^. Aunque no los puedo responder, los leo y los <em>loveo_ igualmente._

* * *

><p>25 de julio de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	22. XXII

**XXII**

* * *

><p>Había empezado el capitán a hablarle, pero Brook no tardó en sumarme para, entre los dos, lograr convencerla. Trataron de dejarle en claro que no la estaban abandonando y que prometían volver por ella. El músico sintió un nudo en el estómago -de tenerlo- porque era como estar repitiendo otra vez la misma historia.<p>

—Brook, si decides quedarte, nosotros…

—No, capitán —le interrumpió, adivinando acertadamente lo que pretendía proponerle—; mi lugar está en la tripulación. La verdad es que tampoco me quedo bien sabiendo que la dejo sola, pero… pueden necesitar mi ayuda.

Luffy rió como un niño.

—¿Quién nos despertará por la mañana con el "sake no binks"? —dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina del Sunny, dejándolo solo a Brook junto a la ballena. Suponía que tenían mucho de qué hablar, reprocharse y decirse, antes de volver a separarse.

Era momentáneo, Brook lo sabía. Volvería siempre por ella, no importase qué ocurriese en el camino. Era solo una parada obligatoria para que sus nakama pudieran seguir el viaje tranquilos, luego de comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Y cuando volviese, tendrían nuevas aventuras por compartir.

Laboon no pareció sentirme muy conforme, a tal punto que Brook dudó en marcharse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás: Estaba izando las velas junto a sus compañeros para poner el barco en el ángulo que pretendía la navegante y así poder escalar el Reverse Mountain.

A lo lejos, Laboon era una masa enorme que se hundía lentamente en el agua.

Brook quiso llorar. Se sentía tan culpable.

—¡Chicos, si no logramos impulsarnos, no llegaremos al otro lado con el Coup de Burst, así que jalen con más ganas!

—¡Las velas están a todo lo que pueden dar, Nami-san! —le respondió Brook, tratando de alejar de sí esa mala sensación.

—¡Mierda, Franky, fue tu idea! —gruñó ella.

—¡Y fueron tus cálculos! —remató el cyborg.

Comprendía que si no lograban impulsarse unos metros más, jamás lograrían llegar al otro lado, porque el coup de burst tenía una duración exacta, que a lo sumo podía extender si forzaba más el trabajo de la bomba, a riesgo de destrozarla.

De repente recibieron el envión que necesitaban. Sintieron un golpe seco que los impulsó a tal punto que terminaron despatarrados en el suelo, sintiendo como los barriles y demás objetos que estaban sin fijar, les pasaban por encima.

—¡Laboon está enojada! —Gritó Usopp al ver el cuerpo de la enorme ballena impactar contra el Sunny otra vez—¡Es una ballena asesina!

—¡No, no es eso! —intentó calmar Chopper.

Luffy rió divertido por el ajetreo, tratando de ponerse de pie. Se colgó del mástil principal para no terminar siendo arrollado por los barriles y acabar en el agua.

—¡Gracias, Laboon! —gritó Brook sintiendo de nuevo otro golpe—¡Pero ya está!

Iba a destrozar el barco, sin embargo Luffy reía despreocupado por el percance, mientras se percataba de los intentos de la navegante quien, arrastrándose por el suelo, trataba de llegar junto a Franky mientras este estaba aferrado al timón.

Genial, con el empellón forzoso de la ballena, habían hecho los metros necesarios para impulsarse con el Coup de burst corriendo los riesgos mínimos que habían previsto y anhelado. Nami se hizo cargo del timón para que Franky pudiera hacerse cargo a su vez de la bomba del Sunny.

Fue el cuarto de hora más horrible de sus vidas. O uno de los tantos, porque la verdad es que ellos habían cosechado varios momentos y actitudes tan alocadas como esa. Cuando el Sunny se elevó en el aire, Nami sintió que estaba manejando lo que sería un avión, de existir, en lugar de un barco, y cuando vio la masa de mar frente a ella, la respiración se le cortó y cerró los ojos, aferrándose fuertemente del timón antes de que el barco volviese a tocar el agua.

Esa era la parte más mortal, si el Sunny resistía el fuerte bombazo, podía darlo por ganado. El navío rechinó, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento, y los Mugiwara contuvieron la respiración al igual que Nami. Pero no… no vieron ninguna grieta, ni tampoco el Sunny se partió en dos. Apenas algunas astillas y la madera de los bordes estaba quebrada, pero la quilla seguía intacta, lo sabían porque al menos no estaban hundiéndose irremediablemente.

Cuando comprendieron que el barco había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir, explotaron de dicha, gritando y echándole alabanzas al Sunny por ser tan _súper_, en palabras de Franky. Pero no era momento de festejar, todavía tenían que terminar ese trayecto.

Y cuando consiguieron alcanzar la calma del mar, lograrlo fue sentir una victoria más para los Mugiwara.

…

Para la mitad de la tripulación, era la primera vez que estaban en esa parte del globo. Ahora podían decir con orgullo que conocían todo el mundo en el que habitaban.

Pese a que el Baratie quedaba más cerca en el camino, decidieron hacer la parada en la aldea Cocoyashi. Tal vez porque Sanji había sabido disimular más su impaciencia que Nami, pero lo cierto es que el cocinero no pondría sus deseos por encima de los de la navegante que tanto adoraba. Además, el argumento de Usopp había sido bueno: necesitaban hacer la parada en una isla donde pudieran volcar al Sunny y limpiarle la quilla de teredos, como Franky les había aconsejado. Por eso, el plan había sido ir primero a la aldea de Nami y luego al Baratie.

Llegaron tan temprano a la isla, que el sol todavía no terminaba de asomarse. Aprovecharon esas horas para poder tumbar el Sunny en la arena. Era un trabajo que requería de todos los hombres que una tripulación pirata podía llegar a tener, pero los siete hombres de la tripulación eran más que suficientes para llevar la labor a cabo.

Estaban tan habituados con el correr de los años a hacer aquellas labores a la par, que no necesitaban usar las palabras para ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de realizar los pasos pertinentes. Enredaron las sogas en las partes clave del Sunny –a excepción de Franky, porque él tenía sus propias cadenas incorporadas en el cuerpo para jalar- y tiraron al mismo tiempo. Robin y Nami observaron la labor luego de haberse asegurado que todo lo del barco estuviera efectivamente en la arena.

Era un trabajo que llevaba varias semanas, pero ellos podrían hacerlo en un día. La akuma no mi de la arqueóloga era sumamente útil para hacer dicha tarea más llevadera. Las incontables manos de Robin se encargaron de vaciar y asegurar el Sunny por dentro.

Nami aprovechó el estar desocupada para caminar al centro de la aldea. Era clara su impaciencia y poco le importaba si los habitantes todavía dormían. No obstante, la tarea de limpiar el Sunny por fuera, les había tomado las horas necesarias como para que la aldea despertase.

Fueron varios los que se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un espejismo, hasta que alguien prorrumpió en alabanzas, nombrando a la navegante; de esa forma se dieron cuenta de que era real, Nami había vuelto. Genzo la acompañó hacia su casa y, en ella, su hermana la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

De esa forma, Nami pudo conocer a su cuñado y a su sobrino, recibiendo la sorpresa de que otro iba en camino. Nojiko sí que no perdía el tiempo. La maternidad le sentaba bien, Nami pudo ver con emoción que a su hermana no le molestaba haberse convertido en toda una ama de casa.

Siempre la había visto demasiado fuerte para sublimarse a un estilo de vida hogareño o pasivo, pero Nojiko quería una vida tranquila, cosechando naranjas y criando a sus hijos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Por el atardecer, Nami volvió a la costa en donde habían desembarcado para buscar a sus amigos. La cena pronto estaría lista y Luffy ya había acabado con toda la ración que Sanji tenía preparada para esos casos de "emergencia".

Todos notaron que estaba feliz. Aunque no sonriese, aunque no lo demostrara efusivamente, podían verlo en el brillo de sus ojos y en la impaciencia de apresurarlos espartanamente a que terminaran la tarea, así podían ir a cenar con Nojiko y su familia.

La mujer supo reconocer a toda la tripulación, pero saludó con un abrazo muy especial –viniendo de ella- a los que habían sido los libertadores de su aldea.

—Gracias por haber cuidado de Nami —dijo Nojiko cuando se separó de Luffy, el último al que había saludo y cuyo abrazo duró lo suficiente como para que Yiem, su marido, tosiera disimuladamente.

Luffy, despreocupadamente, señaló a Usopp. Nojiko lo miró, sabía todo lo que había pasado con los nobles porque Nami había tenido tiempo de sobra para contarle qué había sido de su vida; aunque fue más un pantallazo que un relato profundo, le había contado lo ocurrido con los Tenryuubito's.

Eran demasiados años siendo la navegante de los Mugiwara y seguramente necesitaría más de un día para narrarle todo a su hermana con lujos de detalles, tal como pretendía.

—Muchas gracias —Nojiko se inclinó y Usopp se rascó la larga nariz, entre nervioso, avergonzado y orgulloso por el reconocimiento.

Luffy no dejó lugar a más palabras, porque de inmediato hizo la pregunta de rigor. Es que ya no podía eludirlo un segundo más:

—¿La comida?

—¡Luffy! —reprochó el tirador; más allá de los años con los cual cargaba, el capitán no cambiaba en aspectos muy concretos—¡No seas descortés!

—Hombre —reprochó Zoro—, no es lo primero para decir cuando eres un visitante—. Acabaron sorprendidos por ese reto, no era habitual verlo al espadachín dándole lecciones de urbanidad al capitán, pero no les duró mucho tiempo el azoro—¿Tienen sake?

—Tsk —chistó Sanji—, el muerto se ríe del degollado.

—Señorita, si no estuviera felizmente casada, le pediría que me mostrase las bragas —Brook se inclinó solemnemente, pese a que lo dicho no tenía nada de solemne—, mucho gusto.

—¡Otro más! —gruñó el cocinero.

—Bien, chicos —Nami se frotó la sien, saturada con sus nakama y, especialmente, resignada—, tomen asiento que con Nojiko prepararemos todo. ¡Luffy! —gritó—¡Eso está crudo todavía, imbécil!

Cenaron al estilo Mugiwara: muy animadamente. Haeg era muy pequeño para hablar, pero se hacía entender con gestos y llantos. Nami lo tuvo todo el tiempo sobre su falda, mientras hablaba con su hermana sobre las personas que conocían en común.

—Sí. Hacchi viene cada tanto —respondió Nojiko a la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana entre gritos y exclamaciones de su parte hacia la despreocupada manera de ser de sus amigos—, suele venir una vez por mes para ver si necesitamos algo. No se queda más de un día —especificó, para luego sonreír levemente—. Gracias a él, muchos matones y bandidos no se atreven a venir a molestar la paz.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo murmurar Nami antes de perderse en cavilaciones.

Era evidente que Hacchi se sentía responsable de alguna manera por la aldea que tan cruelmente había violentado su capitán.

No solía entablar relaciones con los humanos que la habitaban, si bien los aldeanos lo identificaban como uno de los hombres de Arlong y, especialmente, un Gyojin, aceptaban su presencia con un silencio reverencial. De vez en cuando, Nojiko le ofrecía hospedaje –que gentilmente Hacchi rechazaba- y algún que otro bocadillo.

Si alguien había sido molestado por algún bandido de las montañas de poca monta, Hacchi se enteraba gracias a algún aldeano y junto a Genzo trataban de hacer razonar al bandido en cuestión, para persuadirlo de seguir extorsionando a comerciantes o a quien fuera.

Casi siempre las palabras no funcionaban con los bandidos de montaña y acababan recurriendo a la fuerza física para lograr ser más convincentes.

—La gente ha terminado por encariñarse con él y a olvidarse de Arlong —finalizó Nojiko. El relato de ella, plantó una sonrisa nostálgica en los Mugiwara.

En apariencias, quien no se había olvidado con rencor que él era un antiguo tripulante del opresor del pueblo era, justamente, el mismo Hacchi.

…

Hacía frío, pero quería estar un rato a solas para poder pensar en todo lo que su hermana le había dicho a solas, antes de salir. Adentro todos hacían demasiado barullo como para razonar; era imposible con tanto estruendo.

Era verdad, le gustaba estar allí, pero…

—¿Te vas a quedar? —La voz de Usopp le hizo dar un pequeño respingo de sorpresa.

El tirador había aguardado el momento ideal para acorralarla cuando estuviera a solas, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal en avasallarla, haciendo esa pregunta de forma tan directa.

¿Quién le decía que la historia no podía ser a la inversa? ¿Y si ella era la que al final decidía terminar el viaje? La expresión de Nami parecía advertir que la había agarrado con la guardia baja, adivinando sus más hondas preocupaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres cosas antes de decir <strong>_**adiós**_**:**

— _**Publicidad**_: **como cada año, se celebra en LJ el intercambio multifandom de fics y arts conocido como **_**Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras**_**. Es un buen momento para leer/ver sobre lo que siempre quisiste leer/ver (pero nadie escribió o dibujó XD) y, a la vez, escribir o dibujar sobre lo que te gusta. No te preocupes si tu fandom es raro o tu kink muy siniestro (o si solo sabes dibujar o escribir), nadie se queda sin su regalo. He participado por tres años consecutivos y doy fe de que es muy serio. Para más información y saber cómo llegar, vayan a mi perfil.**

—**Tengo que estudiar para rendir dos finales y dos parciales a fines de septiembre, dado que tengo varios proyectos en camino y que, para colmo, me inscribí en el AISinFronteras D:, tomé la decisión de que sea este el fic que dejaré en hiatus hasta octubre teniendo presente que es en el que menos presión tengo para escribir. Espero que sepan comprender. Cuando vuelva lo más probable es que lo traiga completo, porque dejar de escribir, no voy a dejar… porque por mucho que tenga que estudiar, también necesito un **_**break**_** xD**

—**Limpiar un barco de teredos y algas no es algo que se pueda hacer en un día. Aclaro (ellos pueden porque son los Mugiwara XD), primero se debe vaciar dicho barco, y quitar todo lo que hay dentro de un barco puede tomar como mínimo un día de trabajo. Porque, además, los capitanes debían asegurarse de contabilizar todo lo que tenían… no fuera a ser cosa que alguien se robase un saco de especias (con lo cara que estas eran en su época XD). Luego, eran cientos los hombres que, luego de colocar las sogas con ciertas técnicas **_**awesome**_**, tumbaban el barco sobre la arena para poder trabajar en la parte más baja de este. Esta tarea llevaba sus días, porque de paso aprovechaban para colocarle brea (que servía para impermeabilizar el barco) y pintarlo; digamos que se encargaban de dejarlo todo bonito, como put* de cabaret. **

**Recién entonces lo volvían a colocar en el agua, para a su vez volver a cargarlo con todo lo que habían dejado en las tiendas (para proteger las cosas de la lluvia solían hacerles "carpitas", sea con tela o paja u hojas de los arboles que hubiera en los alrededores de donde habían anclado) y lo dejaban como lo habían llevado hasta esa costa. Eso también tomaba su tiempo, tanto como el que les había tomado vaciarlo o más porque, de vuelta, a contabilizar todo y asegurarse que nada quedase abajo (mover cañones no es soplar y hacer botella).**

**Dependiendo de qué tan estropeado estuviese (a veces los barcos estaban hecho pelota por los enfrentamientos), lo muy sucio o lo muy lleno (de víveres o de mercancía), y grande que dicho barco fuese, esto podía tomar desde semanas a meses.**

**Eso es todo ^^, me parecía que era algo interesante para compartir con ustedes, perdón si les resultó pesado. **

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y por los comentarios. Un abrazo.**

* * *

><p>13 de agosto de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

* * *

><p>Usopp carraspeó, sintiéndose levemente incómodo por el escrutinio visual de la navegante. Había soltado aquellas palabras sin pensar demasiado, motivado por esa inquietud que, se daba cuenta, compartían.<p>

—Digo…

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso? —terció ella con una sonrisa. Frunció levemente el ceño, un poco sorprendida.

—Es evidente… —la señaló—tu carita lo dice.

Ella sonrió más abiertamente, aunque era una mueca empañada por el agobio. Usopp caminó hasta ella y en común acuerdo tácito, se sentaron en el desnivel de madera. Nami inspiró suficiente aire, mirando las estrellas.

—Había olvidado lo bonitas que lucen aquí.

Pero Usopp no estaba viendo las estrellas, sino el perfil de ella. Preguntándole en silencio lo que no se atrevía a hacer verbal.

—Ahora que estás aquí —murmuró él—, es difícil, ¿verdad?

Nami asintió, completamente convencida de las palabras de su nakama.

—Es muy difícil —lo miró—, pero no, Usopp —decidió responder lo que más le inquietaba. —Admito que me gusta estar aquí, es mi lugar… pero también lo es Sunny —bajó la vista lentamente al suelo—, mi hermana tiene su familia y ellos están bien en la casa, me sentiría una invasora —se encogió de hombros, confesándolo sin pudor—: me da sana envidia verla tan bien. Me pone muy contenta.

—Se te nota…

La tomó entre los brazos delicadamente, con tanta lentitud que Nami tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para rechazarlo o aceptarlo; pero por supuesto que ella se dejó abrazar, apoyando la frente en el pecho desnudo del tirador y dejándole un tenue beso afectuoso en uno de sus músculos.

El suspiro que soltó Nami le llevó a buscarle el rostro para consolarla con un beso que correspondió con disimulo. Usopp sabía que esas decisiones eran difíciles; le sucedió cuando tuvo que dejarla a Kaya para ir en su búsqueda y suponía que muy pronto también lo volvería a ser.

Por suerte, antes de partir hacia la aldea Syrup, primero deberían hacer una parada obligatoria en el Baratie. Eso le daría tiempo de sobra para terminar de considerar lo que le hubiera quedado pendiente.

No se lo había confesado a Nami, porque ni él estaba plenamente seguro de lo que quería y esperaba, pero no sabía si lograría ser capaz de abandonar a Kaya. No si esta se mostraba visiblemente destrozada. No obstante, sabía que lo mismo podía pasar a la inversa. Y tampoco quería herir a Nami.

Ese era su dilema; al principio tenía bien en claro que quería quedarse con ella, pero a medida que estaban cada vez más cerca de Syrup, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál podría llegar a ser su reacción. No sería tan fácil darle la espalda a ninguna de las dos. Ambas pesaban en su vida; de distinta manera, pero lo hacían.

…

Al otro día fueron escoltados por todos los aldeanos que debían despedir a Nami una vez más. Incluso Luffy podía ver en el rostro de su navegante aquellos sentimientos encontrados. No necesitaba hablar y decirlo.

Nojiko dejó de insistirle, pese a que quería tener a su hermana cerca, comprendía que ella era feliz en el mar. Al igual que Genzo, ambos coincidían en que nunca antes habían visto a Nami tan feliz y sonriente. Y de esas sonrisas que son sinceras, no una mera fachada de bienestar para contentar a los demás.

Llegaron al Baratie durante el atardecer y aunque Sanji intentó ocultar su emoción, fue verlo al viejo y sentir como se le humedecían las mejillas aun en contra de su voluntad. En el fondo era un llorón sentimentalista.

No hubo abrazos ni besos, aunque sí muchos gritos. No perdieron oportunidad de refregarle el último cartel de recompensa en donde Sanji vestía, para su desgracia, de mujer. Se le mofaron en la cara, pero Sanji estaba de notable buen humor aunque supiera disimularlo bien tras insultos.

A la hora de la cena quiso cocinar, pero no lo dejaron bajo el pretexto de no querer comer la comida _de mierda_ que solía hacer. Sanji no tardó en defenderse, diciendo que había cocinado en los mejores lugares del mundo; pero entendía que él era la visita y que los demás querían agasajarlos, así que dejó de quejarse y se los permitió. Un mimo de esos malnacidos no vendría mal después de tantos golpes.

En un determinado momento de la cena, con Luffy armando jaleo en el salón principal, Zoro le perdió el rastro a Sanji. No lo buscó porque supuso que tenían mucho de qué hablar con Zeff. Recién a la hora que estuvo lista la cena pudieron cruzar miradas.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír, apenas una ligera mueca contagiada por la emoción en los ojos del cocinero. Y es que aunque podía disimularlo bien, aunque no sonriese ni se mostrase excesivamente feliz de estar allí, Zoro podía verlo en sus ojos. Era como la mirada franca de un niño, llena de ilusiones y esperanzas.

Y esa mirada junto a esa sonrisa le había hecho sonreír a él; pero Sanji no tuvo mejor idea que arruinar la magia.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara de idiota, marimo? —El aludido borró esa mueca de felicidad para dedicarle uno de sus típicos fruncimientos de ceño que anticipaban un baño de sangre, pero Sanji no le dejó siquiera replicar—Luffy —llamó la atención del capitán—, estuve hablando con el viejo —apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y continuó—, no está seguro de que lo fueran, pero hará un par de semanas un barco de la marina estuvo buscando información sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué, entraron y preguntaron por ti? —Zoro alzó los hombros, aquello sería estúpido hasta para marines con poca materia gris en el cerebro.

—No preguntaron, precisamente. Sino que simplemente vinieron como clientes, pero era evidente que buscaban algo… tal vez a mí —suspiró al ver que Luffy no le estaba prestando atención ahora que comenzaban a llegar las bandejas, así que le siguió hablando a Zoro mientras los demás se sentaban a comer—; aparentemente llevaban a bordo del barco a un Tenryuubito.

—¿Y cómo sabe eso?

—Lo supone porque no parecían ser militares comunes, sino altos rangos. Además el barco tenía demasiada custodia. Exagerada custodia —Y era sabido que solo los Tenryuubito's eran así de exagerados con su propia seguridad.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Nami se mostró visiblemente preocupada al apena oír la palabra "Tenryuubito"—¿Anduvo alguno por aquí? —eso sería confirmar las más temidas sospechas.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó Luffy acabando con la ración en su plato y demostrando lo que todos ya sabían y a lo que estaban acostumbrados: la absoluta dejadez de quien era el capitán.

—No es seguro, pero —ladeó la cabeza—, sí. —No quedaba más que aceptarlo—Compraron comida de la mejor calidad y la llevaron al barco. Barco que estaba muy custodiado, ¿qué otra cosa puede llevar dentro que necesite protección y coma como Luffy?

—Un Tenryuubito —murmuró Robin alejando el plato con su _akuma no mi_ al comprender las intenciones de su capitán antes de que este siquiera se las diera a entender.

Cuando Zeff llegó a la mesa para asegurarse que sus comensales más importantes estuvieran satisfechos, se sentó junto a ellos para relatarle con lujos de detalle todo aquello que le había llamado la atención de esa visita.

No era raro que en el Baratie muchos marines parasen a comer, aunque en su mayoría los clientes fueran piratas. Lo extraño había sido el comportamiento de estos marines. Parecían ser espías, muy malos por cierto, pero la manera de moverse por el restaurante y la manera de investigar todo con la mirada, aunado al detalle de la custodia y la comida encargada, le dio a pensar. El barco en el que habían llegado, tampoco parecía ser uno de poca monta, y era claro que se trataba de un buque de guerra, además, algunos oficiales parecían ser zorros viejos.

Trataron de no sentirse inquietos, lejos de conseguirlo en verdad. Con el fin de distraerlos, Zeff le habló a Sanji cambiando de tema.

—El barco estará seguro y tu viejo cuarto es lo suficientemente grande para que duerman las mujeres. Sin ti —aclaró.

—Gracias, pero nosotras estaremos bien en el Sunny —Robin inclinó levemente la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Creo que todos vamos a preferir dormir en el barco —dijo Sanji con dejadez—, lo que sí me gustaría buscar algunas cosas en mi cuarto, ya que estoy aquí… pero, tengo toda la noche —se puso de pie—ahora quiero tratar de dejar de pensar en todo este asunto de los Tenryuubito's. Estoy harto de ello. —No dejó en claro que se proponía hacer, pero era evidente que saldría al exterior a fumar.

Apoyado en la baranda se contentó con observar aquel trozo de mar que tanta nostalgia le daba. Las estrellas eran las mismas en cualquier parte del globo, pero esa noche las veía diferentes. Dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la madera rechinar y le regaló una sonrisa al espadachín.

Zoro arqueó las cejas, preguntándose si esa mueca era alguna especie de invitación. Pensó en reclamar, aunque no fuera hombre que gustase de reclamar nada. Él no era una de las chicas como para ocupar la habitación del rubio. Sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de abrir la boca, porque fue Sanji quien dio el primer paso, casi adivinando las intenciones del otro.

—Ven —agitó una mano, arrojando la colilla antes de entrar de vuelta al restaurante.

Zoro lo siguió a través de innumerables pasillos y escaleras. Desde afuera el Baratie no parecía ser tan grande, pero vaya… lo dejaban solo en cualquier parte del barco-restaurante y podía estar días buscando la salida. Más tratándose de Zoro, por supuesto.

Sanji frenó ante una puerta y entró, detrás de él lo hizo el espadachín. Miró alrededor sin borrar esa sonrisa de los labios. Su cuarto estaba tal como lo había dejado, con un poco de polvo, pero era evidente que recibía una limpieza aunque fuera semanal.

Se acercó a un cajón y se sentó a revisar cientos de papeles y pertenencias, buscando algo que a Zoro no le llamó la atención, no tanto como el hecho de poder estar allí, tocando todo con la yema áspera de sus dedos. Era como estar tocando un trozo de Sanji que no conocía, al menos hasta entonces.

Vio la cama y no resistió echarse, haciendo que las volutas de polvo volasen en el aire. Sanji prestó atención, mirándole con desconfianza.

—Ey, no te acomodes tanto…

Zoro gruñó, para después llevar los brazos hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, relajándose. Era evidente que no pensaba hacerle el menor caso.

—Al menos quítate los zapatos —continuó Sanji—… y las katana, por Dios.

Sin decir nada, eso hizo. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó sus armas junto a él, en el suelo. No solía quitárselas para nada, pero en esa ocasión tenía intenciones de despojarse de toda aquello que le estorbaba para estar piel con piel con Sanji. Estiró un brazo e intentó tomarlo para arrastrarlo hasta la cama, pero el cocinero se quedó de pie viéndole desvestirse.

No es que Zoro anduviese con mucha ropa encima, así que la labor no le tomó más de cinco minutos. Hasta para desnudarse parecía tener pereza, pero a Sanji le gustara que fuera así. Ir lentamente.

—Te dije que te quitaras los zapatos, no toda la ropa —terció divertido, girando hasta la puerta para cerrarla.

—¿Vienes? —instó impaciente—¿O tendré que ir a buscarte?

Cuando Sanji dio la vuelta y lo vio como Dios lo trajo al mundo, echado sobre su cama en una pose demasiado sensual, tuvo que reprimir un quejido de terror. No sabía bien por qué, tontamente creía que por ser ya un adulto maduro todas esas cuestiones dejarían de darle miedo como en la juventud, pero lo cierto es que volvía a sentir esas cosquillas en el vientre que Zoro siempre supo provocarle.

Encima el malnacido le sonreía de costado, seduciéndolo. Sanji decidió ser sincero mientras se desajustaba la corbata, para seguir más tarde con la camisa.

—Hace años que no… —negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también —inspiró aire y se acostó desganadamente sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Sintió la cercanía de Sanji, el calor de su piel contra la suya y lo abrazó. Alcanzó a tomarle la mano antes de que rozase la perilla en la pared.

—Quiero hacértelo con la luz encendida.

Sanji dudó un poco, pero no podía negar que él también quería verlo.

No supo en qué momento, pero era evidente que una parte de él o de su cuerpo reconocía a Zoro, porque no solo se había habituado extremadamente rápido a sus caricias sino que además sabía corresponder sus peticiones implícitas sin siquiera tener la necesidad de hablarlo. Era como si sus cuerpos entendiesen el lenguaje corporal del otro. Tal como lo harían dos amantes que lo son desde hace muchos años.

Les complació descubrir aquello: que pese a los años de separación seguían teniendo esa comunicación tan especial.

Lo que menos hicieron esa noche fue dormir, tenían demasiado tiempo derrochado para recuperar.

Sanji se sintió virgen de nuevo y aunque le daba pudor reconocerlo, Zoro no necesitaba tener telepatía para darse cuenta. Él también estaba nervioso, hacía muchos años que no tenía sexo con un hombre. Que no había tenido sexo en general. Pero eso, lejos de ser un impedimento, fue un aliciente más.

La luz del día colándose por la ventana fue lo que necesitaron para cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato antes de que fueran a despertarlos. Sanji no se molestó en ocultar lo evidente, simplemente tapó por decoro el cuerpo de ambos con una fina sábana blanca, abrazándose al espadachín para hallar un poco de calor en esa noche primaveral.

De cierta forma, no solo ellos dos sino que todos, intuían que la travesía estaba llegando a su fin o re-comenzando de nuevo. Dependía de las decisiones que tomase cada uno. Sentían estar cada vez estaban más cerca de una resolución.

De pasar a sentirse sumidos en un largo letargo, ahora podían experimentar la sangre pirata corriendo por sus venas y clamando por aventuras. No obstante había algo muy inquietante en el aire, en el semblante siempre apacible y despreocupado del capitán y en los silencios.

* * *

><p><strong>No falta mucho :3 Ahora sí podré ser más constante con este fic. Disculpen el retraso.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^.**

* * *

><p>23 de septiembre de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

* * *

><p>La despedida del Baratie fue muy similar a la primera vez, solo que en esta última ocasión no hubo lágrimas.<p>

La sensación acuciante del tiempo, les pesaba sobre la espalda y pareció acrecentarse cuando confirmaron lo que Zeff les había contado.

El mar estaba atestado de marines que buscaban dar con ellos o con alguien que pudiera decirles donde estaban. El Thousand Sunny ancló entre medio de archipiélagos, era evidente que no podrían ir más allá con el barco del Rey Pirata.

Pero Usopp debía ir a Syrup como dé lugar y Luffy lo entendía mejor que nadie. Le puso una mano en el hombro y sin darle a nadie lugar a replicar, le dijo que iría con él cuando aún no habían siquiera decidido bajar del Sunny.

—Cuanto menos seamos, más fácil será llegar a la aldea —Luffy alzó los hombros, era pura lógica para él.

—Si tan seguros están de hacerlo —habló Franky—iré a sacar el mini Going Merry.

Usopp asintió. No estaba seguro de nada, pero la necesidad de ver a Kaya y darle un punto final a su historia primaba en ese momento que cualquier buen juicio. Nami tomó aire antes de seguir la conversación.

—Mañana seguro habrá niebla —trató de no mirar a Usopp y en cambio dirigirse a su capitán—, será más prudente que salgan al alba.

Luffy asintió y caminó hasta la cocina; necesitaba raciones extra de carne para enfrentar cualquier adversidad en el futuro. Poco a poco la cubierta del barco fue quedando vacía, hasta que en ella solo estaban Nami y Usopp.

El tirador estiró la mano, pero la navegante tardó en corresponderle el gesto. No obstante lo hizo, estiró la suya y la tomó.

—Vuelve mañana, ¿sí?

Usopp asintió, tal vez por compromiso, y le sonrió delicadamente.

—Quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

Nami abrió la boca para reprochar semejante propuesta indecente, pero ¿desde cuándo se consideraba una mujer decente? Asintió, riendo bajito. Sí, aunque supiera a despedida, ella también quería estar con él esa última noche.

…

Luffy estuvo quejándose de todo desde que Sanji los despertó, cuando todavía era de noche para que tuvieran tiempo de prepararse y desayunar antes de salir. Ya en el agua, abordando el mini Going Merry, Usopp suspiró escandalosamente y luego se frotó la sien.

—Si tanto te molesta levantarte tan temprano, ¿para qué te ofreciste?

Luffy, echado sobre la pequeña cubierta y con la cara tapada por el sombrero, bostezó.

—Es que si yo no voy contigo, no volverás…

Usopp guardó silencio, estupefacto. Y no abrió la boca todo lo que quedó del viaje. No había sabido cómo tomarse lo dicho por el capitán, si como el típico egoísmo de Luffy al no querer perder a ningún nakama de su tripulación, o como algo más. De hecho "algo" le decía que su capitán entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Y si como capitán no supiera lo que pasaba dentro de su barco, no sería digno de llamarse como tal.

Luffy despertó de su somnolencia cuando el tirador lo sacudió. Se habían topado con un gran buque que, sabían reconocer, era el mismo del que Zeff les había hablado. La neblina ocultaba barco tan pequeño en el que viajaban y no faltaba mucho para tocar la costa. Por fortuna Usopp conocía bien su aldea y cada bosque que lo componía, así que no fue difícil buscar un camino alternativo para llegar a ella, refugiados en la densidad de los arbustos.

Ya en tierra se habían escondido entre la maleza esperando a que la tropa de marines dejaron el paso libre, en ese momento tenían tiempo de sobra para pensar bien los pasos a dar, incluso para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Y aunque el tirador debería poner toda su cabeza en elaborar algún plan de escape, solo podía pensar en Kaya.

—¿Qué harás, Usopp?

La voz de su capitán le hizo dar un respingo. Pensó que estaba durmiendo porque llevaba varios minutos tumbado en el suelo demasiado tranquilo, al menos para ser el Luffy de su más tierna juventud.

—¿Qué harás? —volvió a preguntar ante tanto silencio. No le estaba haciendo una pregunta complicada.

—¿Te refieres a quedarme? —Chistó—En esta situación… —refiriéndose a los marines.

—No —le interrumpió Luffy—, me refiero a Nami.

Usopp aguantó la respiración, ¿cómo es que Luffy lo sabía? Justo Luffy, quien nunca parecía entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sonrió, porque parecía mentira que después de tantos años no hubiera aprendido que Luffy era así. Parecía no enterarse de nada, pero a su particular manera, su capitán siempre sabía dar en la tecla.

—Esas son cosas personales, Luffy —reprochó sin borrar la sonrisa.

—No, no lo son si involucra a mi tripulación —lo que Luffy quería decir, sin darse a entender del todo, era que por ser una familia, los problemas de uno se convertían en los problemas de todos. Así siempre había sido y eso no tenía por qué cambiar en el presente.

—No lo sé —confesó—, supongo que lo sabré cuando la vea —dijo, refiriéndose a Kaya.

—Entonces es evidente lo que harás.

Usopp volvió a callar, porque se daba cuenta no solo que Luffy tenía razón, sino que su madurez volví a sorprenderle. Ese no era el Luffy que él conocía.

—No, no es evidente —retrucó molesto, molesto porque se daba cuenta de que no tenía pretextos.

—Quédate en esta aldea —ordenó poniéndose el sombrero e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado—. Si de todos modos no tiene sentido ser un Mugiwara a estas alturas, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué dices, Luffy?! —se ofendió—¡Tú jamás dirías algo así! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Su capitán lo miró de una manera que lo heló. Lucía serio y a la vez intimidante. En alguien que solía regalar sonrisas hasta a sus enemigos, era un gran contraste.

—Pero si dejas la tripulación, te daré una paliza y te patearé el culo —amenazó—, porque nadie lastima a ninguno de mis nakama —aseguró reprimiendo la sonrisa.

Usopp suspiró. Ahora entendía mejor lo que Luffy quería decirle… que no le molestaba, ni tampoco lo enojaba porque, en teoría, Usopp todavía era parte de su tripulación y por ende un nakama, pero si decidía dejarlos ya no sería más un Mugiwara y Luffy no tendría por qué tenerlo en consideración, más si lastimaba a Nami, ¿era eso? Era demasiado complicado para tratarse de Luffy, pero al fin de cuentas él era así: inexplicable, desconcertante.

—Yo soy un Mugiwara —afirmó llevándose un dedo al pecho—, y lo seré siempre, tome las decisiones que tome.

No le encontraba sentido al detalle de que su pelea contra Luffy volviera a él, a su mente.

—Perfecto, eso era lo que quería oír —Luffy rió con ganas, ganándose un copón a cambio—. De todos modos, en esta situación, no hay mucho que pensar —finalizó poniéndose de pie para seguir camino.

En poco menos de una hora estarían lo suficientemente cerca de la mansión de Kaya, el problema era llegar a ella sin ser vistos. La aldea estaba fuertemente asediada de marines. Esperaron a la noche para poder llegar a ella tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

Las luces de la enorme mansión estaban encendidas; Usopp golpeó la puerta trasera de la cocina delicadamente. Aunque supuestamente era su casa, no quería entrar y encontrarse con marines. Cuando la puerta se abrió una de las criadas pegó un grito de sorpresa que alertó a todos los que estaban allí. Merry los hizo pasar luego de asegurarles que no corrían peligro allí dentro.

En la sala, dándole la espalda a la extensa escalera de mármol, se animó a decir lo que pensaba.

—La señorita Kaya se llevará una gran sorpresa —miró a Usopp sonriéndole—, si me permite, déjeme que le de aviso de su visita, para evitar-

—¡Eh! Kaya —gritó Luffy—¡Tanto tiempo!

Merry lo miró con enojo y Usopp le dio un coscorrón, al mismo tiempo que la voz de su mujer llegaba a sus oídos.

—¿Luffy? —bajó los escalones que faltaban para que la media luz de la lámpara le diera en el rostro—¡Usopp!

Bajó corriendo los escalones que le faltaban para arrojarse a sus brazos. Aunque apenas había pasado un año desde que Usopp se había ido, en esa ocasión lo había extrañado horrores. Lo había necesitado como nunca antes.

—¿Tienes algo para comer, Merry? —Luffy se llevó una mano al estómago mientras la feliz pareja permanecían abrazados como si tuvieran miedo de caerse si se soltaban.

—Sígame por aquí —asintió, sonriendo, lo mejor sería dejar a los señores solos.

—Ey, Merry, que viejo que estás —rió el capitán.

—Es muy descortés de su parte decir eso, jovencito —chilló el anciano.

Kaya reprimió las lágrimas, pero se quedó prendida a Usopp, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho desnudo, sintiendo la caricia y los dedos de Usopp enredándose en su cabellera rubia.

—La marina los está buscando —se apresuró a decir.

—Dejemos eso para otro día.

—No, Usopp, escúchame —reclamó ella con desesperación, mirándolo a los ojos después de un tiempo que le pareció injustamente largo—Te están buscando, a ti —aclaró—, no a Sogeking.

—Eso es un problema…

Kaya lo tomó de la mano y sin darle tiempo a nada más lo arrastró por las escaleras. Vaya, ¿es que tanta ansiedad tenía por recuperar todas esas noches perdidas? Usopp sonrió bribonamente, como todo un pirata, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó de los labios al recordar a Nami.

—Kaya…

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien —ella giró apenas para sonreírle con candor.

Frente a uno de los cuartos del largo pasillo del primer piso entró con sigilo, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. Usopp arqueó las cejas, comenzando a entender que se había perdido de mucho en ese año.

—No estabas cuando tuve la confirmación —se acercó a la cuna, hablando bajo y tratando de no perturbar el sueño de su hija.

—¿Es…? —Usopp no podía creerlo—¡¿Es…?! —se acercó mejor estirando levemente los brazos como si quisiera tomarla, pero dudando de hacerlo.

—Sí —asintió con alegría, respondiendo una pregunta que no había sido verbal, apenas balbuceada—, es tu hija —era evidente, la nariz delataba los genes, el pelo incluso y hasta el color de la piel.

—Mi hija —el detalle de tener una niña le hizo sonreír como nunca.

—Tómala…

—Pero… —Se veía tan dulce durmiendo.

—Estás pálido, Usopp —se preocupó. — ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? No esperaba llegar y… —Las manos le temblaban y por eso no se animó a alzarla, se dejó caer sentado en el sillón que había en el cuarto, sin despegar la vista de la figura diminuta que respiraba con energía.

Mientras él estaba viviendo sus aventuras al mejor estilo Mugiwara, Kaya había estado sola padeciendo un embarazo._ Muy bonito de su parte_. La niña había llegado al mundo sin que él estuviera allí. Claro que no lo sabía o la historia hubiera sido distinta, pero sentirse libre de culpa y cargo gracias al consuelo de Kaya no le quitaba el peso de no haber estado.

—¿Fue muy difícil?

—Oh, no —Kaya decidió mentir, tan bien como le había enseñado Usopp a hacerlo, o sea: pesimamente mal—, la gente de la aldea me ayudó mucho. Los chicos nunca me dejaban sola, aunque claro, ellos ahora ya son hombres y tiene su familia, pero… me hice amiga de sus esposas, son jovencitas muy amables —asintió—, una de ellas me recuerda a mí, cuando tenía su edad. Deberías conocerlas, los chicos nunca han dejado de hablar de ti, de su capitán.

Era evidente, en el parloteo de Kaya, que buscaba esconder las inmensas ganas de llorar que le habían invadido. Usopp nada más tuvo que tomarla entre los brazos para que ella soltase esas lágrimas, acunada en su pecho.

Sí, había sido duro, pero ya no importaba porque Usopp estaba ahí y había podido conocer a su hija, tal como ella quería. Kaya solo le había rezado a Dios por eso, para que lo trajera vivo de vuelta y así pudiera estar aunque fuera unos minutos con la pequeña.

Sabía que el estilo de vida que llevaba Usopp lo mantendría alejado de ellas, un pirata nunca deja de serlo a los ojos de la marina; pero por saberlo no se le hacía menos amargo. Más en el presente y con la situación actual.

En la cocina, Merry ya le había puesto al tanto a Luffy sobre la existencia de la pequeña. De golpe, el capitán de los sombreros de paja se enserió y guardó silencio, perdiendo esa lozana sonrisa. Aun así no dejó de comer, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿La pequeña? —Merry volvió en sí con la apagada pregunta del hombre—"Esperanza".

Luffy sonrió.

—Buen nombre.

Había sido un día largo y debían descansar, pero ningún lugar en Syrup era seguro, ni tampoco ellos querían comprometer a Kaya y al bebé. De nuevo en la sala, la mirada de Usopp y Luffy se cruzaron y ambas eran intensas. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que no necesitaban hablar -prácticamente- para intuir lo que sentía o pensaba el otro.

—No puedes quedarte en esta situación, Usopp —dijo con Luffy con seriedad, tratando de quitarle el peso de tener que tomar una decisión.

—No decidas por mí —se molestó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Lo sabía, quería quedarse porque no había estado en sus planes abandonar a su pequeña hija. Ella merecía crecer con un padre, especialmente si lo tenía.

—Luffy tiene razón —Kaya bajó la vista al suelo, apesadumbrada—, ninguna parte del mundo es un lugar seguro para ustedes.

—No querrás exponer al peligro a tu hija, ¿verdad?

—Ey, eso es jugar sucio —Usopp chistó, ¿qué les pasaba a esos dos que se les daba por decidir por él?

Kaya lo tomó de un brazo y se lo jaló apenas para llamarle la atención. Intentó sonreírle, reprimiendo el llanto.

—Vete…

—Pero…

—Lo sé, tu lugar nunca fue a mi lado —y saberlo la destrozaba—, pero nosotras estaremos bien.

—Es injusto que me eches y a la vez me digas eso…

—No, no es injusto. No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas y que no vuelvas más —frunció el ceño, por un momento la dulce Kaya pareció estar enojada—al contrario, te estoy pidiendo que sigas con vida, que no te dejes atrapar por la marina, para que nuestra hija pueda tenerte el día de mañana cuando te necesite.

Usopp asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decirle. Quedarse sería muy egoísta de su parte. Y como si a Luffy le gustara jugar sucio, agregó algo que le hizo temblar.

—Además —se llevó un dedo a la nariz, hurgándose mientras perdía la mirada hacia un costado—Nami se pondrá furiosa si tardamos más en volver, ya sabes que a ella le gusta zarpar al alba.

—¿Cómo está Nami? —Kaya miró a Luffy, sonriendo al oír ese nombre—¿y Zoro? ¿Cómo está toda la tripulación?

—Vivos, de momento —respondió Luffy como si nada.

Merry apareció por la puerta lateral de la cocina, llamando la atención de los presentes, pero especialmente buscando la del capitán.

—Cuando fui de compras al pueblo, vi a unos marines conversando y presté atención a lo que decían.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que Merry fuera un fisgón? —Luffy lo miró entre ojos—Viejo fisgón.

—¡Eh, Luffy! —reprochó Usopp—¡Nos está haciendo un favor!

Merry carraspeó tratando de ignorar la pulla del joven. Les confirmó en pocas palabras lo que ya sabían. No era la marina quienes les estaba buscando, ni siquiera el gobierno, eran los mismísimos Tenryuubitos los que estaban tras de ellos, y por defecto también la marina y el gobierno.

Aparentemente, por lo que habían deducido de lo que les contó Merry, habían movido a toda la marina para custodiar las aguas. Un barco tan emblemático y enorme como el Sunny jamás podría pasar desapercibido. Estaban acorralados; y si no lo estaban, no tardarían en estarlo. Luffy suspiró… más que la voluntad, él cargaba con el destino _D._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracia, Akxy Ronoa, por tu comentario en anónimo. Leyendo tu review me doy cuenta de que di por hecho un detalle que no es muy evidente, y que es el tiempo que dura un viaje en altamar, más en la época de los piratas (?). Creo que en capítulos anteriores aclaraba justamente que ir de una isla a otra no se hace en un par de horas o minutos. Si tomamos en referencia la actualidad, el tiempo que nos toma ir en barco a otro país, por muy cercano que sea (yo tengo a Uruguay cerca), vemos que no es tan rápido, más en la era de los piratas, donde se debían tomar muchas precauciones y desvíos para evitar ser atrapados. Y los enfrentamientos también quitan tiempo, el tener que reparar el barco y el no poder navegar de noche. No se puede dejar un barco a la deriva sin el timonel, hoy en día puede que los barcos tengan GPS (?) XD pero antes no, ya... que One Piece es un mundo de fantasía y tranquilamente podrían tener algo así, si Oda lo inventase. Y todo este choclazo para decirte que ha pasado un año, cuando en realidad, tomando en cuenta los tiempos, debería haber pasado mucho más de un año, pero no quise dejarla a Kaya esperando taaaanto tiempo.<strong>

**Un beso y gracias a todos por pasarse ^^.**

* * *

><p>30 de septiembre de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	25. XXV

**XXV**

* * *

><p>Usopp exigió tener a la pequeña en brazos aunque fueran unos minutos antes de partir. Por supuesto que Luffy no se negó, pese a esa acuciante necesidad de dejar esas aguas cuanto antes.<p>

—Lamento no tener nada para dejarle —dijo el tirador, mirándole bien la cara para grabar en su mente cada facción. El bebé había despertado fijando sus pequeños ojos en el rostro que la contemplaba con tanto afecto.

Usopp pensó que todo ese asunto de ser padre era increíble, porque pese a no saber nada de su existencia, con tan solo tenerla en brazos ya lograba amarla como a nada y a nadie en el mundo.

En ese momento sentía que si pudiera cambiarlo todo, lo haría tan solo para poder verla crecer.

—Papá se irá, pero siempre estará en el mar esperándote —suspiró, mirando a la madre.—Volveré, lo prometo.

—Usopp, tus promesas nunca las cumples —reprochó Luffy.

—¡Pero esta sí, desgraciado!

Kaya aguantó la risa y tomó a la pequeña entre los brazos para volver a hacerla dormir. Le prometió a su marido que le hablaría siempre de él y lo besó, sintiendo en ese beso el amargo sabor de la despedida. Subió las escaleras de vuelta con la excusa de acostar al bebé, sabiendo que no volvería a bajarlas hasta asegurarse que Usopp se había ido.

Quería que la despedida fuera así o ninguno de los dos lograría darle la espalda al otro. Luffy tuvo que jalarlo, prácticamente, para dejar la mansión. Estaban agotados y sentían que todo ese viaje había sido un derroche de energía. Lo positivo es que cada uno pudo resolver lo que debía resolver antes de tomar una decisión.

Si bien los Tenryuubito's no habían tomado medidas contra sus seres queridos, dejarse ver y aparecer por allí sería una manera de darles la excusa necesaria para contraatacar con toda su crueldad. Sería la confirmación que necesitaban para dar rienda suelta a una masacre y poder justificarla.

Aunque ellos no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie porque, en teoría, eran amos y señores de la Tierra.

Ya de vuelta en el Thousando Sunny, Zoro los vio llegar desde el puesto de vigía. Por lo visto su capitán no se había metido en ninguna pelea. Luffy era la clase de persona -al menos en el pasado- que no conocía el significado de la palabra "sigilo" o "prudencia", ni mucho menos "no armar jaleo para alerta a la marina de nuestra presencia".

Nami también suspiró aliviada al ver a Usopp regresando junto al capitán. Reprimió las ganas de saltar a abrazarlo, pero no así la enorme sonrisa que le regaló cuando se encontraron en la cubierta.

—No saben que igualita es la hija de Usopp a él.

—¡Luffy! —reclamó el mencionado, pero su capitán volvió a mirarlo con esa seriedad acojonante.

Parecía decirle en esa única mirada que no se atreviera a ocultar la existencia de un hijo, porque jamás se lo perdonaría. Mucho menos que jugara así con Nami.

—¡¿Tienes una hija, Usopp?! —Chopper se acercó al oír eso, con una gran sonrisa—¡Dime como es, dime…!

—Ya lo dijo Luffy —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y tratando de evitar la dura mirada de Nami, aunque sintiéndola igualmente como una daga clavándose en el pecho—, es igualita a mí.

—¿Eh, qué pasa con tantos gritos? —Sanji salió de la cocina prendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Luffy tiene una hija que se llama Esperanza —volvió a responder Luffy—, bonito nombre.

—¡¿El narigón esparció sus genes?! —Se asombró el cocinero—¡Dios nos libre y nos guarde!

—¡Ey, ¿qué te pasa, imbécil?! —el acusado agitó un puño—¡Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pervertido!

—Mis hijos son soles —le apuntó, intimidante, con un dedo—, no te atrevas a hablar mal de ellos.

—De ti, de ti —aclaró Usopp—, tú eres el problema, no ellos.

—¿Pasa algo, navegante-san? —Robin, desde la reposera y un poco ajena a todo ese jaleo, prestó atención a la partida de su amiga.

—Nada en particular… que tenemos que salir de aquí porque este lugar no nos esconderá por siempre —disimuló. —Iré a decirle a Franky que prepare la bomba.

Usopp la siguió por detrás, caminando a una prudencial distancia.

—¿Alguna novedad, Luffy-san? —preguntó Brook.

—Oh, sí —recordó Luffy despreocupadamente—que estamos hasta las bolas… la marina está por todos lados —miró a su espadachín y este gruñó. Mantenían ese lenguaje salvaje que tan bien sabían manejar ellos dos.

—Lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde escondernos hasta que se calmen las aguas —propuso Zoro adivinando la propuesta implícita en los ojos de su capitán.

—Pero… ustedes dos… —Chopper miró a uno y luego al otro—Es injusto, ustedes también tienen derecho a ver a su gente —era irónico que precisamente fuera él quien lo resaltase.

—Si no se puede, no se puede —respondió Zoro con fingida indiferencia.

Le hubiera gustado volver a ver a quien había sido el primero de sus maestros y a quien consideraba casi como un padre, pero no iba a exponer a toda la tripulación a su capricho, además era evidente que el capitán quería buscar un sitio donde refugiarse. Y lo que el capitán decidiera, era lo que iba a hacerse, tuviese él los deseos que tuviese.

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí —dijo Luffy con una sonrisa—, y más lejos que esto no podremos llegar sin armarla a lo grande.

—Entonces —siguió Sanji—¿damos la vuelta y ya?

—Debemos pasar a buscar a Laboon —Brook murmuró, sabiendo que no hacía falta recordárselos, pero incapaz de poder evitarlo.

—¿Y después de ahí? —Robin se unió a la plática—¿Qué haremos, capitán?

—¿Conocen un buen sitio donde podamos ocultarnos?

Todas las miradas recayeron abruptamente en Sanji.

—¡Ey, malditos cabrones… no quiero exponer a mis hijos a ningún tipo de peligro!

—Todo el mundo, especialmente la marina, cree que el All Blue es un cuento de hadas —dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

—Será un buen escondite —se animó a opinar Chopper.

—¿Recuerdan que casi morimos cuando quisimos hacer pasar un barco de la talla del Sunny por esa jodida corriente? —Sanji hizo el gesto con la mano—era así de diminuto el agujero para pasar. ¡Y lo sigue siendo!

—Estuvimos a punto de morir muchas veces —dijo Luffy con total impavidez—¿O qué propones? ¿Ir de a uno? ¿Qué haremos con el Sunny? Franky no permitirá que lo dejemos tirado.

—¡Ni con el Sunny, ni solos! Estoy diciendo que- —vociferó el cocinero, pero suspirando y dándose por vencido—Maldición…

—Acéptalo, cocinero-san —Robin le sonrió—, es el único lugar al que podemos ir dada la situación.

—Me encantaría conocer a tus hijos —comentó Chopper para ver si eso sumaba.

—Malditos embusteros.

—Entonces, ¿vamos hacia el All Blue? —preguntó Brook—Laboon podrá hacer el agujero más grande si ese es el problema.

—¡Hacia el All Blue! —rió Luffy extendiendo los brazos al cielo.

Había que informarle a Nami y Franky el nuevo camino a tomar, uno que no sería sencillo. Habría que pasar otra vez por rutas difíciles de navegar y enfrentarse a los peligros que siempre había en el Nuevo Mundo; pero ellos habían aprendido con el tiempo que nada es imposible.

…

La persiguió por todo el barco, pero Nami se las ingeniaba para no darle espacio, para no quedar nunca a solas y permitirle tener esa difícil charla. Suponía que estaba enojada y no esperaba menos, pero quería decirle que, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, ahí estaba… a su lado.

Recién por la noche pudo acapararla en la cubierta del Sunny, luego de la cena y cuando todos comían el postre. Tuvo que entrar al cuarto de las damas, aprovechando que Robin estaba tomando un café en la cocina.

—Nami…

La chica lo miró, pero no lucía enojada, le sonrió aliviándole un poco la angustia.

—No estoy enojada, Usopp…

Pestañeó, entonces no entendía qué pasaba.

—¿Y por qué estuviste todo el día evitándome?

—No es fácil, ok —se defendió— son muchas… emociones encontradas —no sabía cómo explicarlo. —Tienes una hija, ya… es algo importante, pero estás aquí.

—Qué bueno que puedas entenderlo de esa manera —sonrió relajado.

—Aun así eso no me hace feliz —le borró toda la emoción de un plumazo—, porque sé que estás abandonando a una criatura por motivos evidentes.

Le faltó gritarle "¡desalmado, mal padre!" para hundirlo en la miseria emocional, pero no lo hizo y en cambio explicó a qué venía tanta dureza de su parte.

—Sé lo importante que es para ti la familia —tomó aire antes de seguir hablando—, y estoy segurísima que de no ser por la situación actual te hubieras quedado con ella y Luffy hubiera llegado solo—frunció el ceño, molesta con esa verdad—, vuelvo a darle las gracias a esos malnacidos de los Tenryuubito's, entonces… y me da bronca —¿por qué siempre los Nobles tenían que influir en su vida aunque fuera de manera incidental? Le fastidiaba.

—Es cierto —decidió ser franco—, me hubiera quedado con mi hija —Quién iba a decirle, ¿no? Que ni Kaya ni Nami hubieran ganado su corazón, sino otra _mujer_—; pero… —intentó acercarse a ella, sabiendo que podía ser muy doloroso enfrentar a Nami cuando estaba cabreada—, lo que importa es que estoy aquí, ¿podríamos dejarlo y ya? ¿Seguir adelante? —la tomó de la mano y trató de abrazarla, pero sin previo aviso recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo ver las estrellas—¡Nami!

—Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo, Usopp —se excusó antes de darle un beso.

—Estás loca.

Nami había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar y serenarse. Había sido duro descubrir que Usopp tenía familia, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro; no obstante conocía lo suficiente al tirador para saber que no era competencia para algo tan magnánimo con un hijo.

No le gustaba sentirse poca cosa y tener un segundo lugar en su vida, pero ¿qué más daba? No le quedaba otra opción que aceptar la situación como era o ahogarse en lamentaciones que no la llevarían a nada, simplemente a sentirse pésimamente mal. A fin de cuentas, era claro que Usopp no había buscado nada de eso adrede, simplemente se había dado así.

Lo que en verdad más le molestaba era que los Tenryuubito's fueran un factor de peso en sus recuerdos, en sus vidas y hasta en sus decisiones. No le gustaba tener que darles ese lugar tan importante.

**(…)**

Tardaron medio año en llegar al All Blue; ya para cuando la situación se estaba tornando insostenible en el mar. Los Tenryuubito's habían extendido sus redes por todos lados en su afán de cazarlos y se les estaba agotando la paciencia. Y cuando a un Tenryuubito se la agota la paciencia, hay que temer lo peor.

Luffy lo sabía: que reclamaban su cabeza y que esa sería la única forma en la que se quedarían tranquilos; sintiendo el gusto de la victoria, el de haberles derrotado. Pero claro que Luffy jamás se permitiría perder una batalla, menos que menos una que involucrase de esa manera a su tripulación.

La noche antes de llegar a las temidas corrientes del All Blue, Chopper lo encontró en la cabeza del león con un semblante y un color del que ya se había percatado con el tiempo. Trató de sonreírle al proponerle hacerle un chequeo. Luffy se negó, diciendo que estaba bien y sonriendo, pero Chopper lo sabía. Había estado hablando de eso con Sanji y los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de mantenerlo en secreto el tiempo suficiente, al menos hasta que fuera el mismo Luffy quien tomara esa decisión; la de hablar.

Era evidente que el capitán no quería preocuparlos y que le urgía llegar al All Blue cuanto antes para asegurarse de que su tripulación estuviera a salvo. El tiempo, que siempre es tirano, se le acortaba.

Tal como había predicho Brook, Laboon se encargó de hacer la entrada más grande. No porque así lo quisieran, a decir verdad lo mejor para mantener oculto ese mar era que permaneciera inaccesible, pero de otro forma la enorme ballena no hubiera podido pasar con ellos.

Cuando llegaron, en la aldea que había sido el hogar de Sanji durante esos años, todos parecían reconocerlo, pero no lo saludaban con efusividad, tal vez porque traía a extranjeros consigo. Un murmullo general copó el pequeño pueblo y llegó a oídos de Hana. La anciana mandó al niño a ir en busca de su padre.

Sanji sonrió cuando lo vio corriendo por al camino hacia ellos y gritando "¡papá, volviste, papá!" sin cesar, como un disco rayado. Lo alzó en el aire y lo tomó en brazos, pese a que ya no era un niño tan pequeño.

Mostró una faceta cariñosa que sus compañeros no conocían. Sanji parecía ajeno a ellos y solo tener ojos y voz para su hijo. Le preguntó cómo estaban Umi y la vieja y le pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Luego pareció recordar que no estaba solo.

—Ah, ellos son mis amigos —dio la vuelta y los señaló, habían quedado atrás. —El que tiene sonrisa de idiota es el capitán, el de cabeza de alga se llama Zoro, la mujer de generosos atributos se llama Nami, el narigón Usopp, la otra belleza Robin, el monstruo Chopper, la cosa de hojalata Franky y el esqueleto, mantente lejos de él porque es un viejo pervertido, se llama Brook.

—Ey, esa no es manera de presentarnos —se quejó Usopp.

—Ya sé quiénes son —rió Ice, si los Mugiwara eran conocidos en todos los mares, incluido el All Blue— yo soy Ice. Mucho gusto, cabrones.

—¿Qué clase de educación les has dado a tus hijos? —Gruñó Zoro mientras Sanji le sonreía al niño, realmente feliz y orgulloso de él.

—Ice, lo de "cabrones" está de más —reprochó Sanji con dulzura. —Maldición, te dejo una temporada con tu abuela y ya hablas como un pirata.

—¡Es que soy un pirata, papá!

—¡Ja! Me cae bien —exclamó Luffy con emoción.

Llegaron a la casa mientras atardecían. Hana los recibió en el descanso, con las manos en la cintura y cara de pocos amigos. Si esperaban que recibiera a su yerno con afecto, se equivocaban. Lo primero que hizo fue quejarse.

—¡Más de dos años, maldición! ¡Pedazo de cabrón irresponsable! ¡Que son tus hijos, no los míos!

—Gracias por cuidarlos, Hana —le dejó un beso en la mejilla, sin inmutarse por el reto, pero al recibir un golpe en la suya trató de sonreír—Vaya, había olvidado lo duro que golpeas. ¿Dónde está Umi? —Preguntó dejando el pequeño bolso de mano en el suelo y llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

—La mandé al pueblo a comprar la cena —miró a los restantes Mugiwara y estos dieron un paso hacia atrás, temiendo esa aura asesina que desprendía la anciana—, deben tener hambre, pasen y siéntanse como en casa.

—Gracias, señora. —Luffy, por supuesto, fue el primero en aceptar la invitación a comer.

Pero cuando Umi finalmente regresó a la casa, Sanji no recibió el saludo que esperaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que para su pequeña todo le resultaba muy difícil, más que a Ice. Por lo general él era más despreocupado, tal como su madre, y siempre había sentido que Umi se le parecían mucho a él, al menos en algunos aspectos muy concretos de su personalidad.

—Umi, ¿esa es manera de recibir a tu padre? —reprochó la abuela, pero Umi le había dado la espalda.

—Déjala —pidió Sanji, quería que la dejaran en paz, porque tenía derecho a mostrarse molesta con él—. Será mejor que nos sentemos a comer.

Un aire pesado se había instalado entre ellos. Luffy sonrió diciendo algo sobre lo muy parecida que era a Sanji -físicamente hablando, por supuesto- y hasta había comparado las cejas.

—Ella es así… —se animó a balbucear cuando la niña salió corriendo al exterior—un poco complicada —. Siguió hablando, mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para empezar a cocinar.

De esa forma intentó distraerse, luego iría a darle un abrazo, quisiera su hija o no; pero de momento quería dejarla tranquila, como era evidente que Umi mismo les estaba pidiendo sin hablar.

Siempre sin hablar.

* * *

><p><em>Aunque sea difícil de creer, se podría considerar que el próximo capítulo es el último.<br>_

* * *

><p>12 de octubre de 2012<p> 


	26. XXVI

**XXVI**

* * *

><p>Durante toda esa primera semana buscaron acomodarse a la vida de la aldea. Con la pesca podrían sobrevivir, tener alimento allí no suponía un problema. Sin embargo no habían decidido todavía cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse, si por siempre o una temporada, y de cuánto sería esa temporada. Siempre sentían que el lugar en el que estaban era de paso.<p>

Todo lugar que visitaban era de paso. La vida misma lo es.

...

Zoro le había robado una botella de sake a Hana cuando esta se había ido al mercado de la aldea, se sentó en el descanso de la parte trasera de la casa para contemplar tan bello paisaje.

El cocinero se había elegido el lugar más bonito del mundo para vivir.

Vio colgando la ropa en una soga a la niña que durante esa semana los había ignorado a todos. Había hablado con Sanji en esos días sobre ella y aunque el cocinero quiso ocultárselo, Zoro pudo ver sin dificultades lo mucho que le dolía que Umi fuera tan inclemente con él. Sin embargo lo había aceptado con el orgullo de siempre cada vez que una mujer le pisoteaba el corazón. Estaba tan acostumbrado. Las mujeres sabían ser crueles cuando se lo proponían.

—¿Tu eres Umi, cierto? —Zoro destapó la botella y dio un largo sorbo antes de seguir hablando—Tu padre se la pasa hablándome de ti, me vuelve loco, a ver si haces algo al respecto. —Guardió silencio y estudió a la niña, lucía ¿intimidada? No, no lo sabía, pero lo miraba con algo de recelo.

Dejó la ropa y se sentó en la madera, a su lado. Por eso Zoro se dio cuenta de que quería escucharlo, pese a que miraba hacia el lado opuesto.

—Durante el viaje no dejó de hablarme de los dos, pero más de ti —tomó otro sorbo, eructando luego—siempre que hablaba de ti eras su "princesa" —dejó la botella con energía sobre la madera, logrando que Umi diera un respingo, de sorpresa o de temor, no lo sabía—Estás siendo muy injusta con él, ¿sabes? —la miró con fiereza, sin ánimos de hacerla llorar ni mucho de inmiscuirse. No pretendía meterse en un tema que le era ajeno, pero había sido más fuerte que él. Era tarde para arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca—Él no te lo va a decir nunca porque… te quiere y no pretende preocuparte —asintió, perdiendo él la mirada—. Tu padre te quiere más que a nada en el mundo, más que a este mar… —"Más que a mí", hubiera agregado de no haber sido por el pedido desesperado de Sanji, tres noches atrás.

Lo amaba, pero Sanji no pretendía decírselos a sus hijos, especialmente porque sabía lo mucho que habían querido a su madre. Jamás le perdonarían que él tuviera a alguien así en su vida.

O al menos era lo que Sanji más temía.

En su momento no le molestó a Zoro, ni tampoco le preguntó si no se sentía a gusto con lo que tenían y lo que eran. Esas eran sandeces que solo se leían en los libros baratos y romanticones. La vida real era así, a veces injusta, a veces agridulce.

Pero sin premeditarlo -desde ya- Umi lo sorprendió. No solo porque había abierto la boca, que no era menos trascendental dadas las circunstancias, sino más bien por lo dicho.

—¿Eres nuestra nueva _mamá_? —Ante la pregunta de Umi, Zoro escupió el sake, de golpe se había convertido en una fuente humana. ¿De dónde había sacado la niña esa perturbadora idea?—Ice me dijo que los vio… —aclaró con un ligero murmullo—besándose en la boca —se señaló los labios.

Zoro dejó de nuevo la botella y la miró alzando una ceja, la de su ojo tuerto:

—¿A ti te parece que yo luzco como una mamá? —Tenía la camisola abierta dejando entrever las cuantiosas cicatrices, un eructo se le había escapado y tenía esa mirada de rufián que tanto le caracterizaba.

Umi negó con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir la carcajada.

—Yo ya tengo una mamá —precisó con un ligero puchero en los labios—, está muerta, pero ella es mi mamá —miró al frente para notar como el sol se asomaba con todo su fulgor y frunció el ceño—además… no quiero tener una mamá que huele todo el tiempo a sake —lo miró a él, arqueando las cejas desafiante, en un gesto que le hizo recordar mucho a los que Sanji le solía regalar cada tanto—. Mi mamá olía a girasoles.

—Ey… —pidió el hombre, echando la espalda sobre el suelo para dormir una siesta—, no le digas a tu papá que nos vieron… o le dará _algo_ —bostezó—. Dale tiempo… a él le cuestan estas cosas.

Umi asintió poniéndose de pie para terminar de colgar la ropa. Cuando Zoro despertó, después de ese dialogo, lo hizo sintiendo un puntapié en la costilla. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sanji con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—Holgazaneando, marimo… —chistó—ve a recolectar fruta o algo. La comida no cae del cielo.

Se sentó a su lado apagando el cigarrillo. Umi hacía rato que había terminado de colgar la ropa. Zoro se frotó los ojos, sentándose.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó al cocinero, viendo esa minúscula sonrisa que parecía querer decirle algo.

—Umi hoy a la mañana… me habló —ensanchó más la sonrisa—, había olvidado que dulce era su voz.

Zoro apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano, en un gesto aun más haragán que el anterior. No iba a romperle las ilusiones a Sanji, que se quedara con la idea de que le había hablado primero a él.

—A ti qué te pasa —fue el turno de Sanji para preguntárselo.

—No sé —suspiró—, hay algo en el ambiente que… me inquieta.

—¿Con qué?

—Luffy —dijo con firmeza, pero sin romper la pose. Cerró los ojos y continuó—Está comportándose raro —se rascó la panza—. Lo conozco bien.

—Sabes ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

Pero Sanji no respondió enseguida, buscó otro cigarrillo y por el detalle de encender uno, pocos segundos después de haber apagado el anterior, Zoro supo que tenía algo difícil para decirle. En parte lo intuía, no en vano había sido todos esos años el primer oficial de Monkey D. Luffy.

—Ivankov me contó… —comenzó a hablar, perdiendo la mirada, no era fácil hablar de ellos con Zoro, mirándole a los ojos—Ya sabes… cuando estuve bajo su yugo.

—Ya, no des tanta vuelta y ve al punto —pidió, porque la paciencia para con esos asuntos no era una de sus virtudes. Podía ser paciente para otras cosas, pero no para algo que involucraba de esa manera a su capitán.

…

Nami y Usopp habían hecho de esa temporada en el All Blue como una luna de miel. Así de cursi como suena. Pero al volver por la tarde luego de su paseo diario se encontraron con la desgarradora realidad.

Fue Robin las que les hizo ver, no solo a ellos dos, sino a todos, que se estaban quedando afuera de algo que podía ser trascendental para la tripulación. Esa noche, lograron acorralar a Luffy y este supo que ya no tenía sentido dilatar más el asunto.

Cuando Zoro golpeó la puerta por la noche, diciéndole a Sanji que Luffy había pedido que todos estuvieran presentes, el cocinero supo que había llegado la hora. Tragó saliva, tomó una chamarra y caminó con él hacia el Sunny.

—No creo estar listo para oírlo —confesó Zoro, luego de un largo silencio.

—Es duro —asintió el cocinero, tomándolo del brazo en señal de confort.

Después de todo estaban ahí, juntos y sintiendo lo mismo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la cubierta, Luffy empezó a hablar con una sonrisa, mencionando el incidente con los Tenryuubito's y el afán de estos por dar con ellos y tener su revancha. Él sabía que no podrían quitárselos de encima sin iniciar una guerra como nunca antes vista, que volver a hacerse a la mar era técnicamente imposible en las circunstancias actuales.

Era hora de despedirse, era hora de cerrar esa etapa en sus vidas. Su tripulación había estado con él siempre y le habían ayudado a convertirse en el Rey Pirata.

Sentía que llegado a ese punto era lo único y lo último que podía hacer por ellos. La manera que encontraba para devolverles el favor y permitirles seguir con sus vidas.

—Es por eso que la tripulación se disuelve hoy, ahora —Luffy sonreía, sí, pero estaba soltando palabras muy tristes—, sé que en el fondo nunca dejaremos de ser Mugiwara's, pero es hora de seguir adelante, ¿no les parece? No podemos estar toda la vida escondidos, en algún momento no tendrán más lugares dónde buscar y nos encontrarán.

—Luffy, ¿qué quieres decir con todo esto? —Nami le reprochó sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero tratando de obviarlo, no quería llorar—Tú jamás dirías algo así.

—Que lo mejor, de momento, es que me entregue a la marina —se rascó la cabeza, enseriándose—. De esa forma les haré creer que ellos ganaron y los dejarán en paz.

—¡Eso es una idiotez, Luffy! —Se enojó Usopp—¡¿Te piensas que vamos a dejar que hagas algo así por nosotros?! ¡Nadie te lo pidió!

—Lo sé, sé que nadie me lo pidió —volvió a sonreír—, es algo que yo quiero hacer porque… la verdad es que no me queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Estás enfermo, Luffy-san? —Brook dio un paso al frente, compadeciéndose de la situación. Entendía el fin de Luffy, cualquiera en su situación haría lo mismo—Si estás enfermo, eso no importa… —alzó sus huesudos hombros—puedes vivir hasta que tu cuerpo deje de responder, pero no es justo que entregues tu cabeza solo porque te queda poco tiempo. Vivir es un regalo.

—Ey, Chopper —reclamó Franky, a los gritos y llorando—¡Tú eres médico, di algo!

—Pues —el reno trató de controlar el tono de voz, pero este se le quebraba solo. Lo cierto es que sí, Luffy estaba muriendo y él no era Dios para evitar lo inevitable, por muy buen médico que los demás considerasen que era—… Luffy puede parecer joven por fuera, pero por dentro tiene tantos años como Brook —era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba dentro de Luffy explotase.

—Ivankov me contó —decidió intervenir Sanji, pero mirándolo a Luffy—, que el tratamiento hormonal resta vida —frunció el ceño reprimiendo la angustia, la situación no le gustaba una mierda, pero sabía que así era y que ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo—, me contó también que contigo lo usó más de una vez. De hecho, me dijo que era un milagro que siguieras con vida.

—Así es —asintió Luffy, sin inmutarse por aquello, después de todo él siempre lo había sabido.

—Eso no importa —reclamó Nami comenzando a llorar, apretó los puños, furiosa por no encontrar nada de qué valerse—. No importa Luffy, Brook lo dijo, puedes vivir el tiempo que te queda con nosotros. ¿Qué más da si es un día, un mes o un año?

—Eso… —exclamó Franky—¡Quédate con nosotros!

—No seas egoísta, Luffy —Usopp se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Sin embargo Luffy negó con calma, aparentemente inconmovible por los ruegos, aunque no fuera así. Ciertamente era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida, pero quería creer que sus nakama algún día lo entenderían.

Todos sabían que nadie podía contra la terquedad de Luffy, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—¡Ey, Zoro, ¿no vas a decir nada?! ¡Di algo! —Le exigió el tirador, tratando de canalizar la bronca por algún lado—¡Se supone que eres el primer oficial! ¡Hazle entrar en razón, aunque sea a golpes!

Zoro dio la vuelta e intentó irse. La situación lo superaba y si esa era la decisión que había tomado Luffy, no quedaba más que aceptarla.

—Espera, Zoro —lo llamó Luffy—, no te vayas aún —Intentó no mirarlos a los ojos para no sentir el dolor que su propia decisión les provocaba, y buscó darse a entender mejor—, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Siempre lo estuve —alzó los hombros en un gesto algo infantil—, y quiero que tengan la vida que ustedes quieran tener en el futuro. Siendo un Mugiwara o no, eso ya da igual —tomó aire—, dado que voy a morir, quiérase o no… Voy a morir —reiteró.

—Todos vamos a morir algún día, capitán-san —se animó a decir Robin, con un semblante que Luffy nunca antes le había visto, o tal vez solo en Ennies Lobby.

Era un desconsuelo que lo traspasaba de lado a lado. Y no era para menos: el hombre que le había dado mucho más que esperanzas se estaba despidiendo de ella.

—Lo sé, pero en mi caso es distinto —negó— estoy cansado. Hemos vivido muchas aventuras, pero… estoy cansado —asintió—, y quiero descansar sabiendo que ustedes estarán bien. No puedo morir tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes están en peligro.

—Pero…

—Basta, Usopp —le reprendió Luffy—, es la decisión que tomé. Me dejaré atrapar por la marina, aceptaré todos los cargos de la tripulación —Incluso pensaba hasta entregar la fortuna y el título acumulado con tal de que dejaran en paz a su tripulación, pero por supuesto que no iba a compartir con ellos ese pensamiento. No quería dejarlos con una sensación de culpa—. Siempre viví como quise, ahora déjenme morir como yo quiero… —terció con una sonrisa.

Al llanto escandaloso de Franky se le sumó el de Nami, el de Usopp, el de Chopper y hasta el de Brook. Sanji, al igual que Robin, había comenzado a llorar en silencio, uno pitando de su cigarrillo y la otra abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frío.

Zoro miró a Luffy y soltó un gruñido.

—Maldición, siempre igual Luffy, haciendo lo que se te canta —se cruzó de brazos cerrando brevemente los ojos—, si esa es la decisión del capitán, no se habla más. Mañana mismo te acompañaré hasta la salida del All Blue.

Porque sabía que si seguían dilatando aquella decisión, solo sería más doloroso para todos, incluso para Luffy.

El capitán suspiró aliviado al ver que Zoro, pese a su descontento, le entendía y lo aprobaba. Era lo que necesitaba para irse en paz, porque sabía que su espadachín les ayudaría a los demás a entender el por qué de su decisión.

—Espera un momento, marimo —Sanji lo frenó en el acto—, si vas tú solo lo más probable es que no vuelvas nunca. Tu sentido de orientación es un arma letal para ti mismo en este laberinto de rutas.

—Es verdad —suspiró Nami—, además no podrán navegar en las corrientes sin acabar estrellándose contra algún archipiélago, yo también deberé ir.

—Iremos todo, qué mierda —musitó Usopp, realmente enojado con la situación.

Luffy rió con ganas, porque se daba cuenta de que trataban de aligerarle la pena, pese a que la mochila que ellos mismos cargaban era igualmente o más pesada.

—Gracias, chicos… —dijo Luffy con emoción, agradeciendo que la noche ocultase esa lágrima—Gracias de verdad. Por entenderme…

Todos sentían que en esas palabras que Luffy les estaba agradeciendo mucho más que el simple hecho de entender, aceptar su decisión y acompañarlo hasta la salida.

¿Qué demonios? Si eran ellos los que debían agradecerle a Luffy el que les hubiera ayudado a alcanzar sus sueños y a crecer como individuos. Al destino, por poner a ese chico de goma en sus caminos.

Luffy se fue al otro día, abordando el mini Going Merry. Hubo lágrimas e intentos por hacerlo desistir hasta el último segundo, incluso sabiendo que sería en vano convencerlo. Fue duro y difícil, el momento más complicado para los Sombreros de Paja.

No quisieron saber nada del mundo en los días subsiguientes, pero de todos modos los cuchicheos de las noticias llegaban a ellos como ligeros rumores.

Los aldeanos comentaban que el Rey Pirata se había entregado y aceptado todo los cargos de su tripulación. También contaban que el Rey Pirata había muerto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Y que cuando le dieron la oportunidad de arrepentirse por los crímenes cometidos como pirata, sus últimas palabras fueron: "No me arrepiento de nada".

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me causa gracia que el fic hubiera sido una mera excusa para el epílogo. O sea, casi 30 capítulos nada más que por el epílogo, pero es que no podía presentar esa historia, sin todo esto antes. En fin, que lo terminé, pero en realidad falta el final, final.<strong>

**Espero estar trayéndolo pronto, por lo menos podemos decir que la tortura llegó a su fin. Cuando traiga el epílogo entenderán mejor algunas cosas de la historia que quedaron sueltas y podrán decir "sí, al fin se terminó".**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído. **

**Y gracias a **_Akxy Ronoa _por comentar. ¿Sabes? Yo tengo la idea fija con eso de que Luffy va a morir, de hecho no es la primera vez que toco el tema en un fic, y es que sí, tengo la misma sensación que tú (y que debe tener medio mundo) Oda nos está preparando algo así. Recuerdo muy bien que Ivankov mismo le aclaró que el tratamiento hormonal le restaba años.

Además, una vez que sea el Rey de los Piratas ya sentirá que su misión en la vida (¿?) está completa, ¿qué le queda? Llenar el mundo con muchos Luffy's XD Bueno, se podría decir que el fic no tiene nada de sorprendente, pero justamente por ese lado venía. Pude haber mostrado este final y ya, pero quería contar otra historia. Así que en cuanto pueda trataré de traer el epílogo. Que es lo último y ya, esta historia morirá en el recuerdo y en las páginas de fanfiction punto net.

Gracias también por lo que dices, pero cada vez que alguien me dice algo así pienso ¿y morirme de hambre? No, gracias. El mundo ya tiene suficiente castigo con una Meyer y una James como para una tercera. Me gusta escribir, pero no salgo del promedio. Disfruto haciendo fics, no es que me preocupe si alguien me lee o no si escribo un original, pero… nah! Olvídalo, es el trauma que tengo por estudiar una carrera como lo es Edición. Uno se mete en el mundo de la edición de libros y se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de las cosas de las que me di cuenta es que se es escritor escribiendo, publicar o no es algo secundario y que no te hace más o menos escritor que otro. Y no hago historias originales para publicar en la red por el simple hecho de que disfruto más con el fanfiction. Eso no quiere decir que no escriba historias de universos propios, solo que no lo subo a internet (¿se entendió algo de lo que te dije? A esta hora suelo tener la cabeza quemada XD). Un abrazo enorme.

**Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto ^^.**

* * *

><p>25 de octubre de 2012<p>

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


	27. XXVII

**Me quedó largo (no me maten x_D) así que lo dividí en cinco. Ahora sí, puedo poner este fic como "complete". Me apena saber que no voy a actualizar más :3 Espero que les haya divertido.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXVII<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>13 años después…<strong>

* * *

><p>—¡Shaki-sama, no puede hacer eso! —la amazona intentó detenerla, incluso sabiendo que todo sería en vano. Cuando a la Emperatriz se le metía algo en la cabeza, pocas personas podían hacerle cambiar de parecer.<p>

—¡Abuela Nyon, diga algo! —reclamó una de las tres muchachas que intentaban persuadirla.

—Ella sabe que como Emperatriz no puede hacer lo que quiere —La abuela cerró los ojos y suspiró. Odiaba usar medidas tan drásticas, especialmente porque luego las que deberían sufrir las consecuencias por la escases de víveres, serían ellas—No queda otra… ¡Tráiganlo!

Por la enorme puerta de doble hoja atravesó una carreta cubierta de comida. De la más exquisita variedad que podía hallarse en toda la isla. Shakin, como era en verdad su nombre, dejó de forcejar con sus compañeras para reclamarle duramente a la abuela.

—¡No voy a caer nuevamente en tus juegos sucios, vieja bruja! —Pero como siempre, había caído.

La abuela sonrió. Mientras Shaki alimentaba su voracidad, les daría tiempo de sobra para retirar toda la flota de la costa.

La abuela Nyon la observó detenidamente, siempre lo hacía cuando Shaki estaba concentrada en la comida. Pese a que ella conocía sus orígenes, Shaki nunca le había preguntado o mostrado curiosidad sobre esa parte de su vida. Sabía quién había sido su madre, incluso conocía la existencia de un hermano mellizo. Hermano que debió ser abandonado por las duras leyes de las Amazonas Kuja.

A Shaki nunca le habían gustado esas leyes, quería cambiarlas, pero todos se les reían en la cara cuando ella apenas lo mencionaba. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía cambiar algo que era así desde hacia milenios? Pero la abuela sabía que en el cuerpo de Shaki corría la sangre de la determinación.

Si tan solo no fuera tan despreocupada, tan glotona, tan atolondrada, sería una Emperatriz digna y una inigualable guerrera; pero en cambio era un desastre, con todas las letras. No se molestaba en entrenar y si lo hacía, era porque se lo imponían. A fin de cuentas las Amazonas Kuja eran guerreras por naturaleza, era la única manera de sobrevivir en ese paraje olvidado por Dios.

—Eh, abuela Nyon, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Shakin de la nada, sin dejar de atiborrarse.

—Muchos —respondió secamente.

—Acaso, ¿la vieja es inmortal? —volvió a inquirir como si le estuviera hablando a la nada.

—¡Tenme un poco de respeto, desgraciada!

El silencio era levemente interrumpido por el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada. La atmósfera cambió abruptamente, Shakin dejó de comer y, sentada sobre el montículo de comida, miró hacia el enorme ventanal. Por él, el mar del Calm Belt se extendía, tranquilo y pacifico.

—Eh, abuela…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué Neyen nunca me viene a visitar?

—Idiota —terció la anciana—, porque es hombre. Los hombres no pueden entrar a la isla, lo sabes muy bien.

—Es injusto —su semblante se entristeció.

—Y no pienses en escaparte de nuevo —chistó—, maldición… les das trabajo a todas las amazonas. Deberías madurar y sentar cabeza.

Le consolaba saber que cargaba con la maldición de las _akuma no mi_, maldición que se había ganado a causa de su glotonería. Eso evitaría que se fuera nadando, porque la creía tan capaz.

—Eres la Emperatriz, te guste o no.

Shakin suspiró echándose boca arriba sobre la montaña. No estaba satisfecha, nunca parecía estarlo. Se sentía encerrada en esa diminuta isla; a medida que crecía, cada vez más. La abuela Nyon sabía que llegaría el día en el que no lograrían frenar a Shakin. Verla era una buena manera de reconocer y asumir el vínculo que tenía con su padre; en aspectos muy concretos era el vivo reflejo de él.

Podía no tener la misma fuerza del Rey Pirata, pero sus facciones dejaban por sentado sus orígenes. Sin duda era la viva copia de Luffy, en versión mujer. Lo único que había sacado de su madre era el largo de sus cabellos.

Pero Shakin nunca preguntó por él. Nunca preguntaba por el pasado. Ella miraba hacia al futuro, mientras vivía el presente.

…

Sentía las piernas agotadas, pero sabía que estaba escondido muy cerca y que más lejos no podría llegar. Lo habían acorralado, podía oír las voces de sus demás compañeros mezclándose en el follaje. De golpe lo vio, el filo de una espada rozarle muy cerca de la mejilla.

—¿Eres un pirata? —preguntó, empuñando la suya, con la otra mano libre se acomodó los anteojos para mirarlo mejor. El reo estaba muy mal herido y cansado, no podría seguir huyendo más—Ya casi no quedan piratas en esta era.

—¿Pirata, yo? —el muchacho se puso de pie sin soltar la espada, le pesaba, pero era lo único que tenía para luchar contra la marina—Detesto a los piratas —se arrojó sobre el marine, pero este no tardó en darse cuenta de que el supuesto pirata no solo no lo era, sino que tampoco era un espadachín.

No lo costó desarmarlo y apresarlo. Luego de eso, Raiken se sentó, extenuado, sobre una roca. Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió, mientras el muchacho lo miraba desde el suelo.

—Si sigues luchando, morirás.

—Vete a la mierda —frunció el ceño—. De todos modos ustedes van a matarme.

—Si eres inocente, no —contradijo con seriedad, volviendo a colocarse los lentes. Sin ellos no podía ver nada.

Prestó atención a las facciones del chico. Se notaba que era mucho más joven que él, llevaba ropas viejas que le quedaban grandes, una camiseta de mangas cortas que en otrora seguramente había sido blanca y unos pantalones cortos de jean muy gastados, mientras que los dedos sobresalían de los zapatos; pero sus rasgos no le decían nada en particular, su pelo era negro y había crecido desprolijamente hasta las orejas. Solo era su mirada, rebosante de lo que parecía ser frustración y enojo, lo que más resaltaba de su persona.

—Si no eres pirata, ¿por qué atentaste contra ese Tenryuubito? —preguntó con aparente indiferencia—¿Sabes, no? —Sonrió brevemente, mientras guardaba el arma al ver que el otro ya no representaba un peligro—Es estúpido ir contra un Tenryuubito hoy en día.

—Los detesto…

—Odias a los piratas, a los Tenryuubitos… —chistó—¿Y de qué te sirve? Mira cómo has terminado. ¿También nos odias a nosotros?

—Por supuesto… —respondió con prepotencia—ustedes son perros del gobierno.

—Entonces eres un revolucionario.

—¡Tampoco! ¡Detesto a los revolucionarios, matan bajo la bandera de la justicia cuando solo son asesinos!

—Entonces… —continuó Raiken pensativo, para enseguida concluir—: ¿Qué mierda eres?

—¡Nada, solo voy por mi propio camino!

—Si no tienes un camino claro, te perderás en él.

Para Raiken era obvio: con solo odiar todo en el mundo, no llegaría muy lejos, solamente se destruiría a sí mismo. ¿Qué se proponía? Decidió averiguarlo mientras recuperaba fuerzas y esperaba por sus compañeros, en su estado no podría cargarlo solo, la persecución por los Mangrooves lo había agotado.

—¿Qué se te dio por hacer eso? —dijo, en referencia al noble. Le daba curiosidad, nadie atentaba contra un Tenryuubito. Nadie. —¿Crees que por matar a un solo Tenryuubito cambiarás algo a este mundo, siquiera a esta isla?

—Me vale madres —se acomodó en el suelo, tratando de deshacerse de las esposas—, ese Tenryuubito de mierda iba a construir un fuerte en medio de los Mangrooves —murmuró—. Esos Mangrooves llevan miles de años dándole energía a la isla y siendo el hogar de animales y aves que solo anidan ahí, si desaparecen…

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Raiken con seriedad, apretando el puño contra la palma satisfecho por haberlo descubierto—¡Eres un ecologista!

—¡Que no! No me etiquetes… —gruñó.

—Entonces, ¿todo eso lo hiciste por el bosque?

—Por más que el bosque…

—En verdad —confesó poniéndose de pie—, no te entiendo, pero eso ya no importa —porque a lo lejos llegaban sus compañeros.

Cargaron con el preso y lo llevaron hasta el barco anclado en la bahía. En él lo esposaron a la pared, en una de las prisiones. Debía esperar a su veredicto, el cual resultaba evidente al estar involucrada la seguridad de un noble. Cualquier clase de injuria hacia un Tenryuubito simbolizaba la esclavitud o la muerte.

Raiken tenía tatuada a fuego en el alma la palabra "justicia", había crecido junto a su madre sabiendo que siempre sería un marine. Acataba las normas y pretendía que los demás lo hicieran. Desde ya que no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas, pero eso no siempre le daba lugar a cuestionarlas. Había _momentos_ y _momentos_. Su madre le había enseñado que, a veces, uno debe forjar su propia justicia e ir tras ella, seguro de los pasos que se dan.

Era un joven oficial sin ningún rango en especial, pero por su destreza con la katana todos habían dicho desde un primer momento que llegaría lejos; de eso hacia tantos años que le daban ganas de reír. Lo que le jugó siempre en contra era su ascendencia pirata.

Fuera como fuera, esa noche Raiken decidió tirar toda posibilidad de ascender por la borda, literalmente. O tal vez lo que estaba haciendo era forjar su propia justicia y seguir fielmente ese camino, no lo sabía. Sí comprendía que si se detenía a pensarlo demasiado, no lo haría.

—Ey, ecologista.

—¡Que no soy ecologista! —el grito atravesó la celda. Era de noche y estaban en altamar, podía sentir el barco mecerse en las olas—Me llamo Neyen.

—Sabes ¿no? Te ejecutarán.

Neyen se apartó un poco cuando escuchó que la puerta estaba siendo destrabada. Raiken no tardó en meterse y liberarlo de las esposas, ante la mirada estupefacta del recluso.

—Se supone que eres un marine, ¿por qué estás ayudando a un preso?

Raiken alzó los hombros con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Yo hago lo que mejor me parece. Y no me parece justo que te maten por algo así —su sonrisa se ensanchó—, además... yo también odio a los Tenryuubitos.

—¿Y te meterás en problemas solo porque…?

—Algo me dice —le interrumpió saliendo al exterior con él—… algo me dice que tengo que hacer esto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—En realidad no es que sea algo, es _alguien_ —aclaró—, pero no es momento de charla. Hay preparado un bote, estamos en altamar así que no tienes otra opción. Hacia allí —señaló un punto en la lejanía—se encuentra Fooldvalten… es el lugar más cercano y habitado donde podrás bajar.

Le dio una bolsa alpillera que Neyen no se entretuvo en revisar, el ruido de las esposas tocando la madera le hizo volver en sí. No entendía por qué lo estaba ayudando, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba haciendo.

Una voz les interrumpió, sin embargo no se podía ver nada en esa oscuridad parcial.

—Qué diría tu madre si te ve haciendo esto —el hombre negó con la cabeza y caminó con calma hasta el oficial y el preso, pero Neyen, ni lerdo ni perezoso se fue escabullendo hacia la borda al ver que el capitán tenía toda su atención puesta en su subalterno—¡Quieto, preso! —y volvió a mirar a Raiken, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su katana—Maldición, hasta habíamos hecho apuestas… y yo había apostado a que no serías capaz de atreverte a liberarlo. ¡Me jode perder!

—S-Señor… —Raiken tragó saliva, aunque él también era un espadachín no podía medirse contra un hombre como su capitán.

Para de mal en peor sus compañeros habían sido alertados y ahora la cubierta se estaba llenando de marines. Enfrentarse a todos ellos era un suicidio.

—¡Necesitas disciplina!

Raiken comenzó a correr, parecía ser que el capitán se había olvidado del preso y que ahora él era el delincuente. Vale, lo era, y seguramente caería un castigo sobre él. Como siempre sucedía cada vez que se le daba por liberar a los presos de los Tenryuubitos.

Pero ya le habían advertido la última vez que no bastaría con una baja, ni con una sanción. Ni tampoco con quedar preso. Ser el hijo de la vicealmirante Tashigi tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

—¡Ven aquí, Raiken, por tu culpa somos el peor escuadrón!

Raiken sabía que ya no tenía adónde escapar. Neyen había prestado atención a la correría con cierta gracia, pero algunos marines parecieron acordarse de golpe que él debería estar adentro de una jaula y no mirando la escena como si fuera una película de Chaplin.

Entre tanto ir y venir, los habían acorralado a los dos.

—Dejen de correr como ratas.

—Pero capitán —intentó hablar Raiken.

—¡Capitán mis bolas, ya estoy harto de que me degraden por tu culpa! —Escupió el suelo—Y tu madre siempre me rechazó, así que… —alzó las cejas—te mato y digo que has caído en cumplimiento del deber. ¡Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti! ¡Y después podré consolarla! —Guió la punta de su espada a Neyen—Y tú, preso…

—Y yo me voy —aclaró con un ligero canturreo.

Raiken sintió que algo tiraba de su chaqueta blanca y se desesperó.

—¡Espera, qué haces! —Todo su cuerpo giró y bajo él vio la gran masa de agua—¡Vamos a ahogarnos!

Pero Neyen sonreía, como si en vez de estar arrojándose al mar embravecido y repleto de reyes marinos, se estuviera arrojando sobre un colchón de plumas.

Raiken perdió la consciencia apenas la cabeza tocó el agua, pero recordaba muy bien que esa había sido la última imagen. Por ese motivo no entendía por qué sentía el calor del sol sobre el cuerpo si se suponía que estaban en el mar.

Abrió los ojos y vio ramas, hojas, el cielo azul... El detalle le ayudó a darse cuenta de que, no solo estaba vivo, también tenía sus lentes consigo; recordó a su madre diciéndole hasta el hartazgo cuando era pequeño que siempre los llevara con un cordón. Nunca se sintió tan dichoso de haberle hecho caso.

Escuchó unos pasos e instintivamente llevó la mano a su katana, por fortuna también la tenía consigo.

Esperó expectante, pero por entre el follaje apareció Neyen.

—Oh, despertaste…

—Demente… —se sentó en el suelo preguntándose cómo demonios se las habían ingeniado para sobrevivir y llegar a una costa—¿Cargaste conmigo?

—Perdiste la consciencia enseguida —asintió—, eres un debilucho. Ir a desmayarte por un poco de agua.

Raiken frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Y qué quieres? Casi me cago encima —refunfuñó—; si no me mataba el capitán, lo hacías tú. Maldito suicida.

Neyen intentaba hacer el fuego sin éxito, mientras Raiken lo contemplaba en silencio.

—No me has dicho tu nombre, debilucho.

El marine suspiró con fastidio.

—No soy _tan_ debilucho, te recuerdo que yo fui el que te apresó.

—Menudo idiota —se burló Neyen—, apresarme y después liberarme.

—Reglas son reglas. Me habían dado la orden de apresarte, pero nunca me dieron la orden de no liberarte.

—Porque se supone que no debes hacerlo —rió—, pero… gracias —asintió—, no entiendo por qué lo hiciste… —reflexionó—supongo que somos la misma clase de idiotas que todavía cree en…

Un ruido en la maleza los inquietó. Neyen se puso de pie de un salto y Raiken empuñó su espada, pero entre las hojas _algo_ que parecía ser un conejo pasó de ellos y siguió su camino. Suspiraron relajadamente, pero enseguida Raiken se llevó las manos a la cabeza sacudiéndose apenas el pelo.

—Dios, creo que estoy metido en un lío grande.

—Eso te pasa por idiota… —como si nada, volvió a cambiar de ambiente—No me has dicho tu nombre.

El marine perdió la mirada antes de responderle.

—Raiken.

—¿Raiken a secas?

En ese punto el marine le dio la espalda.

—Raiken… Roronoa —y aguardó.

Espero el grito de júbilo, el "Woooa, ¡el hijo del ex cazador de piratas! ¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡El traidor Shichibukai!". La mitad de la gente se decantaba por mirarlo con sorpresa, como si en vez del hijo fuera una parte de Zoro -y no, su padre podría haber sido una leyenda, pero él no lo sería por algo así como la genética o por pura osmosis-; la otra mitad se decantaba por despreciarlo: _¿El hijo de un pirata, marine? Vaya paradoja._

—Ah…

Pero Neyen solamente había soltado un "Ah" con apatía. Raiken dio la vuelta lentamente, con la intención de preguntarle a qué se debía ese "Ah" desganado, pero Neyen se estaba hurgando la nariz, indiferente a él.

Sonrió, porque sabía por los informes por qué era buscado y quién era Neyen. Su madre le había pedido que si alguna vez se lo cruzaba, lo ayudara a seguir el camino correcto.

Después de todo el comandante Jango le había contado que ambos tenían un pasado en común o una descendencia similar. A Neyen no le gustaba hablar de ello, a tal punto que prefería utilizar el nombre Neyen D. Boa, como su hermana, pero no el Neyen D. Monkey.

Luffy podría ser una leyenda para todo el mundo, pero para él era la razón de que su vida hubiera sido tan miserable, de que su madre hubiera muerto de dolor por el abandono. Las leyes de las Amazonas Kuja siempre fueron inclementes.

Y a su padre solo le había importado la aventura y la gloria.

Detestaba a los piratas. Eran una parva de vagos que no hacían nada más que navegar sin rumbo y holgazanear, escorias de la sociedad; pero lo cierto es que en el presente ya casi no quedaban piratas.

—Eres malo con la katana.

—¡¿Ah?! —Neyen volvió en sí.

—Que eres pésimo usando la katana… —repitió, sentándose en el suelo.

—Peleemos mano a mano y veremos quién gana —lo desafió—, te patearé el trasero, cuatro ojos.

—Nah —se acostó desganado sobre la hierba—, si quieres, más tarde, te enseño.

—No tenemos otra katana.

—La conseguiremos —cerró los ojos—. Después de todo la vamos a necesitar.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó logrando que el otro dejara de dormitar—Digo, en tu situación…

—No lo sé… —meditó—si vuelvo, me cuelgan —eso era un hecho—. Supongo que… buscaré a mi madre —Si al menos pudiera dar con el Capitán Cobby.

—Tsk… nene de mamá —se burló para recibir a cambio una pedrada—¿Cómo haces?

—¿Con qué?

—Para ser un buen espadachín teniendo que usar anteojos con tanta graduación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Además… —murmuró—No soy un buen espadachín…

—Me enfrenté a muchos espadachines y puedo decir que eres bueno.

—Que no… —insistió—es solo que tú eres muy malo.

—No me provoques, cuatro ojos —agitó un puño.

Raiken suspiró, sintiéndose agobiado.

—La mayoría tiende a creer que por ser el hijo de Roronoa debería ser un excelente espadachín, no te culpo por pensar igual, pero lo cierto es que no paso de la media. A mi edad muchos han logrado tener cargos más importantes. Sin embargo por mi ascendencia pirata y lo precaria que es mi visión, ni siquiera hubiera entrado a la marina de no haber sido por mi madre… —se quitó los lentes—Sin mis anteojos no puedo ver nada, ni la empuñadura. Quedo completamente ciego… —rió con cierta pizca de ironía—"Ave nocturna", no me hagas reír.

—Recién dijiste que no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra… —se quejó—¿Y qué es eso de "ave nocturna"?

Neyen estornudó estrepitosamente haciendo que los pájaros en las copas de los árboles montaran vuelo. Alguien debía estar hablando de él. Raiken observó con atención el vuelo de esas aves, las reconocía…

—Sigamos a esos pájaros.

—¿Eh? —se secó la nariz con la camiseta y lo miró con sorpresa, hasta con cierto deje de fastidio.

—¡Apresúrate!

—Pero… ¿estás loco, para qué vamos a seguir unos putos pájaros? —apagó con el pie el fuego que recién había prendido después de tantos intentos, y lo siguió por inercia—¿Quieres cazarlos?

—No, nos llevarán hacia un barco… —se internó en la espesura del follaje—¡si nos colamos, podremos salir de aquí!

—¡¿Eh?! —él no entendía nada, pero algo le decía que lo mejor sería seguir al loco de los pájaros.

Eran aves que gustaban de hacer nidos en las sentinas de los barcos, en su vuelo errático se había dado cuenta de que irían hacia sus hogares. Raiken sabía que si no se colaban en un barco pronto, podrían quedar encerrados en ese lugar de mala muerte por mucho tiempo, y no parecía tratarse de una isla habitada.


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

* * *

><p>Merry caminó tras la muchacha, tratando de hacerla desistir hasta el último segundo; pero Esperanza estaba segura de hacer ese viaje, <em>quería<em> hacerlo. No obstante entendía la preocupación del viejo, para él nunca dejaría de ser una niña.

Desde que su madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía doce años, Merry se había hecho cargo de ella y de su educación. Le tenía mucha estima al anciano y le daba pena abandonarlo así, en esa enorme mansión, pero ya era lo suficientemente grande para hacer ese viaje. Debía hacerlo.

—Ya te dije, Merry… —resopló—volveré.

—Pero el mar es un lugar peligroso para una jovencita. ¡Hay muchas enfermedades extrañas!

—No olvides que casi soy médica, como mamá —terció ella con orgullo.

Luego de que su madre falleciera, había pasado noches y días enteros leyendo sus libros de medicina. Era como una manera de estar cerca de ella, le recordaba a todas esas veces en las que la había acompañado a atender pacientes. Adoraba escuchar la voz de su madre explicándole los procedimientos que hacía. Había aprendido mucho junto a ella, y cuando no estuvo, los libros suplieron en gran parte esa falta. Y el esfuerzo de Merry, para que no se sintiese sola.

—De todos modos es peligroso —se lo notaba inquieto, y no era para menos, porque ni siquiera el padre de la señorita se había hecho a la mar a tan tempana edad.

—Además ya no es como antes… —le interrumpió con tono cansino—desde que no hay piratas, navegar es seguro —le dejó un beso en la mejilla haciendo que su larga nariz se doblase—Igualmente, yo soy hija de un valiente guerrero de los mares, no puedo temer.

—Tsk, tu padre era un cobarde —gruñó por lo bajo, pero como siempre Esperanza oía y creía lo que ella quería oír y creer respecto a su progenitor.

—No estaré sola, Haeg me acompañará.

—¡Me preocupa más! ¡Es como juntar el hambre y las ganas de comer!

Esperanza lo miró entre ojos, mientras terminaba de cerrar el bolso.

—No me compares a él.

—¡No durarán una semana navegando juntos!

—No te preocupes, en tal caso seré yo quien tire por la borda al otro —aseguró caminando hacia la salida de la mansión.

—De eso no dudo, pero es que…

—Aunque si lo pienso, Haeg es el que sabe más de navegación —se mostró contrariada, como si en verdad hubiera contemplado la opción de arrojarlo—; no, no podré tirarlo por la borda —. Una vez afuera miró el cielo limpio de nubes, a su lado Merry tenía un semblante que nunca le había visto—Tranquilo —le acarició la arrugada mejilla. —Son solo unas vacaciones. En un par de meses volveré.

—Eso dijo tu padre y no volvió nunca más.

—Pero él era pirata —canturreó, empezando a caminar—, no me compares a él —repitió.

—No digas en altamar que eres hija de un Mugiwara…

—Desde ya que no…

—Y por las dudas, tampoco que eres hija de Kaya…

—No, no lo haré —siguió escuchándolo mientras se iban por el sendero hacia el pequeño puerto de Syrup.

—Ni tampoco hables con extraños.

—No —suspiró—, no lo haré, Merry… tranquilo, mira —señaló a lo lejos—ahí está Haeg —el pelo rojo y levemente ondulado del chico refulgía bajo la luz del sol, haciendo un gran contraste con las prendas de color verde que llevaba puestas. Esperanza siempre se lo decía: parecía un Hobbit.

—¡Apresúrate idiota, o el barco no estará esperando por nosotros dos toda la vida! —puso un pie sobre la barca, estaba neurasténico porque llevaba casi una hora esperándola.

—¡No me hables así! —le arrojó el bolso a la cara cubierta de pecas—¡Cárgalo! Sirve para algo, inútil.

—Muérete —gruñó él, antes de que Merry se dirigiera a él.

—Señorito Haeg —le sonrió—por favor, le encomiendo el cuidado de la señorita Esperanza.

—¡La voy a ahogar en cuanto pueda! —aseguró el chico.

Merry no entendía cómo podían asegurar que eran amigos y que se llevaban bien cuando era claro que ambos se deseaban la muerte mutuamente. No entendía a la juventud actual, pero lo cierto es que los dos iban tras las mismas personas y quizás era eso lo que en verdad los unía.

Podían no decirlo en voz alta para no inquietar a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero era evidente que ese viaje de "vacaciones" tenía otros fines. Fines que ambos compartían y que por ese motivo habían preferido llevar a cabo, pese a sus diferencias.

—Mete ese enorme mástil que tienes por nariz dentro del bote o… ¡Argh! —la mano de Esperanza lo ahorcó.

—Bien, Merry —siguió hablando ella—, nos vemos, cuida la casa, ¿sí?

—Sí, señorita… —señaló al chico—, ya se está poniendo azul, será mejor que lo suelte.

—Ok —canturreó Esperanza, levantándose apenas el ruedo de su vestido favorito, era de acetato color salmón, un legado de su madre; debajo llevaba un pantalón porque sabía que a veces lucir como una dama tenía sus contras. —Vacaciones, genial —se encogió emocionada de hombros.

—Tsk —gruñó Haeg cuando pudo recuperarse—, ey, Espe, no te sientes ahí que está mi comida…

Un puño en su mejilla le hizo ver las estrellas.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llames Espe?!

—¡Pero es tu nombre!

—¡No, mi nombre es Esperanza!

—¡Es muy largo!

—¡No me importa! —Odiaba que la llamaran Espe, justamente por culpa de Haeg—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Suena horrible… "Espe, espera", "Espe, espejito" —empezó a enumerar las diversas formas de transformar su nombre—¿En qué pensaba mi madre al ponerme Esperanza?

Merry sonrió. Él sabía por qué Kaya le había puesto ese nombre, y siempre sintió que le quedaba perfecto. A lo lejos el bote se perdía en la lejanía, todavía podía escuchar los gritos de agonía de Haeg. Sonrió con melancolía, en el puerto de Syrup había visto partir a más de un ser querido.

…

—No, no es Yuu-chan —reiteró, al borde de una crisis de nervios—, es "Yuchan".

—Por eso —el niño sonrió—"Yuu-chan".

El mentado Yuchan suspiró derrotado, ¿qué más daba? Que lo llamara como quisiera. Estaba hambriento y cansado, refugiado en el techo de una casa para evitar que sus persecutores los encontrasen, y de mal en peor ese niño, que se había adosado a él desde que tuvo la genial idea de decirle que buscaba a un Mugiwara en particular, no paraba de hablar.

—"¡Yo también!" —había gritado el chico con emoción y, acto seguido, se le había pegado a él como una sombra. Cada vez que Yuchan miraba hacia atrás, lo veía.

Más intentaba perderle el rastro y más rápido se lo encontraba. No importaba qué tanto se mezclase entre la gente del pueblo, el pequeño se las ingeniaba para aparecérsele como un jodido fantasma tras la espalda, sonrisa incluida. Yuchan trataba de valerse de sus rasgos para espantarlo, rasgos toscos y propios de los residentes de Java, pero nada de eso parecía funcionar. Es más, el niño le había dicho que le causaba mucha gracia el corte que tenía, con el pelo negro completamente rasurado, que recién había empezado a crecer, como un bosque diezmado por un incendio.

Vestía como usualmente lo hacían los aldeanos de su pueblo: con un pantalón de aida azul marino, tejido por las manos de las mujeres de su familia, y el torso desnudo para ostentar los tatuajes de iniciación. Los niños de su tribu que pasaban a ser hombres y que elegían ser parte de la milicia, a las catorce primaveras de nacidos, debían cargar con esa cruz, y los suyos eran muy recientes, las cicatrices en la piel todavía lucían como si estuviera ardiendo en fuego. Pero no, nada de eso asustó al niño.

Ninguno de los dos había averiguado en el otro las razones de su búsqueda, simplemente sabían que uno buscaba a Usopp y el otro a Robin.

—Ey, dicen que todos los Mugiwara han muerto, ¿crees que es verdad?

—No lo sé —Yuchan alzó los hombros, acurrucándose más contra la ventana tapiada.

—¿Y para qué buscas a un Mugiwara? Dicen que fueron piratas peligrosos.

—Peligrosos o no, uno de ellos le salvó la vida a mi padre… —terció de mala gana—y mi padre quería agradecérselo. Nunca supo cómo, pero antes de enfermar dijo que iba a salir al mar… a buscarlo.

—Ah, y tú lo haces en su lugar.

—Supongo —volvió a alzar los hombros, despreocupadamente—. No soy bueno en los negocios de la familia, así que tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer —No estaba siendo sincero del todo, pero no tenía tampoco intenciones de hablar sobre ello con un niño.

Lo miró con más detalle, el chico era rubio como el sol y tenía cara de ángel, incluso lo rizado de sus cabellos cortos parecía reforzar dicha idea. Las manos no parecían ser las de un guerrero, lucían sedosas y cuidadas, y entre los dedos tenía el mismo papel que le había blandido a modo de justificar su acoso.

—¿Qué es ese papel que cuidas tanto?

—No sé lo que dice… —confesó—, pero es algo muy importante —aseguró—. Mi abuelito antes de morir me dijo que buscara a Nico Robin y que se lo diera —pestañeó—, me dijo también que mi vida y el mundo dependen de este papel. Aunque no sé qué me quiso decir con eso. No entiendo cómo un papel puede salvar a alguien.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Yuchan frunció el ceño, estudiándolo mientras lo escuchaba hablar de cosas que para él no tenían sentido y que eran solo las fantasías de un niño—¿Y por qué te persigue la marina?

—Bueno, es que… —sonrió nerviosamente.

Yuchan lo intuía, el pequeño no había cometido ningún crimen, se notaba que era un "niño bueno", tenía esa típica expresión en la cara de "no rompo un plato". Además los marines que iban tras ellos parecían, más que nada, desesperados por su seguridad, preocupados por atraparlo sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

Quizás había escapado de casa, pero ¿de qué clase de casa?

—No me digas… —se espantó Yuchan mientras lo ayudaba a bajar a tierra firme—¿eres un príncipe?

—A-Algo así, ¡je!

—¡Menudo lío! —suspiró, llevándose la palma a la frente—Si me ven contigo pensarán que te secuestré o algo… ¡Vete por ahí, crío! —lo espantó con una mano.

—Pero es que —el niño se encogió en el sitio—, no sé adónde ir, pensé que como los dos estamos buscando a la misma tripulación…

—¡Están todos muertos, tú lo dijiste! ¡No sé para qué buscas a los Mugiwara!

—Pero eso no se sabe… —terció, al borde de las lágrimas—además tengo que darle esto a Nico Robin.

—¡Mierda, seguramente que es algo robado… y seguramente que te escapaste de tu casa… y seguramente que…! Ok, no llores —suspiró.

—Y tengo hambre… y también estoy cansado. Y tengo frío. Y tengo miedo…

—Niño, antes de salir corriendo debes tener en claro lo que vas a hacer. ¿O qué, pensabas que al irte de casa ibas a encontrar en el camino gente amable que te diera de comer y un abrigo? Mierda, encima no para de llover.

…

Llevaban varios días a la deriva, ninguno de los dos era buen navegante, por ese motivo habían terminado estrellándose contra el acantilado, y si no se ahogaron fue porque la fortuna estuvo de su lado.

Ahora eran dos parias, sin nada más que un saco de comida cruda y mojada, caminando por la arena bajo los rayos del sol. Umi estaba de notable mal humor y su hermano sabía que lo mejor sería no hablarle mientras le durase el descontento, pero ya estaba cansado y las piernas no le respondían.

—Ey, Umi… ¿podemos parar? Quiero comer algo.

Su hermana era mujer de pocas palabras. Frenó el paso y se sentó en la arena, de esa forma Ice supo que tenía su bendición para empezar a hacer el fuego y cocinar algo para los dos.

A lo lejos podían ver los barcos de la marina anclados y por eso deducían que no debían estar muy lejos del pueblo.

Sin barco no podrían lograrlo, no tenían dinero para comprar uno, ni tampoco habilidad para robarlo.

—Esto ya no tiene sentido. Deberíamos regresar a casa… —luego de decir eso, Ice recibió una fuerte patada en la cara por su atrevimiento—¡Maldigo el momento en el que decidí seguirte! ¡Loca! —le gritó, viendo como la camisa blanca que le había regalado papá en su último cumpleaños se manchaba de sangre.

—No me hables así. Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

—Papá va a estar furioso… y Zoro ¡pufff! —exclamó sentándose en el suelo—No sé con qué coraje volveré a casa. Tú y tus locuras.

—Cállate y cocina, que para algo viniste. Cumple tu función.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Para esto me hiciste seguirte?!

—No somos niños, Ice. No nos van a regañar —le consoló.

—¡A ti! ¡Te recuerdo que yo todavía soy menor! ¡Papá lo dijo bien clarito: nada de salir al mar hasta los veintiuno, cómo mínimo! ¡Y que yo sepa ninguno de los dos tiene veintiuno!

Ice siguió cocinando mientras a la lejanía seguían llegando más y más barcos. Umi pestañeó tratando de agudizar las vista, ¿para qué tanta seguridad? Quizás algo trascendental estaba pasando en el pueblo.

Después de comer y de juntar las cosas, siguieron camino. Ice era el burro de carga por ser el varón, así que Umi con los brazos y las piernas libres, iba adelante abriendo camino a través de la maleza. Marchaban en línea recta; mientras ningún risco se les atravesara, estarían bien.

—Ey, Umi… ¿no se supone que el pueblo queda para allí?

—¿Ah? —miró la posición del sol.

—¡Tienes el sentido de orientación de Zoro, maldición ¿cómo demonios la heredaste?! Déjame ir adelante o terminaremos en cualquier lado.

—Haz silencio.

—No me calles —se quejó.

Ambos podían oír con claridad las voces de algunos aldeanos, Umi lo miró con satisfacción, porque después de tantas vueltas habían llegado.

El pueblo estaba repleto de marines que parecían buscar algo o alguien de importancia.

—Necesitamos un barco, Ice…

—¿Por qué no nos deportamos y ya?

—Ajá, y diremos algo así como "somos del All Blue, ¿nos llevan de vuelta a casa?". Se nos reirán en la cara.

Era como decir: "vengo de la Tierra de los Dulces, ¿me lleva de regreso volando en su Unicornio rosado?" Les palmearían la cabeza y les felicitarían por tamaña imaginación. Se suponía que el All Blue era un mito y como lugareños tenían terminantemente prohibido decir de dónde venían.

La razón por la que el All Blue se mantenía virgen e inmaculada era precisamente porque su gente cuidaba de no hablar sobre su existencia a la ligera.

—No vas a llorar, ¿verdad, Ice?

—¡No estoy llorando! —vociferó con lágrimas en los ojos—Además seguramente que papá debe haber salido a buscarnos.

—Sí, para zurrarnos.

—Sí —asintió con convicción.

—Entonces no tienes de qué amargarte. Vivamos esto como una aventura.

—¡Solo a ti, a la loca, le puede parecer esto una aventura! —caminó desganado—Quiero volver a casa…

—Es muy triste oír a un pirata hablando así —fue astuta, sabía que eso siempre funcionaba.

Ice se secó las lagrimas y miró el horizonte, su pelo negro, lacio y largo, atado con una coleta, ondeó al viento. La imagen podía parecer imponente, pero Umi reprimió la carcajada.

—Vivamos nuestras aventuras.

—Oh, cómo cambias, hermanito… —le palmeó la espalda—, vamos, sigamos camino y tratemos de dar con alguien que pueda prestarnos un barco.

—¡Sí, claro, como si alguien pudiera decirte "oh, ¿quieres un barco? Por supuesto, toma el que gustes"… No es un suvenir.

Caminaron mezclándose entre la gente, era un pueblo que evidentemente atraía a turistas porque podían ver los distintos estilos de la gente, sea para comportarse o para vestir. Ellos lucían como dos pordioseros, bueno Ice iba _casi_ de etiqueta aunque estaba sucio.

Umi se acercó a un puesto de comida para hablar con una señora. De alguna forma tenían que averiguar quién podría permitirles viajar en un bote o en un barco.

Ice se decantó por mirar la fruta y las verduras. No tenían un centavo encima y la poca comida que tenían se les estaba terminando. Quizás lo mejor sería conseguirse un empleo, o bien pararse en medio de la isla y gritar bien fuerte, hasta que papá lo escuchase.

Un barco enorme lleno de turistas había anclado en el puerto y no le hubiera llamado la atención de no ser porque entre la gente había una chica que era morenísima, de pelo enrulado hasta los hombros y con una nariz larga, como pocas veces las había visto; pero fue el gesto del muchacho que caminaba a un lado de ella lo que acabó por llamarle más la atención.

—Ey, no es manera de tratar a una dama —reprochó, tomándolo de un brazo.

—¡Dama, ja! ¡No me hagas reír! —vociferó Haeg—¡Y no te metas donde no te llaman!

Haeg estaba de muy mal humor, así que más le valía que ese chico no lo buscase. ¿Quién se creía que era? Había salido de la nada a meterse en una discusión que no le incumbía.

—¿Qué, quieres pelear? —Preguntó Ice, desafiante—. Umi —y señaló al chico, pero su hermana no estaba cerca—¡Umi! —La llamó con desesperación, pero la muchacha estaba hablando con un chico, e Ice no vio el puño venir.

Así como Haeg tampoco vio el porrón de Esperanza llegar.

—¿Qué pasó ahora, Ice? —preguntó Umi alarmada al ver a su hermano sangrando por la nariz.

—P-Pégale…

—No, si andas haciéndote el gallito por ahí para quedar bien ante las mujeres asume las consecuencias —Umi se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Oh, tienes las cejas más raras que vi en mi vida —dijo Esperanza levantando a su amigo después de haberle pegado.

—¡Y qué me dices de tu nariz! —tomó a su hermano del brazo, levantándolo también—Vamos Ice, ese chico de ahí dice que tiene un bote.

—Gente maleducada —vociferó Esperanza. Ni siquiera se habían presentado, ¿qué clase de recibimiento era ese?

Cuando Ice llegó a la loma inmediatamente sintió desconfianza del muchachito, pero él siempre desconfiaba de todos, así que Umi no le dio demasiada importancia a su advertencia.

—Lo encontré buscando comida en la basura —contó—; dijo que si le damos de comer nos permitirá usar su bote.

—¡Huele a mentira!

—¿Y qué más da? —arqueó sus particulares cejas—Tiene hambre, Ice.

—Maldición —murmuró por lo bajo antes de llegar al chico.

Luego de las presentaciones pertinentes, y de explicarle a Ice sin éxito que su nombre era Yuchan no Yuu-chan, los dos hermanos lo siguieron por el bosque. La desconfianza de Ice fue en aumento a medida que se internaban más y más, y su hermana poco a poco parecía compartir ese mismo sentimiento.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir tan adentro? —preguntó Ice sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Porque hay alguien que tiene más hambre que yo… —explicó—y está aquí adentro.

—¡Es un monstruo que vive en el corazón de la selva, ¿verdad? ¡Vas a alimentarlo con nuestros cuerpos!

Yuchan lo miró entre ojos, corrió la maleza y señaló al niño angelical que se había escondido y que, en ese momento, temblaba de miedo.

—Sí, este es el monstruo.

—¿Conseguiste comida? —preguntó el niño—¿Quiénes son estas personas?

—Van a cocinarnos —respondió Yuchan.

—¡¿A mí?! ¡¿A nosotros?! —gritó asustado—¡¿Son caníbales?!

—Quieren un aventón —explicó Yuchan con saturación—; no tienen mucha comida encima, pero ella me dijo que igual pueden cocinar algo para nosotros.

Entonces el niño preguntó con candidez qué _demonios_ iban a cocinar si no tenían nada encima, pero Umi le sonrió efímeramente. Quizás era cierto lo que su hermano siempre pregonaba: ella había heredado las piernas de su padre, las cejas, incluso hasta el color de cabello, la única diferencia que por ser mujer este le llegaba a la cintura e inexplicablemente era rizado; pero la naturaleza es sabia y sabe equilibrar, porque ella era pésima cocinera, pero en cambio Ice…

—Ice puede cocinar cualquier cosa… —terció Umi con una franca sonrisa—solo confía y verás.

Ice era experto en identificar los hongos e insectos que no solo eran comestibles, además tenían un buen sabor. No era un habilidoso cazador, pero de eso se encargaba Umi. Una de sus patadas era suficiente para tumbar a un búfalo. Entre los dos, hacían uno.

Si su hermano no la hubiera seguido, ella hubiera muerto de inanición al primer día, pero Ice siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrar alimento, y lo más importante es que sabía cómo prepararlo. Según papá y en sus propias palabras, Ice tenían el _don_.

El don de "qué" no lo sabían, pero eso siempre decía Sanji. Ice podía ser debilucho, pero era tan bocón como su padre. En una pelea mano a mano siempre perdía, sin embargo pese a conocer sus limitaciones no dudaba a la hora de defender la integridad de una mujer. Sí, aunque tuviera todas las de perder, y era la clase de persona que siempre tenía todas las de perder.

—¿Te llamas "Airyuu"? —Umi mordisqueó el trozo de carne sin dejar de mirar al crío—Qué nombre más extraño. No me gusta, te llamaré Ai.

—Pero… Ai suena muy cursi —se quejó suavemente.

Umi recapacitó, era cierto, tampoco le gustaba la idea de andar llamándolo "Amor".

—Entonces, a partir de ahora, te llamaré Pedro.

—¡Pero Pedro no es mi nombre!

—Y tú te llamas Yuu-chan.

—No, me llamo Yuchan.

—Por eso… —dijo ella con tono de obviedad—de ahora en más te diré Yuu a secas.

Yuchan suspiró, mientras lo veía a Ice alimentar más el fuego.

—¿Por qué están escondidos en el bosque? —era algo que Ice quería preguntar desde hacía rato.

—Porque Airyuu es un príncipe o algo por el estilo… —agitó la mano, tratando de restarle la importancia que tenía—y escapó de casa.

—¿Y tú, que tienes que ver con ese asunto? —siguió investigando.

—Nada, pero no me lo puedo sacar de encima.

—Airyuu… —meditó Umi—, tienes nombre de Tenryuubito —dijo con desgana. Casi todos los Tenryubitos, o la mayoría, terminaban con el -ryuu, especialmente los de mayor linaje.

De golpe los tres se le quedaron mirándolo con espanto, mientras Airyuu reía nerviosamente. Había querido evitar decir de dónde venía porque sabía que los de su clan no eran muy queridos en el mundo. Y con justa razón.

—¡Ya decía que me ibas a traer desgracia! —Gritó Yuchan poniéndose de pie bruscamente y alejándose de él.

—¡¿Eres un Tenryuubito?! —Umi no daba crédito.

Ice siguió revolviendo la olla, mirándolo con los ojos y la boca abierta como si el niño fuera algo que en cualquier momento pudiera saltar y atacarlo. Airyuu sonrió aún más.

Pensó que los tres se morirían si, además de confirmarle que pertenecía a la raza de los Tenryuubito's, les decía que era el príncipe.

—Oi… —murmuró Ice acojonado—, si nos ven con este Tenryuubito… podemos darnos por muertos. Pensarán que lo secuestramos o algo… encima, ¿cuántos años tiene?

Airyuu se arrodilló en el suelo clamando por piedad.

—¡Por favor, no me abandonen!

Umi notó que sacaba algo de entre los pliegues de su ropa blanca. Yuchan suspiró, ahí iría de nuevo con eso de que tenía que entregarle algo a Nico Robin.

—El destino del universo depende de este papel —exageró.

—¡El destino del universo ni una mierda! —Gritó Umi poniéndose de pie—¡A otro con ese cuento! ¡¿Qué, me viste cara de súper héroe?! ¡Si te escapaste de casa, vuelve para que mami te de nalgadas!

—Digas lo que le digas —negó Yuchan—, será en vano. Está empecinado con-

—¡Cállense! —pidió Ice—¡Algo se acerca!

—Marines —susurró Airyuu—Me están buscando, por favor… ¡se los pido!

—¡Ey! —Gritaron los tres al unísono—¡Si buscan al niño, está aquí!

—¡Por favor! ¡Es importante que encuentre a Nico Robin!

Ante ese nombre, tanto Ice como Umi, se sorprendieron. No era raro oír el nombre de un Mugiwara en boca de otro, pero sí lo era que alguien estuviera en la búsqueda de uno de los tripulantes del viejo Thousand Sunny. Curiosamente ellos también habían salido al mar tras sus pasos.

**...**

**No tiene mucho sentido el juego de palabras con Esperanza y Airyuu tomando en cuenta que uno es japonés y el otro es de origen latino, pero ya... se entiende el sentido. Al menos eso creo XD**


	29. XXIX

**XXIX**

* * *

><p>El ruido en la maleza los hizo sobresaltar y antes de que pudieran hacer, decir o ver de qué se trataba, <em>algo<em> que rodaba los llevó por delante.

—Mierda… —Raiken se acomodó los anteojos preocupado de que se hubiera roto, y trató de arrodillarse. Al fin habían parado, pero se sentía muy mareado.

—Qué dolor, creo que se me clavó una rama en el culo… —Neyen se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre algo mullido—¡Ah, maté a un ángel!

—No, imbécil, a un Tenryuubito… —dijo Yuchan, acercándose a Airyuu para ver si seguía vivo—que es peor.

—Solo está inconsciente… —Ice lo acomodó en el suelo.

—¡Qué mierda! ¡No actúen como si nada! —Umi tomó el cuchillo y lo apuntó al cuello del que tenía más cerca.

—Tranquila, mujer… —se atajó Neyen—puede ser peligroso empuñar un arma si no sabes usarla.

—Lamentamos mucho el atropello —Raiken les dedicó una leve reverencia.

—Por lo visto ustedes también están escapando —Neyen se acomodó tomando un pedazo de carne de la cazuela.

—¡No comas sin ser invitado! —Le reprochó Umi, pero su padre les había inculcado que la comida debe ser "comida" precisamente. Más si es por alguien que está hambriento.

—No tendrían otros motivos para estar refugiados en el corazón de la selva, ¡ey Raiken, esto está delicioso, come!

—Llevamos dos días sin comer —Raiken se invitó solo—. Por cierto, ¿recién dijiste que ese niño era un Tenryuubito o yo escuché mal?

—No —aclaró Yuchan—, _es_ un Tenryuubito.

Neyen se ahogó con el trozo de carne, ¡¿pero qué demonios, de mal en peor se habían involucrado con secuestradores de tenryuubitos?! Ahora sí que podían darse los dos por muertos.

—Será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino —dijo Neyen poniéndose de pie y tomando la olla—, y no involucrarnos con ellos.

—¿Podrías dejar la olla? —le exigió Umi con fingida cortesía.

—¿Quienes son…? —Raiken los estudió de arriba abajo; la chica llevaba un pantalón holgado de color caqui y una playera negra; era la que más le había llamado la atención, quizás por las cejas. Umi siempre destacaba por ese detalle, además de por ser mujer.

—¡Secuestradores, Raiken, secuestradores! ¡¿No lo ves?! —gritó Neyen con tono de obviedad.

—No somos secuestradores —se defendió Yuchan mirando al marine, se daba cuenta de que lo era por el traje—, el tenryuubito se pegó a nosotros que es diferente.

—Mi nombre es Umi.

—El mío Yuchan, pero no Yuu-chan.

—El que se está despertando es Pedro —dijo Umi.

—¡Que no es Pedro, me llamo Airyuu!

—¡Y yo soy pirata! —respondió Ice con toda la emoción del mundo.

—Detesto a los piratas —Neyen lo miró entre ojos.

—Sí, y también odia los Tenryuubitos y a los marines... —enumeró Raiken—Es más fácil preguntarle qué no le desagrada.

—Ser pirata mola —Ice fulminó a Neyen con la mirada.

—Ser pirata está pasado de moda.

—Raiken —murmuró Umi ignorando la pulla de los otros dos.

Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes... en boca de Zoro.

…

Llevaba tanto tiempo prisionero de la armada que había perdido la cuenta, ya no sabía si habían pasado meses o semanas. Pese a que la situación le angustiaba, seguía aferrándose a la esperanza. Sabía que sus padres y hermano no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, pero también sabía que por ser uno de los príncipes de Arabasta su destino sería ser un botín de guerra.

La mañana antes de zarpar con su padre, en el que sería su primer viaje de negocios ya como un hombre, su madre le había dado un abrazo y un beso que él había despreciado en su fuero más interno. Porque se suponía que ya no era un niño.

La extrañaba tanto.

Lo que lo había mantenido fuerte había sido su carácter alegre y despreocupado, incluso en momentos de adversidad. Eso, y el tratar de desentrañar lo que pensaban hacer con él. La guerra se había desatado y sabía que ya no estaba en manos de la armada revolucionaria.

Había visto a marines y por eso había comprendido que se trataba de algo más serio que una simple revolución. Había oído sobre la llegada de los Tenryuubitos y sobre un plan que, aunque no había podido entenderlo del todo, le dio a pensar que una guerra como nunca antes la humanidad había padecido, se desataría en el mundo.

No entendía el lugar del gobierno en ese ir y venir, era demasiado joven todavía para comprender el meollo del asunto, porque además nunca se había interesado sobre esos asuntos, al menos no al punto rayano la obsesión como su hermano; pero sabía que si le informaba a sus padres sobre todo lo que había podido recabar, sería de utilidad para el reino.

Quizás no solo para el reino de Arabasta, sino para todas las razas que habitaban el mundo y que estaban siendo subyugadas por los Tenryuubitos.

Ahora que en el mar ya no habían piratas, los Nobles se habían hecho mucho más poderosos y la marina se había convertido en un ejército que servía a sus propósitos. Sin embargo la marina jamás tomaría de prisionero al príncipe de un reino, menos el de uno como Arabasta.

Por eso, algo no le cerraba.

También sabía que habían zarpado al mar y que ahora estaban anclados en un puerto, pero no había podido ver la clase de barco en el que estaba. Lo habían trasladado de un lado al otro con los ojos vendados y encerrado en la misma caja. Apenas lo sacaban un par de veces al día para usar el baño de uno de los calabozos. Comprendía, por otro lado, el por qué no lo habían encerrado en una celda común.

En la grieta que había en la madera se filtraba un poco de luz, gracias a ella se daba cuenta cuando era de noche y cuando era de día. Se acercó al borde para tratar de ver algo que le sirviese de apoyo para orientarse, pero tal como temía, el lugar estaba atestado de marines. ¿A quién pedirle ayuda si la misma marina lo tenía prisionero? Peor aún ¿sospecharían sus padres en manos de quién estaba?

No perdía la fe, seguramente que cuando el tio Brook supiera del revés, si es que su padre seguía con vida o algún mensajero hubiera podido llegar al reino, iría a buscarlo. Trató de concentrarse y de recordar lo que su tío músico le decía desde pequeño: "cuando estés triste, tengas miedo o te sientas solo… canta, ¡canta y ríe!"

Lo único malo es que a él no salía el_ yohoho_, le salía un _hahaha_, que le causaba inmensa gracia. Porque mientras más lo intentaba, menos lo conseguía. En el barco que lo llevaba prisionero más de un marine se había quedado estupefacto al escuchar las carcajadas del chico, suponían que aquel encierro inhumano lo había enloquecido del todo, sin sospechar que él era así por naturaleza.

Rió y cantó durante toda la noche, y el _pobre_ guardia de turno no pudo pegar un ojo. Recién se calló cuando lo amenazaron de muerte.

…

El movimiento de la gente llamó su atención, se acercó a la madera rasgada por donde la luz del sol se filtraba indicándole que era de día. Contemplar a la gente a la distancia era una de las pocas maneras que tenía para distraerse un poco.

Se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando demasiado, hacia una zona que en teoría debería estar prohibida para la gente común. Podía oír las voces de dos personas, una mujer y un varón.

—¿Qué llevarán los marines en estas cajas? —Había un enorme depósito con sus puertas anchas abiertas de par en par, y por dichas aberturas se podían ver ciento de cajas apiladas.

Eran tan grandes que debían moverlos con unas máquinas de poleas y parecían tratarlas con mucho cuidado, como si allí hubiera algo frágil.

—Armas, idiota. ¿Qué otra cosa? —Ni tampoco le importaba—Vámonos, nos meteremos en problemas —había visto la cinta perimetral que prohibía el paso, pero también había visto a Esperanza pasar por debajo de ella. _La curiosidad mató al gato_.

—¡¿Por qué armas?! ¡Puede ser comida! —retrucó—¡Pueden ser muchas cosas, no solo armas!

Estaban discutiendo, y entre las palabras cruzadas, Siwilo escuchó un nombre muy particular. El joven había llamado a la muchacha "Esperanza". Los buscó con la mirada y prestó más atención a ella, ¿cómo no hacerlo con semejante nariz?

—¡Esa nariz!

Le traía recuerdos.

—Pss… —llamó por entre la madera—¡Ey, tú, la que se llama Esperanza!

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué pasa, Espe? —preguntó Haeg siguiéndola.

—La caja que bajaron de este barco me está hablando… Y me llamo Esperanza —agregó entre dientes.

—¡No es el barco, soy yo!

—¿_Yo_ quién? ¿El duende que vive en el barco?

—¡Señorita! —Un marine la llamó—¡Aléjese de esta zona!

—Solo estoy paseando.

—La isla es grande, vete por ahí, no puedes estar aquí —dijo otro marine, un hombre ya entrado en años y con un intimidante rifle sobre el hombro.

Siwilo la vio marchar, pero la chica volvió la mirada hacia atrás, como si supiera que allí había alguien, y que definitivamente no era un duende. Frunció el ceño, ahora la curiosidad estaba mellándola.

—¿Quién te habló? —preguntó Haeg.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —reprochó— Si las cajas siguen estando en la costa, hoy a la noche voy a averiguarlo —se rascó la nuca, contrariada.

¿Por qué tenían a una persona encerrada dentro de una caja? Si se trataba de un simple prisionero, los marines tenían calabozos dentro de los barcos. O al menos eso dictaba el sentido común.

Y si algo odiaba Haeg era ese espíritu que la chica presumía. Nadie la había nombrado mártir y aunque no servía siquiera para pelear, Esperanza siempre tenía que estar metiéndose en problemas. Si de algo se podía jactar era de su valentía, pero no de cerebro, prudencia o fuerza.

Según creía ella, genes. En eso sí que no se parecía en nada a su padre. Aunque en realidad lo de Esperanza era curiosidad, más que valentía, y esa naturaleza curiosa siempre la metía en dificultades.

—Estamos aquí por otros asuntos, Esperanza —la regañó—, trata de no meterte y meterme en problemas. No te salvaré de vuelta el pellejo si haces algo ilegal.

—Eres demasiado correcto, ¿qué, irás corriendo a decirle a los marines? Haces eso y te tiro al mar. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —Esa amenaza siempre surtía efecto con un usuario de una _akuma no mi._

De cierta forma Siwilo sabía que la chica volvería; debía encontrar la manera de escapar de allí y aunque dudaba de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a inmiscuirse en esos asuntos, al menos hablar con ella sería un hálito de esperanza. Porque esa nariz le recordaba a alguien.

Si al menos pudiera hacerle llegar el mensaje a sus padres o algún Mugiwara a través de ella.

Si al menos pudiera llegar al depósito de armas y hacerse de algunas. ¡Tal vez podría pedirle ese favor a la chica! Porque él, más allá de ser un príncipe, también era un guerrero. Su padre le había enseñado a luchar y a defenderse, para poder hacerlo luego por el reino.

…

Airyuu no tuvo más opciones que explicarles que sí, era un Tenryuubito. Su abuelo, durante toda su infancia, le había ido explicando cómo se había conformado el mundo, y poco antes de morir le había asegurado que la única manera de parar la guerra, sería llevándole ese papel a Nico Robin. También le había hablado de otras cosas que, por su edad, no había alcanzado a comprender.

Le había dicho que no le resultaría fácil ser quien era, que por ser un príncipe su vida correría peligro, pero que no tuviera miedo porque, así como había gente mala en el mundo, también había gente bondadosa que no dudaría en tenderle una mano.

No supo por qué, pero contarles a los chicos de su abuelito le hizo llorar. Se secó las lágrimas mientras los demás lo contemplaban hipar.

Lo extrañaba tanto, y se sentía tan solo desde que había fallecido.

Kanjiryuu supo en su momento que no tenía sentido darle extensas explicaciones a un niño. Guardaba las esperanzas de que el muchachito lograse llegar a los Mugiwara y, de esa forma, a Nico Robin; aunque ninguno de los dos supiera cómo.

En el ocaso de su vida, Kanjiryuu había puesto todas las esperanzas en su nieto porque no tenía más opciones. Lamentaba dejarlo al azar a tan temprana edad, pero conocía lo suficiente a su nieto para saber que, pese a su juventud, guardaba mucha bondad en su corazón. Y eso era algo que no se veía en los Tenryuubito.

Sin dudas, si alguien podía parar la masacre de todas las razas en la Tierra, era él; pero todavía era muy joven para enfrentar su destino, necesitaba prepararse y preparar al mundo para ese cambio. Podía morir en manos de aquellos que adivinasen en sus ojos sus intenciones.

Ese papel que le había dado, no era otra cosa más un mapa. Un mapa en el mismo idioma en el que habían sido escritos los Phoneglyps, y la única persona capaz de leerlo era Nico Robin, o eso creía la mayoría con justa razón.

Ese papel le llevaría a la ubicación exacta del libro que contaba la verdadera historia de los cien Años del vacío. Tenía fe en que, llegado el día, Airyuu sabría qué hacer.

Pero claro, todavía era un niño, no sabía nada del mundo y este le parecía enorme y cruel, más para él, dado sus orígenes. Se había escapado del reino sin otra cosa que ese trozo de papel, pero nada sabía sobre cazar y cocinar.

A un Noble, que había vivido desde que nació con todas las comodidades, era como intentar enseñarle a un mono buenos modales. Por eso se había adosado a Yuchan; no tenía a nadie, ni con quien ir, pero sabía que solo, tarde o temprano, lo atraparían y lo enviarían de nuevo al reino.

Y no le gustaba el reino; se había vuelto muy peligroso últimamente, detalle que le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para huir tras los pasos de Nico Robin. No podía comer sin pensar en que la comida podía estar envenenada, no sabía en quién confiar y a quién creerle; pero allí, en el vasto mundo, pudo dar con gente que no solo le había dado alimento -alimento que había podido comer sin ese temor constante a morir-, había encontrado algo que nunca había tenido hasta entonces: Amigos.

Claro que no se contaban las veces que Umi los quiso matar a todos de indigestión cuando Ice no había podido cocinar, pero eso era otra historia, ¿y cómo fue que había terminado con ellos?...

…

Raiken observaba la larga cortina de humo que desprendía la fogata, mientras Umi lo observaba a él. Tal como temió, el fuego hecho en medio de la selva, había alertado a la marina dándoles la ubicación exacta. No tardaron en oír el ruido de la maleza siendo barrida y las voces de los hombres como un eco distante.

Se ocultaron en el denso follaje, echándose al suelo y espiando por entre las ramas. Mientras, Yuchan trató de convencerlo una vez más de que se entregase.

—¿Por qué no vuelves con ellos? —pero el niño no tardaba en negar tozudamente.

—¿No extrañas a tus padres? —preguntó Umi en un ligero murmullo, echada en el lado opuesto.

—Es peligroso para un niño como tú andar solo —el menos indicado para decirlo, Ice, había dado su parecer—, menos que menos siendo un Tenryuubito.

—Hagan silencio —ordenó Neyen consiguiendo que todos fruncieran el ceño, menos Raiken.

Estaba atento, hasta que el alarido reprimido de Airyuu le hizo sobresaltar.

—¡Es mi tío!

Yuchan lo tomó desde atrás y le tapó la boca para evitar que gritase de nuevo.

De ser un familiar, cualquiera pensaría que lo mejor y lo más lógico sería entregarlo; pero había algo extraño en el sujeto que les obligó a guardar silencio. Habían contenido la respiración como si temieran que eso fuera suficiente para delatar el escondite.

A más de uno le llamó la atención que el sujeto, vestido con el típico traje blanco de los Tenryuubitos y de tupido bigote, estuviera solamente acompañado por un marine. Un marine que Raiken logró identificar casi de inmediato.

—Es Royora… —murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo escuchasen los chicos—no se muevan —casi decretó.

Era un capitán conocido entre los marines por estar siempre involucrado en escándalos; había tenido serias diferencias con su madre por ese motivo, pero nunca habían podido atraparlo en nada sucio. Simplemente eran leves sospechas por la fama que el hombre se había creado.

Su nombre completo era Egni Royora.

—¡Por Dios! —terció el Tenryuubito mirando el fuego consumirse—¡Es un simple crío de once años, no nos debería costar tanto matarlo! ¡Es solo agarrarlo!

—Deben estar cerca —dijo Royora acuclillándose en el suelo para observar las brazas, luego levantó la vista y olfateó el lugar con sus grandes fosas nasales, cabía un zepelín en cada una de ellas; exagerando, desde ya.

Sus ojos quedaron en clara dirección hacia donde ellos estaban, en ese punto tuvieron que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Parecían los ojos de una fiera acechando entre el follaje.

Raiken lo sabía, Royora era un usuario del tipo zoan y tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados, seguramente que ya los había rastreado, incluso teniendo el olor de la madera quemada entorpeciéndole el sentido del olfato.

Podía sentir el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho, sabía que en esas circunstancias no saldrían vivos si hacían alguna estupidez o daban un solo paso en falso. Llegó a la rápida conclusión de él era el mayor entre todo ese rejunte de críos y que, además, parecía ser el único capaz de pelear.

No pretendía ir contra alguien de la talla de Royora, pero si querían escapar de ahí lo más ilesos posible, lo mejor sería actuar antes de que los hombres de Royora arribasen a ese claro, o sin duda la contienda sería, no difícil, imposible.

Airyuu había comenzado a llorar de miedo, sabía que si los atrapaban estaría muerto de una manera demasiado literal, Yuchan seguía apretándole la boca para evitar que gritase, pero podía sentir las lágrimas del niño cayéndole sobre los dedos llagados.

—No temas, no te entregaremos —le susurró en el oído para tranquilizarlo cuando lo sintió temblar contra el pecho.

Para Yuchan, como para el resto, eran claras las intenciones de esos dos hombres, y Airyuu no había hecho nada malo para merecer la muerte. No _podría_ haber hecho nada malo si apenas era un niño. Tenía la edad de su hermanito, de uno de los tantos hermanos que tenía. Y por ese motivo Yuchan sabía que a esa edad los chicos todavía son inocentes y no hacen maldades, al menos no para merecer la muerte.

Con la voz de Yuchan el clima se quebró y Raiken aprovechó para hablar.

—Cuando me levante, tomen al niño Tenryuubito y salgan corriendo para la costa.

—Ey, ¿qué te crees? —Neyen a un lado de él frunció el ceño—Nadie pidió un héroe.

—Soy marine, mi deber es cuidar de la gente —contradijo sin inmutarse—. No se trata de heroísmo, es sentido común: soy el único que tiene un arma y que sabe usarla —terció, acomodándose los lentes—, ese tipo es un marine de alto rango, nos matará antes de que nos demos cuenta. Es más, ya sabe que estamos aquí... —miró a Neyen—¿Sabes pelear?

—Pues —Neyen se rascó la mejilla. Ciertamente no, había tenido las típicas riñas callejeras por ser un perro abandonado, pero nunca se había enfrentado a un capitán de la marina—, si somos dos habrá más chances de sobrevivir.

—Entonces vete, no harás otra cosa más que entorpecerme —resolvió de inmediato, pero al ver que Neyen iba a replicar, continuó—: Vete con ellos y asegúrate de que no mueran en el camino. Seguramente debe haber marines haciendo un círculo para cerrarnos el paso. Y los hombres de Royora tienen fama de no escatimar a la hora de matar civiles.

No le dio tiempo a protestar, se puso de pie desenvainando la katana que llevaba en la cintura. Ese fue el pitido de largada. Neyen se puso de pie y tomó a Yuchan de un hombro para jalarlo y levantarlo del suelo, en el envite lo hizo con Airyuu entre los brazos. Ice y Umi ya habían empezado a correr, mucho antes de que los demás pudieran darse cuenta. A ese paso llegarían en un segundo a la costa.

Raiken no lo vio venir, pero en el instante siguiente tenía al capitán encima. Lo había tumbado sobre la hierba y la katana había quedado aprisionada entre los dos. Era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca a un usuario de una _Akuma no mi_ del tipo zoan. Era bestial e inspiraba respeto, más que temor.

La figura de un oso se había fusionado con las de por sí toscas facciones de la persona. Royora había elevado un brazo sacando las garras y en ese punto Raiken se dijo a sí mismo no solo que era débil, sino que además, demasiado estúpido.

Se sentía tan impotente, él solo tenía una katana, mientras que su contrincante parecía tener cinco en cada mano y en cada pie.

Pero no cerró los ojos, siguió forcejeando hasta el último momento con el único fin de salvarse. Creyó que no la contaría, pero un tronco se estrelló contra la cara del oso, logrando que este soltase un alarido de dolor. En el breve momento que el usuario aflojó apenas un poco la presión, Raiken aprovechó para liberar la espada; y con una rápida estocada, se la incrustó en el vientre.

Con eso, Royora tomó la distancia que el chico pretendía. De la herida brotaba la sangre, pero Raiken sabía que eso no sería suficiente para matarlo o siquiera para poder detenerlo. Se levantó del suelo viendo a su salvador.

—Volví porque no me gusta que me den órdenes y mucho menos que me traten de inútil —Neyen lo miró con mala cara—, además me caen mal los Tenryuubitos y la marina, así que tampoco es que pueda quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Idiota.

—¿Esa es tu manera de darme las gracias? —se cruzó de brazos. Casi lo mataban ante sus ojos, menos mal que había vuelto.

Royora arremetió contra ellos en cuanto se recuperó, con cada zarpazo que daba, las ramas más gruesas de los arboles eran arrancadas. Neyen prestó atención al detalle de que allí no estaba el Tenryuubito, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Había ido tras los otros cuatro?

—Tu cara me resulta familiar —dijo Royora, saboreando la sangre de sus dos víctimas. Raiken tenía una herida en el brazo que sangraba copiosamente y Neyen tenía la cara tan ensangrentada que era imposible deducir dónde estaba la herida en él.

Las voces de más marines llegando por el mismo lugar que los atacantes, ennegreció más el panorama. Lo que más temía Raiken se estaba haciendo realidad, pero contrario a lo esperado, Royora maldijo por lo bajo distrayéndose en la pelea.

Ese fue el momento, Neyen no dudó en tomar a Raiken del brazo y jalarlo para salir corriendo de allí. No eran contrincantes para ese Hombre-Oso, iban a acabar muertos tarde o temprano y ya tenía los brazos y las piernas cansadas como para seguir saltando como un mono, esquivando esos zarpazos letales. Y uno solo parecía ser suficiente para pasarlos _al otro mundo_.


	30. XXX

**XXX**

* * *

><p>El Tenryuubito tenía un arma y apuntaba a ellos con una desagradable sonrisa en los labios. Es que… adoraba cazar humanos, era su pasatiempo favorito.<p>

—O me lo dan o… —fingió cavilar— me lo dan —intimó.

Airyuu estaba refugiado tras la espalda de Yuchan, temblando y aferrándose a su cintura a tal punto que le estaba clavando los dedos en los tatuajes que todavía no habían cicatrizado del todo. El Tenryuubito hizo girar el tambor del arma. Un tiro en cada cabeza y el trabajo estaría listo. Aunque solo le interesaba de momento asesinar al niño, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Se deshacía del crío y de paso erradicaba algunos indeseables humanos. Cazar todo tipo de animales siempre había sido su gran pasión.

Umi se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto no dudaría en matarlos cuando sintió el caño frío del arma en la frente.

—Primero las damas —murmuró el Tenryuubito.

Estaba aterrada, pero hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, algo que haría una dama como ella bajo cualquier tipo de presión.

Una patada en la entrepierna le quitó todo el aire al Tenryuubito y le obligó a caer de rodillas sobre la arena. Ice rechinó los dientes, sabía lo que una patada de su hermana era capaz de doler y no quería imaginar cómo habían quedado las pobres pelotas del hombre. Aunque no dudaba de que se lo merecía.

En ese punto echaron a correr de nuevo, mientras escuchaban los disparos desesperados que el Tenryuubito había empezado a soltar a lo loco, en un intento fútil por desquitarse.

El sonido de las balas alertó a Raiken y a Neyen de la ubicación de los demás, y no tardaron en unirse a ellos en la correría; parecían estar imantados, no importaba que tan grande fuera la isla, de alguna forma acababan encontrándose en el camino.

Ninguna bala perdida los alcanzó, o eso creyeron en un primer instante. Con tanta adrenalina no podían detenerse a meditar sobre los golpes, arañazos y heridas que tenían. Siguieron corriendo hasta estar lo suficientemente seguros de que estaban fuera de todo peligro.

Pero llegó un punto en el que Yuchan ya no podía más, había cargado todo el trayecto con Airyuu y el cuerpo ya no le respondía. Se desplomó sobre la hierba, jadeando de dolor. Umi reprimió un quejido al verle el brazo.

—Una bala lo alcanzó —Raiken se agachó para estudiar la herida.

—Yuu-chan —lloriqueó Airyuu, todavía aferrado a él.

—No te preocupes, no es nada demasiado grave —intentó tranquilizarlo el marine.

Umi, entonces, reparó en que todos estaban heridos; en menor o mayor medida, pero lo estaban.

—La bala todavía está en el brazo, eso es un problema —reflexionó Raiken—, sino se la sacamos, se puede infectar.

—Pero… no podemos ir al pueblo —Neyen lo miró de una manera muy particular, como si le estuviera diciendo "estás loco si piensas que podemos aparecernos como si nada con la isla llena de marines".

—Entonces tendremos que buscar un doctor —Umi se sentó en la hierba, tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Por favor, ayúdenlo —suplicó Airyuu—, todo esto es mi culpa.

—No, no es tu culpa —Umi le sonrió y le desacomodó los rulos, parecía un querubín de verdad—. Nosotros no tenemos nada para sacarle la bala, pero buscaremos a alguien que pueda hacerlo.

De golpe, un peso muerto cayó junto a Yuchan. Era Ice. Umi se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia y suspirar.

—Mi hermano no funciona bien bajo presión —alzó los hombros—, se impresiona fácilmente. Déjenlo, ya va a despertar.

—Vaya intento de pirata —se burló Neyen, dando la vuelta para sentarse sobre una roca.

Esas palabras ofensivas fueron suficientes para revivir a Ice.

—¡¿A quién le dices "intento de pirata"?! —Se sentó en la hierba y luego se paró para no dar una mala imagen.

Eso le recordó algo a Umi, y volvió a mirar a Raiken.

—Alguien deberá ir al pueblo y buscar un doctor —dijo el marine sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos—. Será todo un tema traerlo hasta aquí —arqueó las cejas—, pero es claro que ni Airyuu, ni mucho menos Yuu-chan, yo o Neyen podemos ir…

—¿Ustedes por qué no? —A Ice eso no le gustaba, porque quedaban él y su hermana por descarte.

—Pues… —Raiken no supo cómo explicar la situación en la que estaban envueltos—, digamos que nosotros también estamos siendo perseguidos.

—¡Vaya grupo de gente con las que nos hemos topado, Umi!

—Bien, hermanito —lo empujó delicadamente apoyándole una mano en el pecho—, ve a buscar un doctor.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Ve tú!

—¿Vas a dejar a tu hermana sola en el pueblo —preguntó, fingiendo dolor e inocencia—, a merced de cualquier depravado?

—No sé si me preocupa más que andes sola por el pueblo o que te quedes con ellos.

—Yo no soy ningún depravado —se defendió Neyen.

—Yo soy marine —dijo Raiken como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para descartarlo como un aprovechador.

—Yo soy un niño —dijo Airyuu.

—Y yo me estoy muriendo —la voz de Yuchan sonó, trémula de dolor.

—Además tu sabes orientarte muy bien —Umi reveló las verdaderas razones—, si voy yo no aseguro poder encontrar el camino de regreso. No sé orientarme en campo abierto.

—Ni en un camino señalizado. —Ice suspiró, frunció el ceño y sin decir nada más dio la vuelta para irse.

Su hermana siempre era tan manipuladora, y lo peor de todo es que él era tan débil y tan fácil de manipular. Pero, ¿cómo haría para encontrar un doctor? ¿Qué excusa le diría para arrastrarlo hasta el corazón de la selva?

—Se está haciendo de noche —dijo, antes de marchar—, así que volveré por la mañana. ¿Cómo se arreglarán con la comida?

—La haré yo, no te preocupes —Umi agitó una mano—, quedó un poco de los hongos que recolectaste hoy más temprano.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa, precisamente —Ice le sacó la lengua, luego la señaló, pero hablándole a los demás—. No la dejen cocinar si quieren vivir un día más —dio dos pasos y frenó—. Ah, y no se atrevan a tocar a mi hermana o conocerán mi furia.

—¿Y quién va a querer tocarla? —Terció Neyen con cara de asco—¿Y de qué furia hablas?

—Ya, ya —Raiken se puso de pie para evitar una evidente pelea—, vamos, Neyen —lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró, pero Neyen había empezado a discutir con Umi, quien le reclamaba semejante vejación a su _femineidad_. Acabó por darle una patada en la entrepierna, dejándolo fuera de ring.

Así, Ice se fue tranquilo, sabiendo que su hermana sabría defenderse muy bien sola, mejor de lo que podría hacerlo él. Asimismo, en el fondo, sentía que en verdad esos sujetos no eran malas personas.

Los demás se organizaron para pasar la noche, Airyuu se quedó junto a Yuchan tratando de aliviarle el dolor. Umi le había dicho que haría fuego para calentar un poco de agua, así podría embeber un trapo y limpiarle la herida, quizás eso le aliviase un poco.

Tanto Neyen como Raiken volvieron en busca de las cosas que habían dejado en el camino antes de que la noche cayera sobre la isla. De paso, cazarían algo con el único fin de no morir de hambre en manos de Umi.

…

Para cuando Ice llegó al pueblo el sol ya se había ocultado del todo. Por su aspecto, la gente, o lo miraba con aprensión, o lo ignoraba. No tardó en darse cuenta de por qué. La ropa que traía no solo estaba sucia, sino que además estaba rasgada, su cara tenía marcas y había sangre seca en ella, sin contar todos los arañazos que se había hecho en los brazos mientras escapaban.

Se había llevado un bolso con algunos refrigerios preparados de antemano, así que la comida no era un problema. El asunto era dónde pasar la noche y, más importante, dónde conseguir un doctor. Caminó hasta el puerto y se sentó a contemplar las estrellas mientras comía un bocadillo.

Se sentía pequeño en un mundo tan grande, pero no tenía miedo. Al menos ya no; no tenía edad para sentirlo, se suponía que casi era un adulto.

Había visto la ciudad atestada de marines, pero sabía que mientras no se cruzara con ese capitán en particular, todo estaría bien. La noche en esa ocasión era una aliada. Se contentó con observar las estrellas, preguntándose si papá y Zoro habrían salido al mar, en busca de ellos. No, no los creía capaces, especialmente por la condición de Zoro, y asimismo porque su padre creía en ellos.

No pudo seguir filosofando al respecto, porque se dio cuenta de que en ese desolado paraje no estaba solo. Escuchó las voces de dos personas cada vez más cerca. ¿Una parejita? Podría ser, porque era claro que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, ¿y qué harían en un lugar apartado y oscuro como ese más que… toquetearse?

Se acercó a espiar, pero ciertamente a eso no le podía llamar caricia. Ambos se zamarreaban, el chico tratando de detenerla y la chica tratando de evitar que la detuviera. La situación era tragicómica, pero Ice no estaba para reír. Se quedó agazapado y en silencio, prestando atención a la discusión, era evidente que el chico estaba en completo desacuerdo sobre hacer algo que él no terminaba de entender.

—Tengo que volver —terció ella con desesperación.

El chico cargaba con un montón de bolsos que dejó en el suelo para correr tras ella.

—¡Ya viste que no tienen ningún problema en lastimar a un civil!

—Esta herida no es nada, fue solo una advertencia.

—¡Te lastimaron! ¡¿Y todavía quieres ir?!

—Soy médica, Haeg, y como tal no puedo dejar a un hombre herido, encerrado en una caja. ¡Tú mismo lo viste! ¡Es inhumano!

—No sabes quién es, ni qué quiere, ni qué pretende, aun así vas a alcanzarle un arma, corriendo el riesgo de que te metan presa, solo porque crees que conoce a tu padre. Di la verdad —. Chistó—A veces no sé si lo tuyo es estupidez o valentía.

—¡Ninguna de las dos! ¡Él ya nos dijo quién era!

—¡Ah, y vas a creerle sin más! ¡¿Y si está mintiendo?!

—No parecía mentir… ¿por qué va a mentirme?

—¡Por razones lógicas!

Ice no los podía ver, pero al escuchar la palabra "médica", no pudo evitar escabullirse para estar más cerca. No quería involucrarse con esa gente, parecían estar metidos en un problema, y él ya estaba metido en uno, como para encima sumarle uno más.

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta el borde de la cornisa y así quedar encima de ellos, a escaso medio metro. Algo le llamó la atención: la nariz de la chica. Se estiró un poco más para lograr descubrir las facciones. Quizás durante el día pudiera buscarlos y dar con ellos en el pueblo.

Sin darse cuenta se había estirado demasiado, y el follaje se venció con su peso. Cayó despatarrado entre medio de ambos, interrumpiendo la discusión. Ice no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero la chica tenía en la cintura un arma. Un arma de fuego.

Sintió miedo, preguntándose en qué lío nuevo y con qué clase de gente se había metido.

—Tú —dijo Haeg, prestando atención al chico. Lo reconoció, y aún más Ice, porque ese pelo rojo brillando bajo la luz de la luna llena, y esas pecas, eran muy características.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Es el chico de hoy a la mañana, el que iba con esa chica de cejas raras —volvió a mirarlo, para notar como Ice trataba de escabullirse entre la maleza.

—N-No sé de quién hablas… yo no te conozco —mintió—, debí haberte parecido a otro chico.

—Da igual, ¿qué haces fisgoneando? —preguntó Esperanza, llevando una mano a la cintura—¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—¡Nada, no escuché nada!

—Es evidente que escuchó todo —terció Haeg entre dientes. Notando el carácter medroso del chico, plantó una sonrisa malvada—. Tendremos que silenciarlo.

—¡No, por favor… tengo hijos esperándome en casa! —mintió, arrodillándose para clamar por su vida.

Esperanza reprimió la risa, escondiéndola tras un ligero carraspeo.

—Déjalo en paz, es un pobre diablo —y aprovechando el momento de distracción echó a correr hacia el depósito que la marina tenía en la costa.

—¡Espe, espera! —le dijo Haeg, consiguiendo que una piedra le diera de lleno en la frente.

—¡Espe, espera! —repitió Ice—¡Digo… ¿tu nombre es Esperanza?!

—¡Sí! —respondió ella, fuera de sí. Bajó el brazo con el que pensaba atizarle al fisgón.

—¡Y eres médica, ¿v-verdad?!

—¡Sí!

—Deja de gritar —le pidió Haeg, frunciendo el ceño—, o nos van a encontrar —luego miró a ice—Y no, no es médica, se cree médica que es distinto —la piedra que era para Ice, terminó siendo para él.

Le dio en el mismo lugar que la anterior, haciendo la herida más grande y la sangre más copiosa.

—Tengo conocimientos de medicina —se jactó ella levantando las cejas.

—¡Genial! —Ice sonrió, realmente contento. Se puso de pie limpiándose la ropa de arena—Porque estoy buscando un médico… o alguien que sepa de medicina.

—En este momento estamos ocupados —dijo Haeg—, como verás.

—Sí, veo —terció, mirando con recelo el arma que la supuesta médica llevaba en la cintura.

—No es para mí… —aclaró ella al notar la mirada de desconfianza.

—No sé en qué están metidos, ni mi importa. Tampoco tengo dinero —se arrodillo en el suelo de nuevo, rindiéndole pleitesía a la muchacha—, ¡pero te lo ruego, ayuda a un amigo, por favor! —Bueno, Yuchan no era técnicamente su amigo, pero dada la situación otra cosa no podía decir para conmover a la chica—¡Está herido, en medio de la selva!

—Oh, cielo santo —se espantó ella, en medio de la selva ¡podía morir!

—No tengo forma de pagártelo, creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene dinero para hacerlo, pero por favor, eres su única esperanza.

—Por Dios —suspiró Haeg—, últimamente Esperanza es la esperanza de muuucha gente rara.

—¿Es imposible trasladarlo hasta aquí? —preguntó ella acercándose a él y pidiéndole con el simple gesto de apoyarle una mano en el brazo, que se levantara.

—N-No… no se quiere mover —mintió, no era su intención explicarle que eran fugitivos.

—¿Qué tan grave es la herida?

—En el brazo —tragó saliva, poniéndose de pie—, una bala perdida —se rascó la mejilla.

Esperanza se dio cuenta de que algo le ocultaba, pero no importaba, una persona herida necesita atención, independientemente de lo que haga o sea en la vida, en otras palabras: no le importaba cómo se había herido o por qué, mientras esa información no le sirviera para aliviarle el malestar al paciente.

—¿Y cómo llegó una bala perdida a su brazo? —Haeg lo miró con suspicacia, para él también la historia le resultaba extraña.—¿Qué hacían en la selva?

—Pues, estábamos cazando —siguió fabulando—, y era una bala perdida —alzó los hombros—, las balas perdidas son eso… balas perdidas —especificó con obviedad—. La cuestión es que ahora está herido.

—¿Lo dejaste solo?

—No, está con mi hermana.

—¡Ja! —Haeg lo señaló—¡Ya sabía que eras tú! ¡El de la mañana!

—¡Yo nunca dije que mi hermana tenía cejas en espirales, cualquiera puede tener una hermana, tú la tienes!

—No es mi hermana —dijo con cierto tono de aprensión—Y nunca mencioné cejas en espirales.

—Ahora, en este momento —dijo Esperanza—, tengo que atender a otro paciente, pero en cuanto termine, iré…

—Si no nos matan o no nos meten en un calabozo antes —Heag lo murmuró, pero Ice logró escucharlo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Por un leve instante guardaron silencio los tres, hasta que Esperanza reanudó la marcha. Haeg no podía ayudarla con tanto peso y el chico estaba parado allí con cara de "¿qué hago yo aquí?"

—Si no tienes dinero, al menos carga con algunas cosas —le arrojó la mitad de los bolsos, no eran pesados porque llevaban más que nada ropa y telas, pero sí eran una molestia para correr—, síguenos.

Haeg se dio por vencido, sabía que no podría hacerle cambiar de parecer a Esperanza, así que lo mejor sería seguirla, para asegurarse de que no anduviera metiéndose en problemas. El chico iba tras ellos, y en ese momento le pareció oportuno presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Haeg.

—El mío es Ice —correspondió con desinterés; miró alrededor, notando que habían dejado muy atrás el pueblo—. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Hacia el depósito que tiene la marina muy cerca de aquí.

—¡¿Eh?! —Ice paró en seco—¡¿Y qué van a hacer en el depósito de la marina?!

—No grites —susurró Haeg—. Si quieres que Esperanza te siga hasta la selva, primero asegúrate de que no la maten.

Ice frenó de nuevo. La palabra "muerte" era algo que él no toleraba, ¿por qué no dejaba de meterse en más y más problemas?

—¿Sabes usar armas o… pelear? ¿Eres un _Usuario_? —preguntó Haeg.

—N-No, solo soy cocinero —pensó en los cuchillos, su padre siempre le había dicho que tenía talento para usarlos.

El talento de un cocinero, pero nunca los había blandido más que para matar o cazar animales.

—Entonces quédate afuera con todos los bultos, yo iré con la "suicida" —dijo, en referencia a Esperanza que, por cierto, caminaba unos cuantos pasos más delante de ellos. Parecía estar muy apurada.

—Está bien —aceptó todos los bolsos, tambaleándose.

—Y como regrese y no te vea con las cosas, date por muerto —amenazó, antes de saltar una pequeña valla perimetral.

Otra vez la palabra "muerte". Ice tragó saliva, abrazando el bolso que tenía más cerca. Se quedó en la oscuridad, cobijado en ella y viendo a los pocos marines que hacían guardia dormitar. A lo lejos, el chico y la chica se movían entre las cajas, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Pasaban los minutos con excesiva lentitud y comenzaba a quedarse dormido para cuando el sonido de una bala lo despertó de súbito, sobresaltándolo. En pocos minutos una sirena estimuló a los marines más perezosos.

Ice se puso de pie, sabiendo que la situación se había puesto muy fea en ese lugar, y por eso se alegraba de no estar allí. Pensó en echar a correr, pero se acordó de Yuchan, de las lágrimas de Airyuu, de la amenaza que le había soltado Haeg y, sobre todo, de los valores que le habían inculcado papá y Zoro. Se quedó firme en el sitio, aunque las piernas le temblaban y las sentía como gelatina.

¿Y si estaban muertos? ¿Y si esos balazos habían sido para ellos? Con esa cantidad de marines sería imposible salir sano y a salvo del lugar. De golpe, la zozobra lo colmó. ¿Y si la única esperanza de conseguir un médico ya estaba perdida? ¿Qué haría?

En eso logró ver una figura encima de una de las enormes cajas. Era un chico que sonreía, como si no estuviera en medio de un baño de sangre, sino viendo alguna obra de teatro muy divertida. Su pelo era corto y muy llamativo, ondulado y de un color turquesa, como el cinto que llevaba y que hacía que la toga de algodón gris luciera como una pieza de dos partes, y de la que, por cierto, colgaban más armas.

Tenía las botas que la gente usaba en el desierto y, en las manos, dos pistolas. Se movía con gracia, como si supiera usarlas, corrección: sabía usarlas, pues uno a uno los marines caían, pero eran demasiados y cada vez parecían llegar más.

Siwilo sabía que se estaba enfrentando a guardias de bajo rango; pero no le sería tan fácil cuando los jefes de estos lograsen llegar al lugar.

De golpe, Ice no pudo seguir viendo el espectáculo, una masa de tierra, aire y escombros se elevó hasta el cielo, como si fuera una pequeña tormenta; eso despejó claramente el camino del pistolero, quien se las ingenió para escapar.

Ice estaba demasiado maravillado con él como para darse cuenta de que Haeg y Esperanza estaban subiendo hacia la loma en la él que estaba refugiado. El chico de cabello exótico no tardó en unirse a ellos, jadeando y sangrando, pero realmente feliz.

—¡Haha! ¡Menudo lío hemos armado! —Abrazó a la chica—¡Gracias, eres mi salvadora, te debo mi vida! ¡Si quieres que me la quite, dímelo y lo hago! —se llevó una daga al vientre, dispuesto a hacerse el seppuku.

—Ey, ey, ey… suéltala, que no tienes tanta confianza con ella —Haeg lo tomó de un brazo tratando de apartarlo.

Esperanza se sintió como una auténtica mujer y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrada a esas demostraciones afectuosas, por lo general los chicos la ignoraban.

—N-No, no tienes por qué quitarte la vida —lo tomó del otro brazo cuando Siwilo soltó la daga y sacó un kukri de la cintura para colocárselo en la muñeca, apenas había empezado a sangrar.

—Se supone que hicimos esta locura para salvarte, ¿y ahora te quieres matar? —le reprendió Haeg.

Siwilo llevaba la sonrisa pegada, alzó los hombros y dio la vuelta viendo al otro chico.

—¡Waou, sempai, es impresionante, ¿dónde aprendió a luchar así?! —exclamó Ice hablándole con respeto a alguien que, evidentemente, no solo era más bajo que él en estatura, sino que además en edad.

Mientras, Haeg tomó los bolsos, pasándole la mitad a Ice.

—¡Haha! ¡¿Has visto?! —se jactó Siwilo—¡Si quieres puedes ser mi pupilo, aunque prefiero tener a una chica linda como alumna, pero no importa, puedo hacer de cuenta que eres mujer!

—Ey, ustedes dos —Haeg les llamó la atención—, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y piensen en alguna manera de salir vivos de aquí. La isla no tardará en llenarse de marines, miren lo que es este caos.

—Gracias por traerme tantas armas —Siwilo lo ignoró completamente para dirigirse a Esperanza—, pero con las de fuego ya me siento cómodo, ¡haha! ¡Es que no caben todas en mi cintura! —se sacó las armas blancas, dejándolas a un costado.

Ice se sentó en el suelo, tomando la kukri entre las manos para estudiarla más de cerca. Era un cuchillo maravilloso, que para cazar y cocinar era ideal. Buscó la vaina y se la colocó, para después guardarla debajo de la camisa, asegurándola con el cinturón.

—Por cierto, hermano —palmeó con tanta energía la espalda de Haeg que este se tambaleó.

—No soy tu hermano, así que no me trates con tanta confianza.

—¿Qué fue eso que hiciste ahí abajo? —se llevó un dedo a la nariz, escarbándosela.

—¿De verdad eres un príncipe? —Terció Haeg, sin molestarse en responderle.

No tenía modales de un príncipe; lo cierto es que Ansuz era el mayor, así que en él recaía en verdad ese título por ser el primogénito, Siwilo había tenido otra clase de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejo una nota extra sobre el origen de los nombres que puede ser de interés y de paso arroja un poco de luz sobre esto de las personalidades.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nombres:<strong>

Los nombres, cuando no son los que tienen de base al japonés o el inglés, los saqué a todos del mismo libro, de uno que incluye nombres de runas (lo juro, así como suena), nombres de todo el mundo -hasta los de origen desconocido- y tiene, aparte, una sección de nombres mapuches. Así que esto es una mezcla. A continuación les dejo el significado de cada nombre, si me olvido de alguno, me dicen y lo agrego, pero creo que están todos.

**Airyuu**: (Japonés) ninguna ciencia. Ai significa amor en japonés, mientras que Ryuu puede ser dragón o… camino (si mal no recuerdo :P).

**Ansuz**: (Runa) significa "un Dios". En sus formas están grabados los dos regalos que Dios otorgó a los seres humanos: el espíritu (aliento de vida) y la inspiración (actividad mental inspirada). Por lo tanto, entre sus poderes mágicos se encuentran el donde la comunicación y el de las artes. Es la runa de la palabra, la poesía, el canto y los conjuros mágicos. A quienes tengan esta letra en su nombre, transmite múltiples talentos, abundante conocimiento y una profunda espiritualidad.

**Egni**: (Protoindoeuropeo) fuego, de este nombre se cree que deriva el nombre _Ignacio_. **Royora**: una deformación del apellido _Loyola_.

**Esperanza**: (Latino) la que confía en Dios; la que espera un cambio para bien.

**Haegl**/**Haeg**: (Runa) significa, literalmente, "granizo". Aunque es una fuerza destructiva de la naturaleza, también es uno de sus balances esenciales, ya que limpia lo débil y, como resultado, el mundo es más fuerte. Una vez que el granizo se derrite, ayuda a mantener lo que permanece. Entre sus poderes mágicos, se utiliza esta runa para deshacer lo inarmónico y lo antiguo e innecesario. A quien la lleva en su nombre, brinda una energía contundente: despeja el panorama con la fuerza de una tormenta y abre el espacio para que el nuevo Sol asome. También es un símbolo de protección y seguridad.

**Ice**: (Inglés) Hielo (sí, su personalidad es completamente opuesta a su nombre)

**Neyen**: (Mapuche) hálito.

**Raiquen**/**Raiken**: (Mapuche) ave nocturna.

**Shakiñ**/**Shakin**/**Shaki**: (Mapuche) elegida. Alma bondadosa.

**Siwilo**: (Runa) esta runa significa "Sol". Representa la rueda solar, el centro del antiguo culto nórdico. Simboliza la voluntad mágica que permite que el mundo se manifieste. También se le asocia con el poder del relámpago y en la capacidad de lograr luz en cualquier condición de apariencia oscura. Sus poderes mágicos otorgan brillo, concreción de metas y honor. Es conocida como la runa de la victoria, ya que es una fuerza potente y decidida. Aplicada adecuadamente, aporta éxito en la vida personal. Es la fuerza espiritual eminente que conduce por el camino luminoso de quien la lleva en su nombre. Sumándolo con la runa de **Kenaz** otorga satisfacciones espirituales y talento creativo. Los dos caracteres se asocian a la luz interior y su proyección en el plano externo. Brindan capacidad de empuje y buen humor a quien los contenga en su nombre propio.

**Umi**: (Japonés) mar.

**Yuchan**: (Mapuche) búsqueda. **Yuu** en japonés poder significar, según el kanji, valiente o atardecer. Combinado con otros kanji, adquiere otros significados: proteger, amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edades<strong>.

Me volví loca para que las edades tuvieran coherencia con los sucesos anteriores del fic, así que los chicos son muy jovencitos. Más o menos, para tener una idea de las edades que rondan, Yuchan podría tener aproximadamente unos 15 años; Umi unos 20 mientras que Ice 18; Siwilo, más o menos 16 años y su hermano 20. Shaki y Neyen 17 (porque sino en qué momento procrean Luffy y Boa XD), Raiken tiene 25, Haeg tiene 17 y Esperanza 16… Por último, Airyuu ya se sabe, tiene 11 :D


	31. Epílogo

**XXXI**

* * *

><p>Esperanza decidió responder la pregunta en lugar de su amigo.<p>

—Haeg es un _Usuario_ —tomó el único bolso que siempre cargaba ella y que usaba como botiquín, para empezar a caminar junto a ellos—, de tipo Logia —explicó.

—¡Waou! —exclamó Siwilo dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, Haeg trastabilló con eso—Eres un chico rudo, ¡eh! Tipo Logia… debes ser invencible.

—Ni tanto —murmuró, fingiendo modestia, pero hinchado de orgullo.

—¿Qué _akuma no mi_ es? —preguntó Ice, más interesado en la conversación que en el peligro circundante.

—La "Ara-ara no mi" —respondió Haeg. Todos se sumieron en un silencio reflexivo, hasta que el chico pelirrojo, muy incomodado con ese mutismo, lo quebró de nuevo—De todos modos… todavía no sé manejarla muy bien, es complicada —frunció el ceño, le dolía tener que reconocerlo.

—Y… debe serlo —Ice asintió, conocía bien todos los tipos de _akuma no mi_ que existían en el mundo, su padre le había platicado muchas veces al respecto y hasta le había conseguido libros—, según tengo entendido la ara-ara no mi es una de las akuma de tipo Logia más fuertes, porque maneja diversos elementos en uno —reflexionó—; elementos tales como el aire, la lluvia, los relámpagos, los truenos…

—Es francamente… admirable —terció Siwilo, sonrojando al ya de por sí rojo Haeg.

—Bueno, no es que sea experto con ella, pero… —parecía un niño avergonzado—ya dije, es difícil manejarla, así que no la uso mucho porque varias veces se me ha ido de las manos y… es peligrosa.

—Como sea, eso nos salvó esta vez, aunque la mayoría de las veces casi nos mata —Esperanza le sonrió—, si te pones a pensar siempre nos salva de alguna forma u otra —reconoció sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Si por algo se había salvado todas aquellas veces en las que se había metido en problemas, era por Haeg. Si ella era curiosa o valiente, se debía pura y exclusivamente a la razón de que sabía que Haeg velaría por su persona.

Después de todo Esperanza solo era un intento de médico, pero no tenía mayores fortalezas. Solo era fuerte cuando Haeg estaba con ella.

Ice dio unos pasos hacia el costado, poniéndose al lado del _sempai_ y del lado opuesto del pelirrojo. De repente empezaba a tenerle miedo, o más bien respeto, a Haeg, ¡y pensar que lo había provocado!

El ruido de las ramas crujiendo los puso en alerta, dejaron de estar tan relajados para reparar en la situación en la que estaban.

Rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenían más opciones que adentrarse en la selva en plena noche. Ir por la costa o el pueblo sería imposible con Siwilo, su pelo era demasiado característico.

Y allí iban: adelante, cabellera roja, junto a cabellera celeste, atrás Esperanza, quien detenía brevemente el paso para esperar a Ice. No podrían seguir caminando en la oscuridad, sin ton ni son. La selva lucía espeluznante y la noche comenzaba a ser cerrada por culpa del denso follaje. Lo mejor sería hacer una diminuta fogata para ahuyentar animales salvajes y tratar de descansar.

Esa noche se turnaron para hacer guardia. Aunque cuando le tocó a Siwilo, fueron sus ronquidos los que despertaron a Haeg. Lo pateó para despabilarlo, pero como Siwilo se había puesto a cantar con el fin de que el sueño no lo venciera, llegaron velozmente a tomar la decisión de turnarse solo entre ellos tres si pretendían dormir, aunque fuera un poco, lo que quedaba de la noche.

…

Umi se estiró en el lecho de hojas y observó a Airyuu dormir bajo el brazo herido de Yuchan. Sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ellos.

—Despertaste.

Umi levantó la cabeza al escuchar eso, notando a Raiken sentado en un tronco.

—Tiene mucha fiebre —advirtió ella, preocupada y quitando despacio la mano de la frente perlada de sudor—, si mi hermano no vuelve con un médico, no tendremos más opciones que bajar al pueblo y llevarlo al hospital.

—Estará bien… —trató de tranquilizarla—la fiebre es normal con esa clase de heridas, no va a morir.

—Umi —dijo ella de la nada—, ayer estábamos muy cansados para conversar, pero mi nombre es Umi —aclaró—. Tú te llamas Raiken, ¿verdad?

—Así es… —miró a Neyen moviéndose inquieto en el suelo.

—¡Cállense, que no dejan dormir!

—Él se llama Neyen.

—Mi hermano, Ice.

Raiken asintió sin dejar de limpiar su katana. Lo sabía, había escuchado el nombre de todos durante el ajetreo, pero la presentación formal no estaba de más.

—¿Tienes apellido? —preguntó ella sentándose en el suelo para empezar a hacer el fuego.

Neyen se levantó y, tambaleándose de sueño, se perdió entre el follaje. Seguramente había ido a orinar.

—No —respondió Raiken luego de un largo silencio. Había pensando bien la respuesta, de momento no tenía ganas de revelar a desconocidos sus orígenes. Si lo había hecho con Neyen era por la sencilla razón de que él también tenía una ascendencia similar.

—Ah —Umi pareció decepcionada con el detalle—¿Ustedes por qué escapan?

Raiken suspiró, lejos de estar molesto por la pregunta, más bien fastidiado de tener que narrar peros y porqués.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharla —Umi lo contempló con curiosidad, el hombre lucía como una persona serena y sensata, y eso le transmitía paz y seguridad.

Tal vez por la sencilla razón de que era el mayor entre todos ellos, pero Raiken parecía ser un pilar en el que poder sostenerse. Al menos así lo había demostrado el día anterior. El hombre no había dudado, como marine, en enfrentarse a su superior.

Ese detalle llevó a Umi a recapacitar al respecto.

—¿Por qué un marine escapa de la marina?

—Digamos que… —señaló al que llegaba—todo fue por culpa de unos pájaros… —rió apenas.

—¿Qué hay para comer? —preguntó Neyen sentándose frente al fuego mientras se rascaba la panza.

—Esto no es un hotel —espetó Umi—, si quieres comer, ve a cazar o a recolectar fruta.

—Tsk —perezosamente echó la espalda hacia atrás, de golpe pareció recordar la situación—, ¿cómo está? —con la cabeza señaló a Yuchan.

—Con fiebre —respondió ella.

Airyuu despertó al oír tantas voces a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos notando a la lejanía pequeños puntos acercándose. El gesto de sentarse y agudizar la vista, llevó a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

Umi sonrió cuando lo vio a su hermano de regreso, pero esa sonrisa se borró paulatinamente al ver que no llegaba solo.

—Te dijimos que fueras en busca de un médico —se llevó las manos a la cintura—¿por qué regresas con tanta gente?

Siwilo, al verla y sin previo aviso, la abrazó con excesiva confianza.

—¡Sempai, no haga eso, que es mi hermana! —reclamó Ice, y la mentada hermana arqueó una ceja,_ ¿sempai?_

—¡Un gusto conocerte, belleza! ¡Haha! ¡Mi nombre es Siwilo y soy un príncipe!

—¡Un idiota eres! —le dio una patada en la entrepierna para quitárselo de encima.

Siwilo cayó de rodillas, sobándose sus partes, pero no… la sonrisa no se le borró de la cara.

—¡Hermana, deja de golpear a los hombres allí, es muy doloroso verte haciendo eso!

—¡Haha! —terció Siwilo—¡Te quiero, hermana!

—Recién la conoces y ya la quieres, por Dios —Haeg lo miró con algo que parecía ser desprecio, o más bien descreimiento.

—¿Dónde está el herido? —Esperanza dio un paso al frente, yendo al grano.

—¿Tú eres médica? —Umi le prestó atención, reconociéndola—¡Tú!

—Sí —sonrió—, ya nos conocimos, mi nombre es…

—¡Esperanza! —Gritó Siwilo con todo el aire de los pulmones, abriendo los brazos como el Cristo redentor. Se había recuperado muy rápido tratándose de una de las patadas de Umi, a Neyen le había tomado horas poder caminar normalmente—¡Ella es mi _Esperanza_!

—Por el Creador —Neyen se llevó una mano a la cara, frotándose los ojos—, no dejamos de encontrarnos con gente rara, Raiken —le reprochó; pero el marine se limitó a reír delicadamente.

—Señorita Esperanza —Airyuu le jaló de la pollera celeste que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, junto a Yuchan—, por favor, ayúdelo… le prometo que en cuanto pueda, se lo recompensaré.

—Oh, el dinero no es problema —Esperanza le sonrió al niño y se agachó para empezar a atender a su paciente.

—Bien, ¿vas a decirme qué hace toda esta gente contigo? —preguntó Umi, no estaban en una situación _ideal_ para hacer sociales.

—Lo siento —Siwilo se metió en la conversación—, no nos hemos presentado. Él es Haeg, un Usuario del tipo Logia, sangre AB, signo Aries; cabra en el Chino, Mono en el maya.

—¡¿Por qué das tanta información?! —el pelirrojo montó en cólera—¡Además deja de inventar, nunca te dije mi tipo de sangre ni mi fecha de nacimiento!

—Pero tienes pinta de serlo—Siwilo lo dijo con una seriedad poco habitual en él, para enseguida sonreír y continuar—, mi nombre es Siwilo (Kenaz) Nefertari, tipo de sangre B, signo Piscis y…

—Eres… —Raiken se ajustó los lentes, como si con eso pudiera mirarlo mejor—Eres el príncipe de Arabasta, entonces.

—Uno de los príncipes —asintió.

—Conocí a tu padre y a tu hermano, hace años —especificó—, mi primer trabajo abordo de un barco consistió en escoltar a la familia.

—Oh, veo que eres marine —Siwilo sacó un arma y le apuntó a la cabeza, acariciando el gatillo en el acto—¿serías tan amable de explicarme qué busca la marina con el reino de Arabasta?

—¡Sempai!

—¡Ey! —Neyen dejó la olla para intentar tumbar al príncipe, pero Raiken levantó una mano pidiéndoles con el simple gesto que no hicieran nada imprudente.

Si Siwilo hubiera querido matarlo en verdad, ya estaría muerto. Había sacado el arma con notable celeridad, así que gatillar no suponía un mayor esfuerzo, y aunque tenía la katana en la mano, sabía que sus reflejos no serían suficientes para evitar un balazo en la frente. Tenía las de perder ante un arma de fuego.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —respondió Raiken con frialdad, como si fuera algo normal y de todos los días tener el caño de un arma en la frente.

Siwilo lo miró a los ojos y estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Te creo! —retiró el arma, la guardó y dio la vuelta—¡Pero sucede que la marina me secuestró! ¡Y me gustaría saber que está tramando! ¡Por mis cojones, no entiendo nada!

—Solo soy un bajo puesto —aclaró Raiken, empezando a respirar con normalidad una vez que supo que estaba fuera de peligro de muerte.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Siwilo se pasó, apenado por la reacción, la mano por el pelo—, es que vi que eras un marine y me puse nervioso, ya sabes… soy un príncipe y… la marina me secuestró, así que ahora no les tengo confianza.

—Yo ya no soy un marine —aclaró—, deserté.

—Oh —Siwilo asintió, notando que el convaleciente gemía de dolor.

En ese punto todos prestaron atención a lo que la médica –o intento de médica- estaba haciendo. Con un dedo había escarbado el pequeño agujero que había dejado la bala, buscando el elemento extraño.

—Puedo tocarla —parecía hablar más consigo misma que con los demás—, tendré que cortar un poco de carne para retirarla. Está infectado —miró a Haeg—, búscame la solución antiséptica y el escalpelo. —Su amigo había hecho de asistente varias veces, así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer—Tengo que sacar todo el pus —miró al niño rubio, notándolo pálido—, será mejor que no veas esto, ¿sí?

Umi lo tomó entre los brazos, lo sentó y le ocultó la cara contra el pecho. Siwilo susurró un "suertudo" que desconcertó a más de uno. De golpe, algo cayó pesadamente junto al herido. De vuelta era Ice.

—Ignórenlo, ignórenlo —Umi agitó una mano.

—Ah, creo que yo también me siento mal —terció Siwilo, tambaleándose, nadie creería que apenas una noche atrás había estado en medio de un baño de sangre, siendo el principal protagonista de dicho baño de sangre—¿No tendrás un lugar para mí entre tus pechos, hermana?

—No —respondió Umi con bronca—, puedes morirte si quieres.

—Pero tienes dos, estoy seguro que al niño no le molestará compartir.

—¿Quieres que te de otra patada?

Siwilo levantó ambas manos clamando por piedad. El grito de Yuchan los congeló en el sitio. Estaba sufriendo, sin anestesia sería un procedimiento muy duro, pero contaba con la ventaja de que la fiebre lo abstraía suficiente de la situación.

Neyen terminó de hacer el desayuno, mientras Esperanza trabajaba y todos la contemplaban en un silencio aterrador. Hasta que la médica quebró ese clima con una sonrisa.

—Listo… —se puso de pie secándose el sudor de la frente, tenía las manos llenas de sangre, al igual que camiseta blanca de volados a la que debería tirar—. La fiebre tendría que desaparecer en veinticuatro horas, para ese entonces podrá moverse.

—¿Tienen hambre? —preguntó Ice, nadie supo en qué momento había vuelto en sí.

—Es un poco tarde para que te preocupes por el desayuno, intento de pirata —Neyen lo miró con mala cara.

—Ciertamente me muero de hambre, ¿qué hay para comer, hermano? —preguntó Siwilo sentándose con excesiva confianza junto a Neyen, eso distrajo a Ice de la provocación.

—¡Siéntese a mi lado, sempai!

Esperanza se alejó del lugar para ir hasta la costa, alcanzar el mar y poder lavarse. Airyuu se encargó de darle de beber un poco de agua a Yuchan, mientras Umi le ayudaba a acomodarlo. Haeg suspiró, echando el cuello hacia atrás, se sentó y soltó algo que todos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a decir.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué haremos? —no hablaba con nadie en particular, parecía ser una reflexión en voz alta. Sin embargo todos se decían mentalmente lo mismo: _estoy en un lío grande._

—Por lo visto, todos queremos abandonar esta isla, por una razón u otra —habló Raiken con calma—, y según tengo entendido, el único que tiene un barco, es la persona que está herida.

—Entonces… —dijo Umi arrodillándose en la manta—, esperaremos hasta que Yuu esté bien. No sé si tendrá lugar en su barco para tanta gente.

—¡Pero hermana, donde entran dos, entran cuatro! —terció Siwilo con energía.

—¿Por qué lloras, Pedro? —le preguntó Umi.

—¡No me llamo Pedro! —se quejó Airyuu—¡Es que… es que… nunca antes había tenido amigos!

—Yo no soy amigo de Tenryuubitos —terció Neyen, ganándose un golpe no poco sutil en el brazo por parte de Raiken, quien igualmente sabía que no lo decía en serio.

De ser así no hubiera arriesgado el pellejo como lo había hecho el día anterior.

—¡Sé más delicado con el sentir de la criatura! —vociferó Umi con furia.

—¡No te preocupes, hermanito! —Siwilo extendió un brazo al cielo, estaba lejos del niño como para poder palmearle la espalda—¡Yo seré tu amigo por siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe! —eso consiguió que el llanto de Airyuu fuera más escandaloso. Lo había conmovido hasta los huesos.

—¿Te-Te-Te-Tenryuubito? —Haeg lo miró pestañeando.

—Oh —Neyen se tapó la boca, riendo con cierta maldad—, y si quieres saber más… ¡Ouch! Raiken, deja de pegarme. ¡¿Qué puto fetiche tienes?!

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? —Preguntó Siwilo con cierta perspicacia.

Así se enteraron que era el príncipe, para desgracia de Haeg que ya estaba pensando en olvidarse de escapar y entregarse a la marina, aunque corría el riesgo de ser ejecutado. No dudaba de que por sus rasgos fuera fácil identificarlo como una de las personas que esa noche se infiltró en el depósito para liberar al príncipe de Arabasta. Y dos veces, de mal en peor.

Siwilo en cambio, volvió a elevar un brazo al cielo.

—¡Oh, los dos somos príncipes! ¡Entonces con más razón somos hermanos!

—¿No te das cuenta, sempai? —lo miró con sorpresa—, estamos metidos en una grande.

—¡Una más, una menos! —Siwilo se balanceó en el sitio—¡Qué más da! —Él, como príncipe de un reino, sabía muy bien lo que era lidiar con ese tipo de presión. Airyuu era apenas un niño, pero siéndolo era muy consciente de lo difícil que era encontrar gente en la que poder confiar. Ni hablar siendo un Tenryuubito.

—Por eso decía —volvió a hablar Raiken, viendo que Esperanza se les unía para desayunar—, que todos tenemos motivos para dejar esta isla, así que no hagamos ninguna idiotez de momento.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? —Siwilo se rascó la cabeza, desacomodándose los mechones.

—En algún lugar perdido del Nuevo Mundo.

—¡Me caigo y me levanto! —exclamó el príncipe de Arabasta—¡Estoy muy lejos de casa! ¡Haha! —Y encima se reía como si la idea de ser asesinado lejos del reino fuera divertida.

Airyuu se secó las lágrimas y miró a la gente que le rodeaba, para luego descansar la vista en la expresión adormecida de Yuchan. Eran todos tan distintos, por sus diversos orígenes; tan extraños y tan únicos, a su particular manera. Podrían no ser fuertes o tener peculiaridades o virtudes sobresalientes, pero se sentía tan tranquilo y tan seguro con ellos, como nunca en el reino y con su propia familia se había sentido.

Sabía que era su culpa que la marina hubiera puesto los ojos en aquellos que le ayudaban, pero algún día se los recompensaría. Por supuesto que los chicos intentaron abandonarlo un millar de veces más, pero de cierta manera habían quedado unidos, por azar o por destino. O por Siwilo, quien siempre arruinaba los planes de abandonar al Tenryuubito.

Con el tiempo, cuando pudieron conocer sus verdaderos orígenes, a nadie le quedó duda que lo de ellos era destino. Como si alguien hubiera forzado ese encuentro casual, porque lo cierto es que las casualidades no existen.

Como si Luffy, desde donde fuera que estuviese, se hubiera convertido en una especie de Dios, capaz de mover hilos invisibles.

Con el tiempo, también descubrieron que escapaban juntos o no lo lograrían por separado. La marina nunca se había tomado un trabajo tan enserio, y no era para menos, se trataba de un príncipe, sin descontar al de Arabasta.

Acusados de secuestro, como temieron desde un primer instante a que sucediera, no tenían más opciones que escapar, tal cual lo harían si fueran simples piratas.

Desde entonces Airyuu pasó a llamarse simplemente Air, o "Pedro" para su descontento, abandonó sus ropajes sagrados y se rapó al estilo de Yuchan. De esa manera sería más difícil identificarlo como un Tenryuubito. Aunque la pequeña insignia de los nobles lo delatase, este siempre estaba oculto por la ropa.

Por supuesto que el tatuaje de los esclavos simbolizaba justamente eso y tenía una connotación negativa, pero los que llevaban los nobles, significaba otra, completamente opuesta. A Airyuu le ayudaba para no olvidarse quién era en realidad.

En el barco, que Yuchan había confeccionado con sus propias manos, se hicieron a la mar. Yuchan no era un carpintero experto, pero sí sabía darse maña con todo lo que implicase reparaciones y madera. Después de todo, junto a su padre y hermanos, había construido las casas de los aldeanos luego de que los Tenryuubitos lo hubieran destrozado todo.

Ice solo servía para cocinar y para mantener el espíritu aventurero del grupo a flote, al menos hasta que Neyen lo bajaba de su nube pirata. Raiken era el único que al principio podía empuñar una katana, él y Siwilo eran el ejército para momentos difíciles. Aunque Umi había heredado las piernas de su padre no tenía ese espíritu de pelea, pero varias veces le habían ayudado a correr del peligro. Mientras que Neyen era un matón que podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no se le daban las armas, aunque todos convergían en lo mismo: las de fuego molaban. Les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, y cuando Siwilo se ponía serio, acontecimiento que se daba milagrosamente pocas veces, descubrían que bien usadas podían ser dignas de considerarse auténticas herramientas de lucha. Para eso habían sido inventadas, al fin y al cabo.

No lo podían atisbar aún al inicio de su viaje, pero sus destinos estaban sellados desde antes que ellos mismos decidieran hacer un equipo en pos de salvaguardar sus vidas. Y tras la búsqueda de Nico Robin, no sabían que de esa forma estaban yendo tras el original One Piece.

Es cierto: ya no era la era de los piratas, pero no por eso el mundo era un lugar más tranquilo y seguro. Los Tenryuubitos se hacían fuertes con cada paso que daban, y no tardarían en reclamar lo que consideraban suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>

¿Y esto es todo?, sí, como verán es un final bastante abierto, pero no suelo ser adepta a los fics de OC puramente. Será porque me aburren hasta el hartazgo, ya que si me meto a leer un fic de One Piece, espero encontrar a los personajes que conozco, de lo contrario me metería a leer un original. Por eso es un poco tonto que les haga a los demás lo que no me gusta que me hagan XD Sin contar que la mayoría de los OC que inventan los fanfickers son Gary's y Sue's que están para enamorar al personaje favorito del escritor, juntar a la pareja favorita del escritor o cumplir alguna fantasía del escritor de turno. Mi recelo hacia los OC no viene de la nada.

La historia da para mucho más y por supuesto que los personajes inventados no tienen una personalidad tan cuadrada, pero en tan pocas palabras (¿pocas?) me resulta casi imposible presentar sus rasgos más intrínsecos. Debería extenderme demasiado. Ya, son 20.000 palabras, pero de verdad hace falta mucho más espacio para moldear personalidades, no se pueden mostrar defectos y virtudes de tantos personajes, en tan poco espacio. Al menos es lo que pienso yo, a la hora de tratar de hacer algo más o menos verosímil sin llegar a hacerlo pesado o somnífero. Espero que no les haya aburrido tanto como me temo XD.

Espero que el epílogo (largo, muy largo) les haya gustado. A lo largo de él hay un montón de detalles que son muy sutiles, por mencionar uno solo, el Kukri. Es un cuchillo de caza y de cocina, pero también se emplea para la batalla. Es obvio que, aunque ellos no sean fuertes, se verán igualmente en la necesidad de serlo, tarde o temprano, para poder sobrevivir. Digamos que los únicos capaces de pelear, de momento, son Raiken y Siwilo, aunque Umi es de temer no tiene espíritu de pelea. Neyen sí tiene espíritu de pelea, pero no es más que un matón de barrio XD Haeg cuenta con su akuma, aunque no sabe de momento sacarle todo el jugo. Esta akuma será verdaderamente una maldición para él, bueno… se supone que eso es lo que son las akuma, pero para él es en un sentido más que literal. Una gran fuerza conlleva mayor responsabilidad (y no, esta frase no se la robé a nadie XDXDXD).

Ice, por su lado, es cocinero. Cuenta con la ventaja de tener destreza con el cuchillo, solo que no lo sabe emplear en batalla, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se vea en la obligación de aprender a la fuerza. Es eso o morir; viajar con el príncipe de los Tenryuubito's, no es joda, che.

Airyuu tiene once años, pero por su crianza parece mucho más chico, es muy inocente, todavía cree en Santa Claus, los Reyes Magos, súperman y las promesas que hacen los políticos argentinos.

Y por último, así es, galleta para los que se dieron cuenta: Haeg es el sobrino de Nami mientras que Yuchan es el hijo mayor de Daniel.

Umi es igual a Sanji en versión mujer (sin barba y sin cigarrillo, por supuesto), mientras que Esperanza es igual a Usopp en versión mujer. Ah, y Shakin… el parecido de Neyen es muy similar al de su padre también, pero como verán no es una copia de Luffy, la historia de Gol D. Roger y Ace D. Portgas parece repetirse, no en vano.

Y si les interesan más detalles aburridos, Shakin nació primera, así que es la mayor. Raiken es igual a su madre, pero en versión hombre y con pelo corto, al igual que Ice. Ice no tiene nada de Sanji a excepción de su alma :D, pero yo lo quiero igual. Ah, y Yuchan está escapando en verdad porque… ¡ah! demasiada historia XD ¡Jajaja! ¿Y saben? Usopp y Nami tuvieron una hija, y además, Nico Robin… ¡basta! *se jala del pelo hasta morir*.

Creo que no me olvido de nada más, igual, cualquier inquietud la responderé en los comentarios :3

* * *

><p><strong>13 de noviembre de 2012<strong>

**Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
